


Flower Carried by the Wind

by Rina_aria



Series: The wind whisper [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dragon is the ultimate last boss, Entries under same series is closely related to each other, F/M, Follow the end of Verdant Wind, Gen, I don't have beta-reader so grammar is dead, I tried to keep them in character, I'm trying to write the political bullshit, Post-Game(s), Unnamed characters will get their name in due time, Writing style change in the middle, and fail horribly probably, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 115,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_aria/pseuds/Rina_aria
Summary: With the war, Nemesis, and rebellion quelled, there isn't that much thing that would hinder the restoration of Fódlan into the moment of its glory right?.... is that really it?No. Because life can't be simplified with 'everyone become happily ever after'.And so Byleth decided to take the torch she get from her student to light the snowy path under the blue moonlight.Even if the path is filled with crimson colored flower and deceit, the wind will always lead her to the dawn because night never last forever.





	1. Setting Guide

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Rhea but she is Dragon and a ton of Dragon in Fire Emblem need to die. Not to mention we need to have Byleth know the shady things happening in the Church.
> 
> It is going from the ending of Golden Deer route with Byleth S-supporting Claude because of REASON. There will be fluff, maybe, hopefully, but I'm going to split my head first to kill Rhea. In short, I'm tying loose end.

United Kingdom of Fódlan Land Distribution:

7 Main Duchy of Fódlan

\- Duchy of Gautier

\- Duchy of Galatea

\- Duchy of Edmund

\- Duchy of Gloucester

\- Duchy of Goneril

\- Duchy of Daphnel

\- Duchy of Riegan (Title only with no land)

Present Duke/Duchess seat

\- Sylvain Jose Gautier, Duke of Gautier

\- Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Duchess of Galatea

\- Margrave Edmund, Duke of Edmund

\- Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Duke of Gloucester (But the one who did the job is his Father the acting Duke)

\- Holst von Goneril, Duke of Goneril

\- Judith von Daphnel, Duchess of Daphnel

Former Adrestian Empire Government

\- Highest position for governments is Margrave

\- Influenced a lot by Gloucester and Edmund family due to the closeness of territories

\- Most of governor is New Nobility that consist of Merchant, Scholar, and former soldier of Alliance soldier in Baron/Knight title

\- Old Nobility either drop into the same status as normal citizens and only up to Count rank. Most of them are Baron now. 

Fódlan Government system

\- Once every year, during the month of Fódlan founding, there will be a National Summit to decide the general direction of the Nation. Each Duchy would give in a yearly report of their land to the Royalty a month before the National Summit, for former Adrestian, each of the New Nobility.

\- Although Byleth has the most power in the vote result, due to being Queen, Hero of War, second in power for the Church, and a (non-official) Lady of Riegan, she needed to win the favor of at least 3 Duchy Leader and 2 Adrestian Noble for each entry of National Plan. The rule applies to Duke/Duchess who wanted to put an entry in National Plan.

\- Due to lower standing of Adrestian Empire New Nobility, they first need to consult the Queen of their National Plan and only after they get the permission, they are allowed to put the idea during the Summit. Failure of not doing this would be an instant demotion in rank.

\- Archbishop from the Church of Seiros doesn’t has a seat in the National Summit due to the said Archbishop inability to participate. <strike>Byleth just strip them out of power</strike>

\- Merchant Guild is an unofficial Ministry of Economy so they are invited for the Summit but they have no voting right except for emergency.

\- Most of the Duchy retain their autonomy over the well-being of their land.

\- Duke/Duchess has seemingly big land but in their land existed Margrave/Count/Baron who governed small part of the Duchy land like present-time City/Village government. For example, Duke Edmund gained a lot of land in the Western area of former Adrestian Empire but at practice it is mostly governed by lower-ranking Noble that come from Duke Edmund family or those who simply allied with the Edmund family.

\- Land owners from lower rank are expected to report the condition of their land monthly to their Duke/Duchess office and send a copy of it to the Royal office.

\- Land Inspection is mostly done by Prime Minister or people given direct order from them.

\- Guild Leader and Ministry Leader also submit their Monthly record to Royal office.

\- The Royal office job is looking at all these reports, giving out general order for each lands, and handling external relationship that the Ministry and Guild can’t handle.

\- Until the Ministry of Justice is founded, all trial is handled by the Royal office. But Bandits are mostly given to Adventure Guild to handle.

\- Monster and Beasts is handled by Adventure Guild except for the big ones which will be later went under the Ministry of Defense jurisdiction. At the worse case, Royal would send out National Order.

\- Guild has no power in the regard of land governing but they aren’t bound by the land owner and having autonomy over their member. Their position is under the Royal office.

\- Guild creation should gain approval from Ministry of the same field and the approval of the Queen or Prime Minister.

\- Making of a Guild branch needed the approval of the highest position in the land they are going to be built.

Byleth’s Office Member

\- Prime Minister : Seteth

\- Royal Advisor : Lorenz (and Claude)

\- Lady in Waiting : Hilda, Dorothea, Marianne

\- Queen’s Knight : None (Leonie and her Mercenary group)

\- Other unnamed staff that worked under either Seteth or Lorenz


	2. Prologue - Planning

It had been a full one year since my ascension to the throne of Fódlan. One full year that is as hectic as the half-year war that I experienced just shortly before that. But, the war-torn land finally shows small sign of recovery small as it may, as long as there is hope, I'll make sure that Fódlan is ready during my ruling. Well, I promised Claude to pitch in on his dream after all.

But, now that everything has settled down, Claude decided that we need to perfect our 'newlywed couple-work' just like how Hilda quoted it. If we are being picky, Claude and I are still just engaged. After all Almyra and Fódlan still needed our full attention at least for the year to come with our coronation just last year and the Imperial rebellion happened half a year ago so we aren't exactly 'newly-wed'. Since we haven’t officially married, we aren't doing 'newly-wed couple work' and we are just doing what we must do, but Hilda seems to not listen to me.

At any rate, with Nemesis and Those Who Slither in the Dark are all but destroyed, there is some problem on our plate right now. Albeit not a problem yet, it might become a problem in years to come after I died. It is mainly the Church of Seiros, precisely about Rhea. If we want to be even more specific, a thorough investigation on what she has been doing behind all of us.

During war I can't really turn my hand to investigates her and neither do Claude in that regard. Rhea only explained herself just as we are about to engage Nemesis so I never get her to talk further. Sothis who no longer inside my head doesn't remember much either so I can't really sure how much Rhea has been lying to us.

I totally doesn't feign ignorance that Rhea only explained the matter between Nemesis and his cooperator with much fervor. Nope, totally not. I bet my monthly allowance that Claude realized it as well.

But the biggest reason is that I know Edelgard and I understand where she come from. That's why it is a big shame that we can't join our hand. And call it as paying for my sin but I won't disregard her dream and will to defy the Church. Something must have happened that made her that driven to destroy the Crest-system although they do had their use.

"Haah...."

"Is there any problem, Your Highness?" Lorenz asked as he heard me sighing out loud.

Lorenz have worked his way up to become one of my counselor, his family land is delegated to his father as a proxy Land-lord even if he already stepped down from his position. I'm thankful for Lorenz being here since he used to be a noble and would give me a library worth of information about all Nobles across the nation when needed. Also, I need to have someone as my ally completely inside the wall now with Claude across the sea and the other all around the land of Fódlan.

"Well, I started thinking about our planning in the future, regarding some problem, " I responded while looking at the mountain of paper delivered to me. With the nobility official in tattered condition, there are only handful help I can have to do the paper work.

"Planning as in?" Lorenz questioned again as he seems to not be able to imagine any 'future plan' outside of what I'm doing right now.

"Yes, I understand that there is a dire need to heal the damage from the war in all over Fódlan. There is rebel as well in that account. But, it seems we are ignoring the main cause why Edelgard..... the former Emperor decided to do war," I responded again as I explained further about what I meant. Lorenz is rude but he is bright student, I'm sure he'll understand.

"I see.... I guess we can't put the matter away anymore...." Lorenz understood what I meant before looking at the rest of my job. He is really good at checking things.

I nodded.

"But, I'm worried at the chance we would need to amass another army again. Our potential enemy is..... **_that_**, after all," I continued again, voicing my concern.

Fódlan only unified into one banner just last year and it is through long and harsh three-way war plus extra enemy for 5 and half year. The war itself damaged the national economy and greatly reduced human power for Fódlan. But it is salvageable. Given time Fódlan should heal... but sometimes I wondered if I’m not giving it the appropriate description.

I remembered turning blue at the full report of war victim, not just people but also the logistic, facing noble who wanted to reap profit in this murky condition, and then facing faction of people who is eager to harass me because I’m not of nobility.

God, I remembered getting pissed to Ignatz, **_poor_** Ignatz, who at the time renounced his claim of nobility to pursue his dream as painter (those who proved themselves in the war is promised a nobility title). But because I’m losing the small amount of support I had, I snapped to him. Well, I do let him renounce his nobility at the end of the day since I can't possibly say 'no' to him.

But still, the land especially needed a lot of work. The 5-year-War (mostly from attack of Those Who Slither in the Dark though) destroyed canal, farmland, forest, sea trade, dear God I swear it popped up endlessly the moment I think I finished reading one. Because of restoration project, there is no people to spare for other things that it kind of hurt me physically during the latest big rebellion where Derdriu is about to fall. Bless Claude from coming at the right time although I want to hit him with the blunt side of Sword of the Creator for dumping this mess to my hand.

At any rate, making an army immediately to kill a big dragon is out of question. I can’t bring Almyra military in this matter either since there will be a question about my ability to run the Nation if I do that and possibly inviting another big-scale rebellion.

Nope. Nah, I'm not going road to rebellion again unless it'll kill me if I don't.

"Yet we can't deny that they still have their use as well......" Lorenz ended with troubled tones.

I nodded.

Rhea will become a potential threat, I understand that very much. Claude seems to have a mind about this problem but he can't move from his position from Almyra. There is also the problem there is no breach in Rhea that we can exploit as expected of someone who lived more than 1000 years and have been doing this and that to control Fódlan behind the scene.

Rhea might have stepped down from her position as Archbishop, but her influence is still big. With Adrestian Empire lousy attempt at preserving history and the Church history is made by none other than Rhea herself, there is no place to question her so-called ‘correct history'. At this point of time, I can't turn the Knight of Seiros as my enemy with how they are an important member for recovery effort.

"We need a reason for investigation....." I mumbled as I fixed the paper in my hand before handing it to Lorenz.

The wall here is still thin and I only have a handful of trusted ally.

"Then, I shall contact the other for that small crack," Lorenz responded while taking the paper and excusing himself to bring the paperwork to its designated place.

I'm sure Lorenz understand that as well how important the secrecy here.

"Yeah..... anyway Lorenz," I stopped Lorenz from leaving.

Lorenz stopped and looked at me. I smiled briefly to him and said, "Tell everyone that it'll be a long quiet fight stretching all across Fódlan."

Lorenz laughed at that and responded, "Yes unfortunately." Before leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Yeah, it will be a long.... long.... fight.

I need to get in contact with Judith and my former student turned noble to make sure they can gather army in short notice. Hopefully people will think of it as precaution for another uprising and totally not to kill a Dragon.

And decreasing Rhea’s ally too.

Just imagining it sound like it promised to be a big long painful path....

My intuition is sharp for this kind of things too....

A messengers bird entered through the balcony of my study. I approached it and read that Petra will be crowned as the Queen of Brigid in few months time. I smiled at the news since the nobility from Fódlan isn’t the most welcoming about giving Brigid and Dagda their freedom.

But in the world Claude and I envisioned, such things is deemed unnecessary. If each country remained at odds, it’ll just bring about the seed of distrust. I want Fódlan to be free of wars and I want commercial war to replace weapon. I don’t want to accidentally made something like that Divine Pillar of Those Who Slither in the Dark used to other country.

It seems like it’ll be possible generation ahead but....

“I should stop overthinking about far distant future....“ I chuckled as I realized that Petra slipped in another letter under the official one.

I sat down and read the letter fondly. She told me about how long has it been since she has been home. The reconstruction effort after being released from being a vassal country of Empire seems to be a lot of trouble for her. But despite that she told me that she won’t lose the hope and keep my teaching close to her heart.

'_She'll surely become a wonderful Ruler...._' I thought fondly when something caught my interest.

It is just one short paragraph written in foreign language that doesn't exist in any of foreign country record. I remembered this penmanship is something that I taught Petra in case she wanted to tell me something but afraid that some unwanted people would read the content. I can’t fathom why Petra would use it but as I read the content, I mentally let out a deep sigh before smiling.

'_If something were going to happen and it is bad, I want to help as much as I can even if I must go to Fodlan as only Petra. I want to pay for the day you reached out your hand to me years ago..._'

I guess Brigid is something I must think about as well in the future.

"Seems like the day this world doesn’t need Royalty is getting closer, huh….. Claude" I mumbled as I kept the personal letter inside my sealed box along with other letters I gained from my other students.

Just as that happen, Seteth entered my study.

“Your Majesty, a representative of land in the South is here for an audience,“ Seteth announced with collected tone.

“Ah I see, it is time already… Inform them that I’ll be there shortly,” I stood up from my seat and as if on cue, few maids entered my study.

“As you wish,” Seteth responded before leaving me with the few maid who have brought me my 'Queen wardrobe' as Claude dubbed it.

Honestly, I’ll never get used to the feeling of having someone else undress and dress me for this kind of meeting. I do agree that it is needed and I can’t rob the maid’s job or else they’ll be homeless.

I rather dislike the Queen robe and all it goes with. Too soft, too fluffy, and too thin. Thankfully I managed to get some hidden pocket for potion and small knife with it (in case of emergency). Due to importance on Sword of the Creator, I managed to put a compromise that it is a part of my wardrobe.

I sighed when it is over.

And now to meet with the messengers...

I guess thinking about how to handle Rhea will be postponed until further notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is relationship chart for the setting and more characters would come out as the chapter progressed. Since some are just platonic and no-nonsense ending, I made it that each characters can have multiple paired ending active at the same time.
> 
> So, here is the list.
> 
> Couple list:  
Claude x Byleth  
Raphael x Ingrid  
Lorenz x Lysithea  
Marianne x Linhardt  
Ignatz x Flayn  
Shamir x Catherine  
Sylvain x Dorothea
> 
> Profession list:  
Hilda x Marianne  
Seteth x Byleth  
Hanneman x Lysithea
> 
> Solo Ending:  
Leonie  
Hanneman  
Cyril  
Manuella  
Petra  
Alois  
Mercedes


	3. Prelude of Turmoil - Baby steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing the world setting that I have forgotten in the chapter before because I'm a fussy person.
> 
> If no one realized, in this fanfic Golden Deer actually sympathize with Black Eagle ultimate goal on destroying Crest-sytem. They just.... do it much peacefully with more talking and less fighting. 
> 
> After all, Golden Deer has the most amount of diplomat compared to other House.

As I had predicated, it can be considered a long fight. Seteth might be my prime minister but his lips are sealed shut. Flayn disappeared and it almost made me want to push Rhea's patience to brink just to search for her.

I did keep Seteth around since he seems to be sincere to me. But at this point, green hair totally made me cautious, especially lighter shade of green. Seems like it is a sign of the Crest influence within us in a way or another and the lighter our hair become, the stronger it affect us.

Rhea mentioned of doing experiments to revive Sothis and I’m the closest result she could get from it. My change in hair colors after Sothis gave her power to me is a prove of her experiments partially successful albeit I didn’t become Sothis. But I also see that her words meant that there are other victim of it as well regardless of the amount.

It reminds me that Edelgard and Lysithea has very pale hair as well, not green though for some reason. Lysithea told me that it isn’t their natural colors since it is due to the influence of questionable experiments that those Slither thing did to them just like how Rhea did the same thing to me. With how they aligned themselves with the former Empire, I won’t put it past the realm of possibility that Edelgard undergone the same kind of experiments.

So, I pulled up the conclusion that both Rhea and Slithers is doing experiments but by how they antagonist each other, they didn’t cooperate. If they were to cooperate, I’m sure Fódlan will be in bigger mess compared to now and it is already messy enough.

I sighed at the possibility.

Before her disappearance, I ever talked with Flayn and also Seteth about Crest experiments albeit in circle, they are still suspect. Flayn is smart but she is honest and she seems to not know anything. Seteth also give me a questioning look when I tried to talk about experimenting with Crest, saying that it isn’t something they can experiment on. From those answer I decided that even if both were to get involved at some point, it is clear that they knew nothing deep about it.

'_Well, the crest in my heart kind of saved my life so they might have think that it truly is a gift from God...'_ I absent-mindedly thought while looking at the history book that must have been altered by Church in the long year they existed.

The Slither proved that the true nature of Crest is anything but blessing. It even shows me that Human’s greed won’t automatically gone with the removal of Crest-system, making Edelgard’s dream to abolish the Crest-system to be rather short-lived in reality. I saw her draft of reformation and while I think her idea is sound in theory, it’ll be hard to put into practice. The Merit system will only change the Crest into Merit and it will change Fódlan into much more individual.

Of course I do see the danger of Crest as its own thing compared to Merit system that is just instable at its current form. The danger of Crest by turning people into Demonic Beast is the simplest example. If I understand it correctly, the Javelins of Light is a bi-product of Crest development. There is too much disadvantage than the advantage so I need to abolish it soon.

I shake my head in trying to contain all the hidden agenda that I must do. Rhea, the Crest, Hidden History… there are a lot to find out but no one but the enemy herself has the answer and she made sure it won’t be easy for me to find the answer for it. That is the power of time.

Well, if there is anything I learned on my days as mercenary, there is no need to hurry things especially when planning to kill someone from the dark. In the art of collecting information, bidding my time is also important as I prepared for future engagement. Thankfully, Rhea is a passive-threat that won’t attack us without provocation. Seems like she also values Fodlan to remain intact instead of ravaging it.

"Your Highness, I have come here to report," I suddenly hear voice coming through other side of the door to my right.

"Do you find a good man in your journey Dorothea?" I playfully asked while taking attention of my surrounding.

"Unfortunately no. They didn’t even give me something to eat after the long dinner either, it is rather rude isn’t it, Your Highness?" Dorothea responded with a laughter as well.

"Yeah, I’m sure there will be a good meeting if you looked hard enough. In fact, I heard that the land in the west has interesting men,” I put the book back and saw Dorothea’s eyes flashed a bit.

"I understand Professor. Don’t miss me~" Dorothea said while waving her hand to me.

I take the map and mentally crossing the area near border. Seems like Dorothea’s investigation this time doesn’t bear any fruit.

‘_No news from other either...'_ I mentally complained since there is none, not even one, that bring me an information about Rhea.

I'm glad I taught Dorothea on the art of espionage since she has become the expert in it as I grouped her with Manuella who know nothing about the mission I give to Dorothea. I don’t want to doubt Manuella but since she used to be in Monastery, I won’t take my chance. Hopefully, Dorothea would be able to escape if things were to become dire.

Sparing Linhardt as well as sentencing him to work at Crestology with Hanneman proves to be a good choice in my part. He was a former member of Empire and he seems to be knowledgeable at the subject of Slither's Crest experiments despite never putting his hand directly into it. He seems to be much more comfortable compared to early time the war ended with a long line of war trial for Adrestian Empire as well. Hanneman would often tell me that he is distracted about Caspar since he died to make me promise to spare and take care of Linhardt, it must have broke him. He recovered slowly and Marianne is helping him cope with the lost of his best friend, the sweet girl is truly an angel, so I have nothing to worry about.

Marianne and Lorenz thankfully covered me with the external relationship of Fódlan, something that just get out of my hand with the line of internal rebuilding and all taking my attention. I feels like I threw all the responsibility to tend to noble to them sometimes since the Castle is thoroughly lacking credible man power.

I have Petra who is a big boost on the external diplomatic side as well since she’ll be crowned as the Queen of Brigid soon, increasing the ally of Fódlan. Convincing her royalty and people to allign themselves with us is her job and I have faith in her since just last month the merchant from Brigid take their first step in Derdriu without fear. 

Ingrid and Sylvain also helped a lot in managing the Kingdom area who the Alliance kind off invaded before due to what had happened between Edelgard and Dimitri. Ingrid asked me to let her do the management of her land and Raphael goes with her, they always look close during Academy days and during the War that I’m happy that things worked with them. Their last letter mentioned of Raphael helping in Agriculture development and worked better as that than as a Knight. 

Sylvain himself is still skirt-chaser but his work is exemplary so I can’t really complain. His disdain with Crest is still apparent though and he become a good pen pal with Lysithea who is troubled because of her Crest. He seems to realize that you aren't allowed to flirt with a taken woman or else the meeting between Nobles will be full of firework especially coming from Lorenz. 

“A lot sure have happened…” I murmured while looking outside the window, trying to take my mind off the things.

Well, it is only few months since I started my search for a crack in Rhea’s defense. Right now Rhea is known to be resting due to illness, at least from what I heard from Mercedes and Alois who stayed in Church. Cyril seems to accompany her after Catherine left with Shamir, good riddance for those two I said since it'll be rather annoying to kill them with how they are just so strong.

At any rate, the slow life is slowly torturing me especially the cycle of paperwork and then audience with some nobles who wanted more money for themselves despite the national economy still trying to pick themselves up, damn cunning noble. It was so bad that I don’t even have time to swing my sword around in Training Ground nor hit the Archery Ground for some bow training. At this point I even missed the Wyvern who would flock to me when I go to their barn.

There is also a problem that Claude hasn't been able to visit Fódlan after his visit almost half a year ago during the 1st Anniversary of Fódlan. He stayed for a bit for some political talk about bilateral agreements between Fódlan and Almyra. Some noble still has their resistance about Almyra so at that time we keep the agreement to be as cease-fire. The full peaceful agreements is in the progress and it would finish before the end of this year.

But...

I learned that there is some uprising and some agriculture problem in Almyra so Claude has his hands and feet tied to the throne. I can't really leave my position either since I'm working on making water reservoir for the farmland since we’ll be in much problem at next year Garland Moon if it doesn't complete itself before it. I put the project as first priority because it rarely rain at the other Moon and thus making it important to save water for the year to come in Garland Moon and thus the reservoir project happened.

In short, it’ll take another few month for Claude to be able to visit me. In his last letter he told me about the rebellion, the scale, the motives, and although it is basically because of our engagement, he reassured me that it’ll be okay and I believe in him. 

If he was here, he would take me with him to ride Snow, his favorite Wyvern, and bring me to the sky to look at Derdriu from his favorite spot. He would tell me that the sky is the safest place to scheme something since no one can hear us easily if we go up enough. More importantly, we could be truly alone and be ourselves without the need to keep up appearance.

Haah, I miss him...

* * *

"Hilda speaking here, Professor stress meter has reached its max," Hilda muttered as she peek from the door of Byleth's study.

"Well, the job hasn't ended at all after all...." Marianne added while trying to rationalize what happened right now.

"Claude is away and won't be around at least until next Harvest season too....." Lysithea who visited the castle at the day commented since she have learnt a lot about Almyran custom by now.

"There is a limit to what letter can do huh..... and no one can really take over her job even for a month....." Marianne murmured as she formulated all plan she could think about.

"Fódlan hasn't healed enough that it can leave their Mom's cradle soon...." Lysithea sighed out as she imagined the amount of damage and the still apparent skirmish all across Fódlan.

"Yeah.... if only there is something that we can do for her.....!" Hilda was about to shout and announce their presence there if not for Lysithea who quickly covered her mouth.

Everyone then look at each other. Each thinking the best way to solve the mystery.

"Nnnn...."

An idea that won't make Byleth think about paperwork.

An idea that made her body move but not too far from Capital.

An idea that won't last too long so she won't neglect the royal duty too much....

"Exercise is all I can imagine...." Lysithea responded.

"Like training us?" Marianne responded with tilted head.

Hilda smiled then clapped slightly, "Of course dealing with local bandit!"

The three girl nodded to themselves and dispersed to work for a good way to change the air surrounding Byleth. None of them would have known that it'll bring Fódlan into its another big discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing things like banter and the like. Hopefully it'll improve itself as I write more.


	4. Prelude of Turmoil - Missing Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude is here now and he is here to serve.
> 
> Although to be honest I don't think I write him perfectly neither his relationship with the other. Golden Deer is actually my weakness in writing. But I still love them.
> 
> Golden Deer FTW!!

"And here I am kicked from my own country...."

Claude mumbling to himself as he ride his wyvern to Fódlan’s Capital City, Derdriu.

What happened to him was rather simple, he was kicked by his parents after he complained long and hard about royal job to Judith who relayed it to his parents. The drought lasted longer than expected so there is a small farmer-uprising at land in south. He was about to quell their anger when his Father the Former-King kicked him from the horseback and shoved Snow, Claude’s favorite Wyvern, and left few words that isn't so King-ly.

"If you are a man, you should visit your far-away wife once a month!"

In short, go visit Byleth!

.... Claude realized that his Father (and Mother actually) seems to be genuinely pissed off about the status of Claude's current relationship with Byleth. At practice they are practically husband and wife (?) even Claude's parents already called Byleth as their Daughter-in-law. But in actual reality, they are actually still fiancé and the relationship has lasted for a year. For Almyra standard it is already ridiculous to be just engaged that long when they both already in marriageable age.

"It isn't my fault that it gets pushed down the list....." Claude grumbled as he flew through the Almyra's sky into the Fódlan’s along with his guards team with him who kind of must follow him everywhere even if Claude doesn’t want it.

Claude is in contact with Byleth through letter most of the time, they have separate bird for sending their letter. The letter arrays between simple asking about how he was doing in Almyra into those that is actually important enough and meant only for him, in more than just personal reasoning. There is love letter too but it usually start from Claude before Byleth.

Through such exchange, he already learned that Byleth is up to thoroughly investigate Rhea's hidden agenda. The reasoning is the same as why Claude also reluctant to believe completely in Rhea as well. The former Archbishop seems to do more '_questionable things_' than what she let them know during the explanation about Nemesis. Claude sees that her eyes, different to her behavior, has the colors of madness and hate in it. He is smart enough to see that Rhea has personal hatred towards that so-called King of Liberation-but not.

At any rate Byleth's search hasn't given a good result from her latest update. The Church and its believer is in allegiance with Rhea and it is hard to break it apart, not that the Church would know anything about it with how Rhea being so personal about things. Also, the last thing they wanted to do was stir unrest in the hearts of people and losing support from the Church when they needed it the most like right now.

'_But Rhea is still dangerous....._' Claude thought as he reached the vicinity of Derdriu.

Of course Rhea hasn't done anything drastic like Those Who Slither in the Dark, Claude admitted. But he feels it in his guts that Rhea will become their pitfalls at the least time he imagined it and it isn't something he wanted for Byleth to sleep near with. The Crest experiment also proven itself to be a dangerous venture so Claude wanted it out sooner than later.

He landed his Wyvern and the rest of his Royal Guard to the Castle area. The whole Castle guards who saw their arrival shout and run inside due to his unannounced visit, maybe to call Byleth or Seteth. God, he'll get an earful for this when they come.

"Speaking of the devil....." Claude mumbled after he instructed his Guards to rest from the long travel and saw Seteth walking on the corridor.

"So, what do we owe the honor of having you here, King of Almyra?" Seteth questioned without losing his bites.

"Okay, okay, I know that I should have sent a message or something about this yada yada.... anyway, where is my dear Queen?" Claude looked around since it is the first time Byleth didn't appear from somewhere to greet him first thing, not that he visits often.

"Well, about that....." Seteth seems to want to talk anymore but followed the change in subject.

'_Don't tell me she got mad after I didn't visit her for so long..... no, no, By isn't someone that heartless although her face doesn't show it..._' Claude tried to reason to himself since Seteth seems to be hesitating about telling the full detail.

"She, Hilda, Marianne, and also Lysithea has been missing this past few days," another voice answered Claude's question from behind Seteth.

"Lorenz....." Claude looked to him demanding answer while glancing around at the surrounding. Seems like there is no spy when he announced that important matters.

Seteth seems to relent and continued, "..... We got a report about bandit attack just at nearby Derdriu. The Queen was killed by paperwork so the other was trying to get her mind off of things."

Claude knew who he meant with that, paperwork is very tiring. But solving bandit attack as a way to change pace? Seriously? He wanted to question the choice of hobby of his comrades sometimes.

"Yeah, they left around a week ago with good amount of force too, mind you, and would have come back few days before. But as you have seen yourself Claude....." Lorenz sighed as he seems to be thinking about their safety.

"They aren't.... huh...." Claude completed the sentence as he went deep into thought.

Claude believes that he is being logical at assessing his close friend ability and have come to answer that the girl is in no way weak. Byleth always bring with her Sword of the Creator around since it is an important relic and the strongest weapon he ever see so except they have Nemesis-level threat, she should be okay. Putting Byleth to another dimension seems to be futile as well, Claude learned first hand. Hilda, Marianne, and Lysithea are all war veteran as well, they won’t get beaten just because some bandit wanted them dead.

Of course Claude won't get it past Byleth if she have another hibernation, she has a past case of one after all. But even so, the other girl is with her and one of them should reach the Castle anytime soon if it is just Byleth who get incapacitated.

It is weird that all of them went missing.

"We are managing the Court affair on our own but it won't last long except she herself returned. If I can I would have gone to look after them myself, Lysithea is with them too and she doesn't has the best health lately..." Lorenz added with worry about the well-being of his own fiancée.

"How about the Church?" Claude turned to Seteth since the guy should have heard if anyone from Church met them in the way.

"They last find the Church when arriving in the town but no one saw them entering village ever since. I asked the smaller Church as well to make sure but aside from Bandit's disappearance, they mention nothing about the Queen and her follower," Seteth responded as he gave the information he has with him.

"Then they gone after dealing with the bandit..." Claude thinking of a way out of this predicament.

Byleth and the girls is alive, Claude believes that. Something must have happened in the way...

‘_Could it be, Rhea...? I won’t rule it out but...’_ Claude proceed to erase the thought that the Saint got his beloved when she lower her guard it isn't how the Saint worked.

"Seteth, how many flier you can borrow me immediately?" Claude turned to Seteth who looked at the King as if waiting for the decision.

"Enough for a battalion," Seteth replied as he gazed to Claude with a look of determination.

"Then I’ll be using them. I’ll be going incognito until I bring them back. Lorenz, contact those nearby and tell them to go to the Bandit’s lair Byleth and other go to. I’m going to leave now," Claude added while looking at Lorenz who seems to get what he wanted to do.

"Yeah, I’ll protect the capital until you all go back. Make sure they all go back safe and sound, Claude," Lorenz responded with a smile and offered his fist.

“Yeah, I hate your guts but you’re the most reliable,” Claude responded with lightly bumping their fist together.

"The feeling is mutual. Good luck Claude."

"Yeah, you too."


	5. Prelude of Turmoil - Search Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter told from Claude's perspective. It covers a bit more about the so-called search.
> 
> Anyway, in case anyone wondering where it is, the place is still in the Riegan area, making it really close to Derdriu.

From the info he got from Lorenz, Claude went to the area that the bandit appeared. It is just a day away from Derdriu, making Claude expedition time rather short. Choice of action aside, Claude admitted that it isn’t a bad way to change pace from the mountain of paperwork.

He told the Knights to ask around the village especially about the bandit in question. He looked around and saw that the residence seems to be genuinely concerned about the bandit. The info he got from the Knights are more or less the same as what Lorenz told him back in the castle.

First, the bandit appeared shortly after the rebellion. Second, their target are merchant in passing but not bad enough that Byleth needed to go down herself.

"It is plain _overkill_," Lorenz commented when he told Claude about how Hilda casually mentioned that they’re going to do the subjugation with their former Professor, **_that_** Professor, even though it is just a small case it only needed some local Knights of Seiros group to deal with it.

And Claude had to admit that he was tempted to agree with Lorenz at that aspect. Damn, the girls are just _sadist_. Claude noted that Byleth must be rather stressed if she jump at such petty opportunity to leave the castle. Seteth groaned as he noted to put Byleth’s boredom meter in thought so he can plan healthy day off while keeping a balance on having her glued to the desk for the Queen of Fódlan.

Claude quickly dodged the topic when Lorenz mentioned that it was partially his fault for not visiting Byleth more often.

The amount of Bandit the group had routed itself is about 20-30 in numbers. To counter it Byleth brought Marianne, Hilda, Lysithea and also 15 other soldiers mixed from Sniper, Knights, and also Monk. The group was last sighted in the village around 5 days ago but no one see them ever since. Lorenz and Seteth have sent a small search group before Claude take it on his hand to search them, but they didn’t find anything note worthy.

Byleth, being a former second-in-command in a mercenary group she is, did bring supply for a week worth so they won’t be knocking on death door even if they are lost for more than a week time. Nevertheless Byleth and Marianne couldn’t leave their seat empty for far too long or else there will be internal problem in the government body (there is a **good** reason why Byleth doesn't leave the castle often). It is up to Seteth and Lorenz to cover for their job, tying the two to castle even if they have bigger chance to find the girls than normal search party. So, it is godsend that Claude decided to visit when he did.

"According to our intel, the bandit lair is here..." Claude circled a hill area that is hidden inside the forest.

"We’ll be splitting the group into 5 groups. I’ll be leading the group heading to the lair and check the place. The other group search around in 4 winds direction to the nearest village. If there is anything suspicious on the way, proceed to report before resuming the search. When you reach the village, question them whether the Queen’s party or visitor at any kind passing their village. Disperse!" Claude continued relaying the order for the search party as he circled few things that have been mentioned at their preliminary search for suspicious places.

Claude watched for a while when the other groups followed his direction and take for the skies. He then climbed on Snow’s back and rallied his group to go to Bandit’s Lair.

When Claude’s group reached the supposed lair, it is already empty. He told the other soldier to gather information, anything, as he entered the small cave that is already devoid of life.

Inside the cave, there are few marks on the ground showing that a struggle had been happening there few days back. He could vaguely saw the leftover mark of Byleth’s favorite boots and some that looked somewhat like Lysithea. It means that they did reached this place and subjugated the bandit just as planned without meeting real resistance. They should have left already after they’re done with it. Yet, something bothered Claude as he checked the soil.

'_The fight ended quickly for sure... but why there is no leftover corpse?_' Claude thought as he scanned the area for human’s presence.

Claude believe he knew Byleth good enough as person. The Ashen Demon is surprisingly soft toward the dead of those she killed and would burry them or cremate them when she had the time for it, mostly the latter. Yet, as he checked around, he found no trace of any burial service being held there nor animal trail in a chance that the corpse left were taken as food by animal.

It was just as if the corpse dispersed into nothingness.

… And Claude doesn’t like the sound of it even just one bit.

'_The only time I saw things like that are from the battle with Those Who Slither in the Dark... especially when they unleashed some dark magic mumbo-jumbo they have,_' Claude clicked his tongue as he felt that it is more likely his intuition would be correct.

He was pretty sure that Byleth and him has routed all of the moles away from Fódlan on the aftermath of Imperial Rebellion half year back. More than the passive-threat like Rhea, the Slithers take higher priority with their active meddling and plotting so they made sure that none of the Slithers remained. For reasons, Shambhala is under strict vigilance of Hanneman and Lysithea's group of Crestology Researcher.

'_To think that there are some here so close to Derdriu too... God, I hope Byleth is okay...'_ Claude suddenly felt the urgency to find the missing group as soon as possible with the looming possibility of their much more dangerous nemesis.

"Your Highness, the West Group have found a track of some group of people passing the forest. We’re waiting for your judgment," The battalion captain of Wyvern Fliers come to Claude and reported of their finding. They seems to have found trace of people going nearby the hill in the west in a week note.

"Then we’re going there," Claude responded as he ushered the soldiers to follow him.

________

Claude and his group take for the sky and went toward the group that have reported their finding toward a hill area. The hill looked like normal hill that Claude ever see yet he felt that something is off about it somehow.

He dismissed it for a moment when they landed and reconciled with the group in standby. The Captain saluted to him before he started his report saying, "We were following the trail left and entered the area yet according to our map, it is supposed to be a plain area."

"I see... some of you do a preliminary search around. Leader, you’re going with me to the skies," Claude responded before taking a flight to the sky to get a better view of the land.

No matter how he looked at it, it is indeed a hill albeit low one.

"What shall we do, Your Highness?" the Captain of the battalion questioned as he approached Claude’s Wyvern.

"Right… You should lead the group on the ground and gather up what they learned. I’ll be venturing the sky for a bit. If there are weird occurrence, prioritize on saving your life to make sure other learned what you just faced," Claude commanded and the Captain immediately returned to the ground while saluting at Claude.

His eyes returned back to the hill in front of him.

It felt like something was using the hill to cover for something.

Following his instinct, he takes for his Failnaught and draw his bow, collecting the power of the crest in its tips. When it charged up enough, he launched the arrow to the direction of the hill.

'_Show yourself!'_ he thought as the arrow flew further from him.

...! *crack*

The arrow that should have hit nothing made a crack in the scenery that he saw. It was faint but he could hear the rest of the battalion gasped as the crack spread in the land, shattered the invisible wall in front of them.

"Your Highness, there is a ruin over there!" one of soldier who have taken for the sky to get better view noted as he pointed to ruined buildings in distance.

Claude nodded at the remark. If the place is hidden like such, there is considerable chance that Byleth is there.

"Call back the other group over. Those present here should scout the vicinity and see if the Queen’s group has entered this area. Don’t venture too deep on your own, remember that this is an unknown area! Focus on your safety first!" Claude ordered and when he finished the soldiers dispersed to relay the order to the other group.

'_Byleth… I’m coming for you..._'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do think that killing auxiliary battle is rather overkill with Byleth leading the party.
> 
> I have mentioned before and if anyone reading the extra part of this series, you can figure out the survivor.
> 
> But in case no one did, for Red Eagle we have Dorothea and Linhardt. Dorothea is recruited early but Linhardt is a legit war criminal lol. Blue Lions has Ingrid, Mercedes, and Sylvain as survivor. Mercedes is the war survivor non-recruitment.


	6. Prelude of Turmoil - People with Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth, Hilda, Marianne, and Lysithea got stuck in somewhere underground.
> 
> But wherever it is they ended up, they always have their hope to prevail. Those who look at the future can't die that easily.

"This place sure goes on and on and on and ooooooon!!" Hilda whined as she flopped herself into the not-so-soft rocky ground in a room that they turned into a base of operation.

"I’m sorry, I failed to check that there is something like _that_ in this area... even bringing danger to Professor too..." Marianne mumbled an apology as she shrunk in size around the make-over fire they made to keep themselves warm. Despite years of going to politic, she remains meek toward her friends.

Byleth patted Marianne’s head gently as she said, “No, in fact it is good that we find it first. We can’t possibly danger those from the Knights of Seiros or anyone else to tackle on such foe..."

"It is a bad fortune if we see it like that, but at one side we’re lucky to realize that there is remnant of Agartha’s so close to Derdriu..." Lysithea added as she tried to cheer Marianne as well.

Byleth, Hilda, Lysithea, and Marianne who were reported to be missing found their way into an Underground Facility of some sort that looked eerily similar to Shambhala. They were taking the bandits out with their group and was winning at first. But then then the leader of the bandit suddenly used unknown attack that bring out the same mud that they see during their fight against Nemesis.

The mud first swallowed its caster before searching for any living close to it. The mud annihilated both the still living Bandit groups and the soldier force nearby that Byleth have brought with. Of course Byleth issued retreat immediately but because of the sheer horror of human swallowed up by dark gooey matter, the chain of command got disturbed and the soldiers run at random direction and getting swallowed in the end. It was only thanks to Marianne who quickly called the horse to them that Byleth and Marianne managed to scope Lysithea and Hilda out of the area. The mud would go after them as they escaped.

It was then that they stumbled upon unknown ruin and Byleth ordered them to enter the ruin and evacuate to higher ground. When they entered the ruin though, some mechanism got activated and the mud disappeared without traces in front of them. It was as if nothing was there before.

As they were just about to relax after dodging the threat, their Crest Weapon activated. It then followed by some sort of ruin mechanism and it opened a portal over their feet that force transfer them. When they wake up, they were already inside a place that looked similar to the facility in Shambhala. With how they can't see light from the sun, it is clear that it is somewhere in the underground.

Having no choice of return point, they decided to push their way into the facility.

"So, the Slithers are officially named as Agartha?" Hilda questioned Lysithea when she heard the term used to describe their former enemy group.

"Yeah, in Shambhala’s remnant, we learned that they are called Agartha. Also, they called Saint Seiros and her people as Nabatea. Well, aside from being Children of God, we know next to nothing about Nabatea yet, especially about their nature as living being. If Rhea is made as an example of one, I guess Nabatea live for a very long time," Lysithea proceed to explain what she had found during her expedition of the Shambhala ruins.

"I see, that isn’t much yet but we get to learn about what we don’t know before one thing at a time. You have done well at your research Lysithea," Byleth responded at the information that she has gained and praised the young researcher with a head pat.

Lysithea smiled and made herself comfortable. Hilda frowned as she muttered that she want Byleth to pat her too, making Lysithea send her a dirty look. Byleth laughed at the two and proceed to just pat them all and let them rest over her shoulders. Marianne who watched the exchange merely smiled in content as she felt herself calming down after the unexpected horror they just seen.

"But then, what it made us? If I’m not wrong then we are a part of Agartha...?" Marianne who have felt better after the small exchange questioned to Lysithea.

Lysithea moved away from Byleth head pat and close her eyes. She seems to be thinking about how to respond.

"Right… in a theory we are also descendant of Agartha people. Seems like people of Agartha split into two faction in the long past, one that support Saint Seiros and those who support the Slithers," Lysithea affirmed the question that Marianne gave her. There is no need for her to soften the blow that the human in Fódlan are of the same birth as the creepy Slithers.

"Eeeeh, then we are from the same race as those things!? That’s rather disturbing... in more than just a way," Hilda commented as she hug herself at the imagination of being the same being as the Slithers.

"I guess we are... ugh, I always preferred to think of them as different kind of monster after what they had done… I was shocked when I found that out," Lysithea admitted as she rubbed her fingers together.

"But it answer the question why it is hard to find out about things on Rhea and why she moved her experiments on her own instead of working with the Slithers… After what happened with Zanado and Sothis, she seems to hate people of Agartha in general..." Byleth concluded as she is the forefront on trying to find out the dirty things that Rhea has done in the past.

"Oh my, I guess she won’t make it easy for us to find out about her experiments then… It will surely take times to find her _black_ history," Hilda whined as she hugged her feet and kicking the solid flooring lightly.

"Right… Professor, you said that your Mother were former Clergy so there is a high probabilities that the victim are all from inner Church. With how Rhea is Arch Bishop of the Church, we can’t get info from them without risking our relationship with them..." Marianne said since she was delegated into the investigation over the Church.

"Really, it is going to take a lot of time… I’m sorry I can’t help too much with my own research over removal of my Crest, Professor..." Lysithea added and lean herself to Byleth who sat beside her again.

"Don’t worry about it sweetheart. You have provided us a lot on the study of Crest with Hanneman and Linhardt. Removal of Crest stone is an important mission as well if we want to go to a world without Crest," Byleth added as she consoled the prodigy from feeling bad about not actively helping.

"Yes, yes, I still win over you on being useless at this spying stuff since I’m busy with making the Artisan School and Artisan Guild~" Hilda winked cheerfully to Lysithea as she shared what she is so busy doing these past year.

"I have heard about it before. How is it going Hilda?" Marianne asked as she peered curiously toward Hilda who seems excited at the question.

"Professor gave me a good amount of funding so I’m sure it’ll be up and bustling in next few years! Professor’s Crown is made by this me after all, I’m sure it’ll sell when it gets to market~" Hilda responded as she then proceed to tell the group about her few apprentice who has started making their original goods themselves.

"It sounds like you're having lot of fun," Byleth commented when Hilda told them about few funny episode in the workshop.

"Oh yes it is. Anyway Marianne, how was your job in the diplomacy? I heard Professor is working you to bone. Oh I know, you should sue her for making you work to the bone with things," Hilda giggled as she turned to Marianne who have been listening attentively.

Marianne got flustered while Lysithea deadpanned, "Hilda, if she do _that_ it will be listed as treason against royalty."

"Oh, _oh yeah_! Sometimes I forgot that Professor is also our Queen by law and reality. No offense to _Your Highness _of course," Hilda added with a wink at Byleth who chuckled at that remark.

"Please Hilda, if I were offended like how Lorenz used to be about being nobility, we’ll be back to get you in the prison the moment we set off from Derdriu since all of you immediately called me ‘Professor’ and ignored the whole protocol. You all are my precious students and friends and comrade and ally before you become my subject," Hilda blushed but hide it, Lysithea was already blushing, Marianne also covered her reddening cheeks, possibly not even realizing that she reverted back to her old schoolgirl self.

"And Marianne, Hilda is right. I know I leave a lot of matters to you and Lorenz. When it gets too tiring, you can ask me for few days off. You have worked hard to secure trade in this difficult time. We’ll be in much dire condition with no external trading," Byleth added as she looked at Marianne with serious face.

Marianne calmed down from her initial embarrassment and collected herself and responded with a bright smile, "No, it is nothing compared to what you have done for me Professor. It is an honor to be able to help you on rebuilding Fódlan and sharing a dream with everyone. There are a lot of trouble along the way, but I enjoyed my position and job. In fact, I wish that our cease-fire agreements with Almyra become an actual peace agreements in this year."

"I see seems like we all still have a lot of things to do in the surface for the future. More reason to find a way out then," Byleth said while standing up and taking the Sword of the Creator over her hips.

The three girls stood up as well, more spirited as they look forward to what their future bring them. As they resumed their exploration, Hilda looked at Byleth and asked, "Professor, it is good that we share about our dream and future plan but what about you?"

Byleth turned her head toward Hilda, eyebrow raised in questioning manner, "What is it about me? I think you have learned about restoration effort all across the Nation. It was my dream and plan for future as well."

Hilda sighed and looked toward Marianne. Marianne who understood immediately then followed, "When will we heard about the future wedding invitation?"

"Wedding..." Byleth repeated, her sharp mind is taking a holiday at that moment.

"Yeah, wedding," Hilda confirmed.

"Wedding..." Byleth repeated once more.

"Your wedding with Claude of course. Don’t tell me it would be a thing only after 5 years!" Lysithea nodded as she pulled the sleeve of Byleth clothes, demanding an answer.

"..." Byleth immediately turned silent, admitting by her silence that the wedding is not yet planned.

Who can blame her? She is busy.

"When I see Claude, I’m going to hit him," Hilda responded as she tightened her grips toward her axe.

"What a coincidence, I want to join in for that as well," Lysithea added as she hit her staff on her palm lightly.

"Then, you two want to go with me next month to go to Almyra? I’ll be cheering you two when you beat him up~" Marianne said with a smile although her words is anything but peaceful.

"You three stop it. It isn’t Claude’s fault or anything! We're just so busy with the project and things!!!" Byleth grabbed her former-students shoulders in an attempt to calm them down.

"But Professor, don’t you want to get married!?" Marianne asked as she unusually get fired up.

"N-not yet...?" Byleth backed down at the sheer intensities of Marianne’s question.

"Why!?" Lysithea pushed further as she get over Byleth who backed away more.

"The restoration project isn’t over yet then there is the problem with Rhea..." Byleth response get smaller as she about to finish her sentence.

"Reason, reason, you and Claude are surprisingly slow on this stuff. God, that Claude is taking his time too much too. If you put it off too much, you’ll put it off forever," Hilda said as she decided that Byleth is a lost cause at any rate.

Lysithea and Marianne nodded at that while Byleth is clueless about the need to rush it. It isn’t like that Claude will dump her after so much things that happened between them right? Right?

Their talk was cut short when Lysithea warned them of suspicious presence around. Byleth led them to proceed carefully into a bigger hall that look almost like a Coliseum.

"Demonic Beast…" Hilda mumbled lowly when she saw what is standing not so far in front of them.

"Yeah, but it looks different than those in the surface..." Marianne noted as she prepared herself to heal the group during time of need.

"Lysithea, does things like this come out in your research?" Byleth readied her sword as she tried to find the weakness of the enemy in front of her.

"Yeah, from how it looks it seems like to be failed experimentation subject. This place might see its use during the Imperial Rebellion before if we can’t wipe the Slithers before they managed to unleash this place full potential... I can feel few more lying in wait further ahead," Lysithea added as she scanned the area for further enemy.

"Is there any choice to retreat?" Hilda questioned as she looked carefully as well.

"I would like to issue that. But this is a one way path from the place we fell off before," Byleth responded.

"Professor, we’re going to survive right?" Marianne questioned weakly as she tried to keep herself together in front of the impending wave of fight.

Byleth closed her eyes and feel the power that Sothis has given to her. She is sure that she can use the Divine Pulse when needed. She might be Queen right now, but before the girls who are her precious pupil, she is their mentor.

Byleth opened her eyes and stepped forward in front of her students, the Sword of the Creator glowing vividly in her hands.

"Of course, ready your weapon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really should have proceed with the rescue or it'll stuck in snail-pace until we get to kill the Dragon.
> 
> But noooooo, this fic write itself and demanded me to make girl's talk. I do like how it turned out despite the delay in escaping the facility, wherever it is.
> 
> I promise that the next chapter actually moved the story forward. I hope.


	7. Prelude of Turmoil - It's not a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl group fight a horde of Demonic Beast time and time until they get fatigued. As the fatigue made everyone moved one step slower than usual, danger attacks.

It was an endless wave of fighting.

It felt like the fight won’t end forever.

"Professor!!" I can hear the voices of my dear students calling for me.

I look at my hand dirtied by the dark blood-like substance as I saw some head-like thing rolled nearby. My feet give up and I used the Sword of the Creator to keep me standing. Shortly after I can feel a pair of hand supporting my sides.

This forest-like scent is Marianne. I saw her drag me toward nearest pillar or wall. Her eyes focused as she proceed to heal me without saying anything.

"Lysithea the next one is incoming!" I can hear Hilda shouting from distance.

"I understood. Marianne, please take care of Professor!" Lysithea would respond as she followed Hilda’s steps to engage the next beasts that has arrived.

My body felt a bit numb. Is it paralysis from the last beast? What an inconvenience...

Marianne then took out a small bottle of antidote from her supply. Because I can’t move my body properly, she fed the medicine to me. It truly is bitter but I can feel it working toward my numbness.

"Marianne, go support them..." I muttered weakly as the antidote still working its use.

"B-but..." Marianne hesitated.

I smiled and reassured her, "Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you before you know it."

Marianne glanced around and finally relented. She grabs my hand tightly one last time before she start using Physic to Hilda who take the brunt of most attack away from Lysithea. I would hear Hilda saying 'thank you' faintly before she resume her job on chopping some more beast.

I moved my hand toward the Sword of the Creator. It felt warm on my skin, how curious. With the passing second of disappearing numbness, I picked myself up again before drinking an elixir. My tongue felt like it lost the sense of taste from too much battling.

It was then that I saw it.

Another Demon Beast appeared from over their head as it flapped its grotesque wings. Hilda, Marianne, and Lysithea is too warped in their own fight.

Without thinking twice about it, I picked myself up and lashed out my sword. I need to protect them.

My body is heavy...

I can’t move like I wanted...

… my movement is a second too slow...

"Lysithea, get away!!!"

Lysithea looked at me and then upward almost immediately.

Everything felt like it happened in slow motion.

"...!!" I can hear the high roar of the Beast. Its Claw is going to reach her before Lysithea is ready to take the hit.

Lysithea...

At this rate she will...

She will...

**She will die**

I tried to use the Divine Pulse but my heavy body just don’t want to listen.

Turn it back… Turn it back...!! Why it is always at time like this...!?

"Lysithea!!" is it my voice or is it Hilda or Marianne, I don't know.

No...

Someone save her...

I don’t want to lose another anymore...

Sothis...

Father...

"Claude...!!!"

...

Something pierced the air.

I blinked my eyes and when I saw it, the beast that had originally targeted Lysithea was roaring while shaking its head fervently. And at that one split second time, the Sword of the Creator hit the body of the beast and dropping it from the air.

There is an arrow impaling its one eye.

"That arrow..." I mumbled as I quickly turned toward the direction where the arrow flew from.

White Wyvern. _That wyvern is Snow._

Sun-kissed skin. _That is his._

Green emerald eyes. _It really is him._

"That was a scare..." I can recognize this voice no matter how far it is.

Lie...

"Claude!" Hilda shouted in glee as she fall back to the rear when the flying Demon Beasts hit the Demon Beast she was fighting off in its half-blinded state.

Why he is here? What about Almyra? How he get in? When did he arrive?

Many question popped out inside my head as I look at Claude. I must have make dumb look right now.

"...!!!" It was then that I was, everyone was, reminded of the immediate threat. The beast roared some more and pulling our attention back to it.

With clear confident tone, Claude said, "We should chat later. All force, to dispatching the Demon Beast first!"

And with that, the battle resumed.

He flew by me during the battle and it felt like all my burden was lifted at that moment.

_It isn’t a dream_.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

The last Beast fell down with a loud roar before dispersing into ash and bones. It was only when the last Beasts was truly slain that Claude dismounted from his Wyvern and go to Byleth who swung the remnant of Beast away from her sword.

Byleth turned around to face Claude who is just few steps away from her. Her face turned blank as she felt a lot of things at once.

No one dared to made a sound nor moved, even the wyvern read the mood. The two stared at each other, deep emerald peering into mint green. Their eyes reflected each other as they gazed to each other, as if making sure that the person in front of them isn’t an illusion that will break when they blink.

"Byleth..." Claude broke the silence first and closed the still available distance toward Byleth.

He slowly raise his hand towards her cheek and caressed it carefully, as if she would break if he put more power to his touch. Of course he know that it’ll take more than just that in reality. There is a good reason why her old nickname is called Ashen Demon after all.

Byleth eyes softened as the touch continues before leaning her head to his chest. She gripped his clothes tightly, dropping her sword with a loud sound into the ground while mumbling,

"Real...?"

“Real."

“I see..."

"Yeah..."

Claude hug Byleth tightly and pulled her closer.

Everyone breathed out in relief that they can finally talk. It also means that there is no need to remain quiet. Of course until none other than Hilda break the news.

"No, no, _no_, why we hold our breathe like that!? Also you two stop sharing one liner conversation! We are here you know, we are _here_!"

Claude and Byleth immediately break their embrace at the mention. At that Marianne condemned Hilda, "Hilda!!"

"What!? It isn’t my fault that they’re not married when they practically act like one!" Hilda fought back as she pointed out to Claude and Byleth.

Claude laughed awkwardly at that and said, "Well, we still need to take care of our nation problem~"

"God, even their reasoning is the same!" Hilda shout out, frustrated at the weirdly proper Claude at courting Byleth.

"At that subjects… Claude why are you here? What about the rebellion and drought? You don’t just leave your job just to meet me right? If you do, I need to have you write an apology letter," Byleth asked with worry and asked the question that popped out in her head at once.

"Calm down Teach. One question at a time. First, I’m actually here to meet you that is correct. The drought is faring well after I roped some trade with other country for our other commodity. I was about to quell the rebellion when my Father and Mother take that job away from my hand. They want me to tell you that you must go to Almyra soon for… daughter-in-law and her in-law talks... that one was awkward," Claude explained himself to Byleth who then looked at him with a dumb look.

"Daughter-in-law...?" she asked.

Claude nodded, affirming that she didn’t hear it wrong.

"I… see...? I’ll ask Seteth to arrange it...?" Byleth responded but if anything, her voice is unsure.

"You two walk like snail sometimes. Anyway, Claude how did you get in here? What about the surface?" Lysithea asked as she decided that relationship matter can wait until they reached the surface.

"Oh right, I was in a ruin and then my Crest kind of opened a path to Underground area. Thankfully nothing big happened up there but you all need to get back soon or else there’ll be something that happened. Oh, also Lorenz is getting antsy about you," Claude explained in short while looking at Marianne and Byleth while Lysithea mumbling something about being treated as fragile.

"Oh right, this place has no way to know the time. How long are we trapped? I kinda slept for 4 times so..." Hilda noted as she tried to think about the passage of time.

"It was almost a week you girls disappeared from Capital. A day passed when I’m inside here," Claude responded while mentally counting how long it take him to find them.

"That answer why our emergency supply is running out... Thank you for finding us Claude and for helping us," Byleth smiled as she thanked Claude.

"Yep, anything for my favorite Queen," Claude winked once as Byleth laughed at the name.

"Well, seems like we should go back to surface now..." Marianne said with a smile as well.

"Agreed. I already miss my bed after sleeping on these hard solid bed floor," Hilda agreed as she dusted herself off and made herself comfortable into one of the wyvern.

"Yeah, By you should ride on with me~” Claude offered his hand toward Byleth.

"Claude, I can get on myself..." Byleth responded exasperated at the gesture.

"Yeah, sure and I totally didn’t hear that you shout my name when the Beast about to get at Lysithea," Claude teased and Byleth immediately turned red at that.

"W-wait, you hear that!?" Byleth face turned another shade of red at the remark.

"Loud and clear, I’m happy to be your Prince Charming on White Horse, or Wyvern, in this case," Claude admitted as he take the moment Byleth froze up to put her on the Wyvern.

Lysithea has enough of this and shout, "Just get a room already!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another case of my fingers typing things before I understand what I'm doing
> 
> Well, I'm a sucker for romance, sorry.
> 
> Oh yeah, for the sake of world building, there will be time skip when needed since country didn't fix itself overnight.


	8. Prelude of Turmoil - Tea Time

When they reached the castle a day after, Seteth was the first to welcome Byleth. Lorenz attention went to Lysithea first and pestering her on her health before remembering his position as Byleth’s left-hand and actually greet her. Byleth doesn’t take offend to it though since Seteth has the whole return-back-I’m-so-happy-you-are-safe covered.

"Gosh, I really am surrounded by couple who loves to show off," Hilda commented at the public display of affection.

Marianne would giggle at that.

After that, it is a long line of tiring noble custom in practice. Byleth learned that the public excuse for her disappearance is pinned to some illness after over-working (that is actually have some drop of truth in it). At the very least Byleth thanked Sothis in her heart for letting her have enough luck to not see pilling paperwork when she entered her work room.

Well, even if paperwork didn’t immediately kill her, Byleth was quickly swept to take care over the matter of investigating Agartha Ruin they found. Hanneman, as the research head for Crestology, was called to Derdriu for fixing this new problem.

Byleth kept the whole investigation with Agartha in secrecy, she opted to have Claude with her (since he is her co-conspirator) and bring the discussion over a guise of tea party. Byleth poured a cup of tea to Claude and Hanneman as the host, before questioning, "I believe you know why I called for you here. So, what do you think about the direction from now on?"

"Your Majesty, I believe that it is no longer possible to hide the existence of Agartha," Hanneman advised as he proceed to report to Byleth the scale of his investigation that become bigger by days and how it might affect their nation.

Claude take a sip of his tea, mentally noting that Byleth choose Almyran Pine Needles for him. He glanced to Byleth who seems reluctant at opening up and as he put his cup back to saucer he asked, "Is it really the best choice we have?"

Hanneman nodded as the answer. He take a sip of his tea before saying, "Well, if we want to be able to have a full-scale support on finding out."

"We can’t just drop the news about the existence of something out of Fódlan common history like that. It’ll make the people become restless," Byleth sighed out as she remembered about the countless unknown technology sleeping under their feet for who knows how long.

Shambhala, contrary to their first visit, is bigger than it looked. There are a lot of hidden tunnel with all sort of defense mechanism and just all sort of absurd things in it. She can’t fathom how Hanneman, Lysithea, Linhardt and the researcher group actually managed to crack at least half of the amount of things they learned from it. If it is her, she would just destroy them all without thinking too much.

"I understand that it’ll be too much for the common folk to understand the concept of such thing under us for a long time. But Your Majesty, it would be even more dangerous if they accidentally get their hand on a part of it," Hanneman argued as he then reported about the skirmish with Slither’s remaining relic.

Byleth massaged her forehead at it. This news sounds like a rebellion material whatever she choose to do. It is just choosing between being traitor or heretic.

Claude who also had read the same report with Byleth before then said, "I understand the sensitive point of this material. How about this then By? We start from telling it to academic and… Guild? You know that one thing you used to check Mercenary group. They would accept it much easily than common folks."

Byleth looked at Claude and think about the idea. One thing she know is that the noble will just use this information for their profit, she hasn’t won the support of all of them yet. Even if she did, there will be those who denied this truth outright because how different it is with what previously known. The biggest obstacle on informing masses about the Agartha issues is, after all, the common history of Fódlan made by Church of Seiros. The Church influence over their lifestyle is still too strong to ignore.

"I see… Academic group sounds great... I would want some more of them to tackle on the research in the Agartha Ruin as well. The Adventure guild would less likely to deny this outright, I need to talk to Leonie and Manuella about this. We give the historical value of these ruins to the researcher while we tell the Guild about its danger. It’ll spread the danger of Agartha ruins to common folk..." Byleth made a mental note of who and what part they should get informed about the Agartha Ruin.

"For nobility... we should tell them that Agartha is unknown field and thus the secrecy for its investigation. We should keep the Nabatea part a secret until we know more about them. There should be those from nobility who fought with the army of Slithers before, we should use their name to be put together with Agartha related material to justify the secrecy," Byleth said again as she made a mapping of what to inform the cunning nobility. Noble has their usage despite being a pain in the ass.

"Your Majesty, forgive me for questioning your decision but why you didn’t ask help from the Church?" Hanneman questioned naturally since Byleth doesn’t mention about telling Church about it.

"I want the Church to remain a neutral position in government for now and devote their attention to people of Fódlan. With Rhea still recovering, it’ll be too much to ask them on helping us with this," Byleth reasoned as she dropped a small part of her plan about reforming Church functionality to Hanneman.

'_It’ll be bad if Rhea know and become crazy after knowing we are touching the technology of her arch enemy instead of destroying it in moment notice. I’m not into getting called as heretic_,' Byleth mentally added in her head.

"I understand..." Hanneman merely said although it is written in his face that he can’t fathom the reasoning on leaving Church outside the loop.

'_Damn the Church for making it hard to move_,' is what passed in the head of Claude and Byleth at the sight of Hanneman wanting to inform the Church.

"Anyway Hanneman, are you sure that it is wise to put Lysithea and Linhardt in charge of the new ruin?" Claude questioned to change the subject away from Church to the topic of research party member for the ruin near Derdriu.

"Yes, I believe that they should lead the Research since the new ruin needed Crest bearer to fully activate," Hanneman responded without questioning or even realize the change in topic as he then mentioned few other trivial reason on why the two were selected.

"Crest huh… Hanneman, how about the '_thing_' I asked you to develop?" Byleth diverted the attention even more as she asked other things to Hanneman.

"Thanks to discovery in Shambhala, I managed to form the theory to make it possible. Yet, I’m afraid it won’t be done in this year," he responded while shaking his head dejectedly.

"Byleth, what is that '_thing_'?" Claude asked with raised eyebrows. He felt like it is something that Byleth had not told him yet by their letter exchange.

"Something that we would need to be freed from Crest-dependency. When it is complete, I’ll tell you the detail since I think you might want some as well in Almyra," Byleth responded with a small smile and put her index finger over Claude's lips.

Claude frowned a bit before dismissing Byleth’s finger with a mischievous smile. With a grin he said, "Now that isn’t fair to give me work mode when I get all personal with you~"

"Oh, but you were helping me in my work time."

"Shoot. One point for Fódlan I guess."

The two shared a laugh until Hanneman cleared his throat slightly. Byleth then turned to the researcher and ordered, "Okay, you’re dismissed now Hanneman. Please take few day rest in Derdriu before returning back to Shambhala. The talk about Agartha will be decided at tomorrow’s meeting."

"I shall take that offer with gratitude, Your Majesty," Hanneman bowed to Byleth before he left the room.

Byleth sighed after Hanneman left. A hand was running through her head as she did so followed with, "Good work."

Byleth smiled at that and leaned to the touch saying, "This Queen business is really tiring. It was rather hard to believe that the war is going to be 2 year ago things..."

"Uh huh, now that you said it like that it sure is fast. It felt a bit longer from outsider since Fódlan sure have changed a lot in such short time... You really worked hard By," Claude consoled his fiancé while toying with her pale-green hair.

_It’s been almost 8 years since her hair become like this too and she never changed even from back then_. Claude mentally added.

"I’m glad to hear it coming from you... I learned how to handle the noble from you, mostly. You make a good teacher," Byleth added as she sipped her tea and take a sweets to go along with it.

"Glad to hear that you said I’m the best around. Anyway, that one thing in your last letter is rather interesting. The formation of Merchant Guild was it?" Claude responded while mentioning about a guild-formation plan submitted by Ana the Merchant. He remembered her from the time they were in Monastery. He would dub her the super merchant since she always had just the thing they needed at the correct moment for some reason.

"Yeah, I was making trade and all more civilian-centered so I can diminish the Church intervention and Noble’s influence over economy decision. Hilda created Artisan Guild to bring the art-related profession into one place as well, she seems to have a lot of things inside her box. Then there is Smith Guild for the workshop one. Of course you have known this but there is also Adventure guild for mercenary and the likes. I have Guild Master from back in our Monastery time to supervise it. Just in case, Leonie is making sure that none of the guild get out of control," Byleth explained as she happily shared the change she applied toward the living of Fódlan’s people.

"The last time you told me about making irrigation for farmer all across the nation, then you talked about rebuilding of Officer Academy for education, and then you mentioned on restoration of sea trade. You should take it easy sometimes By, you might collapse the least you expected it," Claude noted as he tried to count what else did Byleth tackled all at once, excluding the secret one about Rhea.

"I need to do that or else we’ll be fighting a losing battle in the future. Like, I totally didn’t happy about the whole thing forced on us, but some things are just more useful to be left as it is until I find new substitute. I’ll say I’m lucky that it will be done during my reign?" Byleth responded with hopeful look as she did find the job to be hard but rewarding.

"Well, convincing the hard-headed old man is hard, I have rebellion on my plate right now for a reason. I’m actually thankful that you kinda give me few pointer about what I should develop for the long-term plan meanwhile, especially about the endemic one. Thanks to that this year dropped slightly compared to when I first ascended to throne," Claude responded while chuckling at how he felt that he still asked for Byleth’s advice even with their distance.

"Yeah, oh yeah Claude..." Byleth put her cup back after sipping on the tea.

"Hmmm?" Claude turned to Byleth, noting that Byleth had stopped talking about policy-making.

"I haven’t said it so… Thank you for saving me..." Byleth looked at Claude with a warm smile.

"Byleth... you know, I’ll save you whenever you get in trouble," Claude responded as he take Byleth’s hand that wear the ring he gave her before.

"Yeah, but I’m still thankful. It felt... nice to have you around like this..." Byleth added as she returned the grip of Claude’s hand over the table, her eyes directed at the ring that is physical manifestation of what bound them together.

The two fell into comfortable silent and the clock ticked as the pair simply gaze at their linked fingers. This time, Byleth decided to be the one who start another conversation.

"You see Claude… is it possible for you to come to Fódlan for the celebration of Fódlan Dawn Day few months again?" Byleth asked with low tone.

"Well of course I’ll come since we’re having this treat-… oh right, I understand~" Claude was about to remind Byleth about the state of their nation’s relationship before stopping himself in the middle.

"Yeah," Byleth nodded.

"Then I’ll be happy to escort you. I can’t really have you breaking all custom with the dancing but you totally going to dance with me 3 times at least," Claude responded with teasing smile.

Byleth laughed at it and asked in jest, "Wait, I thought 3 times is just for married couple?"

"Yep," Claude affirmed.

"And we are right now still fiancé," Byleth added looking at Claude as if tempting him to say that he was joking.

"You’re right," Claude affirmed as he take his tea.

Byleth blushed and turned away, unable to look at Claude. Claude smiled at the time he managed to make Byleth flustered. He would remember that she used to have flat-constant expression but now it is much more colorful.

"You told me to not overwork," Byleth said.

"That, I did," Claude smiled.

"I’ll make Marianne work overtime as well," Byleth added as she looked at their linked hand again.

"Yeah, she deserve a long holiday," Claude added.

"You know that I can’t refuse to dance with you... even if I suck," Byleth levelled her eyes with Claude.

"I’ll lead you through the night and I know you improved from back then," Claude winked in jest although he now had Byleth both hand in his.

"Hilda will make the whole dress-making process tiring. She loves her dolling up," Byleth sighed as she can imagine the whole thing even before it happened.

"That she will. So, what is your answer?" Claude brought Byleth hands upward and kissed the tips of her fingers in half-flirting half-serious gesture.

Byleth sighed out, knowing she can’t get away from not saying the words.

"If you add another one for my last dance, then I accept."

"You have your deal then~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAND DONE!
> 
> The first stage of this fanfic is finished. After this I'll write a lot of companion story told from other Golden Deer perspective before actually moving forward with the plot.
> 
> In case anyone wondering what is the deal with the dancing. With no relationship then you may only dance once with your partner. Then, Fiance pair got to dance twice. If they dance 3 times it means they're married couple. Add another for the last dance, it means you only look at your partner.


	9. Extra - The Day of Diplomat (Marianne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne contemplated on the change that happened in her surrounding while keeping her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first side story featuring Marianne who helped Byleth at scoring everything that require negotiation with foreign country aka overworked the most.
> 
> Back in the first chapter I said that Marianne and Linhardt is a thing but really they're not a thing yet. It might be just a long-winded talking but Adrestian citizen as the instigator isn't viewed in good light by other.

Marianne walked along the hallway of Derdriu castle. She has been summoned by her former Professor and current Queen of Fódlan, Her Majesty the Queen of Dawn Byleth Eisner von Fódlan. Marianne nostalgically reminiscing about how her Professor would simply stare at her with stunned look the first time she heard the full official name she’ll be addressed as during the Coronation.

'_It’ll be almost 2 years since Professor ascend the throne... and also about that plan..._' Marianne looked outside the window, her mind wandered at their secret discussion shortly after the Imperial rebellion.

"I’ll be finding out about Rhea. If we found that she’ll become someone in our way during that, I won’t hesitate to cut her down," Byleth declared to the small group of former Golden Deer student.

At that time, Marianne was shocked at the declaration, something that some of them shared. She did realize that there are those who seems to have known about it since long or at least have the inkling.

Other than her, Ignatz, Raphael, Petra, and Ingrid was shocked about the bold reveal since Byleth never show any sign of antagonizing the Arch Bishop. No, in fact they are helping Rhea during the war time instead. So, why the sudden change?

It was then that Byleth revealed about her Crest and talked to everyone about how they can’t go on with depending on the power of Crest. The risk is too high since the Crest can bring immediate threat to people of Fódlan by creating Demonic Beast, something that Marianne can’t deny. Byleth would tell that the change in her was more-or-less due to Rhea doing a kind of experiment to her, and Lysithea visibly grimaced.

Byleth would then tell them that there is no need to force themselves to go along if they can’t join, her eyes gazing at Ignatz gently as everyone know about him and Flayn. The offer was taken of course by Ignatz with a small 'thank you' from him. Other than him, Ingrid also asked to be counted out since they wanted to focus more on restoring peace in Faerghus area first and foremost, Raphael following her back to the Galatea said that he can’t be of help on thinking too hard. Petra and she herself asked for time to think and Marianne understand that Petra is just physically impossible to aid Byleth in her quest since she returned to Brigid.

'_Oh yeah, next month is Petra's coronation ceremony..._' Marianne then sighed at how she might not be able to attend since her summon must have entailed doing a job over their border and it is hard to finish them in one month time.

Marianne stopped in front of the throne room door. She had postponed her answer a good one year and she only heard about bits and pieces from Hilda who she personally helped on creating her Artisan Guild. The result is still close to zero, no progress at all but rumors doesn’t really favor the Arch Bishop.

Despite her job of handling Foreign Diplomacy, she heard enough of Fódlan and its Church to grasp the internal condition of Fódlan. While not particularly missing, Rhea absence from her position isn’t taken well by other. Something that Byleth, she observed, used to even the ground between the government and the Church. Marianne even start thinking that Byleth learned too much about politic from Claude she might be able to out maneuver even Marianne’s adoptive Father.

At any rate, the absence of the Arch Bishop close to 2 years now created all sort of bad rumors surrounding the Church of Seiros. It ranges from simply disappointed voice to shady one. Marianne believe in Byleth’s judgment, there are a lot of her comrade who'll stop her from going down Edelgard’s path and of course she is included too. She want to believe in her trusted Professor to keep having her strict-kindness nature until the end of time.

Her inner talk was cut short after the Guard announced her arrival. They opened the throne room door and Marianne entered it.

Byleth was wearing her Queen-ly attire, the Sword of the Creator resting close to her. If no one know better, anyone would think that Byleth is always royalty since birth. Marianne bowed in front of Byleth according to protocol until Byleth let her raise her head.

"Marianne von Edmund, thank you for coming promptly to my sudden summon," Byleth said with a small hint of smile on her face.

"It is an honor to be able to serve you, Your Majesty the Light of Fódlan," Marianne responded while trying to eye the surrounding that got eerily empty.

Marianne noted that Byleth mentally grimaced at the nickname. It is a new one she got after she fed and give shelter to people of Adrestian who was their main enemy back during the war. She went as far as creating law to not harm civilian regardless of their former origin. The people of Adrestian was moved to tears at that since they are able to get job way easier after the law is decided and Byleth was then dubbed as 'The Light of Fódlan'.

Of course Byleth quickly put on her Queen expression (which is just even more flat version of her Professor face) and said, "I have a task for you. I have taken necessary measure but it will be still dangerous."

Marianne looked at Byleth. Ever since she take the mantle, she know of the risk. Fódlan has no record yet on doing foreign diplomacy, only united 2 years back, so Marianne has no one to rely on out of Fódlan’s border. Byleth then called for Lorenz who appeared with a letter that she recognized. She know the seal for that letter and concluded that it is the time to finish her project in Almyra.

"You were to bring this Royal Decree from me toward the land of Almyra and work alongside King Claude to..." Byleth cleared her throat at this moment and Marianne is aware that she is trying to not laugh.

"… hit the head of those unwilling or nuke them with magic until they said ‘yes’ to signing this Peace Treaty, read it first," Marianne now has difficulty of holding her chuckle, a sentiment Lorenz also shared.

Those words must have come from Claude.

It can’t be anyone else but him.

Marianne know her job lies elsewhere though and read the treaty that she actually written and gave to Byleth.

'_Both country shall not invade each other’s territory for 100 years at least. Failure on keeping this shall be greeted with a war against nation_'

'_Fódlan would aid the people of Almyra when requested and would put them in highest priority only next to the need of Fódlan people_'

'_Fódlan throat shall be open to any and all Citizen of Almyra except for criminal and those that harmed the Citizen of Fódlan_'

… The list goes on as Byleth also added few negotiation point for their neighbor. What made Marianne almost dropped the letter was the last point for the exchange vow to not break the peace treaty.

'_Under my name as the Queen of Dawn Byleth Eisner von Fódlan, shall be wed immediately to the reigning King of Almyra Claude von Riegan as the signing of this treaty_'

Marianne wanted to ask the detail of how and when it happened when looking at Byleth. The Queen responded with sheepish smile while asking, "You can do it right?"

Marianne looked at Lorenz from the corner of her eyes as she realized that Lorenz blushed a bit. Something happened between Claude and Byleth before he went back to Almyra a week ago. It’ll be weird if nothing happened.

But of course private thought aside, she curtsied toward the Queen and responded, “I shall bring you a good news without failure Your Majesty.”

Byleth then excused her to leave the throne room and Marianne took her leave.

'_Hilda will be ecstatic when I told her about this...'_

Marianne left the main part of the Derdriu castle and was going back to the Foreign Ministry that her foster Father led when she realized that there are people moving toward the mostly unused empty mansion of castle complex.

She take a stop to look at the cart being pulled only to realize of someone familiar in the distance.

"Linhardt?" she called.

The person in question, Linhardt turned around. He is pleasantly surprised and talked a bit with the worker, making them realize that Marianne is there before hurriedly bowed to the Diplomat.

She used to feel uncomfortable at the gesture, still is actually, but with the passing time she managed to adapt to an extent. With a clear tone she told them, "Raise your head and please don’t mind me being here so you can resume your job now."

The people quickly run to cart and picking up crates again at Marianne’s words. Marianne looked at them and deduced that they are people of Adrestian Empire. Byleth might have eased their entry to Fódlan but it is still harder than normal.

At any rate...

"Where were you from?" Linhardt asked as he also kept a good distance from Marianne.

"Yeah, I was summoned by Her Majesty," Marianne responded as she tried to ignore the good 5 steps away that Linhardt took.

Cleaning for the aftermath of War was the terrible time to be in any government. Marianne saw how the castle was much more rowdier and how they were in constant alert. The unsettling mood come from the first big event.

The Military Court for Adrestian Empire.

Most general and leader who perished in the battlefield was unaccounted for since they’re dead. It is one for those who escaped, caught, and simply surrendered the moment the Alliance come to their area.

The Court is half public so civilian managed to get into the Court. The jury is Byleth all alone who at the war is regarded as Saint Seiros Incarnation and her words hold weight as heavy as Arch Bishop Rhea in her better day.

The sentence asked by other nobility are mostly two, die or lifelong prison.

It was simply terrifying.

It isn’t the sentence itself but how those who come to see the Court has their killing intent let loose. Some would shout about killing them all after the Empire made a lot of family lose their members.

But Byleth isn’t affected to those voice. Seteth aided her closely and would read the history of the noble. Byleth would silence the area and her voice saying varied verdict slicing through the air like sharp knife.

They didn’t hesitate to kill the war criminal, Byleth even offered to slice their head clean with her Sword in jest. Those she deemed worthy was to serve the people under strict surveillance of other noble. Kids mostly given to new family or straight out to orphanage. At the basic principle of it, all nobility lost their noble peerage, Crest-bearer or not.

Linhardt was one of those Byleth spared because of his use at Crestology Research. It was then that he was put under surveillance of Edmund, in other words Marianne’s house, while working alongside Hanneman. As a result, right now Linhardt status is Marianne’s servant.

"Is..." he looked around for a bit, "… is Professor doing well with the Crest?" and completed his words.

Marianne smiled at that, and answered, "Yes, yes she is well. Busy but doing well."

"I see, then it is good. The more I look at the ruins in Shambhala, the more I got worried about Crest-bearer like Lysithea and Professor," Linhardt admitted as he looked somewhat guilty.

"Yeah, you used to say the same thing about my Crest when we were back in Monastery as well. I think I have said it enough but there is no need for you to feel bad," Marianne responded with firmer tone.

"I… know. I used to tell you that your Crest isn’t bringing bad fortune so there is no need for you to feel bad about it yet our position completely reversed," Linhardt said with a small laughter.

"Yes, it is hard to believe that it had been so long... many had changed in these short years," Marianne said with a small sigh at the mention of their Monastery days.

Everyone was there.

Marianne won’t claim to know the member of other house personally but she remember. The loud nobility claim by Lorenz and Ferdinand that would send them both straight to detention by Byleth, Annette and Mercedes would often read the book near her in the library, Claude and Edelgard would sent a look to each other when they seem to race to invite Byleth on tea time only for Dimitri to beat them to it in the end, even their Professor talking in the rare moment of innocence to Jeralt.

It was indeed the best time she felt in her whole life.

"It was a good time."

"Yes, it is."

"..." the two fell into silence as they contemplate a bit of time that has been lost. Marianne know it affect Linhardt more since he lost his childhood friend, Caspar. He even said that the reason he is alive right now is because Byleth kept her promise to Caspar to protect him.

"Anyway Marianne, where are you heading?"

Linhardt broke the silence as he got reminded that Marianne approached him after her summon.

"Ah, I’m returning to Foreign Ministry but see that you’re here. What about the research in Shambhala?" Marianne responded as she reminded about her diplomacy job.

"Professor Hanneman continued to supervise that one. Lysithea and I would be handling the new ruin here after Pro-… the Queen publicized the ruin under the ownership of Slithers," Linhardt responded as he briefly changed the name-calling when he saw some noble walking at distance from them.

Marianne noticed the change and said, "I see, then you should do well on the important job given by Her Majesty. The House of Edmund is now your Lordship so as the successor, I expected no less from you."

"Yes, Lady Marianne."

Marianne then smiled briefly before saying, "But I’m glad that you are given to House of Edmund..."

Linhardt looked at Marianne with tilted head, unable to grasp the sudden change in the topic.

Marianne keep her smile and continued, "Outside of Golden Deer House, you’re the only one who said that my Crest bring good fortune."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth decision on fighting Rhea isn't taken well by everyone. They're all people after all and not a 'yes man' for Byleth every whim.
> 
> ..... well, it is Byleth job's to turn them over toward her cause.


	10. Extra - Church of Seiros' Archbishop (Mercedes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes, now a Bishop in the Church of Seiros, thinking about the way the United Kingdom of Fódlan treated the Church. Yet, all she can do is to keep her faith with the Queen.
> 
> Cyril then told her that Rhea has summoned her. In her uncertainty, she was given a mission from the Archbishop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or in other name, how the Church fared after Byleth passive-aggresively taken their power over people of Fódlan.
> 
> I don't dislike Rhea and I believe that she has lingering sanity in GD compared to Crimson Flower route. I like her on her role but I don't approve of her as person.

"May the Goddess bless you."

Mercedes can’t count how many times she have spoken the line to people coming to Monastery. There seems to be constant line of people who would ask for help from the Church or consulting in general.

But even if the line is long, Mercedes noticed that the devoted has decreased a lot compared to the past.

Garreg Mach Monastery is the only Church that have survived the war and still functioning properly. Of course with restoration project of Fódlan they aided, smaller Church was opened to in smaller area but Garreg Mach is the only big branch that survived the brunt of the war. Even so, Mercedes realized that Church influence has decreased compared to before, with nobility mostly focused its attention toward Derdriu, not that Mercedes wanted the Church to get involved in politics.

_Of course it is a good thing that people don’t just pray for their fate to get better_. It was what Mercedes convinced to herself as she listened and advised people who come to her over their problem.

Knights of Seiros also decreased in number as well. Some of them staying all over Fódlan as the nation-affiliated army, protecting citizen and doing their knight job but under the banner of Queen Byleth. Those who don’t do transition would create a group and join the Adventure Guild to clear bandit. There are those who entering other line of job that is much more peaceful since now that the war has ended it is ideal to pick up trade instead of sword.

Mercedes can feel it in her skin that Byleth has grown her influence a lot these past year and for a good reason as well. It is supposed to be a great thing for the new royalty to have positive influence over the people and yet she can’t shake the weird feeling she get when she last saw her at the banquet after Imperial Rebellion. Not to mention she saw Ingrid from afar feeling conflicted at the time too, like she is really troubled.

But, Mercedes has no way of knowing what the Professor thinking in her head. At the Battle of Gronder Hill, she was indeed spared even when her other friend died during the confrontation with Empire soldier. But, it doesn't meant that Mercedes is _that _close to the now-ruler-of-Fódlan. When she was sent to Garreg Mach Monastery after she was taken by the Alliance force, she mostly helped at infirmary with Manuela as healer, never interracting with the ultimate say in the army maybe except for Ingrid and Sylvain who come to her after hearing the news that she was the sole survivor of the Blue Lion class outside of them. In any case, she never get in deeper relationship with Byleth to understand her enough.

'_The last time we conversed was during the banquet as she asked about Lady Rhea’s condition..._' at that time she felt that Byleth gaze was sharper than usual it was rather scary.

It was one after another after that. She find herself rising to the rank of the Church and managing the dwindling resource that Church have. Facing the report of Church management made her think that Byleth is antagonizing the Church of Seiros for some reason. It was scary to imagine what the Queen planned for the Church since she knew exactly what the former Mercenary can do to her enemy.

"Miss Mercedes, may I have your time?" Mercedes turned around to see Cyril who approached her.

Mercedes used to see Cyril back during her student day as a devoted retainer of Rhea. He still is even now but she is sure that just like everyone else, Cyril has matured compared to before. If her memories serves right, Cyril also studied with the Golden Deer from time to time.

He is still loyal retainer even now, that part didn’t change. But now he actively worked to rebuild the Monastery instead of just staying beside Rhea to attend all her every need. From what Mercedes know about the member of Monastery, Cyril has envisioned the rebuilding of Academy again and as far as it was concerned, this time they gained support from the Kingdom of Fódlan. The constant visit of messenger from Derdriu hinted on it and Mercedes also agreed to the plan. Education for people is important.

"Yes Cyril, is there anything I can be of help of?" Mercedes asked as she looked to Cyril.

"Lady Rhea wished to meet you," he answered shortly.

"Lady Rhea is?" Mercedes can’t stop herself from asking the question.

Cyril nodded in confirmation. Mercedes started thinking about the summon upon her. She doesn’t has many opportunities to meet with the Archbishop before, maybe a handful but not to warrant a full private summon. In fact not many has seen her out of the room these past 2 years.

"I’ll be going there immediately," Mercedes answered with a gentle smile to Cyril and walk past him.

"Miss Mercedes," but Cyril’s calling stopped her for a moment in her track.

Mercedes turned around and asked, "Yes?"

Cyril seems to be struggling for words as Mercedes waited for him to speak. He seems to be thinking something and wanted to tell someone he can believe but hesitating to tell it to Mercedes or not.

Mercedes smiles in understanding and saying, "It’s okay Cyril. You can rest assured that anything you'll say won’t get out of this room."

Cyril looked at Mercedes, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. She giggled at it that even with his age, Cyril acted like her little brother right now. It was cute.

At any rate, it prompted Cyril to speak up and said, "I believe that… Professor is being suspicious."

Mercedes wondered for a bit on which Professor he meant and was reminded of one that Cyril would have known. It must be none other than the current reigning Queen of Fódlan, Byleth. But, she won’t have known that Cyril is on the same page with her in this subject.

"Why is that Cyril?" Mercedes asked and gazed straightly to Cyril. What he just said if heard by wrong people would get labelled as treason and no one would know what could happen.

"People who come to Monastery has decreased compared to before. Even at the last Rite of Rebirth the people who come decreased greatly while there are more talk about Professor doing all sort of things for Fódlan. It felt like Professor is trying to sway the people into her banner," he said with a hint of hesitation. He had noticed as well.

"... And what about it?" Mercedes hoped her voice didn’t give away her own unease with how everything happened right before her eyes.

"There won’t be another war right?" Cyril voiced his question carefully. But Mercedes could certainly heard the unspoken line.

_Just like the 5 Year War._

Mercedes closed her eyes, trying to imagine if the Queen marched her army toward the Church. There will be a lot of victim, yes. But, if nothing changed and everything is still like now the Church will certainly lose. Maybe at that time she will truly die.

'_Annette… Your Highness..._'

To purge the Church right now would be easy for the Queen if she wanted to do it. But, Mercedes know… no, she wanted to believe in those eyes gazing at her accompanied with a hand that reached forward to her at the burning Gronder field.

'_I’ll protect you as well, Mercedes._'

The Professor's voice at that time sounds desperate. It is the voice of someone who regret the war for even happening. She wanted to believe in the person who saved her. 

"No, Professor isn’t someone who will declare something like that. Even if right now she is weakening the influence of the Church… Seteth is with her, Sylvain is with her, Ingrid is with her, Marianne is with her, Raphael is with her, Ignatz is with her, Lysithea is with her… well, I know you won’t believe in them but Petra and Dorothea would stop her as well. If my eyes didn’t fail me, then I doubt Claude will let her wage another war... It’ll be okay, Cyril. The Church will remain, we might become weak but we will remain to guide people when they feel weak," Mercedes responded as she half told her whole speech to herself.

Right, at the time she find it hard to believe in Professor, she can believe in everyone else who followed her. They never have close relationship but she believe that they are also the same human like her. She will believe that they don’t want to make more war.

"Right… sorry for stopping you with such question," Cyril apologized as his expression become much brighter. The thought must have stayed in his mind for long.

"It is no problem. Everyone felt insecure lately," Mercedes responded as she also admitted that she was insecure as well about her future.

Cyril nodded to Mercedes and she excused herself.

* * *

“Excuse me Lady Rhea, Bishop Mercedes is on your service,” Mercedes entered a room isolated from the main area of Garreg Mach Monastery that is used specifically as Rhea’s resting room.

"Come in my child, you have done well to answer my summon, now raise your head," Rhea replied as she pulled herself upward to sit over the bed.

Mercedes do what she told and saw Rhea smiling weakly on her bed. Rhea has been weak since the war and she show no sign of recovery just yet. Her complexion does seems better compared to yesterday.

"Have Cyril informed why I called for you?" Rhea asked with small smile on her face.

"No, nothing that I have known..." Mercedes answered as she think that Cyril didn’t mention anything about the purpose of her summon.

"I see… then allow me to be blunt to you..." Rhea seems to be preparing herself for something.

"Milady?" and Mercedes can’t understand it.

"Bishop Mercedes, you’re the only one who I can trust you with this. When the time come I hope you side with Byleth. She’ll one day deliver my judgment," Rhea responded with calm tone.

Mercedes looked at Rhea who keep her smile on. Siding with the Queen? Of course she won’t choose to fight the Queen surely. But what kind of time that Rhea meant where she need to side with Byleth?

_'No, don't tell me...' _Mercedes kept her mouth sealed shut as she didn't want to say the dreaded words.

Rhea smiled weakly to her and Mercedes bit the inside of her mouth. She can feel that thhe Archbishop is waiting for her to ask the question. It is true that she still needed to inquiry Rhea on her intent so even if she dreaded it, she forced herself to ask the question.

"What do you mean with that?" the question rolled easily out of her lips before she realized it.

"You’ll know in due time… it is necessary sacrifice for the better of Fódlan..." Rhea said again with a gentle voice.

"By sacrifice… why it must be you, Lady Rhea?" Mercedes understood the implication but can’t understand the hidden meaning in it.

"That kid will know," is all that Rhea answered.

"But..." Mercedes wanted to keep questioning but Rhea shook her head.

"It’s okay Mercedes. She has kind heart in her I’m sure she’ll make it easy for me, just like how she did so with the children in the war. That girl really is the incarnation of Goddess Sothis in flesh... too bad I’ll be blinded when that happened..." Rhea responded fondly, a tear rolling down on her cheek.

"Lady Rhea..." Mercedes is at lost for words.

"I wanted to see the world she created after my passing… it must be a gentle world worth dying for..." Rhea said while erasing the trace of tears on her cheek.

Mercedes understand the determination behind those words. Rhea is prepared to die for the better of Fódlan even if she doesn't know how it will go. Mercedes can't think of what situation that Rhea imagined right now but she is sure it must be something that made the Professor judging the Archbishop with her sword. 

"Yeah, if it is Professor then I’m sure the world will be a brighter place to live in..." Mercedes nodded as she kept her question in her chest. Everything will be answered in due time indeed.

Rhea seems to be satisfied with the answer from Mercedes.

"Mercedes my child... when something happened to me, I believe in you to stop the Church from going to my side. During that time too, I want you to bear this robe..." Rhea took her robe of Arch Bishop from her side. She must have told Cyril to bring it to her before summoning Mercedes.

"That robe…" Mercedes eyes went wide. Could it be?

As if responding to the question in Mercedes' mind, Rhea answered, "Yes… you’ll be the next Archbishop of the Church of Seiros when something were to happen to me. At the time Byleth know of everything, I hope you have a talk with her about what to do with the story of the past... and also...."

Rhea took a vial of blue colored potion… no, at the second sight, it was like it is filled with star dust in the night sky. She beckoned Mercedes to come closer.

Mercedes went to the bedside as Rhea beckoned her to sit down. Rhea put the potion on Mercedes hands and chanting a spell that will make sure that the potion won’t be lost or touched by someone else other than Mercedes.

At first Mercedes was surprised since in a way it is a form of curse. But curiosity wins her over.

"Lady Rhea what is this?" Mercedes can’t help but ask as she looked at the pretty looking potion vial in her hand.

"This is... a potion of miracle," Rhea responded hesitantly.

"Miracle..." Mercedes repeated as she looked at Rhea who is very close to her that she noticed something.

Has Rhea been this tired-looking before? The war has ended almost 2 years before but she has the experience to be a healer on battlefield so it is clear for her. She noticed that Rhea is very tense, like she was holding something inside. She wanted to reach out but her hand can’t move for a reason she understand in her instinct yet can't understand in her mind.

It was fear.

Mercedes can’t believe herself but she felt fear in Rhea by instinct. It felt like she was standing in front of a Demon Beast that is waiting for its moment to eat her whole, such kind of fear. Mercedes can’t understand why since Rhea looked pretty much human and certainly not a beast.

"Yes, you know for who it is for when the time come. Don’t use it for anyone else and protect this potion with all your life," Rhea said as she made Mercedes clasp her hand over the vial of the potion.

The hands helding Mercedes' hands were surprisingly strong despite the complexion of its owner.

"I..." Mercedes hesitated as she can’t possibly give up her life for a potion she doesn't even understand the purpose of.

Her eyes met with Rhea at the moment. The same feeling of dread overcome her sense at that split second. The eyes meeting with her is that terrifying she gulped her words.

"I understand Lady Rhea. I shall do my best to not betray your expectation," Mercedes instinctively take distance away from Rhea when the hands loosened.

Rhea smiled once more, her expression tense and serious. Rhea told Mercedes to keep what they’re talking about as a secret to everyone, even to Cyril. Mercedes excused herself after Rhea told her she could go back to her job.

Only when Mercedes was gone that Rhea gripped her blanket tightly with face twisted in pain. She looked over to the mirror and saw her eyes reflecting over becoming draconic.

'_Not yet... I won’t let it consume me before that girl appear in front of me... no matter what happened to everything else..._'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of writing Ingrid and Raphael next since I haven't touched Faerghus area yet. Stay in tune for when I get the inspiration for writing this story.


	11. Extra - Galatea's Condition (Ingrid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated from the Church conflict, Ingrid doing her best managing the land she inherited as the new Duchess of Galatea with Raphael working under her command. They are having troubles but everything is peaceful.
> 
> But a letter has informed her of the movement of Agartha research within Fódlan that mark the change of the peaceful time. In the midst of it, Ingrid found herself thinking about her next step as a ruler and as a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than I believe because I also in the middle of writing Petra's side story that gets weirder the more I write about it lol. I need to polish writing external politic
> 
> Also I'm intending to write a little bit spicy story about the fast-yet-slow couple that I stan but writing that thing sure takes time

"Ingrid are you in there?"

Ingrid stand from her work seat and then peer over massive amount of paperwork filling her desk to inch. With all things considered, there is only one person who kept calling her so casually and she find herself smiling.

"Yes, yes Raphael you may come-… wow, that is an amazing amount of paper..." Ingrid felt something dropped in her stomach at the very sight of the pilling paper.

"Well, I asked the official people to lighten the amount but no one is there~" Raphael ever so bright smiled with warmth that didn’t match the cold climate of Galatea region.

"Right, with the dissolving of Empire-side nobility my land gets bigger and wider and each village needed official. I have been tackling this for a year, I already lost the power to complain," Ingrid sighed and flopped back to her seat before taking another document that needed her attention.

"Yeah, people in the farm said that all other region is recovering rapidly after the irrigation plan is put into motion. People will get happy with food in their stomach after all!" Raphael laughed out as he put the document to a spare desk that would be for Ingrid’s assistant if only she has one.

"Yes, it is a nice thing that the food production rate has increased compared to last year. I hope Sylvain took care of his land properly as well since I can’t afford to help him, but again he always just pretend to be incompetent when he is anything but that. Well, last time I heard from him it was about negotiation with Sreng… ah, thanks for the refreshment Raphael," Ingrid furrowed her brows as she took a sip of tea that was magically got summoned into her desk.

"Noble sure have it tough huh… Oh yeah Professor send a letter to us this morning. Should I read it to you now?" Raphael nodded as he showed a letter with royal insignia sealing it.

"Ah, yes. Don’t get offended that I listen while doing my other work. You know that the work always coming in," Ingrid is already reviewing another paperwork regarding new plan of tax rate.

Raphael then started reading the letter sent periodically by Byleth to inform them about the situation in the capital of Fódlan, Derdriu. If they were more free, Ingrid would need to go to Derdriu to report to the Queen on her own but all of the Fódlan Lord has no time to spare for the trip, even the less credible noble. Byleth made sure that even the laziest noble, not Hilda, get overworked to bone. She would hear from the rumors about Byleth giving a surveyor for each Lord to make sure that they didn’t do funny thing under her reign. Ingrid find it unlikely except those noble wanted to be executed like former Adrestian nobility but better safe than sorry.

Since Byleth is their former teacher, there are a lot of casual question about their condition and health. Ingrid need to contain her smile when Byleth asked about whether Raphael become bigger again since he ate a lot. Raphael would laugh at it in hearty tone. Byleth would then talk about her private life in Derdriu or just trivial things in general.

But, when they reached the official letter, the part where Byleth gave direct instruction to the Lord, Ingrid visibly tensed and Raphael took his time to continue reading it. The official letter would contain few section that is very important. At basic it would be overview on the land and general direction of where she need to fix, it was almost like an exam report. But sometimes there would be Threat Information that is like rebel action, disease spreading, notable bandit, etc. it would be something she didn’t want to get but needed to know as a Lord.

In this letter, the Threat Information is placed at the forefront and so it needed an immediate attention.

The threat is regarding the spreading of the information about Slither’s ruin, now called as Agartha, to the wider audience. Due to this development, Byleth openly wrote the danger of Slither’s ruin and how all Lord should be careful as no one can be too sure about the danger. Since the Empire was former ally of Slither, there is high chance that the ally of Empire, even Faerghus during Cornelia ruling, still hold onto the remnant of their dark arts. The Faerghus part is more tailored to Galatea as Byleth wrote that to handle the possibility of unknown ruin in the area, Leonie will be going to Galatea’s region after seeing Dorothea who is currently stationed in the land of Duke Gautier.

Ingrid’s face went slightly paler when the Queen’s letter would mention of the Demonic Beast inside the ruin that might get out and hurt their civilian. Raphael who is usually cheery went quiet as he continued reading the Demonic Beast sighting report and for them to prepare for the _worst_ everyday. The Demonic Beast is a threat even if they are just oversized monster at heart. They become a serious problem when there is something that controlled them, and the way to do it lies under their feet yet still the amount of people needed to take down one is something she didn’t have and can’t afford right now.

"I see… Raphael, how was the forming of militia goes?" Ingrid asked while looking at Raphael who close the letter.

"It went well but I don’t want them to actually taste real fight..." Raphael mentioned as he seems to be hesitant in responding to the question.

As a part of ruler in Fódlan, they indeed have the obligation to provide the nation their fighting power in time of need. But obligation aside, Ingrid can’t truly agree on joining Byleth’s cause regarding the 'sweep-up'. It all sounded like personal revenge no matter how noble Byleth made possibly killing the Archbishop sounds to be.

Not to mention that right now Mercedes is in the Church. For Ingrid, even if she changed her class back in their Academy days to Golden Deer and allied herself with the Alliance during the 5 Years War, Mercedes is and will always be a good friend of hers. It was like a dream comes true when she heard that Byleth has find it necessary to spare Mercedes in the battle in Gronder Field. That is why she will keep her hands out of the whole plot and watch from good distance, she doesn’t want to lose anymore of her friends.

Regardless, she asked Raphael who has become her second-in-command to handle the forming and training of militia. They still needed some military prowess to handle the monster and bandit still present despite the relative peace they have. As Raphael worded it ‘People is happy with their stomach full’ and at their condition right now, there are a lot of people who don’t have full stomach.

Then a piece of paper find its way to Ingrid’s hand. It was the report for agricultural progress in Galatea’s region composed by the village chief all around. Ingrid can’t help but smile slightly at it and sneak a peak at Raphael who categorized the paper so she can raise her efficiency despite unable to directly help.

"Raphael, how was the people on the farmland doing? I can’t really go out of my office lately," Ingrid asked as she put her pen down. She need a break and a good talk.

"Oh the farm? They looked really happy! The apple they plant look even more delicious compared to before too~ You should try taking break over there, everything is just so pleasant! I’m sure the farmer would want to see with you!" Raphael laughed although his hand still putting another random pile of paper into much more categorized pile of paper (it is still a stack of paper that Ingrid must see nevertheless).

"Apple huh..." Ingrid mumbled, actually interested since she has been staying in the mansion for good few months.

"Yeah, apple. My sister was very fond of it too she shout that she is glad she moved to Galatea with me~" Raphael added with happy smile.

"Ah right, it must be nice to share good food with family… You sure made it sounds very nice, Raphael. I’m convinced now, I need to find a day off somewhere to look at the way of living in Galatea," Ingrid chuckled and finished her short break.

"Well, since that is decided. Raphael, I’m counting on your help to finish the paperwork!"

* * *

"Ingrid, Raphael, it’s been awhile!" a loud voice called the two Knights who were helping the farmer with their field.

"Oh Leonie, it’s been a while! How long was it? A year?" Ingrid responded as Leonie give her a hug before the mercenary hugged Raphael in family manner.

"If we count from the aftermath of rebellion it’ll soon be a year and half! Seems like Galatea is flourishing properly huh, I heard that your land has the best fruits in all of Fódlan, especially apple," Leonie said as she took an apple from Raphael.

"Raphael should get the most credit for it. He know a lot about agriculture and since he is a common birth, the people love him like a big brother," Ingrid chuckled while describing Raphael’s popularity amongst her people.

"Yeah, they always said that I should quit being Knight and be Farmer instead. But Ingrid will be in trouble if I did that," Raphael responded with a laugh as well.

"Ah yes, the infamous lack of people to do the job. I get enough complaint from Lorenz and Professor about it to last a lifetime," Leonie sighed as she fondly remember about the Professor.

"At any rate Leonie, you come here for a reason correct? It won’t be nice of me to have you stay longer out here," Ingrid passed her basket to Raphael who give it back to the farmer.

Leonie nodded at that and said, "Yes, of course there is a part with that so I can’t tell you much, but this news is something all people should know about."

"I need to consider a lot but if it is something just, then I’ll enter in the middle line," Ingrid said as she wanted to clear the impression that she is rebelling against the idea, it might lead to charge for treason, but she just won’t take part in it.

"I believe in you two."

* * *

  
After the talk in the field, Leonie was invited by Ingrid to her mansion. Raphael quickly went to inform other servant before joining the two in reception room. Leonie mentally commented that the unique pair actually worked to better each other even if they’re not official yet.

'_Just like each and everyone else in our group. I’m surprised that Lorenz and Lysithea is the first to be a thing_,' Leonie dazed off as she remembered about how weird it is to see the purple duo to be a couple.

Her mind was pulled back to job at hand when Ingrid said, "So, how is the condition in the whole Kingdom?"

"Crime rate is still high so we need to keep out for the people, especially in Empire former land. The conflict between subject and the landlord is still here and there it’ll take another year or two until we are united for real," Leonie sighed out as she then proceed to tell stories about how there are small scale revolt by the people to the nobility due to poor management of the nobility stationed in Empire area.

In the first place, Byleth used the less capable noble to manage them so it is bound to happen eventually. After all with Alliance nobility gained more power with their increased land, there are still former Kingdom’s and Adrestian nobles that needed work and the only thing they could do is bureaucrat related job, even if they aren't the best option for it. Byleth seems to have given up about thinking too much on their position since, aside from Galatea and Gautier, their status down graded into lesser noble and so by force of nature the less favorable land is pushed to their direction. Ingrid knew that during the divergence of land, Byleth wanted to place competent people in the less favorable area so the development won't become too slow but politic stopped her.

At any rate, because the decrease in status, the arrogance of nobility surfaced and it was the main reason the Imperial Rebellion happened in the first place. It was dangerous at that time because the United Kingdom doesn't has force to spare until Claude kind of saved them from getting completely defeated. To substitute nobility that were removed from that rebellion, Byleth forced to add new nobility to handle the Adrestian land and since they are new, they still didn’t cut out for the whole land management stuff. Because of that, some Lesser Noble would pick a fight with the New Noble and the relationship between land become rather bad even if it is, in heart, just a squabble between two incompetent Lord.

"I can see that Professor would have a headache about it..." Ingrid commented as she is thankful that her neighboring area is of Gauthier.

"Her face was scary the last time I go to Derdriu you see. We’ll be having more external stability after Marianne is done with the Almyra and Petra become Queen of Brigid next month so we can focus on the internal conflict. The export trade seems to have revived from what I heard from Anna. Well, if we’re lucky we can do it in one fell sweep next year," Leonie said with a shrug as she is being the second in command for Adventure Guild.

"Even including _that_ one?" Ingrid is genuinely curious about the progress of their shared secret.

"No, not yet. Lysithea is inspecting the new ruin with Linhardt but there is nothing much come out in Shambhala. Seems matching since that place is more like fortress than research place. Not much from human side since we are speaking about immortal," Leonie responded as she kept herself vague about the clue leading them to their true objective.

"I see... so the visit this time is just for you to search my area for something similar, isn’t it?" Ingrid responded as she take a sip on the tea that the servant has bring few minutes ago.

"Half-correct. Professor actually wanted to ask you a favor… well, more like to Raphael though," Leonie said while looking to Raphael.

"To me?" Raphael tilted his head.

Leonie nodded and continued, "Yeah, she don’t mind if you do it in Galatea’s area but she want you to teach agriculture to farmer. In other words, make a school specialized for it."

"School? I thought the plan is to have them in Garreg Mach again?" Ingrid questioned as it is already a public knowledge that during next year Great Tree Moon.

"Yes, but they can’t have everything handled by Church for reasons. Like, that one is more for bureaucrats and researcher but Professor needed people from other field, common folk preferred. The Guild is accepting student in form of apprentice so we have Merchant, Smith, and Crafter covered. But we all need to eat food right? It is better that our food is delicious right? Well, if we have famine Professor might die from overworking so there is that but still," Leonie described briefly about the planning of further education system in Fódlan that she learned when Byleth summoned her back in Derdriu.

"I see. And for the better of Fódlan she wanted us to take it because of our advanced Agriculture compared to other land," Ingrid nodded as she start giving a thought about the request.

"Yeah, yeah, Professor said that common folk can’t rise up to the rank not only because of Crest but their lack of education to be on par with the Nobility. She kind of said that the Crest is only good to beat someone up so in time of peace, aside from Gautier and Goneril that protect border, Crest is just decoration," Leonie said with a laughter as she make a mimic on Byleth face when saying the Crest is decoration.

"That sure sounds like what Professor would say. Yeah, this is the time for common folk to rise to the challenge! Ah..." Raphael stopped himself for being too spirited when Ingrid’s giggling reached his ears.

"Don’t worry Raphael, I know you’re excited. I could say that I’m interested as well in that kind of future," Ingrid said with a bright smile.

"Okay we’re getting derailed. Anyway, since I already relayed the National message, I actually have another personal business regarding forming a branch of guild in Galatea..." Leonie then pulled a parchment filled with another official work she brings to the land of Galatea.

Ingrid returned to her working Lord modes and checked the request that Leonie bring regarding Guild opening. Raphael turned quiet as he joined discussion as he is the most informed in how the people in the area handling their security.

The meeting lasted for the whole day until night come and Leonie retreated to find the other Mercenary who stayed in the nearby inn. Ingrid sighed and gladly take refill of tea that Raphael poured for her after Leonie left the mansion. The message that Leonie bring to her is both peaceful and chaotic at the same time she needed time to settle herself.

"Sometimes it is hard to see whether Professor is actually serious or not regarding Lady Rhea..." Ingrid mumbled while sipping her tea.

"Why the sudden opinion?" Raphael tilted his head as he looked at the lady he served.

"No, sometimes I feel that Professor is making me do something in her favor for the problem but sometime I think she genuinely made me do it for the better of Galatea. Ah, right Raphael you should join me with the tea," Ingrid sighed out as she can’t seems to understand the way Byleth proceed.

Raphael took his seat and Ingrid poured a tea to his cup. It would be incorrect for Ingrid to do it but there is no one to see it anyway. After Ingrid’s father retired into smaller mansion in countryside, only Ingrid and Raphael with handful of servant who stayed in the main mansion.

"Professor is just Professor I believe. She always think about us when we think about other thing!” Raphael replied with a hearty laugh.

"I hope you’re right… but sometimes it is scary imagining that one day I’ll be standing in the different side from Professor. I have been rather dependent on her teaching as of lately," Ingrid laughed in solemn tone as she gazed at the surface of her tea.

"Whichever it is, you can count on me to be in your army Ingrid!" Raphael responded with a reassuring smile.

"Even if it is a treason?" Ingrid tilted her head.

"Yeah!" Raphael face was one of certainty and Ingrid know that he meant every words he told her.

"Thank you Raphael, it helped a lot hearing your words," Ingrid give a small smile at the slightly incompetent Knight and yet she won’t trade such earnest Raphael for anything.

"Yeah! If words help you, I’ll say a lot of it!" Raphael responded with big smile on his face.

"Thank you Raphael, for everything," Ingrid smiled back to the big guy sitting across her.

_Really thank you, because of you, I can walk the path I choose without doubting myself_. Ingrid mentally added although it won’t be in near time she would deliver the words to Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next in line would be Petra's coronation as Brigid's Queen that is hopefully won't take too much time compared to this.


	12. Extra - Coronation Ceremony (Brigid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date rolled by and it is the time for Petra's Coronation Ceremony as Queen of Brigid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no idea how to write deliberately broken English. Well, I find it is enough of jumping around characters and is time to get on the main plot rolling again.
> 
> I'm putting a small summary, Marianne is going to finalize the peaceful treaty with Almyra, Mercedes is given order by Rhea, and Ingrid mostly doing well in Galatea with the help of Raphael.

Petra looked at the reflection of her ceremonial garment, noting how she looked different to what she normally wore. She would usually wear something much lighter and focused on movement but the clothes she has on is completely for ceremonial purpose.

'_It’ll be hard to move in this clothes if a monster were to attack me while I wear this_' is what her general opinion on the clothes would be.

She then looked at the sword blessed by the Great Shaman that will be the proof of her ascension to become the Queen of Brigid. Since it is a ceremonial sword, they sacrificed the practicality and put ornament instead. It was the kind that will broke when Raphael hits it even with half of his power.

She was nervous.

She can’t help but feel like that since at the day she ascended the throne, it would be the date Brigid finally gained its independency from Fódlan. She had prepared the short yet long two years of the war aftermath to recover all that she can and learn about how to govern a nation under Byleth and Claude who are much more senior over her about this (and got a good friendly advice that paper is the most lethal weapon).

Of course the post-war council took a lot of her time since negotiation with the remaining nobility of Fódlan did take time. Petra can’t possibly thank her former-classmate enough on backing her arguments since Byleth can’t just let Brigid go without good agreement for Fódlan, she is the Queen after all. So she did certainly feel in her bone that Fódlan via Byleth roped her into some suspicious export agreements. Well, she did get a much needed help on building Brigid’s national strength from the neighboring country so she hoped she won’t regret getting roped into some _(shady)_ economy agreement during that convention.

But despite being relatively smaller to Fódlan and Almyra, Brigid has its share of problem especially regarding Petra’s ascension as the Queen through parley with Fódlan’s governments. A good handful of people sneered at her for talking it out at Fódlan’s Council regarding Brigid’s vassalage, preferring to fight it out. There are those who support her decision to parley, especially from those who was conscripted as soldier to Fódlan War before. From bits and pieces she heard on it, they feared the casualty on Brigid if they tried to fight the Queen of Dawn as they have seen her Professor cutting countless human without blinking with a swing of her sword. Whatever the reason, with the help of her own lineage, neutral party, and support party, Petra are to be the coronated as the next ruler of Brigid.

Petra isn’t naïve and she knew anything can happen as the date of coronation ceremony gets closer. For example the Royal Shaman could be feeling under the weather, assassination attempt, coup d’état, sabotaging, anything literally. Then Brigid has their fair share of important people coming over for the Ceremony and something could happen to them. There is Byleth as the ruler of Fódlan who are in danger since she is in top most wanted list in the revolutionary group. Not that Petra doubted the former mercenary’s fighting prowess, it is just the attempt itself is already problematic in diplomatic level.

Byleth will come earlier in the evening along with a group of her entourage. Aside from her, Claude will arrive as well since he is the representative of Almyra with the reason goes along the line of Fódlan’s ally is also Brigid’s ally despite no official talk is done just yet. Representative of other country looking for alliance with Brigid will come as well so it is down to Brigid’s hand to protect and keep order during the ceremony.

'_Calm down Petra… just remember how Professor Byleth coronation into Fódlan First Queen... She said I may follow her example as well… everything will be fine.._.' Petra is desperate to keep her wits in check despite the nervousness attacking her every time.

She has checked everything. It’ll be okay.

* * *

Petra was in the big field prepared for the guest from other country. The watchmen has reported that a group of Wyvern flier has entered the area under the banner of Fódlan. The first guest is indeed the Royalty of Fódlan.

Petra looked upward when some of the Wyvern descended. _Royal guard_. Petra deduced.

Surprisingly, Lorenz and Hilda is included as well in the rank. She understand about the decision in Lorenz but Hilda is a surprise at first due to how often she said she wanted to stay at the rear. But when it was mentioned that she come as Maid Attendant, everything cleared up. Byleth is expecting things to happen so she kept Hilda who can probably tank a whole army close to her as protection.

_Protocol_. Petra quietly thought when there is only one Wyvern that haven’t descended.

"We announce the arrival of Her Majesty the Queen of Dawn Byleth Eisner von Fódlan," Lorenz who have approached Petra said as he announced the arrival of her Fódlan’s guest.

The last Wyvern landed on the ground with Byleth wearing a much simpler version of her Queen attire, maybe to accommodate for riding a Wyvern. Lorenz escorted the young yet regal Queen when she get down from the Wyvern. Those who know the Queen personally would mentally comment that Byleth can do it even with her eyes closed. But again, that’s the rule or it might be a feint to show that Byleth is a ruler that can be killed easily.

Byleth approached Petra and smiled, "Thank you for seeing me Future Queen of Brigid."

"I’m blessed to have you here to witness the Coronation Ceremony, Queen of Fódlan. I hope I can be a good host for you," Petra felt a bit awkward at the stiff language but forced herself anyway. One lesson she learned from Marianne is to not ignore the teaching of other country just because they are in Brigid at the moment.

"Yes, congratulations to you. Now, how about we have private chat over tea just like the old time?" Byleth keep her smile but Petra understand that the Professor have enough of ceremonial duty.

And she has no reason to deny her from it.

"Yes of course, I’ll be honored to share a tea with you."

* * *

"Well, seems like we can put down appearance now," Hilda was the first to notes it as she take a sip of her tea.

"Correct. I’m glad that the first one is with Professor," Petra let her nerves get undone as well.

It was nerve-wrecking to describe it simply. Petra would guide her Fódlan ally into their quarter, assigning Brigid people who can speak in Fódlan language, making sure that the equipment of the guard is tended for, all the while making sure that Brigid looks like a good ally for Fódlan in the eyes of anyone present. And she need to do it for all her foreign guest.

"You have done well Petra. If I were to grade it then it’ll be a solid B+ since you still look nervous from time to time," Byleth took a sip of her tea as she takes the Sweet apple tea.

"Yes, thank you Professor," Petra responded with a nod.

"Once a Professor forever a Professor," Hilda sighed out as she take the cookies in front of her and put it into her mouth.

"It is important to be able to greet guest from other country. There is a reason I hit Claude with my sword back then," Byleth responded with a flat expression. It is big enough clue that she isn’t pleased at all.

"Ah yes, ‘_that_’ one time huh..." Hilda looked away as she reminisced the moment.

"Ah yes I remember, it was surprising to see Claude flying from the second floor window straight to the ground. The tree was cracking and I remember Marianne crying about Claude to not die..." Petra responded with a nod as she described the event that happened back then with a fond smile.

"Yes, the nerve of that guy thinking I can handle being a royalty with only half-a-year experience doing war council... That’s why I’m training you to not went through the same thing," Byleth would have slammed the table if were not for the fact that they are currently in Brigid.

"I have gratitude Professor," was the only respond Petra gave.

"Well it calmed down now that you made those Guilds and Ministry to handle the administration. Since I used to help before those things got established, I can understand your pain Professors. Claude is plain sadist for dumping it to our laps," Hilda chuckled a bit although her eyes went kinda dead at the PTSD of cleaning the aftermath of war.

"Waging war will only increase the paperwork..." Byleth mumbled.

"Yeah, it is bad to wage a war... the crushing weight of paper… cramped wrist... back pain when sitting... War is bad thing..." Hilda recounted that Byleth strongly agrees with.

"I have… understanding?" Petra was at lost on what they were talking about. For someone originating from outside of Fódlan, Petra can only help with small things.

"Anyway, changing our topic now, when we could start making the wedding dress?" Hilda’s question made Byleth stop in her movement to put her cup down.

"Oh my Hilda, finding someone?" Petra tilted her head, not understanding since Hilda hasn’t settled with one.

"Of course it isn’t for me~" Hilda cheered happily and eyed Byleth with a big grin.

Petra followed her former classmate eye and look at Byleth who is in the middle of drinking her tea.

But since Petra has a keen eyes, she noticed the slight shaking of Byleth’s fingers. Following the conversation, Petra understand what just happened and smiled.

"Congratulations Professor. I’ll certainly make time to attend the wedding ceremony of you and Claude," Petra gave her a serious congratulations.

"We’re not getting married yet," Byleth said with a sigh as she has known that the two know about the plan.

"Marianne is working hard, like you are overworking the poor soul, I bet it’ll be in early next year~" Hilda quipped happily like she has find a new toy to play with, even if the said toy is the Queen of Fódlan.

Byleth freeze at the remark.

"I’m looking forward to the new year coming. Claude and Professor deserve to be happy," Petra added earnestly.

Byleth turned red with her cup half-lifted.

"A party is a good thing time to time dear Professor~ With a big wedding celebration we can summon all merchant to the Derdriu~ Oh, except you have any other place in mind for wedding venue. Don’t worry my guild and the merchant guild will promote it thoroughly~" Hilda looked like she has been imagining how it would go already.

"I-I told you t-there is no… official date!" Byleth was about to burst off from the teasing.

The teasing went back and forth as they shared the tea together. Mostly Hilda poking fun on Byleth love life with Claude that gets intimate lately. For that moment, Petra felt that her worry just melt away.

… Or at least that is what Petra wanted to believe.

* * *

"You’re not worthy to name yourself as the Queen of our people!” 

A sole attacker was sent to her in the middle of the ceremony. It might be more proper to say that the attacker was targeting Byleth since right now the Queen of Fódlan is having a poisonous knife on her neck. The other guest gasped at the sight and would have run from the area if not for the fear of another assassin in hiding. After all the assassin has appeared out of nowhere to bring danger toward the ruler, it won’t be hard to get past them in moment notice.

The air went still as Petra looked at the assassin closely. Petra knew she should start thinking on how to save Byleth but the sight the Queen of Fódlan who wasn’t fazed at all and merely stared at Petra even if she has knife over her neck calmed her down in weird way. She looked at the assassin closely who wore a maid uniform, there seems to be no one with her.

_Sacrificial pawn..._ her mind told her regarding the one threatening her Professor.

"What is your demand?" Petra asked with calm tone as she looked for opening. It is useless to talk with an assassin like this, even if she interrogated her, she won’t answer who she worked with.

'_The answer for this problem is only one_...' Petra concluded. If she can’t use her to know about the main culprit, it is better to use her as show-off.

The other guests gulped down at the exchange between Petra and the assassin. Well, although anyone who was sitting near certain King of Almyra and his close retainer would realize that the two were trying to hold their laughter despite the situation. Claude who was invited as well as the guest of honor merely looked at the theatrical that will happen in front of him.

"People will think of me as weird but I want to be in Petra’s position right now," Claude sighed as he toyed with a thin knife hidden from plain view.

"Your Majesty, if you do something like that, Brigid will lose its face in front of the other country," Nader responded as he kept Claude’s hand hidden.

"That assassin is threatening my Byleth… can’t they make exception?" Claude frowned albeit he understand it by logic.

"When the ceremony is over, I’ll close my eyes so Your Majesty can have some times alone with Lady Byleth," Nader negotiated as he keep a firm watch around their surrounding.

"… You have your deal. Well, seems like Byleth and Petra decided to do the climax of this," Claude responded as he kept his knife remain hidden and be a good viewer this time.

* * *

"Cut the ties between Brigid and Fódlan, what else? Starting by cutting the neck of their Queen and we can invade them easily as payback from what they do to our ally Dagda," the assassin stated with a smile that isn’t appropriate for the condition right now.

"So your job is to kill me for revenge and not Lady Petra?" Byleth asked normally although Petra could see that the green-haired royalty was holding back to take the matter in her own hand.

Even if Petra knows that Byleth can handle this with no problem, they are still in Petra’s Coronation Ceremony. And what is happening in front of them are the internal problem of Brigid. The sin of someone in Brigid should be judged by the people of Brigid. If Byleth were to move, there will be an international problem and Petra as the host will lose face in front of the delegation.

The assassin didn’t respond to Byleth.

"Then you’re underestimating your Queen a little bit too much. As her former teacher I shall give you a warning that she is one of the best around my student," Byleth start speaking as she watch Petra with eyes filled with trust. She knew and put her trust to the new Ruler.

"That is an honor to hear such praise from you, Your Majesty," Petra responded with a calm tone.

"I’m just stating the truth. Lady Petra Macneary of Brigid, if you were to release me from this threat in 5 seconds, I swear upon my name that as long as I rule as the Queen of Fódlan, relationship between Fódlan and Brigid will remain peaceful. If you can’t fulfill my condition, I’ll rally my people against this nation as you have sullied my good will on granting independence to Brigid," Byleth stated with calm voice while she remain at her position.

With the assassin already making her move, Byleth can't easily let the event pass away. If she did merely because Petra is her former student, the people of Fódlan will start whispering. This arrangement is the only way to fulfill the objective of keeping peace between Fódlan and Brigid while keeping Petra as a solid ruler of Brigid. 

"I thank you for your generosity, Your Majesty. 5 seconds is enough," Petra bowed gracefully at Byleth as if the assassin with knife on Byleth neck didn’t exist.

Byleth closed her eyes and start counting, "One..."

"You b-" before the assassin moved, his body fell down to the ground with a dull sound.

"Guard, take the body away and find out who sent him. Did they injure you, Your Majesty?" Petra sound out an order toward guards who have find themselves near the royalty before asking Byleth about her condition.

"As I had promised, Fódlan and Brigid will remain in cordial relationship with each other. I would love to finalize it but before that, I hope we finish the ceremony first," Byleth responded with a calm tone as Hilda who appeared casually fixing the tiara that Byleth wear, noting how it get crooked.

The guests obviously felt like they were given an indirect threat as the rite continued until Petra gained the title of being the Queen of Brigid. The Fódlan Queen that just become 2 years before and were about to get assassinated just now was too calm despite what just happened it is downright terrifying. Added by Petra who showed that the Brigid, while only gained independence from Fódlan, was formidable country in its own. If they were to try invaded the two, there is good chance that the third country, Almyra will get in their way as well.

_'These two nations are allied so if we were to wage war with one then the other will help_' is what passed inside the Representative head when the two Queen signed the agreements of Fódlan-Brigid Alliance.


	13. Prelude of  Turmoil- Slipping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The season changed and everything fall in the place one by one.
> 
> For country sake, for future sake, the sacrifice shall be made. All that Byleth can hope is that for it to not end in a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot time now. Well, Byleth still can't get down to check on things on her own with all her royal duty. And I think she would get adapted to things quickly.

The sun has already moving to the west when I have been done with the paperwork for the days and Seteth told me to take a good rest. It’s not that I wanted to make Seteth angry in particular but I still slipped out of the castle wearing civilian uniform and hide my hair from plain view.

It has been few months since I last entered the marketplace incognito. Despite the sun seeming like it is going to set soon, the area is still crowded. It is nice to see people enjoying themselves like this, making me feel that what I do mattered for their life.

"Claude will be happy to hear about this..." I whispered to no one in particular while looking around the area, looking at the expressions of Fódlan people, my people.

Seems like doing this Queen work for close to 2 years made me attached to the people of Fódlan. I’m sure my mercenary self wouldn’t believe that I’m now in the highest standing of Fódlan.

I closed my eyes and find myself thinking about Rhea. I gained an updated report of the Archbishop condition from helping Cyril. She spent her time on the bed mostly, without meeting anyone even the follower. I feel a little bad on using Cyril like this but in order to know my enemy, I can’t choose my method.

'_Enemy, huh._..' I took a rest on the bench with snack in hand when my mind wandered.

Out of everyone else, Ignatz and Ingrid openly opposed my animosity toward the Church. Sometimes I think that maybe I overdid it. And yet I still believe that it is something that someone need to do. That someone just happened to be me.

"Is this how you feel El...?"

That sweet girl has always been so earnest. That quality of her is a double-edged sword and now I can clearly say that she was also a victim. She is used by Those Who Slithers in the Dark to wage the war across Fódlan. Presumably she was used as instrument to kill Rhea and effectively lower the power of Fódlan as a whole by destroying Faerghus and Leicester. When the war ended and the land is in tatters, the Slithers would come up in the front stage and wipe us all.

But in a way I have sacrificed Edelgard for the sake of Fódlan that Claude and I envisioned. Claude suggested on faking Edelgard’s death once but we never get on the plan at all. I feel for Claude but know as well that the safest option for the future is to completely cut Edelgard. The girl also said so herself. Even if we argued for a year, I’m sure she’ll tell me to cut her down.

This is the sin that Claude and I shared together. The sin of taking her life.

"But then, what happened to the minority if I keep doing that..." I mumbled as I wonder how everything would have changed if we could talk together.

Maybe Dimitri would have survived the Gronder Field. Maybe Felix won’t die to crave a path for Dimitri back then. Maybe Annette and Gilbert would be joining their rank right now. Maybe Edelgard would see the flaw in her way. Maybe Hubert would be serving Edelgard toward the road of peace. Maybe I could listen on how loud Ferdinand announced his nobility that could only be rivaled by Lorenz. Maybe Caspar and Linhardt would be together just as how it should have been. Maybe those students from Blue Lion and Black Eagle could have better future after the war ended.

In grand scheme of things, they are minority. But they are a part of Fódlan as well that has the right to live on its land. But I cut them all downs, their life and their future. Everything for Claude and my own sake.

'_When I win against Rhea… what will happen to the Church...'_ the thought swirled inside my mind the more I learnt about the Agartha and Nabatean history from Linhardt who studied the history side of the Crest.

Nabatean is the children of Goddess, the child of Progenitor God Sothis. Lysithea confirmed that most likely the Dragon we met in Sreng… the Wind Caller is actually Nabatean as well. I joked about the Dragon being Macuil before with Claude but... it might hold some truth in it. After all, the survivor of Zanado are just the Four Saint. If the Legend of Wind Caller were to meant something, it must be Macuil.

How will the people react at the truth about the Church of Seiros? What about the Clergy? The smaller Church in the outskirt. The follower of the religion. If I paint them as traitor their life won't be easy. I have Adrestian Empire as the example of it.

"When Claude visited, we totally need to sit it out with everyone," I decided as I stood from my position, holding the further theory that float up inside my mind.

For now I should believe that Nemesis is enemy along with the Slithers. Church is grey area since they prove to be useful to provide moral support to people although Rhea is no good. If I made enemy out of the Church, Seteth credibility as my Prime Minister will be questioned so I need to put it in back burner too. If possible I want to still ripe the benefit of Church while destroying its core.

"When will Claude come back here..." I find myself complaining about the lack of my closest confidant before I think too much about it.

The last time I saw Claude was when we were both invited to attend Petra’s coronation ceremony last month. The banquet after the coronation were rather stuffy with other country delegation mingling with each other. After the assassination incident earlier in the ceremony, they have the same look of those cunning Noble. Actually I was on the verge of spitting my drink when they... subtly offered the second or third son of notable nobility from their country as my ‘spare’ husband. Claude interjected the talk and kinda promotes how I only need him as husband and explain in roundabout way that Fódlan only accept monogamy.

The smile that Claude has at that time was… a bit scary. I know for long that he is rather possessive of me so I don’t actually mind it. I was going to reject the offer even if they insisted. It gave Claude reason to stick with me and I’m glad for the chance even if the reason is rather unpleasant.

Well, Hilda kindly suggested after the fiasco is over to throw such annoying political marriage to the nobility since I’m completely unavailable with Claude around. I honestly think it is a good idea.

Claude and my official relationship right now is fiancé but we’ll be married for finalizing the peace agreements between Fódlan and Almyra soon. It sounded like those political marriage and in a way, it is one as well. But Claude won’t take consort from Almyra and I’ll always be faithful to him so it is still marriage with love.

"Marriage..." I felt myself blushing at the prospect.

Nothing much has been discussed but nothing much would have changed in regard to ruling procedure. Hilda said that my official name will get a revision and become longer since I’ll be inheriting Riegan as my surname and having the title of Almyra Royalty (the Queen, too). From what Hilda told me it would goes like 'Queen Byleth Eisner von Fódlan zu Riegan, the Ruler of Dawn, Light of Fódlan, Peaceful Queen of Almyra' and if what I heard from Marianne is anything to go by, I’ll also get the Almyra Royal Family Surname 'Udzaina'. And here I think my official name is long enough by now.

Okay, I should stop thinking about the length of my name in the future.

At any rate, Hilda was so excited at me as a bride apparently. After all the last time we met, she was already giving me choices on what I would like for both ceremony. Both because the wedding will be done in Fódlan style and Almyra style. I’m surprised she already has access to Almyra fashion more than anything else. When I asked her why she is in such high spirit...

"Because I want to make Claude thinking twice on doing the not-so-first-night of you with clothes or without clothes!" is what seemingly prompted her to do some actual work without moaning about having to work a lot.

I sure need her to shut up about my love life in one way or another.

I appreciate the effort she put though since I never would have the energy to think about it. If it were up to me, I’m sure it’ll be international-level wedding disaster. I do trust Hilda enough with the matter of planning my attire since she is the one who designed most of my Royalty clothes and fulfilling the desire for my choice of dress by the others. She totally didn’t gain free advertisement from me.

Claude and I didn’t met often due to our royal duty. I ever asked him if I could visit him in Almyra but he refused since the opposition is still high. But maybe after we get married the other won’t be too annoying with how often he come to my place or me to him.

_Maybe I could just jump and hug him without bothering about the look those noble give me... okay, stop Byleth_. I covered my cheeks with both my hand as I tried to force the imagination away.

To distract my mind from Claude, I look around the food stall, noticing how merchant from Brigid seems to have taken residence in Derdriu as well. From other Lords report, the amount of merchant from outside seems to have increased with my proactive involvement at opening the market. It was slightly bad idea since Fódlan hasn’t recovered its domestic market, but I guess with the domestic production recovery rate right now it’ll end up okay somewhere along the way.

'_I wonder if Claude ever have a taste on this… when he visit I should totally-...!?_' I was busy on sightseeing that I failed to see the road and bumped to someone.

My hat was in the verge of dropping but I managed to hold it in time so my bright green hair didn’t get revealed. It would be a disaster if people realized that their Queen are a meter away from them.

At any rate I quickly apologized to the one I bumped saying, “Ah, I’m sorry, I’m not certainly looking straight-..."

"Professor?" the voice was familiar that I quickly looked forward and find myself face to face with a pair that I don’t want to meet right now.

"Lysithea? Ukh, Lorenz..." I was seriously thinking on Divine Pulse myself out of them.

"Your Ma-… Professor, how many times I have told you that it isn’t good to slip out from the castle?" Lorenz was already in the process of lecturing me about the stuffy noble things.

"I’m on my break so I wanted to get out from the paperwork, just that."

"But Professor, your position right now dictate-...!"

"More importantly Lysithea, why you’re in Derdriu?" I think it is a lame attempt to change topic but lame attempt is still better than none.

Lysithea seems to be a little torn on who she must side with. Thankfully, Lorenz put the matter down by saying, "I guess I should stop my nagging since we are in the street. Also, I believe that this could be a blessing in disguise. Isn’t that so, Lysithea?"

I raised my eyebrow at how Lorenz gave up and turned to Lysithea once more. Lysithea seems to have something in her mind and then said, "Maybe we should find other place first."

"Yes, the cold air isn’t good for your health after all. We can’t have you drop before we managed to extract that out," Lorenz agreed and it is now that I realized that Lysithea is wearing Lorenz cloak.

"Then I know of a nice place," I smiled and led the way in front of the two, dismissing Lorenz accusing gaze behind me.

The place I led them to is an inn. It is common enough for people of merchant class although Lorenz still stick out in here. Well, he must made adjustments on his own.

"So what is the talk?" I asked after I bring them to one of secluded dining seat after ordering.

"Right, it is about that 'case'. Seems like that the place we find is the treasure box," Lysithea said with a proud look on her face. Honestly, maybe I’m making the same face to her.

"Did you find what you’re looking for?" I asked since I wonder did they found the way to remove the Crest already or not.

"The theory behind it at least. They never think of taking out the things they planted after all. It would take a year or two to perfect the method. If it works well, we can start using it to remove all of them," Lysithea reported with a giggle, seems like she is elated to find this out.

"I’m glad for you Lysithea but the last one..." I glanced to Lorenz who sighed tiredly at the report.

"Yes, for now it isn’t… an ideal condition to take it all completely. There is only 15 line but until the social change is final, doing so would be a suicide. We’ll see the use of that finding in the 5 years or so if we all put an _overtime_ for it," Lorenz commented as he laughed slightly at the mention of more work.

"No, no, no, more than this and you’ll die earlier than me Lorenz. I understand, I’ll just perfect it before we do anything with it," Lysithea immediately stopped Lorenz for even thinking of doing more overtime.

I can’t help but laugh at it.

"Okay, the next report would be a… rather out of our prediction. We learnt the procedure on making of the weapon or rather, a way to make more of it," Lysithea seems to be hesitating on the report of her new finding.

I raised my eyebrow and Lorenz filled me, "Remember during the time in Academy Professor? It is the one before the attack."

I closed my eyes and trying to remember the detail. The one before the attack must meant when we are going to the Holy Tomb and Rhea told me to try if I will get ‘Revelation’ like the Divine Seiros. Well, now that I remember it, I have the urge to shout ‘Isn't Divine Seiros is you, Rhea!?’ to Rhea who kindly deceived me. I nodded to Lorenz to confirm that I do remember the detail.

"Aside of you, they are trying to rob the body there… well, whatever remnant they could get at least," Lorenz added as he pointed to the thing he want me to take notice.

I closed my eyes and remember about it. Yes, that Holy Tomb is the resting place of Nabatean, even if Rhea hide it. Edelgard won’t do a grave robbing for treasure, not with how she has the Empire for funding source. There must be something worth to steal there in a place filled only by remnants of Dragon...

"Bone..." I mumbled and further my thoughts.

What will they use that bone for? Crest is given through blood. Slithers always stealing something that could be used as weapon. The bone is the foundation to make a Hero Relic. No, don’t tell me...

"… Replica," I looked at Lysithea.

Lysithea nodded and said, "Yes. Professor, you faced with the same thing correct?"

I rested my back to my best and slumping slightly. Our ancestor sure made something really funky right under our feet. No wonder Rhea’s eyes turned into demonic at the mention of the robbing in the Holy Tomb. Thankfully everyone made sure to destroy the one used by the zombie Agartha army before Rhea saw it in action.

"We sure is lucky to not invoke her madness for so long… well, she didn’t see it directly so there is that too," I commented as I find myself thinking that for someone who is supposed to be psycho, Rhea sure put up with the funky result of Agartha experimentation for a long time.

"Hmm, wait for a sec. We never found weapon from the other four member… so could it be that they're... like, one is living after all," I quickly wondered what happened to the original Hero’s Relic from the Four Saint. Macuil certainly doesn’t give Crest to humanity so that one is counted out but there is no weapon made from the rest of the Saint.

"Yeah, and it goes to my conclusion that… the hair color is the indication," Lysithea concluded.

Ah, I see... seems like I have Nabatean as my right hand man before I notice it. I do know those two are father and child, but I guess that one is still a surprise. If the relationship is any indication then they should be Cichol and Cethleann.

"Well, dear Lysithea told me detail about it and we think we’ll destroy the document. Is it okay?” Lorenz continued and he thanked the server who come with foods.

"You have my permission," I replied as I put the spoon to my plate.

"Thank you Professor," Lysithea looks glad that I responded that.

Our talk went on for longer times and Lorenz actually praised the food. I feel warm inside seeing Lorenz and Lysithea just together like this, I asked a lot from them. Lorenz seems to be doing something about Ordelia house too since he is heir to Gloucester. Well, since it is Lorenz I’m sure he can handle some noble in-fighting without my help.

I take a spoon of my food and made a note to confront Seteth soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I never mentioned it before but most of the characters here has their position in the Royalty even if I never mentioned it because I forgot to put it. 
> 
> Next chapter will be dedicated to write out the setting in Appendix short of style. Because I kinda give my middle finger to the map.


	14. Prelude of Turmoil - Queen and Prime Minister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets longer than usual because of the important talk part. From the rough draft that I wrote, the story is currently half-way in until the end.
> 
> I ended up not talking about Dimitri too much in this series since the Lion is its own thing and doesn't interact a lot with the Deer.
> 
> The next part would be the Rite of Rebirth and it is time to visit the Monastery again.

Catching Seteth is all good and all but official job seems to have it in for me. Due to announcement about Agartha Ruins and the expedition regarding it, there seems to be more people interested in what they have in their arsenal and also more (political) enemy in my perimeter. I’m glad that I swiftly told Lysithea and Lorenz to destroy any record regarding weapon-making since I’m not attending a summit that eager to wage a war with other country during my rule.

At least Marianne is back with happy news regarding the smoothing of Peaceful Treaty with Almyra. The treaty talk seems to get into the arrangement with Duke Goneril since their family protect the Fodlan Locket. After all, if Almyra people broke the Treaty then Fódlan have the right to launch a full-on assault and yet there seems to be Almyran who needed to have their share of ‘War Tradition’ and it was the main reason they are against the Treaty. Seriously, when Holst directly reported this with Marianne I have the urge to get to Fódlan Locket, made them run some laps before putting them on detention and made them write an essay.

Thankfully, the sentiment is shared by Holst who, when I told him that he is allowed to speak, said that he was dragged to job because some village has some bloody problem. If Claude were to hear this, I’m sure he will apologize while agreeing to Holst. I ignore him immediately though when he started talking about how his time with Hilda is cut short because of this.

At any rate, Holst and Marianne managed to convince them to just do a combat drill with the border soldier. It was actually opposed by the Almyran since their tradition involve ‘kill’, but Holst and Marianne told me that they ‘cool’ their head a bit with a good fight. As expected of Fódlan best General and my army Combat Cleric I guess. None of the higher-up from Almyra sent me an official complain so I guess it is okay. Claude should be able to handle that much even if there is any.

But now that the Treaty is agreed by the both party… I’m going to get wed to Claude.

"The marriage is just going to be during Great Tree Moon next year... but why they acted like it’ll happen in Horsebow Moon? Didn’t they forget that there is National Summit next month? We didn’t even have an official signing of the treaty yet!" I muttered at the amount of congratulatory message that I got along with the yearly-report for National Summit that I should finish before the quarter half of Blue Sea Moon.

"Everyone is happy that you’re to be wed to Almyra King after all. They are certainly troublesome people but it is a fact that they have helped us in the peril," Seteth commented as he helped me sorting out the report coming from Sylvain’s area.

"That’s Almyran for you I guess…" I replied half-heartedly since there is just something else I need to look at.

Sylvain’s domain that consist of northern part of the Faerghus area would likely expecting harsher winter compared to last year. The northern Faerghus area is infamous for having harsh winter so it is actually not new. But, with how harvest for this year doesn’t look so good since we only managed to pick up the building of irrigation system this year, it is natural that he asked for the extra food to feed the people...

"… I heard that the people in Derdriu have public column about your love life with Claude," I barely hear the sound of Seteth saying something about Claude and I in between my reading.

...

Eh, Public Column?

It took me a good minute in between writing the letter to go to National Stock Keeper and listening to Seteth until I realized that Seteth said something very abrupt. I looked upward from my paper and stare at Seteth who worked in other table.

"Wait, they have one!?"

Okay, this is news.

What is in this column anyway!? More importantly, who would read something about my love life with Claude?! 

"Yes they did. When I visited the Adrestian area to look over the fighting nobles few months ago... it seems like you’ll have a theatrical about you and Claude during the Dawn Festival. I heard it was something like love that goes beyond the country border, social status, age in the time of Great War," Seteth described with a straight face that made it even harder to listen to since it is just plain embarrassing.

A theater about Claude and I? Seriously!?

… I need to tell Hilda to check about this as well when she come next to fit the Dress for the Night Ball. She should have come to my office this afternoon.

"You or Lorenz should look at the content and made sure that they portray Edelgard as a human being," I responded as I looked past the report regarding the new irrigation system that is finished during Garland Moon this year. I totally not run away from the thought of having a play about me.

"Don’t worry because it is led by Manuella and I’m sure your former students there won’t let that happens," Seteth added and I find myself relaxing at the mention of my former colleague in the Monastery.

I start thinking about which student and it took me a bit that he is talking about Dorothea. Our latest conversation was about espionage that I totally forgot about her theatrical gig. Now that I know, I wonder what will be her role... she won’t become me… right...? Like, I have watched her long enough to realize that Dorothea was looking at Edelgard and Ferdinand in special way. She was almost sisterly to Ferdinand too… while with Edelgard...

Really, Sylvain has it rough huh... he was there when I did the final stab with Sword of the Creator. I wonder how Dorothea views Sylvain… they are close for sure but…

… No, I shouldn’t pry about their privacy.

"Anyway Seteth, aren’t you going to the Rite of Rebirth this year? It is the end of the month right?" I changed the talk to an event that is much safer than the play.

"If you were to go there, Your Majesty then I need to stay here to handle the Court," Seteth responded as he kindly reminded me that he is the Prime Minister and if I were to be absent from the throne, the job falls to him.

"Can’t it be done by Lorenz instead? We both have skipped on the occasion last year since we handle the aftermath of Imperial Rebellion," I asked while finishing half of the pile for yearly reports. At least the monthly reports is finished at the start of the month so I only need to put in the last touch for the yearly report and National Plan.

"Someone need to take care of the National Summit preparation for the next month. This summit is both festivities and a battlefield, Your Majesty," Seteth argued again, giving a stronger argument.

Well, seems like I won’t get an answer from him today. But I know I always can use other way to convince him.

"Well, truth be told I never get into the Rite of Rebirth itself so I have no idea what we’re doing in there. The first time I was killing thieves in Holy Mausoleum and the next time we’re at war time. I think you’re the most knowledgeable about this without making me lose my face in front of the believer," I haggled my way since it is still true.

I know basically we are supposed to pray to Sothis or something in the Goddess Tower but none other than that. I do remember that the Monastery become full with believer as well so business was booming. And like, while the National Summit is a political battlefield, according to my spy, none of the Duchy has another agenda other than strengthening our National power. So, we should be safe this year.

"… Fair enough. I shall accompany you to the Monastery," Seteth sighed out and seemingly given up on this argument.

"I know I can count on you, Seteth," I responded while putting a break at the remnant of the paperwork.

Not long after that, a maid entered and I rise my eyebrow when she start preparing for tea time in the balcony outside. I kept my mouth shut anyway since I might risk her head if I were to question things. Seteth told the Maid to leave after pouring the tea and he beckoned me to take a little break in small tea table he kindly put in the balcony of my work room.

I looked at the set up and mentally think that it is mostly informal tea time and yet seeing Seteth being proper and all, I followed the lead and be proper as well. Somehow it reminds me of Lorenz, Hilda, and Marianne who crash-coursed me on the lesson 'Royalty Manner for Dummies'.

"Byleth, seems like your marriage is decided," Seteth started the conversation in casual tone.

Well, there goes decorum to the trash.

I sighed since I feel that I’m being proper for nothing. I took the cup and take a sip of my tea, it is sweet. Seteth is just like my second Father now so I guess it is the infamous the ‘talk’ that Lysithea filled me with before when her engagement with Lorenz is finalized. While hoping that he won’t freak out, I responded his question with, "Yes, it is."

"I heard you wanted me to walk you to the Altar. You sure it is okay with you?" Seteth asked another small question that might have bugged him.

Oh right, I did ask for him when asked the choice of my father representative since Father had died years ago.

"Yes, I’m not comfortable with Alois because… Father was a quiet man in his life so I can’t get used to his antics... he also feels like big brother so it doesn't fit..." I sighed over my cup of tea. It sure is relaxing to have such sweet tea in this warm season. The sea breeze felt good on my skin.

"I see. Then I shall take the role happily. More importantly," Seteth put down his cup and his eyes are serious.

… Ah, seems like the chance rolled itself to my laps.

"What did you accomplish on the ruin expedition?" Seteth question is pointy but he is also wary at the question.

I smiled at him and put my tea cup back on the saucer. At this point, I want to believe that Seteth won’t betray me but he is still one of few ally Rhea truly has. Hopefully he’ll understand what is my goal.

"There are… few things I wished to get from this expedition," I replied while weighing whether I should tell him about eventually killing Rhea when needed or kept it vague.

"First, I think you understand by now but I want to erase the Crest system in the Nobility. With what happened to the Kingdom and Empire during the war, I believe that Crest has no place in the future generation. I don’t want generations after me suffer the horror that I have witnessed due to misusage of Crest. But in order to do so, we need to give an alternative for the Crest-system we used before and I believe Agartha who is more advanced than the rest of the world combined would have a clue into such world," I started since it is the most noble cause for my expedition.

"I see... but you do know that doing so would go against the teaching of the Church," Seteth responded with stern look. Yep, he is unto me.

"Yeah, I’m prepared to fight even the Church if needed. All I wanted is for my people to have better life than before," I responded without hesitating at all. If it is conviction, then I have it since I met Claude after my slumber.

"Then, what is the other reasons?" Seteth continued his question.

"I don’t know whether you have known it or not but Hero’s Relic is obviously made by Agartha-… no, you can’t convince me otherwise Seteth, I’m the one facing Nemesis army who use the replica of my sword 2 years ago," I quickly cut Seteth who looked like he wanted to say that the Hero’s Relic maker is unknown.

"Fair enough," he responded while taking a sip of his tea.

"When Shambhala got ruined and the fight with Nemesis happened, I always think it is odd that our enemy has Hero Relic when there are only limited amount of them, most of it are in our posession too. Shambhala doesn't keep the detailed information but at the Ruin that I got trapped in, we found it… even the way to make and control the Demonic Beast. Seems like it can be made with some effort as long as we have Crest Stone and sacrifice to turn into semi-living weapon," I take a sip of my tea.

"Are you going to use that?" Seteth asked as if he is making sure that I’m not going down Edelgard path.

"No, never. The age of Gods is long pass Seteth. I told the founder and the lead to destroy any weapon-related manual they find," I responded with stern tone as I don’t want tragedy to happen again. Fódlan doesn’t need another war.

"Good, so is that all you wanted to find there?" Seteth asked although it seems that he is glad that I won’t harm the land with newfound power I might use.

"No, there is one other thing I wanted to find out as well..." I closed my eyes to prepare for the worst when I do this talk.

Seteth looked at me, I can feel his gaze.

"Seteth… no, _Saint Cichol_. I’m going to put Rhea, Saint Seiros upon trial of possible genocide," I gazed to Seteth back as I made sure that there is a knife for a moment notice.

"Genocide… are you saying that she-...!" I quickly put a stop on Seteth words.

"It is just a possibility Seteth. I won’t argue about the West Church, that was political movement. I wanted to find the truth in regards to Tragedy of Duscur, the Experimentation regarding to the Crest od Flame in my heart, but don’t worry, I won’t just discredit her service to Fódlan," I quickly explained before I lose anymore ally inside the wall of Derdriu.

Seteth sat down back to his seat. Good to see that he seems to accept it quickly. He didn’t disagree upon the name Saint Cichol so I guess it is a ‘yes’ on that too. Well, that was an interesting turn of event.

"No matter what you do, Rhea has no much time left," Seteth finally says as he folded his hands.

"I know. Even if she outlived me, she won’t try to revive Sothis anymore… well that is a wish of mine at least. It wasn’t easy living like me," I responded with a sigh as I tried to not flat out saying that when she went berserk, I’m rallying an army to kill it.

"So is it actually personal?" Seteth questioned with accusing eyes.

"Maybe a part of it, yes. But there are still a lot of things that she hide from us all about the Crest. From what Hanneman, Lysithea, and Linhardt has produced, and they’re my best bet, we haven’t find anything about the Crest itself. I do know they are product of inheriting Dragon’s Blood of Nabatean but it isn’t enough," I responded as I gave a little bit of hint on how far the research has gone.

"So you have went that far in the result," Seteth commented with a sigh. Seems like no one has accomplished so much in the span of these 2 years compared to thousand years of Church existence.

"Yeah, but rest assured that information regarding Nabatean is still classified. I only give ideas to few of my students because not everyone is welcome to my plan. We all have our own agenda," I take the teapot and poured myself and Seteth another cup of tea.

"Is it still related to Crest?" Seteth asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, Edelgard was a victim of Slithers Crest Experiment. She… once told me about her siblings dying in a dungeon and she was the only survivor. Lysithea who lived to tell the tale told me of similar story… the Slithers took child and slice their body upon to be bathe in the blood… most of them died leaving Lysithea as only survivor. Because of that those two have shorter lifespan and I guess that is what made Edelgard desperate at that time… poor girl," I gazed at the surface of my tea.

"Then Lysithea, with my sponsor, is set out to undo the curse that have befell her. She wanted to get rid of the Crest in her body, I guess Lorenz constant nagging about her well-being made her move. Before, she would tell me that she just wanted to die in peace," I chuckled as I remembered about when Lysithea would come to my office and tell me that she’ll go with Hanneman to find a way to keep on living while telling me that Lorenz is treating her like fragile treasure.

Seteth went quiet and I guess it is the first time he ever heard of the detail over the Crest experimentation. Maybe he is reminded about my talk almost a year ago about experimenting Crest.

"Rhea was doing the same with the Crest of Flame. She has failed a lot of time as well even if my Mother survived to meet my Father… I know it is normal for a mother and the Crest saved me but I still want to give those whose name we never know to be given justice... and if it is possible I want to be freed from the Crest stone in me as well," I looked downward as I touched the area around my chest that never beat.

"You know that we have no idea what will happen to you if the Crest Stone was to be removed," Seteth finally says.

"....." I look at Seteth and prompting him to go on.

"Crest Stone is our heart. If you take it away, we’ll die," Seteth added without beating around the bush while looking at me seriously.

"I see… I’m also sacrifice for future generation huh..." I mumbled while taking a sip of my tea. It feels bitter all of sudden.

"There is a high probabilities of that. The Crest of Flames is born from Sothis so I don’t know what will happen to it if Rhea were to pass away. Normally, it shouldn’t affect you," Seteth responded as I felt a hand on top of my hand.

"I want this tragedy to end with my generation… can you and Flayn… Cethleann, ensure that what I did isn’t fruitless?" I asked and for a reason I have the urge to cry. I wonder why…

"That is the reason why I remained here while Flayn leave to see the world. Seems like going in the politic battlefield made you unable to word your intention straight, Byleth," Seteth has this slightly reprimanding tone that remind me of Father. Right, he used to scold me too back in the day.

"Is that so?" I asked back to Seteth as I revel in his kindness.

"Yeah, you talked a lot about this and that but you just wanted Rhea to tell you what kind of things she had done behind our back while helping your students get their happy ending. I’m sorry that I can’t provide information regarding your birth situation but if the experimentation is a horror just as you described, then Rhea is doing the same thing as what happened during the tragedy of Zanado," Seteth looked at me with a warm gaze.

The way Seteth words it made me feels like I’m worrying for nothing. He seems to be choosing me over Rhea and I felt happy to hear it.

"I haven’t managed to secure that far but… what actually happened?" I decided to stop beating on the bushes and just straight up ask Seteth. He already shows that he is my ally and so I can trust him.

"I was actually not there during the massacre so I can’t give a first-hand comment. But before it happened, our Great Mother, Goddess Sothis shared her power to the humans of Agartha so they could live their life in convenience. As you see in Shambhala and the ruins, they are much advanced than Fódlan now," Seteth recounted his tale. It is similar to what Linhardt hypothesized.

"With so much power, they become greedy and it resulted in the Fódlan becoming unfit for the living. Sothis took pity but at the same time was angered at this so she took the blessing and used it to restore the land back to its original condition. Yet, the Agartha who get used to the power rebelled toward Sothis. Sothis, who was exhausted from using her power to restore the land went into sleep in the Holy Tomb and put a barrier so the Agarthan can’t get inside. Some Nabatean, fearing for their safety, live distance away from the Holy Tomb. My family, Macuil, and Indech do this. But, most of us lived in Zanado near the resting place of our Mother," Seteth took his time on telling his side of story.

"So, the Red Canyon is..."

"Yeah, the revenge that the Agartha took to us. Times before that, they sent Nemesis, a thief leader, who somehow managed to get pass the barrier in the Holy Tomb and killed Mother Sothis. Using her blood, he gained the Crest of Flame and from what I heard, when he appeared next for the massacre, he already has the sword. Rhea is the sole survivor of it," Seteth answered my question as he look at me.

I know that Seteth is partially in Rhea’s side, but I see no lie in his eyes. That is what he knew about the tragedy that befall Rhea.

"Then, the war in the plain happened..." I continued as I reminded of rather old dream I often saw back then before I merged with Sothis.

"… Seems like you did your research," Seteth responded and I can see he is keen to not talk details about it. I can’t blame him, that was the event that takes the life of his wife.

"What about the other Saint? Except Flayn, if I’m not wrong then Macuil and Indech?" I asked straightforwardly since I don’t see that the Saint are united under the same cause, not anymore at least.

"Right… well, those two are alive if that is what you want to know," Seteth responded and I get the impression that he wanted to keep their position as a secret.

"Okay then, if you think it is for the best. If you met them sometimes in the future, do tell them to rest easy since it is the era of humanity now," I smiled as I finished the tea. We have taken too much time in this talk.

"Yeah, I shall tell them that when we met,” Seteth responded and he didn’t pour another cup of tea.

"Seteth, I know you will do without my words but made sure I stayed in the right path," I told Seteth while looking at him.

"It is my pleasure. After all you are a family too, Byleth."


	15. Prelude of Turmoil - Royal Head Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is out of the main plot and something that I write because I can. Just regard it as an short story before we get to real thing.
> 
> There is an original character because I only realized that for a Royalty, Byleth has no Personal Maid that is the norm for nobility at that times. I'm also surprised that outside of the Lords, none of the nobles has retainer.

"This is Your Highness attire for the Rite of Rebirth~" Hilda announced as she showed me Cleric-like dress adorned with gold lining and an intricate half transparent cloak. She also shows a silver circlet with Emerald to goes along with it.

"It looks..." I don’t know how word everything Hilda put up outside of saying that it looks like Church clothes.

"Ah, don’t worry I already told the maid and everyone else to leave us alone," Hilda might have think that the Maids are here and from what I know about Castle staff, they are all at least the daughter of Baron.

"Thank you Hilda. It just looks like for Church that I don’t know how to explain it. Also, how I bring the Sword of the Creator or other weapon in general?" I asked since it looks like there is no place to hide weapon in it.

"I understand your concern for that Professor but rest assured, there are few place for vulnerary and other medicine as well as throwing knife here and here in case of emergency," Hilda explained while opening some hidden pocket that looked near-invisible. Even I didn’t realize it.

"You sure have improved on this Hilda. Seems like I’m right on asking you to be my clothes coordinator," I can’t help but praise her since I would never be completely at ease without weapon in hand reach.

"As long as my name is still Hilda von Goneril, I won’t disappoint you Professor! Ah, I mean Your Majesty," Hilda quickly fixed her nickname when she accidentally called me with old nickname.

I giggled at that and responded, "Don’t worry about it Hilda. I also called you in familiar tone as well... then again I guess, you can’t do that." I immediately changed my tone since there is a clear standing between Hilda and I so it would be ridiculous to do it in the Court even if we are in my room. At least Hilda expression told me that.

"Glad to see that the course have proven to be of use Your Majesty. We would be able to speak more freely during the travel since I shall follow you there as your Ladies-in-waiting," Hilda responded with a prim and proper manner befitting of a Lady.

"Yeah, I’m leaving it to you. Anyway there is something I wanted to ask of you," I responded back while eyeing the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Hilda was following my eyesight and I know that she realized why I turned stiff as well. Someone is here.

"In regards to my private staff, who is the Head Maid of this place? I believe that we didn’t use the one from Duke Riegan family. The other staff are a mix of all land noble daughter correct?" I questioned since from what I see daily, the maid always change.

"Ah, that position is empty since the Head Maid is preferred to be chosen by Her Majesty the Queen herself," Hilda responded with a smile.

"So, who is in charge these past 2 years?" I questioned since I don’t remember pointing anyone as one.

"The staff of Castle is directed under Prime Minister Seteth. But since there is no firm position for the Head Maid or Head Butler in the Castle, everyone is taking turn to appeal to you, Your Majesty," Hilda explained as she proceed to tell about the prerequisite for an ideal Head Maid or Head Butler.

The simplest yet hardest need is for the Head to be trusted ally. It is because even if they are just servant, they will know the private life of Royalty. There are case all over the world that the Head Maid or Head Butler having a hand in assassination of Royalty members. After all, Head Maid or Head Butler often worked as King’s or Queen’s Personal Maid or Butler.

The next would be capable of leading all Servant. It is both easy and hard since all of the Servant are member of nobility even if they are just Baron or Viscount younger children. They are still a part of nobility although they won’t gain inheritance from their parents.

I tried asking Hilda what about Maid from common birth and she answered that for Royal staff, it is hard for them to get in. I would look at her with weird eyes since I don’t think there is problem with birth and things at least before she explained things. To put it simply, the Royal castle is a face of the nation and there is standard to get in or else the credibility will fall. Of course as Queen I have the right to give noble title to commoner that I want to recruit but doing so might harm them since Noble can be stupid sometimes.

In short the Head Maid and Head Butler must be someone I can trust that could rein the servant of the Royalty.

"How about in Almyra?" I can’t help but wonder since Claude never have someone like that following him around.

"They have a clan who served them from generation to generation. My brother told me that for this generation, it was Nader’s little brother," Hilda answered and I nodded at that. If it is from Nader’s family then I guess they could be trusted.

Hmm, wait for second... I see a pattern here.

"So ideally I would take someone from my student family as my Head Maid or Head Butler right?" I questioned since it does seems like the case for Claude.

"If we talk by theory..." Hilda nodded at my question.

I quickly racked my head. Everyone have their own position in government by now. I can’t risk Dorothea cover to get blown. Ingrid is Duchess. Hilda and Marianne already have double position. Raphael's family is out of question. Lorenz family is already too strong I can’t possibly take it from them. Lysithea has no siblings or relative anymore.

"… the only one I can think of is someone from Daphnel... seems like I need to inform Judith to select people from there," I muttered as I think of the choice available.

"A wise choice if I’m allowed to say so," Hilda smiled as if she is happy that her student managed to solve a hard problem.

I guess in the way of High Society I’m actually her student so it is good.

"Now that we’re done with that talk, shall we match the schedule for this trip to Monastery? Of course I leave the clothes coordination to you," I smiled as I changed the subject from staff management back to the preparation for the Rite.

"It is an honor to be of service to Your Majesty."

* * *

Time passed by quickly and I was now in the carriage that will bring me toward Garreg Mach Monastery. I have talked to Judith regarding the Head Maid and I soon heard from Lorenz that a veteran maid from House of Daphnel entered the Royal staff. It would take at least half a year until I can name her as my Head Maid but for now she’ll be taking care about me most of the time. It gave me enough time to think if she is up to the job.

In fact she is now sitting right in front of me.

I looked at her and understand that she know how to behave in front of higher nobility. Her name is Bethea Oswald, coming from Daphnel branch family. She looked considerably older than me at the very least, but again Seteth said that due to my Awakening I aged slowly than other just like Nabatean so I can’t be sure. If I were to guess, she would be in early 30. She has black hair and sharp hazelnuts eyes. She has aura like Ingrid but with a hint of strictness as Seteth. Judith said that she is trustworthy so I let her in for now.

"..."

I looked outside the carriage window.

"..."

I took a glance to my maid and realized that she hasn’t move that much. I guess there is no better time than testing so it is up to me I guess.

"Bethea was it?"

She turned her attention to me and questioned, "Yes, what can I be of service with Your Majesty?"

"Right, you come to the Royal staff from Judith recommendation isn’t it?" I think it is stupid to ask question I know the answer of but well, I guess so.

Her face stiffen a bit. Well, whatever I do won’t be protested since Royal family has this weird rule called lèse majesté and is considered a treason. It doesn’t matter as long as I forgive it but it is natural for people to be polite to Royal family so it couldn’t be helped. There are enough times to fix such tradition.

"Yes, Duchess Daphnel has been very kind to recommend me to such honorable position," she responded with lowered gaze to show respect.

"But I have no knowledge about you just yet. You’re the 3rd daughter of Viscount Oswald and all of sudden you are recommended by a Duchess to work as Royal staff and your first work is to be my Personal Maid during an event at Garreg Mach Monastery. I’m sure you know what it means if you have spent few days at the Servant hall," I spoke without hesitating at all. If she were to be my Head Maid, she would see me during my private life.

"If I may, Your Majesty..." she seems to need my permission since I’m effectively her employer.

"I allow you to speak freely. I’ll be talking casually as well, you do your job," I answered since it’ll be faster to do so.

"Your Majesty, I was told that you need someone trustworthy to be the Head of Servant. To be honest, I don’t have any attachment to you yet," she stated.

"I guess I could understand. Your family is only fulfilling the request from Judith and inability to refuse the Queen. Don’t worry, I too haven’t accepted you either. In fact, I think that I don’t want a Maid or the like, I’m common birth after all," I explained since it is true that this concept is still new for me.

"I have heard of your story from Lady Judith. I was told that you are a respectable person regardless of your birth. But you still haven’t been in the world of nobility for so long so you needed someone to assist you," Bethea responded as she told me her side of story.

"Yeah, I have no ally outside the respective head of 6 Duchy and it will take time until I understand about all nobility in Fódlan. I understand what they are doing for now but with everything else that weighing me, I can’t seem to care enough. I need to bring food to table first after all," I started talking about my relationship with the nobility in general.

"Indeed. After war ended, there has been no noble-like activity coming from the Royal Castle yet. But, you can’t run from it forever because for the good and for the worse, our nobility has power over their land," Bethea sharply reminded that I have been neglecting that kind of activity for so long. Seems like they can’t do things before I give a green light.

"You’re right I never have interest in such things so it can't be helped. But before you criticize me, what do you think about Fódlan?" I shifted the topic to one I’m more comfortable with since it is my concern.

"I think it is heading to a great direction. You’re a great Queen," she responded as she finally wandered her eyes to scenery outside.

"Is there other?" I asked while looking at outside as well. We are crossing a wheat field right now and the golden looks beautiful.

"Right… it is weird for me to say it, but ever since you ruled, there is change at the Church movement," my ears perked up since I never would have imagined to breach this subject so fast.

"Don’t worry, continue your opinion," I urged her to continue.

"Before, we are always relying on the Church for everything, even the safety of our land is aided by the Knight of Seiros. But right now we are scrapping by with what we made ourselves as we provide everything on our own. It feels almost like that we could live without the Church’s help," she responded although it looks like she is hesitating to say anything about Church.

"That is nice to hear coming from you," I responded while trying to hide my smile. If even lower nobility start thinking that, it’ll weaken the power of those noble who flaunted their status as Church helper.

"Your Majesty..." okay, I recognize that kind of tone everywhere. Seems like I got found out. I understand why Judith recommend her.

"... I believe that we should differentiate between us and Church. I don’t hate the Church as its own, but I don’t want them to take control of governments. Religion isn’t hindered by land and it is a good way to rally people under one banner but what is spiritual should remain as spiritual. I have seen the war and stand over the battlefield. A lot of people died there and in there human would be the first one to help you in turmoil. That’s why I’m going to say goodbye to Goddess and open the path for the people to move on their own two feet instead," I responded while talking about my view of the world.

"I see… that’s rather weird since you are said to be second coming of the Saint Seiros," Bethea responded while looking at me.

"I’m not Saint. If it were not for Claude asking me to do this, I would be gladly leave this land and be wed in Almyra," I jokingly said since it is true that the throne just somehow find me.

"That was another surprising remark coming from the Queen herself..." I can totally hear the surprised tone even if I still look at the passing scenery.

"I’m human. Moreover I am a woman. There are times I want to be with my beloved more than other things. Ah but, I love my people and I won’t just abandon them all for one person. It gets lonely sometimes is all I wanted to say," I responded with a small laugh.

"That is rather humane things you have said," well, I guess I do give the aura of being not too human.

"Am I other thing than that? I am human. I am Queen right now but before that, I am just a human. I’ll make mistake in the future and that’s why I look for people who can pull me up," I responded with a giggle.

"Right... I guess I have an idea why you are beloved by the people now," Bethea said with a small smile.

"You know that what we talked about here isn’t allowed to get out to people okay? I don’t fancy another civil war soon," I turned to the maid who seems to have find something amusing in me.

"Yeah, as you wish, Your Majesty."


	16. Prelude of Turmoil - First Day in Garreg Mach Monastery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update is fast. I'm renaming some of the chapter to accomodate with their importance. Since we are in Monastery, characters who are there is in for some time to shine.
> 
> The first part is completely my hobby. They are just mob and not a full fledged OC. That sweet part is also my hobby.

It takes few days until we reached the Garreg Mach Monastery if we added a break in few towns. To be honest it was both tiring and nice to see each town with my own eyes since my other duty often forced me to remain in the castle. It felt like back then when the government system isn’t established yet so most of the land are neglected. But at that time there is nothing to see except for the scorched lands and hungry people.

But now...

"Look, that is Your Majesty the Queen!"

"The Queen is here!"

When I went down from carriage with help from Seteth, people who lived in the town near Garreg Mach lit up (If I remember it right, this place is renamed Chiesa). It is actually the tiring part since everyone just make a fuss over my visit.

To tell you the truth, it is actually unthinkable for the Queen herself to get down from carriage in the middle of town like this. But I insisted and I guess everyone decided to just do what I want this time because there is no harm in doing so. The side effect is that I need to go with the Guards since they need to make sure that no harm befell me.

Hilda walked a step behind me and Bethea take another step. Seteth is the only one right beside me in here. It is no news that I’m going to join the Rite of Rebirth this year so the crowd is amazing. I would wave to the crowd from time to time while thinking that their expression has softened compared to before.

But as I be on my way, a kid fell down on the road.

I turned to the kid, a small boy maybe around 4 years old. The guard looks like they are about to do something but Seteth stopped them in their spot.

Well, those troublesome problem will be dealt with by Seteth anyway so I casually helped the boy up and asked, "Are you okay?"

The boy looked at me and nodding his head, "Thank you..."

I dusted his head and clothes a bit and asked, "Did you come here alone?"

The boy shake his head saying, "No, I’m with my big sister. Are you Queen? Queen fight with bad people?" while looking at me with pure eyes.

Some people visibly gasped at the casual attitude he gave me since I'm standing in the highest position of Fódlan, the Queen herself. It’s not like I’m bothered with it, "Yeah, everyone call me as the Queen."

"You see Queen I want to tell you something, my village was really poor before. Big sis always eat so less for me, but now we can eat a lot! Big sis said it is thanks to Queen so Queen thank you very much! When I get big, I’ll become Queen’s Knight!" he said with clumsy tone but his voice is sincere and earnest.

I can’t help but giggle at that. I patted his head when an older girl burst out from the guard line to hug the little boy. She is visibly shaking when she said, "I sincerely apologize for what my brother has done to you!"

"Yeah, don’t worry. I heard something good from him so I’m not offended at all..." I turned my gaze to the boy and ruffled his hair slightly, "... I’m looking forward to the day you entered my Castle young man. What is your name?"

"Allan! My sister is Eva!" the boy answered cheerfully.

"A-Allan!" the girl called Eva seems ready to scold her brother for being impolite toward the Queen.

I giggled at that and said, "May your future blessed by the Goddess," before calling a guard to escort them safely from the crowd.

"That was an energetic young lass don’t you think?" Seteth who get close said after we are out from the town and going through the track to Monastery.

"Yeah, I wonder will he remember that dream when he become an adult," I find myself looking forward for it since getting into my Castle is very hard.

Aside from small incident like just now, nothing happened too much on our way toward Monastery. Those who know about the etiquette would bow to me while giving ways.

The welcome from the Monastery is rather exaggerated and Rhea actually welcomed me albeit sitting on a wheelchair. Her clothes is of Archbishop too, I guess she has no successor yet.

"I welcome you to Garreg Mach Monastery, my child," she said with a hint of fatigue in her voice. 

Maybe it is just me but does she looks much horrible than how Cyril described her? It felt like she was giving up on life.

"It has been a while Archbishop. I’m glad that you spared the time to meet me but I believe you should be resting. We have walked at the same path during war and I know that the injury hasn’t healed yet," I feel concerned for Rhea in reality since after the government problem is given to me, she really is passive that I almost feels bad.

After I weakened Church influence in our daily life, most noble stopped giving large sum of donation money to Church. Tax is given to my office and I use it mostly for restoration and paying the wage of all official staff.

Dorothea helped me on finding proof about the corruption of official for me to use in the future. After all, after education system get in the gear, I’ll slowly kill position inherited by blood and replace them with people who truly is competent. Well, Seteth did say that he would need to find replacement before anyone get suspicious so there is that.

"Please don’t get worried at my poor health. I’m just so happy to have you come here," Rhea looked at me earnestly with loving eyes.

"I’m flattered to hear such praise. But, much apologize to you Archbishop but due to the long travel, I wish you will excuse me to take a rest," I wanted to be out from my official station and walk around the Monastery and even visit the graveyard. I want to meet with my parents.

"Yeah, please feel free to rest in your quarter, my child," one of the clergy then appeared to guide me toward the guest room that is prepared for me.

Along the way, my guide would be talking about the restoration of the Church and I would respond to it from time to time. I looked around the Church hallway and seems like not much has changed in this area.

My room is possibly the biggest room they have in a different building of the Main Cathedral. It looks relatively new compared to the Monastery in general. When I asked, it seems like this place is made for the important guest who visited the Garreg Mach Monastery.

Everyone else have other room with Bethea staying in a servant room that is placed at the first floor of former Dormitory of Officer Academy. Since Seteth has his old room, he decided to stay there instead in the same building as me. Hilda is close though.

I sighed and laid myself on the wide bed after changing into casual clothes. With my visit, the security gets thick since I heard that there are people who came just to take a glimpse of my face. I’m sure the Church is having trouble with such people.

I took a wig and slipped into commoner clothes before leaving through the door. The two guard placed on the door didn’t flinch at all even if I didn’t look like their Queen.

It is a norm by now but I still told them, "Queen Byleth is resting so no one is allowed to get inside."

They saluted while saying, "As you wish."

* * *

I stepped outside of my quarter and blending in with the visitor who come for the Rite of Rebirth. I first bring my feet to the bustling marketplace and buy a bouquet of flowers. I passed the Gatekeeper who keep staying in his position in front of the Entrance Hall with his well-mannered disposition.

He does seems to recognize me when I approached him so with a big smile he said, "Greetings Professor, nothing to report!"

I can’t help but giggle at that while saying, "You know that I’m no longer a Professor here~"

"Indeed, but you are in casual clothes so it is appropriate to greet you like that. Anyway, it sure is a lovely bouquet Professor!” he responded still with his good-natured voice.

"Even if you asked, this isn’t for you. I’ll be staying for few days so we’ll meet again soon and that time, I’ll properly give you flower. Keep up the good work," I responded before turning to the direction that will led me to graveyard.

"Have a nice stay, Professor!" from behind I can hear the cheerful voice of the gatekeeper sending me off.

* * *

"Father, Mother, I come for a visit..." I approached two graves put side by side in a hidden corner of the graveyard and put flowers on top of it.

I took a handkerchief and put it on the ground before sitting on top of it. I can see Father looking at me with weird eyes so I started talking, "Yeah, you see my position right now made me learn this kind of things to my bone so I keep doing this before I realized it. Don’t worry, I still work on my fighting skill during my break time. There isn’t a lot of enemy right now though..."

"Father, you’re not much of flower person so I guess this doesn’t fit you too much. But your diary told me that this is Mother’s favorite flower, I wonder how you managed to find white lily lying around in a field," I chuckled since from arrays of flower Father gave to my Mother, he always said that she particularly liked this one flower.

"It has been 2 years since the war ended and I’m busy with my job. It is really fulfilling… ah, right," I then remembered something I should report to my parents.

"You remember Claude? Yes, the one who lead the Golden Deer house. The one you said to be a sneaky brat. But I know you’re fond of him compared to the other Lord since he feels like us more right? Maybe that is why I also drawn to him. When I choose to be the teacher for his class, I feel like I truly belong there. I have lived as outsider for Fódlan compared to everyone and I know nothing about honor and justice that everyone believed. The Golden Deer are free, they have wholly different background, different past, different way of thinking, complete stranger to each other but they managed to unit under one banner in the end. Really, there is no end for it and it is all thanks to Claude who charmed me to his class," my eyes felt hot all of sudden and I hugged my knees together.

"Ahahaha, you must be annoyed that I’m talking about man to you like this. You used to say that you won’t give me to any men ever even if it kills you. But.. sorry Father, Claude has become too precious for me to remain with you here. I want to go with him," I sobbed soundlessly as I can’t stop tears from flowing down.

"You see Father... I can cry easily like this when I want to cry now. I can smile to people easily as well. When I got attacked, it hurt properly. When I killed someone I feel like a part of me died with them. Can you see me now? I’m as human as you wished me to be Father..." I rubbed the tears when it start interrupting my talk. Ah, I can feel my throat burning up from my emotion flowing out like this.

"Father… Mother... I love Claude… 2 years ago I told you that I will support his dream because it now also become my dream. A peaceful world where everyone see each other as fellow human being. It is still far ahead but I’m going to take the first step of it together with him so..." I took a deep breath.

"Next year during Great Tree Moon, Byleth Eisner will be happily married to Claude von Riegan. Please watch over us from your place now. It'll be one of the happiest moment in my life," I can’t help the feeling of happiness that bubbled up inside my chest and appeared as tears that flowed freely on my cheek.

"Mother you must haven’t known yet. To tell you the truth, Great Tree Moon is the month I first met with Claude. He, Edelgard, and Dimitri... oh right you don’t know about them right? You see they are..." and with that I started talking on and on about what happened in my life to the Mother that I never met, my Mother who traded her life for me.

I told Mother everything about my life experience, including my other students who now helping me on basically everything. The talk about Claude took most of it though since I want to tell her about why I fall for that man out of all people in this world. I would also told her about the other class and whatever story that I can tell her.

It was only when the sun about to set that I realized that I should return before anyone start looking for me. I stood up from my position but my feet failing me and I was about to fall back down when felt a pair of hand supporting me from behind. I can smell the scent of pine and I can feel my face heating up.

"Since when you are here... Claude?" I looked upward and saw the familiar face that, while hidden under some disguise, I would recognize.

Claude was blushing though and he looked away while saying, "… around the part you talk about meeting me again after sleeping 5 years straight?"

....

"… That’s around an hour ago..." I can’t fight the heat that crept on my face. Well at least he didn’t listen on my marriage announcement to my parents. But I’m rather aware that I talk about him fondly during the part he mentioned.

"That was… amazing," he commented as he faced away as if avoiding to look at me directly.

"J-just why are you here?" I blabbered out since I want to be away from this embarrassment and to other topic.

"You know that National Summit is literally a week later and I’m scheduled to be here at the end of Verdant Rain and stay for Horsebow Moon so… before all official stuff, I want to meet you personally and Lorenz said that you’re in Garreg Mach so..." Claude loosened his grips on my shoulders since I stood much firmer by now.

I cleared my throat at it and tried to keep myself calm. He didn’t hear the most embarrassing part so it should be okay.

"Ah, yeah, then it can’t be helped right? So, how you know that I’m here?" I asked since I should have kept my grave visit a secret and as Claude come in disguise, the guard shouldn’t let him around Queen’s quarter.

"The Gatekeeper told me that you are heading to graveyard with flowers," Claude answered with much calmer tone. Seems like as long as I remain calm, he would calm down as well, good.

"Ah, I see… then it can’t be helped," I responded since my head seems to be taking a break today.

"So, Byleth… you have heard the news correct? Our marriage is decided and do you have any question about it like… you know, the date or something," Claude seems like he wanted to ask me something but can’t say it out.

But I do understand what he implied.

"I know why though… it was our first meeting... also the month I started being your teacher..." I responded while toying with my wig.

"I see, then I’m glad... Actually since you are here and we are here I wanted to tell something to your parents..." Claude must have felt like he made things awkward.

But his last words did pick my interest, "Eh, you want to talk to them?"

"Well, yeah, I was thinking about doing it when I know you are in Monastery. But since no one is around and you are here, I guess I should formally requested," he winked to me. Ah, seems like he already recovered from the awkward mood.

"Formally?" I questioned since I have no idea what he is talking about.

Claude smiled and took my hand. We both stood in front of the grave when he looked like he was about to set out to a war. Well, I do know that my Father could be scary but still...

"Father-in-law, Mother-in-law, I’m taking your daughter as my wife. I’ll surely make her happy so please bless us at this union," Claude’s voice is so serious and he looks determined.

Hmm? Did he just said that he’ll marry me to my parents? Ah, right we never visited the grave before so it is the first time we visit the grave together. So it makes sense that only now he asked permission to court me. But isn't that like too late? This guy sure has no plan of asking permission. He is just stating things.

"I do understand your concern since we’ll live separately in two different country but I’m determined to love and protect your daughter as long as I still alive," Claude continued as I feel him tightening our linked hand.

"..." Ah, it is bad, my head can’t process what happened.

Claude then turned to me and all I can see is his emerald green eyes with me reflected inside it. The light in his eyes are both loving and determined. Seeing him right now, I know that he will make me happy for sure.

"Byleth Eisner… I have been in love for you ever since you are still my Teacher. I thought it was just youth thing but when you are down and disappear from my eyes, it feels like you take my world with you. When I met you that day in the Millennium Festival, I know that I can’t afford to lose you anymore. You might be safe if you’re not there for the war but I’m selfish and possessive so I want to be the one who protect you. I know that I should have waited for the war to end before courting you but I can’t handle any other men having interest to you so I claimed you for me first," Claude doesn’t look away and he only look at me.

I know. I know that Claude always look at me with a mix of love and desire to monopolize that could be suffocating. I feel the same after all, when he told me what he do to gain power, I feel like my eyes turn black with jealousy.

I am Claude’s and Claude is mine.

"Our marriage sounds political but I love you more than anyone and anything. That’s why I’ll ask you today, Byleth… please marry me."

I opened my mouth but I can’t find the voice to answer his proposal. His hand gripping mine felt hot and I can feel his eyes burning me up like flame.

I closed my eyes and take a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, I wish that he could see how I’m really his when I answered, "Yes of course. My answer never changed."

Claude serious face break out to a smile and when I understand it, I was already lifted to the air. Claude said something in Almyran that I managed to roughly translate as 'becoming mine'. Geez, this guy...

Claude hugged me tightly when he put me back down and I returned the hug. I can listen to his heartbeat when we are this close. At times like this I wished that my heart actually beat...

For some reason Seteth voice echoed in my head, "_Crest Stone is our heart. If you take it away, we’ll die._"

I strengthened my grip at Claude’s back. I don’t want to die. I’ll live with this man no matter what happen.

"I’m sorry for disturbing your happy moment..." I hear voice coming from other direction.

Claude and I turned around and we saw certain person we know. She wear a Bishop clothes and as she talk, she walked from the turn of the graveyard to our place. For some reason I feel alarmed.

"Please don’t worry about anything Professor… there is no one with me so the fact that His Majesty the King is here isn’t known to anyone."

Another step closer.

"I feel like I shouldn’t interrupt you two but my talk is of utmost importance you see..."

Claude let go of me although he is still in arm length. I don’t want to doubt her but I can’t risk it.

"May I have your attention for a bit?" the voice is sweet but I’m sure it isn’t an invitation to a tea time.

"Mercedes..."

The woman in front of me smiled gently with how I recognized her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rite of Rebirth is more like Rite of Politic.
> 
> Sorry Mercedes fan, but I'm not going to hold back.


	17. Prelude of Turmoil - Late Night Meeting

"You seems to have seen all short of things Mercedes," I can’t help but comment. _Maybe because of me too_.

My impression of Mercedes at first was of a Church person through and through. If my mathematic isn’t wrong, she would be a year older than me, Father’s diary did specified my birthdate in 20th Horsebow Moon and when I entered the Monastery, I’m actually 21 while Mercedes is 22 at that time. Outside of her age, I do know that Ingrid often converse with her over tea while talking about something private time to time. Then I ever see Sylvain talk to her and when it ended his face was just like after talking about Miklan. I recently learned that she was disowned daughter of an Empire Noble so she surely has complicated past. But at heart she is pious and good girl.

But that very same girl I thought as harmless is right now facing me with a face that is totally different from my image.

"Oh, is that so Professor?" Mercedes responded with a smile befitting of her.

That smile fits her but there is depth in it. It felt like I was seeing a noble who come to propose an alliance. That is the face of someone who knows the disgusting part of politic.

"I remember you, you used to be with Dimitri back in the battlefield," Claude commented and I realized that he doesn’t have notable bond with Mercedes.

Right, from my employment as Professor in Academy until the attack in Garreg Mach, Mercedes remained as an ally to Dimitri in Blue Lion. From few glimpse I saw of her with Dimitri, I know she looks at him with the same kind of eyes with mine when I look at Claude. I could see that Dimitri returned her gaze with the same amount of gentleness in it.

At first I couldn’t put a words in what I see but during the battle in Gronder Field, I know what was it that I saw. At that time, I could see she was trying to reach for something in general direction of Empire’s army. Seeing her desperation at that time, I know that she is doing it for more than just helping Dimitri. No, it needed more than that to take a step into the battlefield where you’re being the neighbor of death itself. Mercedes loves Dimitri enough to run after him into the heat of battlefield. 

I remember how her eyes changed when I told her that the battle has ended and Dimitri passed away. It was the same color that I have when I lost my Father. If I left her on her own, she would rush to danger so I saved her and put her in the safety of Monastery during the remainder of the War.

"I’m glad you find it needed to remember me, err..." Mercedes seems to be wondering how should she calls Claude.

"Claude, just Claude," Claude responded.

Mercedes smiled again and I feel a twist in my stomach. I’m not jealous or angry at that, I’m just disturbed. There is no way I can feel good when someone is scheming in front of my eyes while I don’t know what is their plan. Like, I can see Rhea trying something but Mercedes? Not in these year at least.

"I would like to finish the talk soon but I can’t remain half-hearted toward this so I wish to have a full conversation..." she stopped good distance away. At least enough to dodge a flying knife thrown to her throat. I don’t know how Hanneman taught her class but she is good.

"I don’t want to talk in this place to be honest," I responded since this is no place to talk about politic at all.

"Yeah, it would be bad if you don’t come back soon as well. Then is it okay for us to meet again tonight? I leave the place to you Professor," Mercedes gazed at me with eyes filled with something that I can’t fathom. It isn’t madness like Rhea nor Dimitri, I guess it would look closer to Claude when he is up to no good.

"Are you sure a Bishop like you should loiter around in the night?" Claude asked and from his tone, I know he is evaluating Mercedes.

"It is something I must risk myself with... I don’t want to be the enemy of you two after all," Mercedes responded with gentle voice although her word is anything but gentle.

I think to myself on accepting this proposal. I think it is risky to have ally inside Monastery. They are too close to Rhea. And yet, at the same time I need a new figure to replace Rhea that isn’t me.

Mercedes has the making of Cardinal, that’s for sure. Her kindness has saved a lot of my people and I guess she would be more famous than Rhea who is inactive by now. She is smart as well as strong, just the right person in my plan to keep Church going while only snipping Rhea.

I glanced to Claude and his eyes told me that he is willing to take the risk. Seems like we are on an agreement.

"We are meeting at my room when the moon is high. Claude, can you slip in?" I asked Claude since I feel that I need Claude to devise things for me this time.

"Seteth will be furious when he heard the news from Lorenz but yeah, it won’t be a problem. Is it okay with you Mercedes?" Claude turned to Mercedes who seems satisfied.

"Yes, of course."

* * *

Night approached quickly and other Nobility who joined in for the Rite has started coming. Since it isn’t a social parties, the Noble merely greeted me before going at their way. The Rite itself started tomorrow evening and lasted until past midnight. Seems like Rhea who has been sickly would led the Rite herself for a reason.

Seteth is obviously worried about her condition though. He seems to be out of it when he walked with me toward the Goddess Tower.

"Seteth, I’m going to ask a rude question now."

Seteth looked at me as if tempting me to say what is in my mind.

"Can your race turn berserk or something? Like those Beast that lost its mind." Hopefully no one is here... okay, I can feel one presence.

I glanced toward the direction and saw Claude blending in with the people inside the Monastery. Huh, since when he was there? He seems to notice me and signed things with his hands. It was along the line of 'I can hear your conversation'.

Guess, I taught him too much about sneaking back then.

But, back to Seteth.

"There is no past case as far as I know… even if one were to change to their Beast form, we are always in control of our mind," Seteth responded although he seems to be not sure.

"Then why you have human form in the first place?" I questioned since it is almost weird for a race to have two form.

"Right… it is because when we are in human form, we feel more in equilibrium with our power," Seteth responded as he seems to be thinking about something.

"So, if I were to stab you now, will you die?" I questioned and Seteth abruptly coughed.

"Byleth!"

"Do I need to kill you twice for that?" I asked again since I have no idea about Nabatean biology.

I ignored Claude who was clutching his stomach from laughing.

"No, once is enough. You just need to break through my heart that is Cichol Crest Stone," Seteth replied while dropping a bomb all of sudden.

"Seteth, did you just say that you have Crest Stone as heart?" I can’t help but doubt my ears now.

Seteth sighed as if I’m asking about the date, before he actually said, "I’m Nabatean so it is normal. Well, different to you, it is inside my actual heart while it pump the Crest blood to my vein. So, unlike you I do have heartbeat." 

I can’t help but get envious now.

"Back to the topic... there is a legend passed on between the Nabatea. We originally lived in their Dragon form and lived in peace with each other. But slowly yet surely, we would descend into madness and ended up waging a war that ravaged the world, not just Fódlan but also other continent. A lot of Dragon died in this war and in the end, the Mother Dragon found a way to stop the descend into madness. That way is for the Dragon to take a form into human," he told me of this story that sounds rather horror inducing. If one dragon is like Immaculate One, imagine a lot of them. The world will certainly get doomed.

"But is there any truth in it?" I asked again since Seteth did say that it is a legend.

"I don’t know precisely. It was passed on so we won’t use our power carelessly on fear of destroying the land that we live in. Flayn suffered fatal wound once but she never went into madness. Instead, she went into long slumber," Seteth seems like he can’t 100% be sure that what happened to Rhea right now isn’t something coming out of the legend.

"I see... but it is troublesome if she did, the death can’t tell the story..." Seteth looked solemn at that. He must have known that if there is a chance that Rhea run amok, it is my duty to cut her off.

"I hope it doesn’t end to that… no matter what is her sin, she is still my remaining family," Seteth sounded really sad when he said that.

"Seteth…" _I’m sorry_.

* * *

I returned to my room promptly after Seteth briefing me about what we’ll do during the Rite of Rebirth. In general it is divided into two part. The first part would be the noon to afternoon prayer for visitor who come. The second part would be for the Clergy, Bishop, and Archbishop to enter the Goddess Tower during the night prayer.

In order to make sure that everyone gets to pray, I only joined a bit on the afternoon prayer before resting until the night one. The security doubled for the Rite due to my appearance and that Rhea looked like she was dying.

I changed into my sleeping one-piece and made sure that I wear robe and all since I expecting few guests. I told Hilda about this so when I start waiting, Bethea come to my room and prepare tea for two. Claude’s attendance is a secret to her so Hilda personally gave me a cup for Claude after my Maid left the room.

The door to my room opened and I saw Mercedes coming in, she is holding an oil lamp in her hand. Her clothes is better told to be a simpler version of priest clothes and isn’t meant to be for outside usage.

She isn’t alone since she is with Claude who somehow already masquerade himself as one of my guard. That is neat. I wonder which one between Dorothea and Claude would be the better one at changing appearance.

"Did I make you wait Professor?" Mercedes asked politely and I would have been much kinder if we’re not going to talk about politic.

"Don’t worry. I’m sure you are busy since you’re leading tomorrow’s ceremony. Before I know it you sure have turned yourself as the 2nd most influential person in the Church," I poured a glass of tea to both Claude and Mercedes.

"Right… if Your Highness is here, we would have lived side by side..." Mercedes muttered as she took a sip of her tea.

"You do love him that much huh... that Dimitri sure is a bad guy for leaving you," Claude responded since for as much as I know, Claude is friendlier to Dimitri than to Edelgard. Claude and Edelgard is just like water and oil.

"This is not his mistake, I just failed him and that’s all there is to it... but I’m not here to talk about that," Mercedes put her tea cup down and seems to prepare herself.

I looked at her intently since this might be the divergent point for us.

Mercedes looked back at me and said, "I won’t let the Church to be destroyed."

She seems to caught onto me regarding the weakening of the Church function. That’s no wonder since she must have done Rhea’s and Seteth’s pass job as the Bishop of Church. If it were any other people, there will be a chaos when my plan is known. But, since Mercedes who have known how the war affect us, she is bidding her chance.

I can’t help but applaud her judgment and smiled when responded to her statement, "But I have no intention to destroy the Church."

Mercedes seems to realize that I’m fishing out reaction from her. If she were to get angry and attack me now, with a word I can just frame the Church. So she kept her expression neutral and rebutted, "Yeah, I know you have no intention to directly destroy Church. But at the end of the day, Church might be gone from the aftermath. I refuse to see it happen." 

"… you know what, I won’t stop what I started Mercedes," I told her that if she is here to convince me to stop then it is impossible.

"I feel bad for the Priest and everyone else, but when the evidence is collected, with Almyra alliance with Fódlan I too will help Byleth in this," Claude added as he put it in sealed envelope that when the Church relented, there is Almyra who will tip the favor to the Government.

"Professor, are you going to declare war just like..." Mercedes stopped her words but I know who she meant with it. There is only one after all.

"… No. At the very least I’m not going to rally an army for it if you cooperated. What I want is returning Rhea to Goddess Sothis’ warm embrace," I responded while telling Mercedes in roundabout way that I’ll kill Rhea.

"I understand…" Mercedes closed her eyes.

"Is that all you want to say?" Claude tempted since it seems like he thinks that Mercedes is here for another reason.

Mercedes turned to Claude. She smiled mysteriously to him before saying, "Yeah, then I’m going to use other way. Professor, let me confirm that Lady Rhea is the real target, correct?"

"Yeah." I have no need to deny her since it is already a knowledge now.

"Then, is it possible for me to make a new branch of Church to be your support? If we use statistic, I shall be taking the lead of Eastern Church or make a Southern Church in former Adrestian Empire land," Mercedes said as she easily said something as usurping Rhea.

"..." to be honest, I’m speechless.

Did she just offer a hand in conspiracy?

"So, how would your plan work in our favor?" Claude took over since I can’t process that we are talking this now.

"Yeah, the most ideal would be using Eastern Church that lie in the Duke Goneril territories now. I’m already Bishop and I think I worked more than Lady Rhea now so even if not much, I have the power over the Church. In the time Professor and Claude fought with Lady Rhea, I’ll be helping by labelling her as heretic... is it clear enough?" Mercedes was so smooth at saying it I think she has practiced this line a lot more than we know. Her expression is of a generous kind lady but her speech doesn’t reflect it at all. She sure is ruthless.

"That sounds like a good plan but what is in it for us?" thank you Claude because I have no confidence to talk with a former student in this situation. Is this the curse of being a teacher?

"Right… at this point, everyone is still a believer of Church of Seiros. It is like a national religion system. We are independent just like the Guild but our live depends on the people so we can spread into smaller Church. The Church has a lot of function as well outside of its religion practice. We could teach how to write and read to a lot of kids as a part of basic education. Losing such convenient institution would be a big loss in the long run," Mercedes described just like Anna when she tried to made me buy something from her shop.

"I admit that I don’t want to erase Church in a whole. It was also in my mind as well since I’m confident enough that if I were to say that we must destroy this place, a lot of my people would think I’m a heretic. That’s why I don’t want to lose the Church if I can," I sighed out since the things I got is far too valuable than what I had hoped.

"So, are you two agreeing with my plan?" Mercedes asked and her face looks conflicted.

"Depend on what you’re planning to tell the Believer and whether you can truly do it," I haggled since there is a chance that this plan of hers won’t work.

I have seen the people of Church when it is about Rhea. Suspicious Nobles who might harm the Church by speaking things about the Church would get erased without failure. I sent spy scanning these kinds of lead and I know that Rhea did it in a way that won’t leave trace. Her popularity dropped for sure, but the Central Church has always been prominent. The other branch are just pebbles in front of them.

"Right... I guess, I should prove by growing the Eastern Church first and gain the voice of the mass," Mercedes gripped her hands tightly.

"Are you capable of manipulating people like that? If you do it, a part of you will be lost in the way as well," Claude questioned since between me and him, he is the one who always manipulate people while I kept him away from trouble.

Mercedes closed her eyes and only then I noticed that she wore a ring. Not the standard ring for those who pledged to spend their life for the Church, but it is a real Engagement Ring that Claude gave to me almost 2 years before. It was silver with small blue jewel as its crown.

It must be from Dimitri. I can’t help but realize.

But Mercedes voice pulled me back from my thought, "Then, please give me time until next year Rite of Rebirth. I won’t ask about the detailed plan until then but if I was worth it, then I’ll join your army Lady Byleth."

Claude made a big smirk. His _mischievous_ one too. I stomp at his feet from under the table before he teased her. I guess that one won’t heal.

"Then, I’ll be providing you with the Church and as long as it didn’t clash with my need, I’ll be giving you chance to promote," I responded while grinding my heel toward Claude’s foot. He was trying to not break his expression.

"I understand. I’m looking forward to working with you for the year to come, Lady Byleth," Mercedes smiled as she stood up and took the oil lamp that she put down on the floor.

"You’re not going to call me as Queen huh..." I can’t help but tease.

Mercedes has her back facing me but she indeed stopped her steps. She didn’t say anything more and left the room. I guess I’m rather mean as well. The one she will call as ruler is only one after all.

"By, I greatly appreciate it if you stop grinding your heel to my pinky..." Claude complained from beside me.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my heart, Dimitri and Mercedes is Canon.


	18. Prelude of Turmoil - Dragon Folklore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude is tackling the outside information.
> 
> After all Rhea age as dragon is at least 1000 years+

"So what do you think about this development?" I asked to Claude after I’m sure that the coast is clear.

"Right… to put in a word would be surprising. Rhea ‘questionable’ thing aside, there isn’t that much I can complaint about the Church so it is like winning a lottery," Claude looked like he also doesn’t expect for Mercedes to actually join our side.

"I wish I have a spy in here. From the way she speak, Mercedes has planned to confront us for months. I never see her as someone who would openly join in the political side of Church. I wonder why she changed her mind..." I can’t help but lament on my lack of network in Monastery.

Well, of course there is Alois and Cyril and they used to be a part of Golden Deer too for some times. But Cyril isn’t counted because his loyalty lies in Rhea first and foremost so it is impossible to win him over, that’s why I mostly used him to revive the Officer Academy instead. Alois become the leader of Knight of Seiros but he has no espionage bone in him and it would only led to disaster if he tried. So for my own sake, I completely blocked these two from knowing anything about internal working of Royal Office.

"This place is a _dragon lair_ after all… it is hard to find some way to spy this place without some guts. Oh yeah, speaking about Dragon..." Claude took a piece of paper from his inner cuff.

I opened the paper and see a passage of sort in it. It looks like an old song for some reason. Maybe it is a folklore?

I tried to read it and failed horribly. Whenever I tried reading it, my mind stumbled at next words. This is obviously a language that I don’t know.

"This isn’t in Almyran," I looked at Claude while giving the paper back. Lately I learned the language of Almyra and yet I don’t know about it. I have been looking at the research report that Linhardt compiled in regard to his finding so I could see if it is of Ancient Fódlan. So I know it doesn’t come from Ancient Fódlan either.

"Uh huh, I asked Nader to reach Sreng somehow and find out if they have legend regarding Nabatea or Dragon in general. Maybe we could know something about their race if look at this kind of folklore. I searched first for Sreng since we have met with Wind Caller back then in their land and the people of Sreng seems to refer it as Guardian," Claude respond before taking another paper that looks like it is its translation of the paper from before to common Fódlan language.

I took the paper from Claude and start reading the content.

_In the land of East, live a White One_  
_Its tears brings spring_  
_In the land of West, live a White One_  
_Its cry brings glory_  
_In the land of North, live a White One_  
_Its roar brings calamity_  
_In the land of South, live a White One_  
_It brings the end of everything_  
_As it sleeps in eternal slumber_  
_The cry of people rise to the sky_  
_And again the White One shall be awaken_

"White One… is it talking about Immaculate One?" I looked at the translation while thinking about this ‘White One’ that the passage said. Well, Rhea dragon form looked white enough to be called as ‘White One’ as well.

"I thought that but it was said to link at the Sreng more than Fódlan itself so I doubt it. After all, the Eastern part of Sreng is more fertile compared to all. The capital city is in the West since ancient time. The North is bordered with strong nation. It just doesn’t favor Fódlan since we are in the south," Claude laughed weakly since this passage portray Fódlan as calamity.

"But this is just Legend… ah right, there must be a bit of truth in it. But, is this ‘White One’ all one being?" I can’t help but wonder since in the end of the day, this ‘White One’ bring about creation and destruction at the same time.

"I think it is same because there is continuation of this one. It is the legend about Wind Caller,"

Claude then give me another passage translation.

_In the time of fire, the Wind erase it_  
_In the time of drought, the Wind brings rain_  
_In the time of attack, the Wind brought protection_  
_In the time of change, the Wind push our back_  
_The one who call forth the Wind, the Wind Caller_  
_When White One ravage the land_  
_Then Wind Caller shall calm it down_  
_And we shall know peace_

"So they think of Wind Caller as counter Deity for this White One… well, but Rhea hasn’t entered Sreng ever right?" I can’t help but comment since it seems like this White One ever once wreck havoc in Sreng.

"Yeah, that’s why I think that this White One isn’t Rhea but something close to Rhea… maybe other Nabatean. Earlier you talked with Seteth about some legend of Nabatea right? Do you think there is a connection with this legend?" Claude took a paper from my table and start writing things on it.

"Seteth did say that there is a legend between Nabatean that they assumed the form of human in order to contain their power. Seteth never seen the actual berserk Dragon with his own eyes, but if this legend has a drop of truth in it, then there are other Dragon who live in other country that could went berserk," I can’t help but imagine that Fódlan is indeed very small in the face of the world.

"If there is Dragon who went berserk because losing control of their power, we can’t write out Rhea for losing control over her power as well... when that happened, it would be more visible sign of her sin. But then we won’t be able to know about her victim..." Claude seems to be thinking that even if it is just one in a thousand chance, there is a chance that Rhea will went berserk.

Somehow I was reminded of Rhea’s expression when we know the identity of Flame Emperor. Her eyes was filled with something dark it might put the Slither’s darkness to shame.

"Byleth, I’ll be doing a search from outside of Fódlan. In the meantime, I want you to look closely at Fódlan and made sure that we are combat ready at any time," Claude seems to be keen on finding things out by now.

"You sure you don’t need my help on this? I can’t possibly just sit down on the throne..." I can’t help but ask since it seems like Claude is doing all my job.

"I wanted to joke but to be honest I don’t think you need to look away from Rhea now. How is her condition anyway? I heard nothing good about it," Claude seems to be more worried about Rhea breaking down before we find out about anything.

"She looks like a walking dead... Of course she still sent me looks hoping for Sothis to appear but mostly looking incredibly sick I that almost feels bad," that meeting was rather unpleasant since Rhea look like she wanted to cling on me for some reason.

"Well, did the Goddess herself appear?" Claude raised one of his eyebrow at it and I simply shook my head.

"I know she is around, I still has her power too. But there is no possession or revelation that come. Fódlan people called her as Goddess but I guess she isn’t as omnipotent as the Church made her be," I take a sip of my now-cold-tea as I think about how silly this religion is.

"God can be of any shape. In Almyra it is generally the soul of our Ancestors especially those who won a lot of fight. I doubt God who become God by killing people would be so kind as to bring good harvest. At least Sothis actually restore the land," Claude chuckled at the mocking he sent to his own country.

"Good to see you’re in Fódlan then. If your people hear it, you’ll be called heretic," I can’t help but laugh somewhat.

"At that time I’ll just start praying to you since you’re a Goddess," Claude winked to me in his usual demeanor that I can’t help but charmed at.

Gripping the coat around my shoulders, I muttered, "Don’t tease me..."

"Half of it is serious By. But again, I hope you are be careful around Rhea. She is a time bomb with no real indicator when she would explode," Claude concluded as he stood up.

I grabbed Claude’s hand to stop him, "Claude, wait."

Claude turned to my direction and I grab his hand tightly. I looked straight to his eyes when I told him, "If you’re done with Sreng, then I want you to try Morfis for the next one."

Claude seems to be racking his mind folder about Morfis before nodding his head. Morfis is known to be Magic Country hidden by the sand. I never have contact with their governments and since it is magic country I wonder if they’re more advanced than Agartha. If they are, there is possibility that they held some record during these 1000 years.

If there is a hint regarding Crest-less technology then I’ll be happy to learn as well. Linhardt or Hanneman would be happy to research it.

"I understand when I find out anything, I’ll send you a letter," Claude responded as it seems like he understand what I meant.

"Good… ah, also..." I looked to the side and then to Claude who tilted his head.

I cleared my throat and told him, "Happy Birthday Claude. I know it is already past the date but… ah, but I didn’t bring your present today since it is in Derdriu."

Claude looked at me as if he wondered what I’m talking about. But then he seems to remember and said, "Thank you Byleth. Just having you here is a present itself."

"But I still want to make it special..." I admitted to Claude. Like I haven’t made the time to celebrate his birthday these last 6 years since we’re just so busy.

"You accepted my proposal in front of your parents."

"No count."

Claude laughed and I can’t help but melt my petty heart at it. I tip-toed and kiss Claude lightly before saying, "Good night. Be careful okay?"

Claude smiled and he kissed my forehead as well. He hugged me and said, "You too love."

I waved him goodbye as he assumed the identity of my guard once more. I close the door of my room before going to veranda that shows the faint light of the town under the hill. With Rhea’s condition worsening, aside of researching in regards of Agartha, I should prepare the soldier for the worst.

"I still need time..."


	19. Prelude of Turmoil - Cowardice

All things considered, the Rite of Rebirth started without major problem. Rhea looked like she might pass out anytime soon but she kept herself conscious most of the time. There are times that she need Cyril’s support to even sit straight. Her health sure has hit rock bottom after handling the Javelin of Light from the war 2 years ago.

'_The record for that weapon is still nowhere to be found too.._.' I find myself thinking the possibility of someone finding that magic before I destroy it. I have seen it twice and it is enough to remember the horror. One shot and it would render all everyone’s hard work into dust.

I have sudden appreciation for Rhea who bear the brunt of the Javelin of Light back in Shambhala. She never truly recovered and with her condition like that, Seteth is admittedly worried sick about her. I can’t handle Seteth looking like he want to help Rhea but can’t do so because of me. That's why after the opening rite, I told him to focus on his family first.

Seteth looked like he has doubt about my decision. Well, it can't be helped since I'm the one who told him my intention in regard to the Archbishop. That's why I told him that Rhea doesn’t has the ability to attack me even if she wanted to and I’m not that blind to realize that she bear no hostility toward me.

Everyone is now in the Main Cathedral with Mercedes preaching something about the Goddess. The rest of the priest either caring for Rhea or helping visitor. The condition is condition so I told my guard to patrol the Monastery while I rest. It is my fault that the Knight of Seiros dwindling on their rank so the amount of guards here are minimal.

I find myself all alone for the half of the duration of Day Prayer so I'm wandering in the inner area of Monastery minding myself to not go toward any area with big crowd. I wandered until the front of Library since the area is practically deserted and decide to enter it. I went to one of the shelves and browsed through its collection of book.

I always think that the library in Monastery sure is big. Like it must be the biggest library around in Fódlan. I guess that can’t be helped with how this place housed the elite school of Officer Academy. Seems like after the school system for commoner is running along sweetly, I should think about opening a public library.

But this place sure doesn’t change much. Before at our time in here, my students would naturally do a group study in the library when I spring on a Certification Exam on them. Raphael and Leonie clearly struggled with the theoretical side of exam. Sylvain being dragged literally by Ingrid to start studying. Dorothea would then join and remain in comfort of Ignatz and Marianne soothing energy. Petra would be asking Lysithea meaning of Fódlan words that is too hard to understand and the latter teaching her patiently. Claude and Lorenz would be partaking in passive-aggressive arguments with each other from something silly to something actually made sense.

_'I would watch them from upper floor while killing my presence until one of them noticed that I’m watching_,' I turned to the corner of new arrival book and giggling at the memory.

Because I’m being raised as Mercenary, their act of studying together is something new to me. There isn’t that many people who become Mercenary in the age of teen and even if there is, I would never have the chance to interact with them in the first place.

It was a fun time indeed where everything seems so simple.

I find myself taking few intriguing book regarding the Crestology written by none other than Hanneman. I remembered Lorenz talking about publication way back then but I can’t be bothered to look at the manuscript with the infighting between Old Noble and New Noble in Empire area. 

I do have time until evening prayer started and so I decided to read it now.

At first it was just normal record of the Crest and its bearer. For all his eccentric obsession toward Crest-bearer Hanneman is a good academic. There is minimal bias in here although when writing the Crest of Flame, the writing got so long I can’t help but chuckling.

Then a section bring me to full halt. This is the section of negative effect of Crest.

The Church always says that Crest is blessing to hide and to protect those who were born with Crest. But Hanneman with his book started on writing about its danger especially if we relied to it too much. Dual-crest wielder is fated to die early death. Contacts with Crest relic without Crest resulting to birth of Demonic Beast. Case like Crest of the Beast where it turned its wielder into serial killer. There are a lot of it as he delve deeper and deeper in regard of Crest-related war. 

He start throwing the stone into the lake.

I know with this I’m going to endanger the life of Crest-bearer in the future. We never could be sure when the Crest will finally disappear from Fódlan. The blood has spread too thin for generation and killing all those who have link with Crest bloodline is just a plain genocide. I closed the book as I reminded of the Red Canyon tragedy. If I were to massacre the people, I’ll be no better than the Slither. I promised to everyone that I won’t misuse my power. This is the era where sword must be stored. 

Killing and war is prohibited.

"Rhea..." I know all the answer lies in her. 

In order to discard the way of old, I need to cut her down. When I do that, I might die as well. I wonder did Rhea realize it… if she realize, what is her opinion...

I don’t know...

I don’t understand her enough...

About Rhea… about Sothis… about the past...

"… For my sake… for the people…" I hugged the book as I felt incredibly lonely right now.

Is it really right for me to do this? The more I know, the more I get confused. Knowledge is weapon but a weapon that I don’t know how to use is a mere weight. Is it truly okay for the people to learn the horror?

I can’t think of myself, I need to think of other as well. With my one word a group of people would be killed. No, I just don’t want to die...

If what Seteth says is true, I might die...

I don’t want to die… after I struggled this much to keep alive...

Even so would I sacrifice the world for it? When Rhea eventually lost control, what would that make me if I were too scared to die when facing her?

I still haven’t lived my life yet...

I still haven’t made amend with Ingrid and Ignatz yet...

I haven’t seen the scenery that Claude promised me...

"Your face are pale By..."

My consciousness got pulled in instant as I feel a pair of hands covering my ears. I looked upward and saw Claude looking at me with worried gaze.

"Claude…" My chest felt like it is burning.

Why he always come to my side the moment I needed it the most?

"Don’t make such face… you’re prettier when you’re smiling," Claude stroking my cheek with his thumb as if he is erasing tears even though I’m not crying.

"..." I looked downward as I don’t have the confidence to not spill everything to Claude.

Claude seems to understand to give me some space. So instead of pestering me for answer, he start patting my head. His touch is gentle and careful, almost like Father in a way.

"Claude… actually… we need to talk," I grab Claude’s hand to calm myself down. If there is someone out there who understand what I’m feeling, it is Claude.

Claude took a seat beside me without letting me go at all. He didn’t need to say it and I already understand that he is listening. From where should I start?

"Claude, you remember about the Crest Stone inside me right?" I lean to him as I rubbed my fingers into the back of his palm.

"Yeah, the one Rhea used to save you," Claude doesn’t forget to mention Rhea. I know what he is thinking, Rhea is a nuisance in more than just a way. As long as Rhea remain in power, Fódlan might fall to the ways of old.

In a way, Rhea is our political enemy.

"Yeah, you know… lately I start thinking to just… pardon Rhea with a sentence or something… just as long as she doesn’t bother us anymore," I mumbled lowly since the idea to kill Rhea originated from me.

"Did something change your mind?" Claude asked quietly although I can hear that he is surprised as well.

"Yeah… actually there is a chance I’ll die alongside Rhea..." I grabbed Claude’s shoulders tightly.

"… You might die if we kill Rhea..." Claude repeated.

I nodded and continued, "I don’t understand why exactly. But Seteth told me all short of things about his knowledge regarding Church administration. My Father has a blood pact with Rhea… you know, when he saved her..."

Claude nodded and without seeing I know that he is remembering the content of my Father’s diary. Now that we know about how the Crest being passed, it is easy to figure out that my Father should have Crest of Seiros as well. So, I too would be a descendant of Seiros… although my blood is mostly from Crest of Flame.

"Seteth says that since I’m unique, killing Rhea might have more than just simple effect to me... It is a gamble," I snuggled to Claude’s chest, listening on his heartbeat.

"I see... is that why you’re hesitating now Byleth?" Claude's voice is comforting.

I nodded since I don’t want to make excuse to Claude. Weird, I managed to tell Seteth that I don’t mind losing my life in process but I can’t say that to Claude. Claude’s heartbeat is getting weird, I guess he is shaken as well.

"I see… you might die..." I feel Claude’s hand warping me as he pulled me closer. I can feel him shivering as well. Somehow it made me happy that he is scared with me.

How funny… more than anyone we should have known about the importance of cutting Rhea away from our side.

It can’t be helped.

It is for the better of the country.

We need to put her into rest.

Yet, we must be the one being hesitant right now.

Although ghe preparation for the stage has been moving forward too.

Hilda and Anna has set the market for the people so we won’t losing at trade even at the worst case a civil war breaks out. Lorenz and Seteth have improved the inner government of all area so we're completely independent from Church. Marianne has given us the relationship with the outer country to maintain peace even with Fódlan at its weakest. Petra has signed a peace treaty with Fódlan as well. Leonie and Sylvain has set up our military prowess so we could always battle ready. Lysithea and Linhardt is moving on the research for Agartha in rapid pace. Dorothea has been grabbing evidence of corrupt noble left and right.

Ingrid, Raphael, and Ignatz has been quiet about everything but they didn’t fight us actively either. I haven’t even seen Ignatz in Derdriu since he left to look for Flayn. I got a new ally in the form of Mercedes and Seteth.

It is already too late to stop.

Rhea’s death is set in stone.

When that happened...

"I’ll believe in miracle once again. You have past case after all," Claude pulled me deeper into his embrace.

I nodded at that as I find myself smiling. He is my hope, never ceased to be. Even if something happened to me, it will be up to them. I’m not alone. I don’t need to be scared alone.

"The National Summit will start next week..." I gripped a portion of Claude’s clothes.

This torch should be passed without failure.

"I’ll be giving support at the part you have trouble with," Claude responded as he pulled me closer.

Claude’s heart is beating so loudly. He really is strong to keep supporting me even when I told him that he’ll lose me for sure this time. If something were to happen, he is the one who’ll be left behind too.

"Claude… it is **our** dream..." I mumbled into his chest.

"I know… and it is also **our** sin..." Claude doesn’t loosen his grip over my back.

I nodded at him and keep resting in his arms. Sothis, if you hear my voice I hope you would help him when everything goes wrong. I don’t want Claude to remain down. I want him to be happy as well, in a new world.

If you think that getting a Rebirth is too much, at least look after us from your throne.

* * *

I'm inside the carriage that will bring me back to Derdriu. The Rite of Rebirth was finished without too much trouble. Rhea managed to hold the evening prayer until the end in Goddess Tower.

She still looks like a walking dead up until the end I doubted how long she has until her eventual demise.

"After this, we have the National Summit..." I mumbled to no one in particular.

In this carriage, Claude replaced the position of Bethea as he already officially tagging along with me. Other than him, there is Seteth who sit beside me while looking partially worried and partially concerned about Claude popping out in Monastery all of sudden.

I have informed Claude regarding Seteth so our ride back to Derdriu is filled with what we haven’t known regarding the Nabatean. Seteth looks like he is partially thankful for the question since needed the distraction.

"So, Nabatea never went into war with other nation or something?" Claude asked with eyes that almost sparkle since we can’t really believe in all record left by Agartha.

"Aside from the fight with Agartha, we never went on aggressive attack. That is why, we don’t have weapon culture except for our Beast form," Seteth responded with a tired tone.

"Well, if you’re that big I guess you won’t need weapon. So, what about..." Claude’s questioning session continued for much longer.

Sometimes they would change the talk into politic. Claude do all the talking so I can remain quiet and merely listening to what they are talking about. My mind wandered to Rhea who looked like her mind isn’t with us.

'_Hopefully she won’t went berserk..._' I hoped as I looked at the slowly disappearing Garreg Mach Monastery.

I haven’t been prepared to trade my life to kill you yet...


	20. Prelude of Turmoil - First Day of National Summit ①

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "… I’m sure there are more important things to talk than mere formality. We’re starting the 2nd United Fódlan National Summit from now. Seteth, lead the program."
> 
> The curtain has now lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets rather political for now but I promise this is actually relevant to the story since this story goes from 'Let's kill the dragon in the room' to the story 'Why and how we kill a dragon in the room'.
> 
> Tbh, I'm not so good at being politic but it has always been a hobby of mine. I love myself a good backstabbing.
> 
> I only noticed that I forgot to put Daphnel in the setting guide. Sorry Judith but you're also Duchess.

Sylvain gazed out at the bustling street of Derdriu from his carriage. At the end of the Verdant Rain month, United Kingdom of Fódlan will celebrate its 2nd birthday. Derdriu is Capital City of Water so a lot of ship were docked in its port. Trade, both internal and international, flourished with the rapid restoration of Fódlan’s economy. Human resources doesn’t come out from nowhere so for now they used Almyran Army to take care of security.

But before the celebration goes on full swing each head of 6 Duchy needed to face a public execution-... no, National Summit. They already give the input to Royal office but each Duke or Duchess still needed to make a presentation to gain approval. Here, the politic started.

"You sure make a sour face for meeting your unattainable crush," the woman in front of Sylvain quipped with a teasing tone.

"Are you still onto that? Well, it is also my fault for taking forever to announce our engagement. Can’t help it, duties call Dorothy," Sylvain responded with a deep long sigh at his fiancé, Dorothea nicknamed Dorothy by Sylvain.

"I never said I’ll marry you Syl. We are just engaged," Dorothea responded with a teasing wink.

Sylvain merely chuckled. He know it is Dorothea’s ways of cheering him up. Their government body is based on Alliance government system but mixed with the Empire. The difference is just the Royalty has actual political power unlike the Emperor in paper that is Adrestian. The current spread in power is 4 for former Leicester Alliance, 2 for former Kingdom of Faerghus, and 1 for the New Adrestian Nobility. But due to strong influence of Alliance, the nobility of Adrestian is basically under the Alliance Noble. So it is in fact 5:2 power balance for the Alliance.

They are still busy with restoration effort so the actual politic war hasn't started yet but Sylvain know it won’t take too long since Byleth’s leadership is solid. The Queen has understood more politic than Sylvain ever was in his whole life. From Dorothea, he learned that Byleth has formed information web brought by all short of people in and outside of Fódlan. They are basically everywhere by now.

"I guess I need to find myself some… if I didn’t do it better, the balance of power in Fódlan would only favor Lorenz, Hilda’s, and Marianne’s family," Sylvain sighed since he can’t understand how he could find someone so useful lying around.

"Right… the new Fódlan will become a place where these kind of things are more important than just having Crest. Well, I’ll try to find some people but you need to do the rest on your own," Dorothea responded with a bright smile despite her words.

"That is the reason why this time's National Summit main topic is regarding education and security," Sylvain gazed outside the window seeing the face of people looking happier than during the war.

"First is increasing people’s literacy. From what I heard, Professor now allying herself with Mercedes to use the Church," Dorothea responded with a small hum.

"The Church!? Isn’t Professor… you know?" Sylvain was surprised since last month, Byleth stance against the Church are a hindrance.

"It only happens few days ago around Rite of Rebirth. Seems like Mercedes wanted to keep the Church going so she made a new branch that goes with the government. She is invited at the National Summit at presentation later," Dorothea said nonchalantly as if it is already a common knowledge.

Sylvain felt conflicted at the news.

Ingrid would certainly make a sour face when she know about this political movement. Mercedes who seems to take a distance toward politic is now doing politic after all. Well, at least it won’t end with him and Mercedes trying to kill each other at battlefield so he isn't that worried.

"Church huh..." Sylvain can’t help but wonder why Byleth wanted to keep the Church around. He felt that Church doesn’t bring good things but that is maybe just his bias talking.

"You have heard the small Church already built during the first year of Fódlan right? Professor should have think about using Church to teach people how to write, read, and count for a bit. It is much easier and cheaper than making a new institution for that. This news should have reached Gloucester and Edmund at least," Dorothea explained since she has more ears than necessary and understood the way Byleth think.

"I see… the Church also hold the power to join people despite the regional boundary. It would lessen the panic when _that_ time comes," Sylvain nodded in understanding as he slumped back at his seat.

"Yeah, but most likely Duke Edmund and Duke Gloucester will become an opposition group in the discussion. After all, Ingrid will surely approve of this idea without room for discussion. Duke Goneril and Duchess Daphnel would remain in silence. Margrave Hresvelg would be in opposition as well while Margrave Vestra approve of it," Dorothea explained much more as an expert, well she is a spy after all.

"This is why I hate this summit. Gautier is expecting harsh winter too," Sylvain sighed heavily as he feel his head is about to burst out at the amount of politic.

"Aww, Syl you remember that since we are done with Riegan Treaty yours is next," Dorothea responded while half joking.

"Sreng huh..." he hasn’t even reached his housing in Derdriu but Sylvain is already tired.

* * *

It takes few days more actually for the National Summit to start. The people start whispering to each other in regard to the National Summit topic. Last year it was more geared to surviving daily life since it was only half a year since the Rebellion started.

The leader of 6 Duchy and representative of Adrestian Dukedom entered the Summit Meeting area. In the middle of the room is a plain white round table with scarce furniture. It was similar to the war council room from before but there is an addition of higher seat for the Queen. There are additional seat outside the round table for Guest. Sylvain sees Anna, the Merchant Guild Master, Hilda the Artisan Guild Master, Leonie representative from Adventurer Guild, and then Mercedes from the Church. The other seat is filled but Byleth hasn’t entered the Summit room so it is time for the social greeting. 

"It’s been a while Duchess Galatea," Sylvain greeted Ingrid who seems to be on edge.

Ingrid turned to Sylvain and smiled slightly, "It’s been a while as well Duke Gautier. You must be tired after your long trip."

"Right… but this Summit is that important. I heard you put an entry as well?" Sylvain looked at Ingrid with a smile as he looked at Mercedes from the tail of his eyes.

"Yeah... there are things that my Duchy needed to start... But more importantly, today’s guest sure is..." Ingrid answered Sylvain’s question but can’t completely hide her emotion turmoil on seeing Mercedes around.

"That girl is trying to do something funny after all," a voice interrupted Ingrid and Sylvain from the side.

"Good day to you Duchess Daphnel," Sylvain greeted and Ingrid followed.

"Good day to you too Duke Gautier and Duchess Galatea. How was your 2nd Summit?" Judith asked with a friendly tone.

"There are still a lot of things I need to learn but I feel more prepared than before," Sylvain answered with a smile. He learned that while Judith has her experience in political exploit, she is one of those who doesn’t particularly hide things.

"Yeah, it is really different to what we learned. But I find this one much more pleasant," Ingrid added with a smile. She hasn’t spend her whole year doing nothing.

"That’s the spirit. Well, half of it is thanks to Her Majesty the Queen who keep the rein of her government properly. The time is changing and it is only the matter of time," Judith responded with a chuckle as she gazed at the still empty throne.

"Yeah, I wish it is for the best," Ingrid responded.

"So, what is the opinion of Duchess Daphnel on the surprise guest?" Sylvain changed the topic back to regard the Church involvement.

"Me? Well, it isn’t like I truly hate them for anything. Even at the time we’re still Alliance, we always kept a respectful distance. It is a surprise that the reforming started this fast," Judith responded and although she didn’t look at Mercedes, she is already watching her.

"Everyone from other Duchy sure is crafty," Sylvain quipped.

"Our former leader was _that_ man after all. We keep our card properly," Judith chuckled as she talked about Claude in familiar tone.

"I guess that can’t be helped," Ingrid can’t fight back a smile. 

At the same time, the Royalty entrance opened and Lorenz announced Byleth’s entrance. All people stood from their seat and start bowing while Byleth make her entrance.

Pleasantries is exchanged from Byleth to her subject. It was a simple opening speech, a show that she sees this summit as a work and not social place. She ended her speech with, "… I’m sure there are more important things to talk than mere formality. We’re starting the 2nd United Fódlan National Summit from now. Seteth, lead the program."

Byleth took a seat on the modest throne and all Duchy Leader and Guest take their seat. Seteth as Prime Minister took his position and officially start the National Summit.

A long week of Summit that determined the nation action for a year onward start now.


	21. Prelude of Turmoil - First Day of National Summit ②

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is just a full blown meeting.
> 
> Also, Ingrid get the spotlight here because of reason. I'll throw spotlight around since there is nothing much to talk from Byleth side of things. Well, she is Queen after all, her job isn't jumping around the land to solve things.

The summit started with a report on the each land development. Ingrid indeed geared her land to be more developed in Agriculture but she felt like she hasn’t done enough when listening to other land development. The other Duke and Duchess seems to never put Galatea’s region as anything other than food producer as well and it was conflicting.

Ingrid might not have the amount of experience the other Duke have but she has her information network albeit still small. The other area seems to be having trouble with small skirmish here and there. The biggest victim are Duke Gloucester and Edmund since they are governing a lot of Empire old area so there are those who are salty about things. Duke Goneril would still having skirmish with bandit from Almyra sometimes despite the mended relationship. She knew that Sylvain is having a tense staring contest with Sreng military force, but again it has been happening for at least 2 generation. 

'_Compared to Goneril and Sylvain’s area with external enemy and rebellion problem in Gloucester and Edmund, my land and Duchess Daphnel is much peaceful in comparison_,' Ingrid thought as she listened on the development report.

Byleth seems to merely listen in her throne and the guest were quiet. She knew beforehand from her own information and also the report given to her a month back. There are edges between everyone of course but it is not going to grow into full blown problem.

But, the actual discussion only started when the report ended.

"Duke Gautier, how long you predict until Sreng started an attempt on invasion to our land?" Byleth asked as the attention now centered at Sylvain.

"Right now Sreng is having a succession war regarding the next in line of throne. The First Prince is the stronger candidate, if he succeed then we’ll have another staring contest. There is also Second Prince group who wanted to invade Fódlan. This year’s winter is harsh for them as well so I believe it would only start around next year," Sylvain responded as he also talk about the topic of Royal succession of Sreng government.

"That must be hard on you to be wary of them Duke Gautier. You have my condolence," Holst commented with a small laughter.

Sylvain merely responded with saying that it is his job. As if using the subject of succession to proceed, Duke Gloucester asked, "But we can’t really laugh at their problem when we’re going to have the same problem in the future. Isn’t that so, Your Majesty?"

Byleth chuckled lightly as she responded with, "That sure hits a sore spot Duke Gloucester. It also pains my heart to imagine about such future."

"With Slithers… or should we say Agartha unearthed, if a succession war were to happen here, it won’t be a laughing matter either. I heard the talk is going on smoothly," Duke Gloucester looked at Duke Edmund with a knowing smile.

Claude is inside their wall although he isn’t exactly invited to join the Summit. The talk about peace treaty has been blessed by the Council, but it seems to not stop Lorenz' Father to talk bad about Byleth's relationship with Claude.

"I’m still at least 10 years younger than the gentleman here, but I guess the problem of succession will arise sooner or later. We should put this one on hold until we get to invite our external guest," Byleth responded with slight laughter as she steered the topic back.

Judith laughed when the male Duke made a visible frown at the mention of age. She waved the glare away by saying, "As expected of Your Majesty, you never changed. Now, care to tell us about why we have one extra seat here?"

One extra seat obviously belongs to the Church representative, Mercedes. Ingrid realized that Seteth has the face of someone who was eating bitter food. Can’t be helped since he is a former Cardinal.

'_Mercedes… would she be alright here...'_ Ingrid can’t help but get worried due to what she know about Mercedes.

Byleth doesn’t give Ingrid time to second guess as she stated, "It would need me to start my input on the National Plan. As we opened our border now, we’re going to face with other country. So, I’m planning to implement a two year school for commoner. It covers basic things like reading, writing, and calculation."

"So, why the Elementary education plan involved a representative of Church?" Duke Goneril is obviously taunting a response.

Ingrid glanced to everyone in the room, she know that all of people sitting here has heard the news. She only heard of it yesterday after she saw Mercedes getting a room in the Castle guest room.

"Oh, I think everyone has slight misunderstanding. It isn’t _me_ who offered," Byleth looked at Mercedes and everyone’s eyes were on her in instant. It was the cue for her to start talking.

Mercedes stood from her seat and pay her respect toward the Summit member. She took a file of paper and start her proposal. Sylvain obviously grimaced at the implication of the proposal. Byleth not so nicely pinned any future relationship problem in the Church to Mercedes.

"... I’m not looking forward to making enemy of Lady Rhea," Duke Edmund commented as he put the paper back.

Ingrid gripped her knuckle. If Mercedes failed to convince the Summit member, she could see the future of Mercedes being given to Church as someone who tried to usurp the teaching of Seiros. The Church isn’t that strong compared to what they were before, but they could do execution just fine.

"Yeah, Lady Rhea is just sickly because of the last war, it would be a problem when she recovered," Duke Gloucester added with a pointy tone toward Mercedes.

Ingrid stood from her seat and said her piece of mind, "But isn’t the reason why the Adrestian Empire waged the 5 Year War because of the Empire people’s dissatisfaction with the Church system?"

"Are you suggesting that the war happened because of the Church's incompetence?" Duke Edmund’s note is straight out accusing at Ingrid.

"At the very least, they have made wrong judgment in regard to Tragedy of Duscur," Ingrid fought back as it has been in the circulation that a lot of Tragedy in Fódlan is masquerade by none other than Agartha.

"It also mixed with your former Royalty’s incompetence. The Church was only invited to be a judge in the trial," Duke Gloucester responded with a fox-like smile.

"It pains my heart as a former Kingdom’s nobility. But the Church under Lady Rhea often made rash decision in regard to things. No one in here knows about the Slither until the Javelin of Light rain down on us," Sylvain is laughing and sounds like it was a joke but everyone here has long since doubted the Church to remain under Rhea. 

"… Let’s not stray from the topic. So, Miss Mercedes, why we should support you? Why you were so sure that you’ll be able to usurp Lady Rhea?" Judith asked since the talk would get nowhere if they were to start discussion about Agartha.

Mercedes smiled and she said, "Lady Rhea doesn’t have long time anymore. Everyone should have seen how she looked like at the Rite of Rebirth just last week."

"Yeah, she looked horrible indeed. I’m surprised you let her lead the Rite," Byleth commented since she is invited to the Rite and answered to it.

"For that reason, Lady Rhea has pointed a successor. It is formerly a role she wanted you to take Your Majesty," Mercedes bowed toward Byleth who made a sour face.

"I’ll respectfully decline. I have the future of Fódlan to think about," Byleth responded without a drop of hesitation.

Hilda and Leonie who watched is tempted to say a comment about Claude but held back. The National Summit isn’t a place to tease the Queen.

"I fear so. Lady Rhea has informed me that I were to be the next Archbishop," Mercedes declared while looking at everyone.

Now that got the attention of all Noble present. The Church way of nominating the Archbishop has been a mystery none of them managed to answer. It has been filled by Rhea for as long as they could remember so the chance to be able to put their hand in such closed-up organization is tempting.

"So the reason why you come here is to build a cordial relationship between Government and Church..." Byleth muttered with low tone. If she isn’t careful, Mercedes will be a threat for her since Rhea acted like she owned the Church as her private property.

"It might sound like that but I merely requested for everyone here to put the Church as officially recognized organization. With the amount of our branch in the smaller village, it would be cheaper for the children to gain education. Won’t it be in everyone’s best interest as well to ally with me?" Mercedes smiled brightly although the implication of her words is anything but bright.

"Seteth," Byleth only mentioned a word but everyone knew what she implied with that. Mercedes position right now used to be Seteth’s position and in a way, he is accomplice of Rhea’s incompetence.

"Please don’t make me repeat this too much. Rhea is a family but I won’t let it cloud my loyalty toward you, Queen Byleth," Seteth held back a sigh since Byleth put him in an uncomfortable session.

"I’m looking forward for how the future unveiled," Byleth tease but she is clearly taunting.

Seteth merely shook his head before continuing, "We are casting our votes right now. Is there any other input regarding this discussion?"

All ruler looked at each other. Church succession aside, it wasn’t a bad idea indeed. Duke Gloucester responded first, "I'm abstaining my right to vote."

Judith chuckled and said, "Always so strict to the youngster aren’t you? I give a vote in agreements to this plan."

"Abstain. I don’t have a reason to put my life to go against Central Church," Duke Edmund responded with a snort.

"I agreed to this decision. The Church is still too valuable to be given out completely," Ingrid responded with a straight expression.

"I have bad experience with Church before so I’m not supporting this. We should keep ourselves a different things," Sylvain responded with a nod. Sylvain knows that if he wanted to take Mercedes side then he could, but it’ll be two former Kingdom noble supporting Mercedes. It isn’t balanced.

"Well then seems like the answer rest to Margrave Hresvelg, Margrave Vestra, and Duke Goneril," Mercedes looked at Holst who seems to be content on dragging this.

"Would that meant a Church would be built in our land?" the Margrave Hresvelg questioned since being located in Enbarr, the faith in Church is low in general.

"Yes, it would be better to built an educational institution near the people," Mercedes responded as she has already prepared for all the jab coming left and right.

Both Margrave heads nodded and gave their vote toward the entry. After a bit of convincing, Holst agreed to give protection to the decision since it will start from Goneril's area. Byleth watched the Round Table members and said, "Wise choice. You may return back to your seat future Archbishop."

Mercedes bowed to Byleth and did as she told. Ingrid has seen this scene a lot of time already and she would see that Mercedes still doesn’t has any support from anyone in this room.

'_I’ll be the one to support her…_' she mentally nodded to herself.

"Well then, continuing with..." Seteth then moved the discussion forward and everyone start playing their card on the table.

* * *

When the meeting actually ended and everyone went back from the Summit room, Ingrid saw Claude in the corner. He seems to sense her eyes and waved toward Ingrid. She felt like that Claude wanted to have a talk and so she goes after him.

"Good job on handling the pressure from the two Duke," Claude laughed as he bring Ingrid toward a lounge-like room. He took his seat at one of the chair and offered Ingrid to sit on other side.

"You sure come here faster than you should have been as well Claude. You sure you shouldn’t go get Professor?" Ingrid responded back and used his name since it is private.

Claude shrugged his shoulders at that. He put a hand to support his cheek before saying, "I miss her that’s for sure. But there are things I need to do here though. In month or two after the Dawn, I needed her around in Almyra. So, I’ll be helping her take care of things in here."

Ingrid knew she doesn’t has the right to pry but she can’t help but ask anyway, "Is it regarding the Archbishop?" 

Claude looked at her with wide eyes. His eyes soften and there is something he hide from her. Although not as close as with Byleth, Ingrid believe that she is rather close to Claude. He is hard to read in normal situation but he is always easier to read when it is about Byleth.

"Just a bit, but it isn’t that much about her than the actual political movement. Almyra’s wedding ceremony is a drag," Claude waved his hand to the side in a dismissive way.

"Now that I think about it, your wedding with Professor sure is in hurry," Ingrid commented.

As much as Ingrid knew, an average amount of time for wedding preparation is a year or two after the decision. But Claude and Byleth decided to marry in less than a year from the decision of their marriage.

"I was told that it took too long. Well, Almyra’s Nobility is allowed to have more than just one wife-… what is that face?" Claude managed to look at Ingrid’s change in expression when he mentioned about polygamy.

"If you think about that, I’ll ask if we can drop Javelin of Light to your head," Ingrid threatened.

Hearing the absolute death threat, Claude can’t help but protest, "… Ingrid, don’t you think that was too much of overkill?"

"That is fair right?"

Claude pulled away and nodded. Ingrid look toward Claude and asked again, "So, why you called me and not Sylvain?" her eyes signalling Claude that she still doesn’t agree with whatever Byleth is planning.

Claude gave her an acknowledging look and responded, "I guess I should just get on the topic. Can you tell me when Byleth did suspicious things?"

Ingrid blinked for few times before asking, "Yes?"

"I want you to watch for Byleth. There is… something that bugged my mind about her as of lately. No, I don’t meant it in how she felt about me, I didn’t doubt her about it at all. Just..." Claude tapped the table with his fingers.

Ingrid merely wait and watch Claude. She doesn’t need Claude to put the words in her mouth since she never think that these two would start betraying each other anytime soon.

"… She might start doing reckless things soon. Like hastening some things that won’t be done in few years time frame. I want you to put a break to that when I can't see it," Claude responded while looking at Ingrid directly.

"..." Ingrid merely stared back at Claude. She doesn’t understand why it must be her.

"If you ask me why I don’t ask Lorenz or maybe Seteth, they have their hands full with the rapid change in Fódlan. The others… don’t have the right to vote her down," Claude continued and Ingrid know that it is something really personal.

Ingrid know for sure that Claude isn’t stupid. No, it isn’t weird at all to call Claude as a Genius. What he just say might put a massive hurdle toward rebuilding Fódlan. Even if he knew that, he still prioritize Byleth over the whole nation. 

Ingrid opened her mouth, finding the voice in her to respond to Claude, "… what will happen when I don’t do that?"

Claude turned away and his face is unreadable. Ingrid is willing to wait, the Summit for today has ended and she only needed to go back to her mansion safe and sound. Claude looked back at Ingrid and said, "… I guess I need to tell you that... Ingrid, you remember what made the Crest and Hero Relic right?"

"Crest is born from inheriting the blood of Children of the Goddess. Hero Relic is from the bone of them," Ingrid responded as she wondering what it has to do with everything.

"Yeah, Teach’s birth is complicated. It is just me but… Byleth should have Crest of Seiros as well dormant in her gene. Then we have the Crest Stone for her Relic inside her," Claude gaze wandering to some corner.

"Are you saying that her Crest might affect her in some way like the Crest of Beast?" Ingrid questioned since she felt like she is treading on thin balance.

"Simply put, yeah. When something happened to Rhea, I’m worried that it might… affect her just like how Marianne’s ancestor was to her," Claude responded with a sigh since that time was a nightmare fuel indeed with Demon Beast popping out left and right.

Ingrid is trying to take everything in. They don’t know how the original Nabatea affect the life of Crest bearer. The Ten Elites has died in the far past while the Four Saint seems to be healthy as well. There is no definitive proof that if something were to happen to Rhea, Byleth won’t get away from it easily.

Marianne had told them before. The Crest of Beast is calling for her. It made her blood boil, her night filled with nightmare, it would then bring the bearer to its death. That is why everyone wanted to forget about that Crest. But even now no one understand why the Crest made its bearer see such things. Is it the power or is it the emotion that the Nabatea passed on with their blood?

More than how they might kill Rhea in the process, the fact that Byleth might break apart scared Ingrid more.

"I’ll do my best..." Ingrid nodded since as much as she disagree with Byleth’s decision, she never counted on losing the teacher that has repeatedly helped her.

"Thank you. I wanted to look after Byleth carefully but at the same time I need to look after a way to cut her from the Crest influence. My body is only one so I’m glad you would cooperate in this one," Claude stood up and Ingrid followed.

"I still doesn’t agree to what you two planning with Church. But, Professor is a different topic, I’ll cooperate with this," Ingrid added as she didn’t want to be tought as another ally by Claude.

"Yeah, that is that. This is this. In order to make our goal into reality, I’ll destroy Church at least once. As long as Lady Rhea is around, people won’t be able to change. That is why she is a nuisance," Claude chuckled while going toward the door.

"I won’t let it happen. Lady Rhea’s presence is still needed to keep the religion afloat. Even if that is true, Lady Rhea also has the right to live her life," Ingrid responded with a stern tone.

Claude merely chuckled before leaving the room. Ingrid also let out a sigh she doesn’t realize to be holding. She then laughed bitterly at herself.

'_I used to dream of being a Knight but now I have completely become a Duchess..._' Ingrid closed her eyes as she felt that it has been forever since she lifted anything heavier than pen.

"A world without Crest…" Ingrid mumbled as she held her hand tightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't put all day for meeting chapter because it is just government talk.
> 
> Well, for those interested the meeting lasted for two weeks at the very least and will last for much longer at latter time. Why is that? Because it is government.
> 
> For this summit, the schedule is like this anyway:  
Day 1 - 3 : Education  
Day 4 - 5 : Law enforcement  
Day 6 - 10 : Economic, Agriculture, etc.  
Day 11 - 13 : External relationship  
Day 14 : Summarizing the National Plan
> 
> The Duke/Duchess actually get to Derdriu few days before the National Summit started so at the end of summit it is nearing the end of Verdant Moon.


	22. Prelude of Turmoil - Suspicion

The week passed in a blink in the midst of summit and preparation for the Dawn Festival. Leonie who come as representative for Adventure Guild tried to hold back her yawning.

The National Summit, to summarize it in a word is tense. Everyone would bicker back and forth in timely manner as if waiting for the opening. Since she is more of a mobile force to inspect the area, she rarely saw a smart vs smart nobles like this.

Leonie knew that in matter of year in expertise, Byleth would certainly lose to other Nobles like Lorenz’s father and Marianne’s foster father. But right now she isn’t losing to someone like Duke Gloucester. In fact, she lead the summit in a firm leadership. Her words are as sharp as her sword.

What Leonie saw made her conviction become firmer. Whatever they say, Byleth is a leader vessel.

Before Leonie knew it, the Summit reached the end of the discussion, discussion with external representative. The first one was of Brigid, Petra was invited. Of course, the other Lord tried to take advantage of Brigid. Leonie can’t agree to it but again, it is politic and no one in here can save Petra except herself, especially if she wanted to remain a Brigid Monarch. There are few points that sounds unfair, but thankfully Petra managed to gain something for Brigid and Leonie saw that Byleth is proud of the young Queen.

'_Once a Professor, forever a Professor_,' Leonie can’t help but think.

"The seat is closer today," Hilda mumbled when she took a seat beside Leonie.

"Can’t be helped right? Today we’re having him as guest of honor after all. I was looking forward to this because it involves my place as well," Anna winked with a small laughter.

"Right… we would be having an extension..." Leonie doesn’t really understand politic but when Mercedes who only got invited this year for some shady plan Byleth created said that, it sure is serious.

Byleth entered the Summit room with Claude and Leonie could saw the Duke Gloucester clicking his tongue. Well, can’t blame him since Claude was the one who managed to stop him from becoming Alliance Leader and after that Byleth took over the throne as the Founding Queen of United Kingdom of Fódlan.

It must be irritating to be surpassed by someone at least 10 years younger than you twice.

"Hey, Missy, is this seat empty?" come a voice from beside Leonie.

"Nader, you’re here too!?" Hilda was surprised.

"Yep, got to look for the two since the topic is that," Nader responded with a warm laugh different to the absolute zero of the Summit room.

"I guess so… ah, today's topic is going to start," Leonie responded as she looked that Byleth has given the sign to Seteth to start the talk.

The talk is in regard of Fódlan and Almyra Monarch. Well, it is important since the two who are going to marry next year are reigning King and Queen with no other successor yet. Not to mention that the nobility of both nation refused to merge as one big nation. The bad blood between two country has lasted for so long it won't be easy to ease the tension completely. This is why the topic of succession is sensitive. 

"We wanted the future ruler having either Crest of Flame or Crest of Riegan," Duke Edmund stated.

Leonie looked at certain people in the room. Yep, totally pissed off, especially Sylvain. His face is of pure disgust.

"I doubt that it could be passed on..." Byleth responded with a cold tone. Leonie nodded in her mind, the Professor is scary when angered.

"Yeah, we of Almyra only wanted a male heir who is strong enough to shut up the other candidate. Of course I’ll respect my own son decision if he wanted to rule Fódlan instead," Claude was laughing but his eyes doesn’t laugh at all.

"Claude, what if the one who wanted to rule is our daughter?" Byleth questioned as she glanced to the whole room with disgusted look.

"Same rule apply. The way to throne in Almyra is made by beating up other candidate away until they give up or sent straight to graveyard," Claude responded with a chuckle.

Leonie turned to Nader as he nodded. The implication is that Claude literally beating up the other candidate during the 6 months he left Fódlan until his coronation as King. Leonie don't know if he used Failnaught during the process but even if he didn't, Claude is still no joke. There is a reason he is one of Byleth's favorite.

"How barbarian..." Duke Gloucester murmured.

"Proxy Duke Gloucester, you’re not allowed to talk bad about the Almyra who helped us during the Imperial Rebellion in front of me," Byleth responded with an icy tone as if to remind him of his place.

"Yes, Your Highness," Duke Gloucester said with bitter tone but Leonie could see that he has no plan to do it anytime soon.

Leonie shoot Lorenz a ‘look’ and Lorenz merely shook his head lightly. Seems like it was already a lifelong grudge. Out of the whole Fódlan, Alliance has the worst impression of Almyra. It isn’t just one or two who have lost their family member to their warrior-like neighbor.

"So, in regards to the treaty itself..." Claude changed the topic toward an actual discussion in regard to the treaty.

Perspective couldn’t change in a night. That is why Claude and Byleth’s marriage would become the show of ideal relationship. It sounds damn like a political marriage.

A political marriage out of love that is.

The room is still cold as usual since the old Duke doesn’t make it easy for Byleth and Claude to talk some sense. When the topic of trade comes up, Anna give her input as the leader of Merchant group. Hilda also pitched in since she wanted to find a market for Fódlan-made craft out of the country. Leonie only relayed the word from the Guild Master in regard to division of labor in regard to monster fighting and proper exchange between both nation.

'_I’m glad that Lorenz would take his seat when we are done with Lady Rhea… to be honest I don’t really understand about Goddess or the things, but I can feel that the world Professor and Claude lead us to will be a better world worth the sacrifice of those lives..._' Leonie can’t help but think as Claude and Byleth took turns to push through the Summit with all short of talk regarding Fódlan-Almyra relationship.

Nevertheless, the talk about Almyra went on a lengthy political drama.

________________

Days passed in another blink and the Summit ended without a big trouble. Leonie felt like she learned a lifetime worth of national problem in those long yet short meeting.

The next problem would be the Dawn Festival since there will be a signing of the peace treaty between Fódlan and Almyra. The marriage announcement is included there and it is just the perfect time to do an assassination plot for anyone's interest.

"Leonie," Leonie turned around to see Mercedes, still in her Bishop attire, approaching her.

"What’s wrong?" Leonie looked at Mercedes from up to down. Well, compared to the other she doesn’t has any particular hostile opinion in regard to the Church. Scratch that, she just doesn’t know anything about this woman calling her to be precise.

"I have something to ask of you actually," Mercedes not so subtly asked for a favor.

Leonie raised one of her eyebrow. Mercedes is just too straightforward that it is weird. She bitterly remarked that she must have gotten corrupted by the summit. In those long discussion they all speak in double meaning that to hear straightforward request feels weird now.

'_I’m going to have a training after this, yeah,'_ Leonie nodded to herself mentally.

"Actually, do you know where I can get an information regarding the Agartha? Especially in regard to Crest and Hero Relic," Mercedes asked without pulling her punch.

"Eh, why?" this time it is Leonie’s turn to ask.

"Actually..." Mercedes looked around but then pulled Leonie along to a much empty place. Leonie followed her instinct and doesn’t fight back.

Mercedes only stopped when they reached a somewhat abandoned corner of Derdriu castle. Rather than to call it abandoned, the corner is just not used with how the rest of the Servant is preparing for the Dawn Festival. Leonie sharpened her ears to detect if there are other following them. Leonie have a confidence in finding presence although she admit she won’t be able to detect the presence of someone like Byleth or the Professor's favorite assassin student, Ignatz, Dorothea, and Claude.

"So, why is it then?" Leonie repeated her question.

Mercedes took her time to answer, maybe she start thinking about her choice. Leonie is willing to wait though as she prepared her weapon that she hide on her back in case a fight between her and Mercedes break out. Leonie admitted she didn’t want to hurt Mercedes since it seems like Byleth regarded Mercedes as a potential ally. 

"Right… I want to know about the turn in Demonic Beast. My latest knowledge is that the Agartha has the capability of creating them," Mercedes finally responded as she faced Leonie.

Leonie relaxed her grips on her weapon slightly. Mercedes doesn’t tickle her danger instinct.

"What are you going to use it for?" Leonie asked again. For all she cares, the Monastery housed the Holy Tomb and it is filled to brim with the material to make Demonic Beast.

"I don’t want to use it in practical sense. I want to understand the theory behind the Demonic Beast aggressive nature," Mercedes continued although she seems to be hesitant for a bit.

"Do you have someone who get turned into one?" it is better to ask than not since Leonie can’t fathom the reason of wanting to know such things without reason.

Mercedes shook her head, "No... it isn't someone I know got turned into one..."

"Then..." _why_? Leonie know that Mercedes could hear the implication.

"I have a hunch… but I can’t be sure about it without knowing about the Demonic Beast first..." Mercedes responded with hesitant tone.

"..." Leonie merely gazed at the bishop.

A hunch.

Someone from Church who should have known that Leonie is in the same side as Byleth asked her for just that. It is plain weird. It is weirder that Mercedes who looked like an intellect actually move according to her hunch.

"What is it in me that I should told you about it?" Leonie can’t help but use Lorenz’s favorite phrase in this.

"Right… I’ll tell you about what I know about the Church of Seiros," Mercedes replied without batting an eyelashes.

"Huh?" was all Leonie could muster out.

No one could blame her for the reaction. Mercedes just offered to give her a free information about the Church for the sake of learning about Demonic Beast. It is the Church that no one capable of breaching that she offered. Leonie admitted that it is tempting.

"Give me a sec..." Leonie start weighing her option.

If she is being frank, Leonie knows that Mercedes doesn’t pose as an immediate threat now. Not to mention that Byleth seems to want to form an alliance with Mercedes to preserve the Church after Rhea's downfall. Is there reason for Leonie to not help the Professor? No, there is none.

"What I can offer right now is just a scratch over the surface. The Adventure guild sure gets few offer for guarding the researcher during the expedition, but we aren’t given the result of what they learn. It is just too complicated for Adventure to understand," Leonie admitted at first since she also doesn’t understand even a quarter of what Lysithea would tell her whenever the young prodigy met her at the ruin’s site.

"I don’t mind. I need what I could learn about it," Mercedes responded without hesitation.

Leonie look at Mercedes and watch her again. If she isn’t deterred by now, then it must be important enough for her to understand and safe enough for Leonie to know. After all, Leonie would certainly report this to Byleth.

"You might want to hit the Academia Research group. It’ll be Dawn Festival soon so Hanneman should return from Shambhala. Just tell him that you have my permit to ask question in the detail. Well, I don’t know what kind of usage that knowledge would prove to be but that is all I can help you," Leonie shrugged her shoulders since she doesn’t understand politic and those intellectual topic.

"Thank you so much Leonie. It is actually for the time for Professor to confront Lady Rhea… the last time I met her, she was weird," Mercedes commented as she look at other direction.

The mention of Rhea’s name obviously made Leonie’s interest picked up. It seems rather valuable since there should be a reason that Rhea choose Mercedes to be her successor. Not that the Church would have power by then, but it is still a thing.

"Who? Lady Rhea? Professor?" Leonie tried to act like she is dumb. Well, of course she knew and she is just being mean.

"Lady Rhea I mean… for once she felt somewhat… threatening. It felt like standing in front of a Demonic Beast..." Mercedes responded with small voice.

"A Demonic Beast huh..." Leonie mumbled as she remember about the time the Archbishop saved their ass from being obliterated after their fight with Thales.

Mercedes nodded and added, "At that time I felt like I'll be killed if I'm not careful... Lady Rhea looks like she is starting to change into what His Majesty used to be..."

Leonie blinked and then made a mental note to tell Byleth about it later. It might be just a small sign but as small as it is, if there is a chance that what they fear is getting closer, then they must prepare for it. Mercedes seems to be genuinely scared by instinct if she mentioned about Dimitri.

As a huntress herself, Leonie know what it meant to fight monster. They have predicted that if it goes down to a fight then it would be against the Immaculate One instead of Rhea. That one is a Beast and she regard it as one.

People often say that weakened monster is easy to kill but it is wrong. Of course there is a handicap since their energy has went down. But in reality, a monster would try to turn the table when pushed to the corner with their secret card.

Those secret card is something they should expect to come, always.

"I see, thank you Mercedes. That was a valuable information," Leonie responded before leaving Mercedes alone without looking behind even once.

She needed to move. 


	23. Prelude of Turmoil - At Morning

Bethea is setting my hair since from today onward I’ll be doing the ‘social job’ for the Queen. The National Summit only ended last night but the schedule is packed until at least the end of Dawn Festival. The Dawn Festival itself started from 30th Verdant Rain Moon until the end of Horsebow Moon. The Festival were divided to two, one is for the common folk and one is for nobility. Though even if I said nobility, the higher official in Guild and head of merchant family were invited as well. So rather than saying it is nobility, more like it is an elite party. 

Today’s agenda is the signing of peaceful treaty between Fódlan and Almyra and also official beginning of Dawn Festival for the people. Tomorrow night there will be a Royal Dance Party used to announce my marriage with Claude and also the beginning of Party season for the Elite class. After that there will be few Dance party held by other Noble and big merchant family, some of it needed my presence around especially the one held by the 6 Duke family. If I skipped even one of those six party, the people might have suspicion that my relationship with one of them is in sour mode and it isn’t a good political move. The six party was spread evenly from Horsebow Moon until the beginning of Wyvern Moon but after that I’ll be free.

What troubles me the most is how I needed to have a partner to attend the party. Claude would only be able to act as my escort during the first half of the Duke family party. As expected I can’t really ask him to stay until Wyvern Moon since he has his own country to take care about since the Almyra Court is still tense in regard to Claude’s decision to end the conflict with Fódlan. It can’t be helped since we somewhat forced both country to have peace when they still hate each other. The Summit yesterday was a perfect example because Lorenz’s father and Duke Edmund shows their disapproval toward the Almyra people. They seem to make the merchant from Almyra having hard time in their area as well although not at the point of kicking them out blatantly.

Not that our merchant in Almyra is having easier time. From my intel and Anna’s report, the merchant was often harassed by official over there. Since Fódlan tend to solve it with agreement, we tend to hold it away. But there is time that a fight become inevitable so right now we’re honestly troubled with the non-aggression agreement since we need to legitimate the fight somehow. Claude look honestly apologetic with the fist-fight solution but he is making a place used for such legitimate fight and would inform us later for the detail.

The problem arise since Fódlan, while mainly value monogamy, have no remorse to have more than one partner in marriage. The Dukes family has no eligible candidate, thankfully, but the Earl and below would find profit in such movement. The amount isn’t that many but last year there are those who aimed to be my 2nd husband or Lover even after I announced my engagement with Claude. This year should decrease even more, but I can’t afford the rumor. That is why I asked Seteth to arrange our family relationship and by now Seteth should be registered as my Uncle.

'_But I can’t just look at Fódlan politic and ignore Almyra’s political feud too..._' I can’t help but sigh at the prospect.

I need to make my move as well since with the marriage date decided already, I’ll officially become the sole candidate of First Queen of Almyra. With my new position, I’ll be officially have my seat in the Almyra’s Court soon. During that time I’ll be able to sway the inner politic of Almyra so I need to prepare myself to go in that battlefield. Claude even advise me to prepare my weapon since a fight will be inevitable during my stay there. Seems like before my coronation as First Queen, I’ll need to show the hard-headed people that I’m the boss around with a Battle Royale like thing. Normally no one would challenge the Queen decided by the King, but since I’m coming from Fódlan, there bound to be at least one fighter coming up to fight me.

What made it actually dangerous is that there is possibility that I’ll die in the middle of it since it is okay to kill me. Not that Claude think I’ll actually die, few broken bones maybe, but not dead. Claude believe in my power so I can’t really come around and die even by accident. I debated on using Sword of the Creator but Claude wanted the arena and the fighter to be intact as much as possible so I won’t do that.

Not to mention that Almyra isn’t even hiding about having a Harem. Claude told me that his father doesn’t have an actually functioning one due to his promise toward Claude’s Mother. Claude told me that he won’t make a functioning harem although he didn’t hide about planning to use it for another purpose. The thing about the harem is that it is under the First Queen jurisdiction, in other name, my personal belonging. If used correctly, I could use it to increase my political power in Almyra and even made an inner information web that both Claude and I could use since the harem is our private properties.

It doesn’t feel good at all even if I know that there is a plus on it.

Claude is convincing me that he is faithful even if the harem exist in name though and I believe in him.

But it didn’t stop me from feeling incredibly annoyed.

Of course if I were to die then Claude would need a Second Queen of Almyra to continue the lineage.

I don’t like it but it is something I must face. 

Rhea seems to won’t hold for long and I don’t know what will happen when the time comes.

There are just so much things to do and to think about. Either it is about Fódlan or about Almyra.

The fight only gets longer and longer by passing times.

But before all that I need to prepare myself for this day, the signing of Fódlan-Almyra Peace treaty. As expected I can’t really wear my working clothes that I always wear since my Professor days so I wore another one. It is actually a modified version of Enlightened One clothes that Hilda created. She changed all sort of things but to put it simply, it become a long dress that made me looks both regal yet remain like I know my way around the war, if that makes sense.

A set of knocking resounded from the door when I was getting dressed. 

I looked at Bethea behind me from the reflection of the mirror and she stopped her work to open the door. Lorenz and Leonie were standing there with Lorenz to be the one who knock on my door just now. I wonder why they appeared so early but when I saw their serious face, I decided to wait for them to start the discussion. 

Lorenz then told Bethea and few other maid to leave the room. The other servants look confused at the sudden command since it is in my room and the servant here should only response to my order. I looked at Bethea and she acknowledged the order before she bring the other servants, her included, to leave the room behind. 

I sighed a bit since I will never get completely used to be a noble. I turned to Lorenz and since he find it necessary to kick the servants out of the room, I caught upon the reason why they come. There isn’t that many topic that needed the servants to leave us alone in our privacy.

'_It must be about Rhea_,' I find myself looking at my two former student who have serious expression.

When all of the servants left my room, Leonie scanned the surrounding as if waiting for them to be away from earshot. Lorenz looked somewhat impatient and I feel that it affect me somewhat. It can’t be helped since the matter of Rhea is of utmost importance right now. Rhea is just like a natural disaster in my mind. After Leonie is sure that no one could listen to our conversation that she finally give me her report.

"Seems like there is a change," Leonie short report and expression right now was enough to tell me how the situation is looking for.

"… that was too fast," was all I could say to her as a response.

It can’t be helped, it was only few weeks ago that I last see Rhea. She looked like she was knocking on the dead door but she looks alive and normal. Maybe it is just me being hopeful but that is what I see.

"It is still a slight change. The security over there is weak right now so I managed to confirm it at some level," Lorenz added as he casually mentioned that he just sent a spy to confirm the talk from Leonie.

"I see. Would it escalate to a war in short time? Do you think she could hold until the year end?" I asked since it is the important part.

There is too little time to prepare. We haven’t finished the expedition of Agartha. I haven’t steeled my nerves to die along with Rhea. I haven’t steeled my resolve to tell Claude to move on at the worst case scenario that I died.

I should stop thinking.

"No, the change is just so minimal. She is still as weak as you have informed us before Your Majesty. Her room only start to become messier than normal in frequent times," Lorenz reported.

Mess huh...

It wasn’t something major indeed. But if Miklan is anything to go with, the change should be a quick one. Rhea hasn’t fell into depraved condition just yet. Yet that mess could be a sign that the change is there.

Then...

"… Made sure that there is always an informant on standby over there. We don’t know how fast it’ll escalate until it is out of our hand. Leonie, hasten the preparation for a war, you could move a little bit more visibly. Lorenz, prepare to supply for a longer winter and made sure that there is a place for people to evacuate at worst case condition," I ordered since there is too much variable working here to predict the exact time a fight ensues.

Lorenz and Leonie give me a salutation before leaving the room. Soon after, the servants returned and they continued the preparation. Bethea was doing the finishing touch when I spotted someone standing over my door. 

It is Claude. 

"I saw Lorenz and Leonie," he is making a statement when our eyes met.

I sighed and I told the servants to leave us with a lift of my hand. They seem to regard Claude as the future King by now and leave without question. Not that it mattered what they think about Claude right now.

When the servants are out of the ear shot, I responded toward Claude’s statement with a nod. At the confirmation, Claude start looking at me with worried eyes. I look away from his concerned eyes.

Seems like he takes the response into something and took big steps before hugging me tightly. I merely gripped his clothes as response without saying a word to him.

I close my eyes and focus my hearing. Claude’s heart is beating under my ears. I might not have my own but Claude is beating his heart for my sake as well. As long as I can listen on his heartbeat, then I’m alive. I’m here and I’m alive.

"Claude," I look at Claude who merely nodded.

"I told Nader to depart earlier than scheduled. I’ll do something in regard to inner Almyra," is what he told me but it is easy to guess that he sent him for an investigation in Morfis.

"Lysithea should join us soon," if there is anyone who can explain this Crest and Nabatea stuff it would be her.

"Good. Ignatz?" Claude slowly let go.

"Still missing," I responded. The last time I met him was a year before, only shortly after the Imperial Rebellion.

"Hopefully he is far away with Flayn," Claude responded with worried tone.

Seteth has claimed that he won’t be a hindrance for me but I can’t say the same thing about Flayn. She is a sweet girl after all, and I know she cares about Rhea as family. If she asked Ignatz to protect Rhea then...

No, I’ll only think about it when that time comes.

"You okay?" Claude asked as he keep his eyes on me.

I nodded before shaking my head after. Leonie’s information bothered me in more than just a way. 

Dying is scary. If I rushed in then I might die with Rhea. But, I have other people to think about. This is no longer my own life.

More importantly, I still doesn’t have the bravery to tell Claude to live his life for my sake as well if the worse come to be.

"There are still things I need to do..." I looked upward to Claude. 

My role as the Queen of Fódlan hasn’t ended yet.

Claude smiled and kissed my forehead lightly. He used to say that his mother often do it whenever he is feeling down. It affect me too since my chest feels warm when he did it. I can feel myself smiling when he pulled away.

"Yeah… let’s go then. The signing ceremony will begin when we reached the central plaza," Claude offered his hand.

I nodded and took his offered hand, "Yeah, to future."

Even if I fear for the death to claim me.

Even if there is no answer in the end of this route.

I’m still not allowed to stop here. 

I looked at Claude who looked forward as well.

I still has him. 

I still has everyone else.

It isn’t the end.

I won’t let it to be that.


	24. Prelude of Turmoil - Fódlan and Almyra

The Central plaza was filled to brim except for a small stage used for the signing of today’s peace promise. The people coming in the plaza are waiting for the Queen of Fódlan Lady Byleth and King of Almyra Lord Claude to bear witness on the creation of an event that will surely go down the line of history.

The two Royalty reaches the plaza when the sun started to crawl to the top. When the two exited the carriage, Claude is having Byleth’s hand in his grip and Byleth returned the motion. People have their question in regard to the marriage but right now it is clear in their eyes that the two wished for eternal peace for the two nation. Those feelings are mutual.

Even if the amount of Fódlan citizen were larger, the Almyran start to mix in within them like it is natural. There are hard time for both citizen to get along due to their difference, but they decided to first follow the example of their leader. By now it is common knowledge that Byleth has helped Claude in his time as Duke Riegan by leading him toward the right direction and how it lead to the end of 5 Year War. In return, when Claude become the King of Almyra, he rushed first hand toward the help of his trusted teacher during Imperial Rebellion.

Those show of complete trust between the two moved something inside the heart of citizen. Maybe, maybe their neighbor isn’t as bad as they think. If the King and Queen says that they should make peace, then maybe it really is the best course of action.

Not everyone changed their mind so easily for sure. But many wanted to try to change their way of thinking. Those chain reaction of doubt and hope is what lead the people to Central Plaza. When the treat is signed, they wanted to see their neighbor as an individual separated from their race. This is the moment of union.

The King and Queen walked on the path that their people provided toward a clearing with tall stone monument in the center of it. As the initiator and the first place where the treat is signed (there will be another signing in Almyra) Fódlan provided the monument to remind those who come to Derdriu about the friendship of Fódlan and Almyra. Because of the gravity of this moment, Fódlan doesn’t pull their punch to make sure this promise is 'different' to normal treaty.

Mercedes who was put there in moment notice is wearing her Bishop robe. Even if Byleth isn’t much of a believer, she respected the teaching of the Church of Seiros. The show of her respect is by putting Mercedes, the second in power of the Central Church, to stand in the process of the Peace Treaty.

Well, Byleth learned from the best politician around though so it wasn’t just because religion. She think that it would strengthen Mercedes position in the people compared to Rhea for the time Mercedes succeed Rhea’s position as Archbishop. If Mercedes become the Archbishop with her sponsorship, then Byleth could change the inner working of Church and weaken them at the same time after her conflict with Rhea is over. It is just in her best interest.

Byleth’s teacher in being cunning strategist even approved of this. Byleth look at Claude who seems to be figuring out her intention on putting Mercedes there. After all, the original arrangement is for Seteth to oversee it.

Mercedes took a ceremonial dagger as it show its shine to the people coming around in Central Plaza. Those who understand would realize that the knife is for the purpose of extracting a ceremonial ink. Normal ink is indeed too weak for this kind of important event. That is why they used another kind of 'ink' to substitute for the normal ink.

Byleth and Claude stood in front of each other with Mercedes standing in the empty space between them. They’re making a magical treaty that is sealed with many layer of keys all over the stone monument. The ink for the spell will be their blood.

Actually they could use something else to act as medium of the treaty. But Almyra put a heavy emphasis on promise bound with blood so it is something Fódlan do to respect their culture. During the preparation for the treaty, she got the idea by the very same blood pact done by the Four Saint around 1000 years ago. If she mimicked what the Saints had done, then it will put more emphasis toward the promise in the heart of the Church of Seiros believer since it shows that this treaty is a sacred promise. 

The said Saint in question commented that it will only provide visual impact since stone is well… stone. Byleth argued that no one will know that it provides nothing binding in reality and just for impact as long as the said Saint keep quiet. Lorenz who was present as Byleth’s secretary would comment that Claude is poisoning Byleth’s mind.

But Byleth know it will be worth the planning since it all lead to the ceremony starting now in front of her eyes.

"Then we’ll begin the peace treaty between Fódlan and Almyra," Lorenz announced as his voice seems to be amplified to reach the end of Central Plaza and even the whole Derdriu if he worked on it.

It was a part of Lost Technology that the researcher group found buried inside Shambhala’s Ruin, the Voice Amplifier. Due to the nature of Shambhala and low education level in Fódlan, Byleth put a heavy censorship to it. Basically the weapon should be destroyed while the weaker and convenient technology should be kept and discussed about the reproductions. One of it is the amplifier.

The signing started by the reading of treaty content by Marianne. Byleth felt that it is somewhat refreshing to have Marianne who used to be reticent to look so dependable right now. As her former teacher, she has nothing but pride on it. 

The treaty itself aside from peaceful treaty could be regarded as an equal exchange for both country. Almyra shall provide warrior and military might for Fódlan when the country needed it. Then Fódlan would be sharing the technology and knowledge to the people of Almyra. In such order, there will be many immigrants crossing the border back and forth of Fódlan.

But, it is still just the start line. For Fódlan. For Almyra. For them all.

Byleth and Claude offered their arms toward Mercedes. She doesn’t hesitate and made a clean cut over their hand to bind the two nation together in blood relations. The blood was pooled in a small vessel and Mercedes made a prayer for eternal peace with it toward Goddess Sothis.

Byleth kept her expression hardened as she wondered if Sothis listened. She remember Sothis saying that their souls are one same being. It might be rather out of the blue but if she is listening to this prayer, then could it be that the prayer reached the Goddess?

'_Well, Sothis isn’t much of a Goddess than just extraordinarily strong being… if it gives peace to the people then I won’t take it away from them..._' Byleth thought as Mercedes then motioned for Claude and Byleth to put their hand toward the stone monument.

Claude personally feel that it is a bit of too much since there is a use of blood. After all, while he know about the tradition it doesn't meant he agreed to it.

'_Yet, this is also a form of vow_,' Claude can’t help but told himself that as he saw Mercedes pouring the blood around the monument, making a circular pattern on the floor. 

Claude then saw Byleth called for Seteth to finalize the treaty by chanting some sort of spell. From Byleth he learned that it was the same spell the Saint Cichol used to give his blood to the Seven Nobles of former Adrestian Empire. It was something along the pact of eternal friendship although it is indeed broken during Edelgard’s generation.

Of course he knew that it was actually just for show since the spell worked for different purpose but the visual effect is good enough to make a show. The stone monument glowed faintly as rainbow-colored light circling the monument to go to the sky.

Claude took a glimpse to Byleth who keep her face neutral most of the time. But he knew better and realized that it is the first time she saw the actual visual effect. Claude take Byleth’s hand and smiled to her.

Byleth blinked few times before returning the smile with one of her own. Mercedes took their hand and lift it up as she chanted a healing spell to close the knife wound. Claude feels somewhat conflicted to believe in Mercedes but he knew that she isn’t a threat right now.

The crowd break out in a cheer when the light disappeared. They hugged those close to them as if celebrating a newfound peace. Well, with war between Almyra and Fódlan away from the list of potential threat, they would be delighted. Not to mention that he and Byleth is planning to drag this peace until the end of time and possibly spreading it out across the sea.

Claude can’t help himself from smiling. He felt like it was just a dream but right now his desire is starting to get true. The view in front of him is indeed a reality. He wanted to share this feeling with someone.

"Claude!" Byleth turned to Claude with a wide smile on her face.

Claude felt that something is gripping on his heart right now. Some voice in the back of his mind was saying something about keeping his dignity as a King. But right now he wanted to be as close as he can with his other half he can’t hold it anymore.

"Byleth!" was all he managed to mutter when his body decided to just be honest and hug the mint green haired girl into a hug.

Byleth let out a small laughter and returned the hug. It felt like it was a lie that she was thinking about her demise earlier in the day. Right now, at this moment she clearly forgot about Rhea and enjoy the peace she has worked hard for. She can’t have a peace treaty without good talk for Almyra, something that the post-war Fódlan don’t have. She worked hard, worked really hard to built their national power to stand at the same height as Almyra.

Some people start turning toward the King and Queen who were just happy with each other. Some gasped and some start praising the two. Those who knew them personally merely laughed at the two’s antique.

Claude is already lifting Byleth up high with his arm over her waist. Byleth gasped but decided to laugh instead as she keep a firm grip on Claude despite her feet not touching the ground. It is questionable if they remember about how they’re in public or not with how the King and Queen were genuinely happy like that.

"King! Queen! Congratulation for the wedding!" no one know who started such chanting but when it reached the two’s ears, everyone has followed the chanting.

Unlike what they’re supposed to look like, both Byleth and Claude blushed heavily at the mention of their marriage. Seems like it fuels the congratulation even further as people start shouting their blessing on the union. It was like a lie that there was a rumor that the wedding is just political wedding, one without love at that.

"Why it gets like this?" Byleth can’t help but ask since it is the first time she gets such boisterous congratulation, on her marriage nonetheless.

"B-beats me..." was all Claude could respond with as he start thinking where he should touch Byleth since he can’t really let go in the midst of congratulation message.

"It is because you two look so happy together," Marianne who move near said with a gentle smile as if saying ‘it is an obvious reaction’.

"Then how about you two just marry right here and right now? We have a lot of witness" Lorenz doesn’t look like he was joking.

"I can act as Priestess for the ceremony," Mercedes’ offering doesn’t sounds like a joke.

"I’ll just take the good intention..." was all Byleth responded since they certainly couldn’t do that or else it’ll be a bilateral problem.

"But it sure is hard to bring everyone to this point. My Mother said that her marriage was opposed by everyone because my Father is an Almyra… to think we’ll be blessed like this," Claude was smiling when he put his hand circling over Byleth’s waist.

Byleth looked at Claude with a smile. She then hold her hand upward and everyone slowly turned quiet. Byleth then give Lorenz a sign as he put on the voice amplifier to Byleth. She thanked Lorenz and faced the crowd.

"Everyone, this is truly a great day for celebration. Just now you have bear witness to the peace treaty between Fódlan and Almyra. Two years ago during this day, the war that engulfed Fódlan has ended. It was a short two years but it is also two years, I was proud of the restoration of Fódlan during this time and this won’t have been possible without the help of everyone’s present here," Byleth started her speech as she then looked at Claude who seems to hold the urge to kiss Byleth right now.

"It is also the thanks of Almyra that Fódlan still remained as a nation today. That is why I want you to be friendly to our neighbor, this is nothing but just the start line. The true fight to uphold this friendship start now. But that’s why I’ll show you how it is done… King Claude… no, Claude..." Byleth was facing Claude at the end of her sentence.

Claude seems to know what Byleth will say and quickly said, "No, no, wait for a second Queen Byleth… I mean, Byleth. As expected I can’t let you reverse propose to me right now. The former King of Almyra would cry since it’ll be second generation straight that the Fódlan women reverse propose us."

Byleth made a frown and said, "What is wrong with that? I’m not going with that silly pride right now."

"I want to propose too okay!" Claude was already wearing the amplifier when he said that albeit with red face.

"Then, Claude, let’s get married and show how it is done to our people~" Byleth ignored the whole sentence and goes on with the reverse proposal.

"Yeah… Now you really ignore my words about reverse thing… fine, I’ll just double the proposal. Queen Byleth Eisner of Fódlan, be my wife and show the world that love could really transcend nation," Claude response with a sigh before he proceed to just goes along with the proposal.

"Yeah, gladly," Byleth responded curtly as she has both her hands on Claude’s grips.

The second wave of congratulations cheering resounded all around. Byleth then proceed to open the Dawn Festival as everyone cheered for the long life of Fódlan-Almyra friendship. Obviously, the talk in the bar and during the festival was filled with either the end of war, the relationship between Fódlan and Almyra, and the wedding of the King and Queen. They even announced the exact wedding date after the hot proposal.

The Dawn Festival started and ended in high spirit for the common folk, unaware of their approaching disaster in their near future...


	25. Prelude of Turmoil - King and Queen's Dinner Talk

The sun had gone to the west when Claude and Byleth managed to return to the Derdriu Castle. After the treaty and festival opening, Byleth was pulled by Claude to join the festivities much to the horror of Lorenz, Seteth and older nobility. Hilda and Lysithea who watched from the crowd welcomed the royalty who just throw manner to the nearest trash bin.

The people thankfully kept their respectful distance as the future King and Queen goes on to look at the festival. The welcoming attitude of the people around clearly show how high is Byleth popularity amongst the people. Claude was rather popular considering he used to be the governor of Derdriu before the unification and their tale on unifying Fódlan has become a bedtime story for kids by now so the two are a living legend.

To put it simply, the two enjoed the festival while their union getting blessed left and right.

To be honest, Byleth was slightly scared to hear the long lecture about what she can and can’t do as royalty by Seteth at first. But when she met him again in the Castle, Seteth pardoned her because it is a festivities and that the political condition is relatively stable. It comes with heavy reprimanding that it shouldn’t be done too much since Byleth is the leader of a nation. If something were to happen to her, the United Fódlan won’t be able to work properly since there is no heir of yet.

Byleth learned that Claude also got an earful from Judith later when they shared dinner together. Seems like those who knew about Claude and Byleth agreed to let them spend relaxing time together despite they can’t completely agree due to position and all. Although to be honest anyone would claim that the King of Almyra and Queen of Fódlan knew nothing about relaxing if some were to listen at the topic of their talk right now.

"The first step is clear... this sure takes longer than I think..." Claude played with his wine glass as he reviewed the path toward the peace treaty between Fódlan and Almyra.

"Yeah, it took us 2 years for it... But, it would have taken longer if the Rebellion didn’t happen," Byleth responded as she take a sip of her wine. 

"That one was too close. I think my heart would stop when you’re pushed back azizam. You do have point though, it will take more years if that didn’t happen," Claude responded with a chuckle.

The dinner between them actually started normal with topic of festival surfacing here and there. Then there are reminiscent of their time in Monastery and the war as well. But when they realized it, the topic had shifted to something relating toward the relationship between the nation and getting political by minutes. The servants present in the dining room even started thinking if they should leave before they listen on something they’re not supposed to hear.

"Yeah, in that regard I should thank the Imperial remnant. If they didn’t attack then there will be no rebellion. So, speaking about imperial..." Byleth was dragging her sentence as she sent a look at the servants standing still in the dining room.

The servant saw how Byleth look at them and gave a bow before leaving the room. They are actually rather glad since they won’t hear something that might cost them their neck.

Claude chuckled at the sight and said, "Well, seems like the heavy filter Lorenz and Seteth put in here made this place safer than other huh… I almost want one."

"What are you talking about? This place is originally yours. You’ll be the King as well when we married," Byleth joked as she find it funny that there will come time she use a royalty joke on Claude.

"Oh, seems like a nice perk there. I believe you learned the job for the First Queen of Almyra right?" Claude chuckled as he look at Byleth who rubbing her mouth with handkerchief.

"Of course. In regard to that Claude… I’ll be angry if you actually wanted me to manage the Red Rose Flower Garden with actual Consort in there," Byleth eyes are serious as she mentioned the other name of Harem’s quarter for Almyra’s King.

"Byleth, I already told you that I’m going for monogamy here… but, right, there will be time I might need to use it for the other use so I hope you keep it organized at least," Claude responded with a bitter laughter as he knew how Byleth seems to hate that one particular job.

Byleth sighed and answer, "I know… I’m not someone that narrow-minded I don’t approve of that one usage. Intelligence is an important asset and the usage of the Garden for that is very smart. But..."

Claude smiled and pat Byleth’s head. Byleth look upward and lean to the touch. His mouth might be reprimanding Byleth but he think that the girl’s cute jealousy is a welcome addition. It is a rarity of its own too considering it was from Byleth who was always so calm on everything even when literally dropped into the throne, conveniently forgetting how he got his ass handed to him in silver platter when they reunited. 

The Garden’s other usage itself is to bring in spy and building political network right under the Royal family. As someone who come from other nation, Byleth’s status in Almyra court could be considered weak despite being the First Queen, one that is supposed to be second in rank only losing to the King himself. Claude has seen his mother fighting on losing battle against other noble of Almyra because of it with only handful of support. She has better position ever since she transported Claude to Fódlan back then to fill the position of Duke Riegan successor.

At any rate, due to Byleth’s position as Queen of Fódlan Claude can’t possibly ask Byleth to stay in Almyra long enough to build connection. But, if he used the harem loose rule, he could bring in his allies and Byleth could turn them into her own. Not to mention there is no gender restriction for the harem so it is possible for Claude to bring the 2nd or weak-ranking successor inside. There really is no downside of it except that he need to handle some more annoying old men who wanted Claude to take their daughter or son as Consort.

Byleth clicked her tongue since she knew exactly about her condition. She might only do politic for 2 years but she is learning faster than normal noble upbringing would. She know it is in best interest as well although she didn’t want to agree to it. 

Claude did promise that they are just member in name. But what didn’t sit well in her still didn’t sit well in her.

'_This is why I won’t be able to become a cunning politician… my emotion still get to me more often than not..._' Byleth thought as she can’t imagine herself losing a part or two of herself at the time she agreed to this.

"Enough about that… is it possible that you move the army of Almyra for conflict in Fódlan? I fear that the dragon will rouse from its slumber anytime soon," Byleth asked as she wanted to avoid the topic of the culture of neighboring nation.

Claude take his hand, understanding that there will be no answer for this discussion today. He knew that Byleth need a lot of convincing and reassurance since anything could truly happen in the Garden. No amount of promise could stop the unexpected to happen since he couldn’t possibly ignore the chance of disturbance.

Just like how Claude know that there is a good chance that he’ll lose Byleth the moment they struck down Saint Seiros. In his sorrow, what kind of thing he could do? If the Garden actually functioning as one, would there come a time he’ll betray his love for Byleth in his sorrow? It was a scary thought but his other more cunning self know that they needed the Garden to gain allies for themselves. He knew he is still sitting on the throne because of warrior culture of Almyra, because if it were from another way of succession, he won’t be able to ascend the throne and kept the system going. 

That’s why Claude both respected and glad for the decision Byleth have right now, to push the matter aside. So following the change in topic he answered, "… It’ll take time for me to move if it is Almyra’s army. I can move a much more private army in shorter notice like during Imperial Rebellion. But doing so will lower the Palace’s defense to half of it and I’m sure my political enemy would love to take the chance."

"I see... I talked about it with Petra and the answer is similar. Really, it is just a bad timing for some preparation," Byleth sighed out as she start thinking about the lack of national military of Fódlan. She knew it couldn’t be helped since they just survived a big war and everyone just wanted to stop being a soldier. Her allies in other nation had their own problem especially Petra and Claude still walking on a thin ice of full blown rebellion.

Fódlan too only bring up the talk of rebuilding military just yesterday and it was a debate because they don’t know how big they needed it to be. The general direction for the nation are to build a cordial relationship with their neighboring nation so there will be only handful of times they used military. Yet at the same time they can’t afford to have none since monster and some beasts existed.

"Then there is the Nabatea huh... Anyway Byleth, how far your Goddess power could reach? I think you haven’t properly explained that to me since there is no use for it and all lately," Claude asked as he hasn’t have a full grasp on Byleth’s ability coming from the user herself.

When the Imperial Rebellion happened, Byleth has half the mind to buy time with Divine Pulse. She ended up didn’t use it with Claude’s fortunate help. Maybe it was because the mood is just right so Byleth told Claude about her divine power. The power to freeze and rewind time as well as All-seeing-eyes that made her able to see the whole battlefield from up above and see it long enough to provide timely order for everyone.

Claude’s first reaction about the revelation was of shock. But he connected the dot as he knew that Byleth sometimes give order that truly saved their life numerous times. Then there is the commanding skill as if Byleth could see everything in the battlefield long before it actually happen even though the battlefield always changes by second.

Of course Claude has known how Byleth has a Crest Stone as a heart due to Jeralt’s diary and also their talk with Rhea before the fight with Nemesis. Then there is the fusing with Goddess Sothis that Byleth have disclosed to him during the 5 years reunion in privacy. It should have come as no surprise coming from her but Claude was still surprised on the detailed explanation.

He also felt somewhat elated as well since Byleth only disclose her secret power to him, not even Seteth who should have understood what the Nabatea could do more than him.

But, back to present time...

Byleth seems uncomfortable at first when the topic of her divinely power arise. But since it is Claude, she decided to just explain it, "I already told you the power of Divine Pulse right? For Divine Pulse I can pull back until a full day at most, I think..."

Claude looked at Byleth since Byleth seems to be unsure of her extent as well. Byleth sighed a bit and continued, "… Right, the power show the most use during our fight against Edelgard in Enbarr. At that time, I managed to pull back the time from when we found Dedue dying in front of us from the Demonic Beast attack way back to the start of our invasion to the castle… that is roughly half a day worth correct?" 

Claude start thinking about the time again.

Indeed Byleth would made some sudden change when they issued order. Dedue never truly shown up to their camp after the invasion nor they met him during the heat of the fight. The heard report of someone like Dedue meeting with the other part of army but his fate is unknown to them. Since Byleth doesn’t pursue the matter, Claude believe that Byleth decided to think for the best.

"Now that peace has come, I never tested how long I could turn the time back. Maybe I could turn back the time even longer now since I rarely use the power. But Claude, this power isn’t omnipotent. There are times that I can’t reverse the result of the action during it..." Byleth voice dropped low as she mentioned how the power of Divine Pulse isn’t as powerful as it sounded on paper.

"Jeralt, huh..." Claude mumbled as he remember about the death of one of the most important person in Byleth.

When he learned about Byleth’s ability to Divine Pulse, that one particular case was something he asked first. Claude wondered, did she tried to use Divine Pulse at that time to prevent the death of Jeralt? Byleth doesn’t answer to the question but Claude could see it with the way she acted. She did yet she failed.

Even right now Byleth hands were trembling.

Claude admitted he didn’t understand the difference between the time they existed right now and those discarded timeline. But he knew for sure that it taxed her mind more than anything. It also answer the question why Byleth would look incredibly tired and would persistently get close to some other students in Golden Deer at times. She must have seen something so traumatic.

The pain of seeing her precious people dying in front of her must be a traumatic experience.

"I’m sorry that I make you remember a sad memory, Byleth. But, if the conflict is unescapable there will be time you’ll use it," Claude took Byleth hand as if to calm her down.

"I know… but sometimes I worry that it won’t work. I was about to try numerous time during Father’s death but Sothis stopped me for she know that it is inescapable fate. But I understand… right… about Divine Pulse huh..." Byleth took few moments to think on her explanation. She only ever explain it to Claude so she has no experience on it before.

Byleth looked at outside before closing her eyes. She tried to recall the sensation of turning back the time as well as probing the power for an answer. When she open her eyes, she felt something shatters and that the time stopped flowing around her. It is the sensation of her divine power activating.

Byleth undo the power and then look at Claude, "If I use all my energy, I should be able to go back to the time around a week ago at least once. If it were just matter of hours, I could use it for 7 times. If I overuse it, I’ll collapse..."

"Then if one day I saw you collapse all of sudden then there is chance you’re using your power?" Claude questioned since he start inputting the memory of Byleth’s condition after she used her divine power.

"Yeah…" Byleth responded with short answer.

"I see, then I’ll be on lookout. I hope you’ll tell me what happened in the discarded timeline first thing after the leap," Claude added.

Byleth looked at Claude for good few second before asking, "… you sure about it?"

Claude nodded and Byleth start thinking about the idea. She nodded her head in agreement and Claude smiled at her.

At that moment, the door toward dinner was opened in hurry. Byleth and Claude immediately turned their attention toward the door and saw that it is Lorenz there with Seteth. They looked disturbed.

"Prof- I mean, Your Majesty, I’m sorry for disturbing your rest time," Lorentz said immediately as he slipped on the nickname.

Byleth observed her former student and then Seteth for a moment before asking, "So, what is happening?"

"Lady Rhea went missing."


	26. Prelude of Turmoil - Blood and Beast

"What do you mean with that news!? Rhea could only barely move around the Monastery and she already look like she was about to faint!" Byleth stood up the moment her head processed the news.

Rhea has gone missing.

That Rhea who looked like she will drop to the floor if she were to lift something heavier than spoon is gone. No matter how Byleth think about it, that is just practically impossible. 

"But that is the truth, the Monastery has been on movement to find her," Lorenz responded as he sneak a glance toward Seteth. 

Byleth turned to Seteth who has expression of fear and worry for his remaining family. Byleth doesn’t want to second guess his loyalty but she knows that Seteth is still having attachment to Rhea, just like a family does. When the time comes when everything crumbled, who will Seteth ultimately choose?

"Seems like it isn’t the time to think about the Dawn Festival for us…" Claude give Byleth a look that the Queen understand completely as Byleth break her gaze from Seteth who hasn’t realized that Byleth’s eyes lingered on him.

"… Seteth, call the servant to clear the table. Lorenz, call for the others as well even Ingrid and Mercedes. The other noble would learn of this when a new day rolled so we must decide now. We’ll be using the other meeting room," Byleth relayed her order swiftly as she tried to calm herself.

Byleth’s order was executed quickly and in matter of half an hour, everyone has come into the meeting room that only they used. They, being the former member of Golden Deer house without the Church member who joined them during the war. 

Aside from Ingrid and Mercedes who Byleth made sure to call, there are also Raphael and Linhardt as well in the room. The usual member consisting of Hilda, Leonie, Lysithea, Marianne, Sylvain, Dorothea, and Petra while excluding Ignatz whose whereabouts isn’t known since the last year. Byleth, Claude, Lorentz, and Seteth naturally is there as well.

They all sit over a round table that is reminiscence of the warring time. Everyone who come quickly grab their seat at random although there seems to be unspoken order like Marianne sitting beside Hilda who sit beside Leonie. When everyone come and seated, Byleth opened the discussion with, "Thank you for coming on short notice. I’m glad you still remained in Fódlan as well Petra."

Petra gave a small smile and says that she can’t really miss the party where they are going to announce the marriage of Byleth and Claude. Claude laughed at that since it is nice to hear something good during bad times and look at Linhardt and Mercedes saying, "We also got few new faces here. Lysithea, is it your decision?" as he keep his eyes settled on Linhardt.

Lysithea who sat beside Linhardt as if shielding him answered with, "Yeah, if we are talking about **that** subject then he is more knowledgeable than me. Don’t worry about things, Linhardt won’t go against us."

Everyone aside from Linhardt, Mercedes, and Seteth knew what Lysithea meant with **that** because there is only one usage of that word around their circle.

"I understand, I believe in you Lysithea. Lorenz, could you start?" Byleth responded shortly before turning to Lorenz who seems to be nervous beside Byleth.

"Yeah, the reason why we come around in short notice is because I just heard that Lady Rhea has gone missing," Lorenz said with a matter-of-fact tone albeit his face is betraying him.

"Lady Rhea is!?" Ingrid give out surprised response since she can’t believe it.

"It is just earlier in the morning that we got a news of her messy room," Leonie glared at Lorenz as if demanding an answer.

"Wait, I didn’t know that we have that information," Hilda turned to Leonie. Leonie then replied that it was just before the treaty signing so she simply has no time to inform everyone in which everyone understand.

"I see, that is why I hear the whisper of wind that Garreg Mach is noisy today," Dorothea made a difficult face as she already heard a portion of said news beforehand.

"Dorothy, do you know something?" Sylvain asked as he look at Dorothea.

"Just a bit of rumor-like news like some priest from the Church near Garreg Mach getting restless for some reason. I thought it was because our dear Mercedes here is starting to taking favor from Professor so I plan to investigate it before saying anything to Professor but seems like I’m wrong. They must be restless because of Lady Rhea," Dorothea responded as she give a look to Mercedes.

Mercedes quickly averted her eyes with wary laughter. Byleth clapped her hands to get the attention of everyone. They have no time for inner-bickering.

"Anyway, it is now a fact that Rhea went missing today. Seteth, I, Claude, and Mercedes who last met her saw that she shouldn’t be able to move even inside the wall of Monastery freely. With that I suspect that she either fled the Monastery somehow or that there is someone who kidnap her, it might be a group as well," Byleth said as everyone turned grim at the news.

Everyone have the same thought for the second hypothesis. At this moment, the government and church is still somewhat linked. If Rhea who hold the highest position in Monastery went missing, then Byleth has the need to actually care about it. But, right now Fódlan doesn’t have the resources to find Rhea, mostly in regard to human power.

Of course it is nice and all if Rhea went missing on her own, sure. But if it really was a kidnapping, then there is a chance of another rebellion from Church Seiros zealot follower since they might suspect the Royalty since there had been no donation from government side. They have been using rebuilding as an excuse, but it is no secret that the relationship between Government and Church is distant.

Whatever it is, it will sour the relationship between Government and Church even more. That is also the reason Byleth asked for Mercedes because she is the only one who could hold off the zealot and kept the show of cordial relationship between her side and Church side. Byleth has her hesitation on bringing her to the meeting but it is emergency. 

"We still have unfinished business with her so I want you guys to be on lookout and be prepared for the worst anytime," Byleth said again as she kept the content of their talk short and clear.

"What is this ‘worse’ condition? You told us you won’t be on aggressive if possible," Raphael questioned since they haven’t understand anything just yet.

Byleth look at everyone’s face one by one as she gave her silent response. She glanced a bit to Seteth who seems to be picking up what Byleth actually wanted to do with Rhea from bits and pieces of their talk now. Byleth saw the change in colors and vowed to herself to be prepared for the worse on that as well.

"Professor, are you saying that Lady Rhea is going through degeneration?" Linhardt questioned all of sudden.

"Depending on what you meant with 'degeneration'," Byleth responded as she looked at Linhardt. 

"What is this ‘degeneration’?" Hilda asked firsthand before anyone question it.

"Right, it is something that I find during the excavation of the ruin near Derdriu. That place is full on experiment using Crest to make Demon Beast and the like. I'm sure everyone here already learned about the Heroes Relic true nature and all that," Linhardt started as he seems to be much more animated than usual.

Byleth and Claude take a glance to Seteth who keep neutral face. Seems like Linhardt hasn’t said anything that he doesn’t know just yet.

"Yeah, they’re made from the bones of Nabatean, the Children of Goddess. What about it?" Ingrid responded with a question of her own since no one here understand what Linhardt wanted to say.

"Correct. The Nabatean has the power to turn into Dragon… or Holy Beast, if I were to say something. I already know that Lady Rhea is a Nabatean anyway, Edelgard made sure that we knew that the Dragon is Lady Rhea. I met her few times during the confinement actually, that is why I made this hypothesis," Linhardt explained further as he added a bit of information that he know about Rhea being a different race and that he met Rhea during the gap year. 

"What kind of hypothesis?" Claude asked since it piqued his interest.

"Yeah, by now we already know that Demonic Beast happen because those who don’t have the Crest tried to use the full power of Heroes Relic. But, I don’t think that’s the full truth of the transformation," Linhardt explained with serious face.

"Like, think about it. If it is strictly from Heroes Relic, then there is no way Empire could create that many Demonic Beast enough to built an army. Not to mention that most of Empire are all mostly descendant of the Four Saint that has no Relic. That is why after reading the report of Agartha, I understand that it is actually a different thing altogether that brings about the transformation. Lysithea and I were discussing about it in the ruin and found out the true answer," Linhardt continued as he looked at his own hand.

"The true reason why people could transform is because of our blood," Lysithea finished while looking at everyone in the room.

"Our… blood?" Leonie questioned since she doesn’t understand the Crest problem in the first place.

"Right, Marianne you ever heard some whisper during the night because of your Crest ownership right? Also about the forgotten hero’s legend," Linhardt turn to Marianne who seems to process the information.

"Yes, it wasn’t rare for me to start hearing voices. Of course it already stopped by now," Marianne explained with a small voice as she tried to remember about the time she heard of it.

"We ever goes on a trip to a nest of Demonic Beast because we’re worried about you at one time isn’t it Marianne? I remember it was because your blood or something compels you too," Lorenz decided to open up a story and to answer it, Marianne nodded. 

Everyone then turned their attention back to Linhardt who looks more awake than normal when he make a clap. He then continued, "That is why I think that the reason Crest-less people become Demonic Beast because their blood goes on a rampage at the meeting with Heroes Relic. No, it doesn’t strictly need to be the Relic. As long as our blood goes on rampage, the transformation could be done."

"And what does it meant?" Hilda questioned.

"Simply speaking, the process of unlocking the power of Heroes Relic is to have our blood resonates with the Heroes Relic through contact and thought process. Crest is proof that our blood are closer to those of Nabatea so we have the access to their power albeit limited," Lysithea responded as she explained the process of using Hero’s Relic true power.

"But still, why those who don’t possesses Crest can’t use Heroes Relic if we all have a drop of Nabatean blood flowing in us?" Dorothea asked with tilted head.

"I think that is the exact reason why they can’t," Claude answered as he crossed his hands as he tried to swallow the explanation.

"Eh, why?" Raphael asked.

"Just as Claude said it is the reason. Leonie, do you remember the time you’re curious about Lance of Ruin?" Lysithea asked.

"You mean way back after we fought Miklan?" Leonie responded since it was only once.

"Right, right that time. You touched the Hero Relic right? Do you remember how it felt?" Lysithea asked again.

"Even if you said so it has been years… ah, but I remember slightly that it stings and kinda heavy? I’m surprised that Sylvain's noodle-like arms could wield it," Leonie responded as she naturally dissed Sylvain.

"Is it that heavy? It weights like nothing you know and my arms isn’t that thin," Sylvain responded with a frown as he unconsciously checking his arms.

"Yes, yes, you two zip it up. Lysithea, could you continue?" Lorenz quickly stopped the argument from ever forming and give it back to Lysithea.

"Thank you. So, as I have explained that Hero Relic worked from the resonation of our blood with the Relic, the resonation vary between people. Lorenz let me bring Thyrsus everywhere so I checked with varied people. In our ruin investigation group, there are those who feel like Leonie but there are also those who said that they could bring it around if they tried. I concluded that those who could bring it around is much closer to Nabatea by blood composition, this affect the resonation with the Relic as we needed more power to resonate with the Relic if our Nabatea blood is thinner," Lysithea explained on the theory of why they could use the Hero Relic in the first place.

"So, because of our resonation is weak, when we wanted to use stronger power of the Relic, our Nabatea blood become much more active and went berserk?" Dorothea asked as she guessed the theory of transformation to Demonic Beast.

Everyone look at Dorothea and then to Lysithea and Linhardt for confirmation. Lysithea nodded and Linhardt explained, "Yeah, and possibly the form of Demonic Beast is a crude replication of what I assume to be how Nabatea looked like. The Heroes Relic is the easiest catalyst for it but it could be anything as long as it made our Nabatea blood went berserk and take over ourselves. If I look harder, I might find the spell for it in Empire since I ever overheard of Hubert and Edelgard talking about 'Hegemon' or something with black-robe… possibly an Agartha mage."

"Then, even Professor or Ingrid could get turned to Demonic Beast if we use that spell?" Raphael asked since they way Linhardt explained it, it does sounds like that is possible.

"Yes we can or at least we should be. But if Miklan is an example of one’s transformation then I don’t advise trying it… This phenomenon of our Nabatean blood went on berserk and turn us into mindless Beast is what I assume to be Degradation. Of course I don’t know whether real Nabatean could degrade like this but if I understand correctly, Lady Rhea was showing symptoms of losing her mind so I think that maybe this is the same phenomenon although different," Linhardt answered as he concluded his explanation.

"..." everyone turned quiet as if to swallow the explanation. Fighting Demonic Beast, even if it was a crude replica is already a hassle. If someone like Rhea degraded to something just like a Demonic Beast...

"We don’t have the fighting power!" Leonie was the one who first shouted about their lack of fighting power.

Everyone turned quiet at it since they imagined something similar. A demonic beast needed at least close to 100 people to fight at most. The amount of victim will be countless.

Byleth took a deep breath at the premonition of ruin and said, "Linhardt, Lysithea, thank you for the explanation. Let’s keep this in between us for now and proceed to the next option."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter sounds fancy and all but it is just defining why the last boss in Silver Snow exist. I also nudged a bit of Azure Moon here.


	27. Prelude of Turmoil - To Find the Archbishop

"Okay then let’s talk about the other better possibility for now," Hilda commented with a bright smile albeit her topic is anything but bright.

Everyone made a weird face as response. Seteth who have been quiet when the topic become Rhea getting insane said that it might be nobility who wanted to sour the relationship between Byleth and Rhea. Maybe he wanted to believe that it really is nothing like what Linhardt’s hypothesis sounded.

Well, Byleth realized that she become a Queen solely from her reputation as Hero of Fódlan. Some Nobles who can’t accept someone like her do exist since she has no royal bloodline or something like that. Learning from how the Imperial Rebellion was born because she dismiss the potential, with the help from Lorenz, Byleth made sure that the noble that dislike her doesn’t has the ability to ignite rebellion even if it is just a small-scale. 

What Seteth said does exist as a potential but Byleth can’t fully agree of it as one. After all kidnapping Rhea isn’t easy at all...

"Lord Seteth I doubt about that, it might be some other force that takes Lady Rhea away. Brigid is the same but Fódlan is in the middle of restoration," Petra rebutted as she is there as well when Byleth kinda took the power out of the nobility before her own coronation. 

Even if they recover their power, it would only result in suicide mission.

"Of course it should be normally impossible to do, I put a strict watch over the nobility with Marianne but…" Lorenz pondered on the possibility since it shouldn’t be possible.

"I don’t know if our eyes and ears actually reached every part. But even if it didn’t reach, it won’t be able to have strong enough power to breach the Monastery perimeter," Marianne added as she look at everyone since their attention were focused on Lorenz and Marianne who handled inner and external relationship of Fódlan.

"Then Lorenz, can you name few reason why anyone wanted to kidnap Lady Rhea except for making my future wife have a fight with the Church?" Claude asked as he seems to think any merit of kidnapping the weakened Archbishop despite his joking tone.

Lorenz look at Claude with ridiculous expression but he made a thoughtful expression and he proceed to say, "Right… the other would be zealot follower. But Professor’s ascension to the throne is actually a partial decision of the Church as well since Professor is an acting Archbishop during the war period. At least the normal follower believed it to be so. But still the zealot follower..."

"No, I doubt it is a reason as simple as something like wanting Lady Rhea to take the throne," Mercedes quickly cut as she doesn’t want the discussion goes toward that direction

Byleth look at Mercedes and demanded for explanation quickly. Mercedes understand the silent order and said, "Lady Rhea never wished for being a Queen in the first place. If they wanted to install Lady Rhea as one, it would be forcing their opinion toward Lady Rhea. Also, those who follow the teaching of Church deeply dislike the squabbling of nobility. That is why, it is unlikely that they wanted Lady Rhea to take the throne, especially with her condition right now. If I were to think about a reason Lady Rhea is kidnapped..."

Hearing Mercedes stopping her words while looking at everyone with worried gaze. Ingrid then look at Mercedes then ask, "Do you know something?"

"Rather than ‘know’ I just have a hunch. If Lady Rhea was kidnapped, then it might be to protect Lady Rhea from Queen Byleth instead of creating a power struggle," Mercedes answered albeit her eyes are looking around and never on one spot, maybe not wanting to see Byleth’s former student glaring dagger to her.

"Eh, protect Lady Rhea from Professor? Did anyone know about our meeting?" Sylvain questioned since he can’t imagine someone thinking that Byleth really means harm to the Church and how one of them is a traitor.

"But in a way it… made sense," Dorothea responded with few nods.

"… that’s a fair point," Claude responded as well.

Byleth wanted to frown but understand that she isn’t really hiding her hostility toward Rhea. She kept the interaction with Church to bare minimum and she isn’t even giving donation and thus the other noble kinda followed her with it. But then it would be someone who know about her plan from inside. Of course she didn’t throw the possibility that Rhea just went insane.

Byleth sighed out. She look at Seteth who seems to be deep in thought again. She decided to have a proper talk with Seteth after the celebration ended. If Seteth betrays her faction then it better be quick.

At any rate, If Mercedes’ hunch is right then Byleth know she could track the kidnapper easily. There isn’t that many name that could do something like that as far as Byleth know. Not to mention that the suspect list is already few.

Byleth made a mental note that she would need to summon Dorothea in private later. 

"The truth behind Rhea’s disappearance aside. The Church will be in disarray now. Mercedes, seems like the chance just drop into your laps," Byleth steered the conversation away from Rhea to Mercedes.

They have enough of suspecting who and what actually happened for the night.

"Why it would give a chance especially to Mercedes?" Petra genuinely asked as she realized that everyone kinda realized that Byleth is saying something that made sense. 

Petra, unlike Claude, only arrived just a day or two before the external relationship talk in regard to Fódlan-Brigid relationship. The condition in Brigid is rather dangerous to be left alone because Petra told Byleth during their tea time that a rebellion group called 'Brigid and Dagda' existed to shake Petra's position. For that reason Petra become busy to apprehend them up until few days before the summit for Fódlan-Brigid started. For that reason, she hasn’t been briefed about Mercedes although she seems to put two and two together since Mercedes joined the summit. 

"Since Lady Rhea is absent, then the Church highest authority would be Mercedes right now~" Hilda answered with a cheerful demeanor as she understand what Byleth wanted to say.

Mercedes eyes went wide at the declaration. Maybe she hasn’t thought about how she effectively get the Church handed to her in silver platter. Since Seteth left the Church to work under Byleth, Mercedes did got the sudden promotion to Seteth’s former place so she is the highest power only next to Rhea. Now that Rhea is gone, Mercedes is indeed the effective leader of the Church right now and it was a good news since Mercedes’ alliance with Byleth relies heavily on her actual influence against the Church. Her initial plan would take time to implement as it might and might not even succeed so it is indeed a godsend.

"What Professor says is right. Now that Lady Rhea is missing, then you’ll be the acting Archbishop of the Church. It is your role to calm down the follower during this time of crisis," Ingrid added as she seems to like the idea of having Mercedes at the top of Church.

Mercedes thanked Ingrid when Claude seemingly interested give an input of his own toward the change.

"So with Mercedes becoming the acting Archbishop, we could appeal to be close to the Church while lowering Lady Rhea’s image by making it sounds like she abandoned her position. Well if it is really kidnapping then we just need to change the opinion to make sure it is an abandonment. Well, that was dark By," Claude completed with a dark yet bright smile on his face.

Byleth stared at Claude since this time she didn’t think of it like that. She genuinely wondered what Mercedes will do with the Archbishop (albeit 'acting') position given to her. Lysithea look at Claude with a ‘not amused’ look while saying,

"You sure it isn’t just you, Claude? We're only realizing things right now."

"Eh, I’m wrong?" Claude questioned with a smile that doesn’t really reach his eyes.

"No, no, Professor make that staring expression so it is clear that you’re the only one who reach that place. Right, Lorenz?" Leonie added while looking at Lorenz.

"Yeah. It might become like that in the end but presently, none of us reached that dark suggestion of yours yet Claude," Lorenz responded that is followed by nodding Sylvain and Dorothea although Sylvain added that it is just a 'yet'.

"Claude, is there no spec of honesty in you left? I’m thinking of retracting my support on you," Ingrid was looking at Claude with mock disgust.

"I know you’re always smarter than us Claude but that one is too much..." even Raphael admonished Claude.

"That… didn’t cross my mind at all," Mercedes added as she can’t help but surprised at how Claude just casually said they should lie to the masses.

Claude look at Byleth for help but Byleth replied with, "I’m sorry Claude but I haven’t reached that point either. But I do admit that is a good way to proceed."

"Teach, I know you’ll always have my back! Everyone is just being mean to me," Claude took both Byleth hand and show off to everyone else that Byleth is supporting him.

Byleth sighed as she felt the cold gaze of everyone in the room (well, Linhardt isn’t interested though). Guess she needed to scold him as well. 

"But you shouldn’t think about spreading false information to the people like that. If Rhea is kidnapped as figurehead of rebellion then we should track it first to keep face. Mercedes would be under suspicion as well since the timing is timing," Byleth added while flicking Claude’s forehead.

"Ouch, that hurts in more than one way. Yes, yes, I understand. I’ll just be on lookout if there are people who bring Rhea to Almyra’s land. With how the border is open, it is easier to get into Almyra now," Claude replied with a frown although he moved the meeting forward.

"Right… then Petra, can you have a lookout if someone like Rhea is around in Brigid? I doubt Rhea would go to Sreng in this season but it is never bad to be sure so Sylvain you should be on lookout as well," Byleth turned to Petra and Sylvain as she relayed her order.

"I understand," Petra replied with a small smile.

"I doubt they would cross the border from my place as we’re only under cease-fire with Sreng because of their own inner conflict. But I’ll try to find out," Sylvain added as he seems to think about making plan to strengthen the border.

"I’ll ask my brother to get strict on border passing… I’ll try to track it with the guild’s connection as well," Hilda added with a bright smile.

"Thank you Hilda. Well, if any of you find her, the first thing to do is to shelter her with hospitality. We still don’t want to have a conflict against the Church this early. We are still recovering from war and we aren’t ready for another one. Lysithea and Linhardt, it is okay if it is as a secondary study but I want you to unearth anything in regard to Nabatean since Agarthan hates them to the bone so there bound to be something else that we missed from it. Ingrid, Marianne, Raphael I’m sorry for making you get involved in this kind of problem, but I hope for your cooperation in regard to finding Rhea," Byleth said as she stood up from her seat, signaling that their meeting is going to end.

"Yeah..." Marianne reacted rather timidly although Ingrid looks like she has something in her mind.

Byleth close the meeting with few more words before looking at Dorothea a few second longer than normal before her eyes move to Leonie and Lorenz. Dorothea closed her eyes and merely followed Sylvain out when everyone left the room.

"Byleth, there are a lot of thing you must told me but I’ll leave it for tomorrow. You should be prepared," Seteth said without even looking at Byleth but Byleth knew what he wanted to touch.

Byleth felt a pang of guilt but she gulped it down and says, "Yeah, tomorrow."

Seteth left the room behind leaving Byleth with Claude and Lorenz behind. Not long after that Leonie get into the room again. Leonie closed the door behind her and said, "No one is going to spy on us for now. So, what is it Professor?"

Byleth chuckled at that before saying, "Let’s wait for one other first before we speak privately. Well, Lorenz should have an idea about it by now. Claude could read my mind so he must have realized."

"You sure love to praise me before dropping me down By. Well, just this time I understand your concern though," Claude responded with a chuckle of his own.

"Well, it sure is something that we can’t say in front of Raphael particularly. Some of us are too kind for these kind of political problem. At any rate Professor, should I prepare for the worst for tomorrow?" Lorenz responded with a sigh although Byleth understand that it is good to consider the worst.

"Right… I should apologize to you on it since your job would increase when the worst happen," Byleth responded with a small apologetic smile.

"I figured that much. Well, seems like our wedding would be pushed back at this rate… I was looking forward to it too," Claude responded with a sigh.

"I’m sorry, Claude," Byleth apologized shortly since she also think that announcing their wedding would only worsen the situation.

"It’s fine… oh, seems like our guest has come," Claude responded before his eyes turned to the door.

Shortly after Claude says that, the door to the room was being knocked. Leonie turned cautious but as if not worrying about it Byleth lightly asked, "Who is it?"

"I’m bringing Your Majesty’s favorites Apple Pie and Apple Tea set," come the voice from across the door.

Lorenz sighed at the words while Byleth merely giggled, "You may enter,"

The door opened and reveal a maid bringing the said things. Claude seems impressed as he said, "That was fast Dorothea."

The maid gave a curt bow before taking the wig she wear, revealing Dorothea who said, "I have come under Your Majesty summon."

Byleth chuckled then said, "Then let’s start."


	28. Prelude of Turmoil - Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guilty on liking to write about long winding discussion about strategic movement.
> 
> The Abyss DLC stir things up a bit and some historical finding is a shock so I made a bit on rewriting on few details regarding the Church and Almyra. I'm still debating with myself if I need the Cindered Shadow characters to appear. I'm leaning to 'No' for now.

"Most of the talk is out during our discussion. But there is something I wanted only people here to know," Byleth says after everyone get to their seat and stay much closer to Byleth compared to before.

"Finding out about Ignatz whereabouts… isn’t it?" Dorothea questioned although it sounds more like a confirmation.

Everyone else made a face that they bite something bitter. Leonie has a face that looks like she wanted to deny it but understand that it is the most likely suspect as well.

"Yeah, and Flayn too while you’re at it. I would want to know if she keep a contact with Seteth or not as well. If she did… well, seems like Seteth is in the grey position. We would need to keep our hands guarded even more," Byleth responded with a long sigh while adding that she doesn’t want to lose Seteth as her right hand man.

"It is more amazing we could keep the secret this long. Well, we don’t have Lady Rhea suddenly disappearing like this so there is that too," Claude said as he made a point on things on how it is almost miraculous that Seteth hasn’t find out how Byleth is scheming about stuff.

"You’re annoying Claude. Well, Seteth does realize we’re doing something else beside running the country he is the one who goes all over the land after all. To imagine it’ll be my job next… my head hurts," Lorenz replied as he seems not wanting to take over Seteth position.

There is a reason why Byleth think it is unwise for Lorenz to sit on the seat of Prime Minister. The governments are filled with people of Alliance and if Lorenz who is the head of House Gloucester become a Prime Minister… If Byleth were to set ability aside, the political war is giving her headache.

"I’ll do my job in that part too… as expected I can’t go into Empire area so easily and I doubt the former Kingdom takes it good that the Archbishop went missing in my rule… My head hurts..." Byleth sighed as well as she realized how small area where she could walk freely and imagining the increasing amount of job.

"Then, why I’m being summoned here as well? I can’t snoop around like Dorothea you know," Leonie questioned as she made her point. She does sympathize with Lorenz and Byleth future headache but she has no idea how government work so she’ll be a mere weight on that talk.

As if snapped from the looming dark future, Byleth turned toward Leonie. Leonie caught Claude sending her a ‘Good job’ look since she managed to change the topic from impending doom to a lesser doom. 

"Ah, right. Actually, I want you to guard Mercedes of course from my pocket money. I think Ingrid would sent Raphael for it as well when the news about Mercedes ascension goes out but I can’t sleep peacefully if you’re not there to guard her," Byleth responded as she then turn to Lorenz and asked him to write something that she signaled as ‘that’.

Lorenz sighed and took an empty paper before writing something on it. Leonie peered at it before asking, "What he is doing?"

"Your direction on protecting Mercedes including your possible trouble. The Church is in control of Fódlan in soft way that we can’t just do an Edelgard and purge the whole community away. Almyra can’t exactly gave help if it was like that so getting Mercedes on our side is a godsend and we can’t afford to have her erased, Fódlan also doesn’t has the national power to have another civil war," Claude explained shortly as he look toward Leonie.

Leonie nodded as she understand that Mercedes is in the list of people that should be heavily guarded and Dorothea swiftly added, "Well, Mercedes has the support of the people in general. She is famous as the second coming of Saint Cethleann but I guess her popularity doesn’t affect the higher-up of the Church who strongly support Lady Rhea... Mercedes should have realized it too but she must have her own reason to remain in that Church so we should make use of this chance."

Leonie imagine the condition of the current Church of Seiros. From the outside they looked like they remain strong despite Byleth putting pressure here and there. But, if she glimpse at the inside, the organization is in the brinks of collapse on its own weight so it makes a good chance to stick their hand into it.

"The backing of Church mostly come from former Kingdom nobles but with the war, the one with lesser scar was Alliance who doesn’t really care about the Church. If we look at it, in a way Mercedes is a traitor to Church and Kingdom for allying herself with the Alliance so she might be in danger. I don’t really understand the whole politic but I understand that I need to defend her with all I can," Leonie answered as she turn to Lorenz who seemingly finished writing when she turned around.

Lorenz made a check for a bit before giving the paper toward Leonie who takes it. While the young mercenary reading the list, Lorenz started his explanation.

"This is the list of name that you need to worry about on your mission. Your role are mainly to protect Mercedes from harm and to support her activity until the day she become a legitimate Archbishop," Lorenz added as he looking for any change in Leonie’s expression carefully.

Leonie nodded at the clear direction as she burned the name in the back of her memories. Some name are unfamiliar but some are someone she actually knows. Her eyes does stop when she reached one name.

"… Why Raphael is in this too?" Leonie questioned since she doesn’t understand why there is Raphael in the list.

Everyone else who have caught the reasoning ignored Leonie’s questioning eyes. Leonie turned to Lorenz who glanced at Byleth. Leonie then turned to Byleth and she realize that the Queen is conflicted as well on how to explain it.

Byleth does eventually gave up and start explaining her side of story.

"… It is an insurance to make sure you’re ready for any situation, including betrayal. There is a possibility for Ignatz to contact Raphael in the middle of your mission since those two are close. But he is on low priority compared to the other High Priest since there are some rumors regarding Church’s ceremony that is rather ominous," Byleth pointed out as she then turned to Dorothea so she could explain.

Leonie turned to Dorothea who explained, "It is a rumor but it has been said that those of high ranking in Church would gain a blessing by the Goddess. We already knew first hand that the Church isn’t really trustworthy in this Goddess business. Mercedes rise in rank come later after war so most likely she doesn’t gain this ‘blessing’ although we know close to nothing about it. That is why you need to be careful for all sort of things since there is possibility that Nabatean stuff is involved in the ritual."

Leonie frowned at it as she tried to digest the whole information. Claude chuckled and said, "Don’t think about it too much. Snooping around is more for Dorothea and Lorenz while you go on the front. Honestly, we’ll be troubled if you make a face that you know something. So you don’t need to do any snooping but if you ever hear something unsettling or find a place where member of Church couldn’t access, then find someone from Dorothea’s group so we could move to unearth the secret."

"Right… that is for the best. Leonie you should focus on protecting Mercedes first and foremost. She is someone who will replace Rhea as the real Archbishop and work with us to reform the Church from inside out. Dorothea, tell her how to find our people stationed on the town of Garreg Mach," Byleth smiled and look toward Dorothea who nodded before beckoning Leonie to come closer.

Leonie tilted her head but follow the instruction and her face turned somewhat disgusted at first before nodding. Dorothea gave her a knowing smile and Leonie said, "So, is there anything else I should do while at it?"

"Well, if you wanted to you should look at the Knight of Seiros and the wellbeing of Alois. If you want to think in Adventure Guild way, then find someone who better go there than stay in Church, I would want Rhea to die peacefully but if it is like what Linhardt imagined it to be then I want the Church to have lesser military than now, I’ll be putting pressure on the noble who support Church supremacy from here to decrease the possibility of a war breaking out. Handling a dragon alone is already a problem in itself," Byleth responded as she looked at Claude who seems to brew some sort of strategy to increase Fódlan military might.

"Is that all Professor? I worry that Sylvain will blow up my cover. He looks like a good actor but he is actually a bumbling fool after all," Dorothea asked as she lightly dis her current fiancé. 

"Yeah, it is faster than we planned but we’re going to change Rhea’s legacy. While you look for Ignatz and Flayn whereabouts, I want you to spread about Mercedes good point. Also about how I’m supporting her ascension as Archbishop. If we look at the ceremony this morning, I think people’s impression on the Hero of Fódlan is still strong," Byleth added as she gave a few more extra direction toward Dorothea.

"Right, there are theatre on Professor and Claude about it to promote our relationship with Almyra, guess like it is an addition for that. Then..." Dorothea stood up and wear her maid get-up again before leaving.

"… have a nice rest, Your Highness," Dorothea bowed in her new get up before leaving with the tray.

When Dorothea leave Leonie opened her mouth, "Amazing… she looks like a maid that is around here and there..."

"Well, I put her on such training personally so it would be troubling if she doesn’t get it," Byleth responded with a proud tone of a teacher boasting on her student.

"Geez, Professor you really love to teach us something weird like that. I remember the time you told me to learn fist-fighting before," Lorenz sighed while he remember the time Byleth told him to study something like that.

"It made your basic stamina higher right Lorenz? Also there are times where you have nothing but your own two hand for it, it also feels good," Claude says with a teasing tone as he poked some fun on Lorenz.

"There is a truth in your words and it made me irritated. Well, thanks to that Professor managed to handle the flow of information in Fódlan precisely. It’ll be a problem if our Ruler is just a decoration one. Now that we handle the Empire and Kingdom it amaze me how they managed to remain strong so far with such a… worrying condition, even my father has much common sense in him," Lorenz said as he complained a little bit on how they’re forced to clean up the mess of long decades of unreliable neighboring country.

"Well, well, it is true that there are lots of place that is rather worrying but it has improved now isn’t it? Now we might get the cooperation of the Church so some of things that are originally not allowed would develop," Byleth responded with a small laughter.

"Oh, you have something that might be interesting?" Claude asked with tilted head.

"But before that Professor, you have the full intention to go into that direction right?" Leonie added with a frown.

Byleth merely gaze at Leonie with a small thin smile. Lorenz cleared his throat and then said, "I’ll be here to stop these two when necessary. Leonie, when you leave the room made sure that no one is following you until you reach your room. Claude, I know that your head turn faster than anyone so don’t touch Professor in a way that she won’t be able to wake up properly tomorrow."

Claude turned away and said, "I wonder what are you talking about~"

Leonie rolled her eyes and then said, "Then I’ll be consulting things with Mercedes soon. I do hope nothing happen but I’ll be reporting if I find something while I look at the Monastery."

"Yeah Leonie, I’m counting on you," Byleth says and look at Leonie back until she left the room fully.

Byleth made sure that the girl finally left her sense before turning to Claude and Lorenz. She has given the direction so it is the actual time for the grave discussion to start.


	29. Prelude of Turmoil - Predicting Flow of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it is more like my own imagination after certain chapter in Crimson Flower that Claude and Co. would deliberately luring the enemy into attacking a place they designed for it.
> 
> Cindered Shadow bring up a very interesting world-building of Fódlan. Oil actually exist in that world too in the area near Duscur (it actually open up possibility that TWSITD made the tragedy to monopoly oil).

At first no one in the room speak of anything. But it isn’t like they have nothing to talk about, the fact that Lorenz made no move to leave explain it enough. Claude’s face also turned serious as the clock ticks away.

It has been a while since the three have this kind of meeting. The last was during the war although at that time Judith is also here to look at them. But considering the topic, they kept it on their own.

Claude opened the discussion and said, "Well then we need to take our stance against Seteth."

"Right… but before that Professor, can you explain to me what is the role of Seteth in all of this Nabatean business? There seems to be a part that you know but I don’t," Lorenz questioned as he look toward Byleth who wait for her turn to speak.

"Then I need to ask of you a few things first. How much do you know about the Four Saint, Lorenz?" Byleth asked as she put up a question toward Lorenz.

Lorenz turned silent for a bit before saying, "The Four Saint are those who helped Saint Seiros on her quest to fight against the King of Liberation."

Byleth noted that Lorenz doesn't even mention the Ten Heroes as a part of the group. It can't be helped since they saw first hand that the history of them are mostly false. It didn't stop them from using the Ten Heroes legacy to retain their position.

Byleth nodded, satisfied on the answer, and questioned again, "Do you think they’re still alive or already dead?"

Lorenz folded his hand and says, "Dead, I believe. There is supposed a grave for Saint Cichol in Rodhos Coast. Well, history is mostly written by the Church but if Ten Heroes can die then the Four Saint should be able to die too."

Byleth nodded few times. Claude then said, "Yeah, well of course we would normally think like that isn’t it? I understand, I also think like that until a week ago."

"What do you mean Claude?" Lorenz questioned as he looked at Claude and Byleth.

Byleth sighed and then said, "Listen to my words without getting too surprised. The Four Saints are all still alive. They are all Nabatean."

Lorenz stood up quickly with his mouth open saying, "W-what-!?"

Claude push out his hand and told Lorenz to sit back again. Lorenz looked like he has something more to say but hold it back. Claude then said, "I told you to calm down. Well, if we think about it we should be able to put two and two together but it has just been too obscure. I kinda have the suspicion of it back during our Academy days but now it become the truth."

"Suspicion?" Lorenz questioned.

Claude looked at Byleth as if asking for permission in which Byleth merely nodded. As he get the permission he needed he said, "That Flayn is actually Saint Cethleann and so it makes Seteth as the real Saint Cichol."

Lorenz mouth went wide open as no voice come out from his mouth. Byleth felt a little bad on adding the problem to his shoulders but decided to say, "By that extension what we’re going to do is basically killing Seteth’s family. He confirmed that the other Saint are still living somewhere, one of it is probably the Bird-like Guardian, the Wind Caller that we saw in Sreng before."

Lorenz covered his mouth as he made a thinking face. Claude and Byleth waited him to digest the information while looking at the change in Lorenz’ expression.

Lorenz took a deep breath before letting out, asking, "… so, since when you know about it Professor?"

"When we go to Rodhos Coast way back then that I know about Seteth and Flayn being Father and Daughter. During the war I figured it out finally but doesn’t see it as something important. Well, I just know they aren’t involved in Rhea’s experiment so I never see them as threat until now," Byleth responded as she let out a heavy breath as she added how she doesn’t want to change prime minister this early.

"But Seteth is surprisingly stupid in matter that involve humanity so in that way he isn’t that problematic. The thing is just your work would increase by great amount Lorenz," Claude added with a chuckle.

"That isn’t a laughing matter Claude… Geez, enough about Saint, seems like you two are in agreement to put the wedding into latter date isn’t it? The situation is like this so it can’t be helped. We can always just wed you right here right now in secret and only do the ceremony latter if you two really want to marry," Lorenz protested as he throw a weird suggestion.

Byleth blinked and says, "That doesn’t get in my mind at all..."

"Oh, so it is like those vow today party later? I’m surprised that it comes from you Lorenz. I don’t mind if you don’t mind it By," Claude turned toward Byleth with serious look.

Lorenz blinked at the two who already talked like it is decided.

"Right, you already proposed to me at least thrice now so I guess we could get married in hidden first before making it public," Byleth responded with a nodding.

Lorenz feels his patience is running thin so he said, "You two, can you do things like this when I’m not around? Also we aren’t here to talk about that."

"Ah, sorry, you just said something interesting that we forgot it. So, we are talking about Nabatean right?" Claude apologized lightly as he returned to the topic at hand.

"Yeah, we’re talking about that. We need to prepare for this ‘degradation’ as an option from Linhardt. Is there anything from Almyra that we could use as a mean to fight it?" Byleth asked as she wondered how to prepare for the worst case scenario.

Claude start thinking before he took out the map that the room has and roll it off over the table. He took a random things and put it on the map before saying, "But first we should choose where to engage Rhea if it were to happen. Lorenz, where do you think a fight would likely occurs?"

Lorenz thought for a bit before taking the thing that Claude use as a piece and put it on Garreg Mach while saying, "I believe they would first try to take the Monastery. So, the first fight should happen in the surrounding of that place. In there any rebel would be able to get the believer to take on their side."

"So something like 'the Queen of Fódlan has angered the God so the Immaculate One is going to give divine punishment' kind of thing?" Claude asked although his tones shows that he is ridiculing whoever said that line.

"It is something that Rhea would say. Remember about the incident with West Church? Her way is either Kill or Kill," Byleth responded as she looked all over the map.

Lorenz and Claude somehow understand what Byleth meant and nodded at the thinking. If she degraded even more then she become a monster of mere instinct, then the emotional part would be more apparent at least in theory.

"But if the war happened in Garreg Mach, it would be rather troublesome… that place is in high way so artillery just won’t do it... is it possible to bring her down?" Byleth added as she pointed few lands that would be much more preferable as war area like Gronder Field.

"Right, it would be rather hard but if can I would like her to fly as far as the Fódlan Throat. If she managed to get there, Almyra would get a pass for fighting it back since she is crossing border. Also compared to Fódlan, Almyra is more good at being a battlefield," Claude added as he moved the piece way back toward the Throat.

"That is good too, but in doing so we’ll be passing few Dukedom and we can’t just move the development around in short time. First, it is suspicious," Byleth added as she tapped her cheek and racking her brain.

"Our enemy is something that can fly, then we should look for a place in high elevation so our arrow managed to reach it… Claude, I know that you want to suggest using a bit of Almyra equipment but that is a little bit too stimulating for the people of Fódlan right now. Also, we all seen how Lady Rhea bear the brunt of the Javelin during the war. Even if she has been weakened, we should think of the worst condition that she somehow recovered," Lorenz added as he also added with low voice about how they somehow managed to land themselves on the battle against Nemesis himself albeit looking deader than normal. 

"As expected that is a bit too advanced, sorry. Then if we use Garreg Mach as the central point, where do you think they’ll attack from?" Claude said as he put back the piece to indicate Rhea back to Monastery.

"If we use the Four Saint as a clue then it’ll be coming from Sreng until we secured the whereabouts of Saint Indech. Sreng is in the middle of civil war so entry is much easier too. I guess Almyra is least likely since there is our relationship. Depending on Seteth, we should be careful with Rodhos Coast too since it is a holy land for Saint Cichol. If we go on that direction then the whole Galatea Dukedom is rather suspicious..." Byleth said as she put a marker on the border of Galatea.

"We can’t afford to lose Galatea in entirety Professor. Our National Stock mostly come from there," Lorenz said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I know… but..." Byleth responded although it is clear that she is being hesitant.

Taking on that note Claude then told Lorenz, "Then Lorenz you should sent you men and start increasing the support toward the Queen. We should minimize the loss in the first place but to make sure we should start stocking on the ingredients in case there is scarce in food during conflict time."

"… I understand, I’ll do just that," Lorenz nodded as he made a mental memo to send people to do Claude’s direction.

Claude put his hand on Byleth’s shoulders and said, "With this it is our sin together."

Byleth looked at Claude and laughed lightly. It does made her feel better so she tanked him, "Thank you Claude. Seems like there are still things I need to learn from you."

Claude winked and said, "Anything for you Azizam."

"Can you two stop flirting when I’m around?" Lorenz give his protest as he smacked his hand on the table unceremoniously.

Byleth and Claude laughed at that although their mind returned back toward the map. She then pointed toward the area of Former Empire, "… Lorenz, I want you to settle your people around Former Empire as well. I trained Ignatz so he might be hiding in this area."

"I see, it has been rather restless with the small skirmish… but Professor, that kind of thinking is owned by Ignatz as well. Is it okay to go with that?" Lorenz questioned since what they knew might be known by Ignatz as well. 

No one in the room denying that Ignatz is a part of a suspect list.

"Right... then Claude if you were in a run with Lady Rhea where will you go then?" Byleth then asked as she turned the discussion toward Claude.

Claude thought of it a little before saying, "Right… Lady Rhea is rather sickly and my surrounding are filled with my enemy’s supporter. But the place where someone I know closely is being watched closely like a hawk..."

Claude took few more other pieces and putting it at Derdriu and Daphnel then moving it a little bit. Byleth first impression is that they’re closer than she thought. Lorenz then wrote a line that would cover the Galatea, Garreg Mach, and a portion of Daphnel before reaching toward Derdriu.

"So the last fight will happen in Derdriu..." Byleth mumbled as she read on how the enemy would rally their strength based on this image.

"This is just preliminary stage but seems like we should strengthen the Capital if we’re going to be attacked on this place. Our back is sea, knowing Professor you won’t destroy the city with artillery rain," Lorenz added as he thought about how their place sure isn’t a good place to take an attack.

"Right... I wanted to bring the fight to sea but it would be hard to fight against current for a long time while dodging the attack of a dragon of legend..." Claude added as he lament on how the condition would worsen if the fight reached Derdriu.

Byleth closed her eyes before opening it again, "I understand, Derdriu is it? Lorenz, bit by bit is okay but you should start moving national document especially in regarding law to a safer place. Also we need to prepare on evacuation route… I guess it would be safer if it is in Goneril. Sir Holst won’t die that easily even with a dragon as an enemy."

"Increasing the strength of magic wall is in order as well, good. Seems like further planning would only be effective after we gained more intelligence on the shape of our enemy. Then Your Highness, is there anything you want me to do during the Royal Ball?" Lorenz added as he turned toward Byleth and Claude, addressing them in formal tone.

Byleth straightened her back as Claude folded the map away beside her. Byleth felt like she has been repeating this line but repetition is needed in this regard so she doesn’t really hate it.

"First we still announce my marriage with Claude. That one isn’t going to change, after all it is a promise between country and the monument out there is the proof. Secondly, we’ll officially announce Lady Rhea’s missing information. I don’t think it is wise to keep this information on our chest, it’ll bring suspicion. We’ll be making an official request toward Adventurer Guild to find an information about her, since no one sees her escaping, we should list it as kidnapping," Byleth took some breath as she has given a long direction.

First her marriage, it becomes a secondary condition but the situation just isn’t suitable for such a happy occasion. The main part become Rhea’s Missing Case since depending on how she moved, she would spur the group that has been looking for a reason to rebel on her. And seriously, she has no time to spare for them.

"Third, we’ll be promoting Mercedes who should have some sort of proof as her position as the next Archbishop so she is the current Archbishop until we find Rhea. Mercedes’ plan on increasing our people’s knowledge level is still ongoing anyway, that is unrelated. Lastly, it is bringing back the topic of my marriage again but I want to officially announce that we postpone it until we find… save Rhea from her kidnapper. Since our kidnapper can get on the Archbishop, we’ll be increasing our defense especially in Derdriu until the storm pass," Byleth continued as she made few notes so they have an official reason to increase their defensive walls.

"Well, the rest are just party pleasantries and investigation during the ball itself. This’ll be a tiring one," Claude commented as he imagined the whole scenario happening in his head.

Lorenz gave his confirmation before saying, "Your Highness, the seat for you two will be set on the same height, is it okay?"

"Yeah, no matter what come pass my Official Husband will be and always remain to be Claude. After the spectacles earlier we are the factual King and Queen of Fódlan. It also made me the First Queen of Almyra too… I leave the handling in Almyra with you Claude, seems like I won’t be able to go there. Poor assassin and their agenda," Byleth says although her last line was directed to someone else that doesn’t exist in this room.

Lorenz is clearly troubled on how to react while Claude laughed out loud. Byleth stared at the two with a silent 'Have a problem with it?'.

Lorenz sighed but shook his head. His eyes glaring a hole into Claude as he said, "Your Majesty, I apologize for saying it repeatedly but I wish you to hold back during a night with important event."

Claude erased the tear that forms on his eyes from too much laughing. He circled his arms on Byleth and says, "I’ll play nice."

Lorenz sighed heavily before giving a look to Byleth. Byleth ignored it and Lorenz felt the urge to rub the bridge of his nose. He is quick to give up a losing battle since the enemy is his superior in more than just a way.

He does know that they’re no fool so his worry is actually unnecessary.

Lorenz took the map as it was burn into crisp instantly at his touch. Byleth and Claude unfazed on it. Lorenz gave a courtesy saying, "Please have a nice rest Your Majesty the King and Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rarely talk about it but there actually is a reason why I adore Alliance to bits except for Golden Deer.
> 
> They are the most opportunistic bastard I ever see. I kinda question how Claude managed to make them put on the face of neutrality while squabbling at each other but I think the Council of Alliance put up that drama so Empire would focus more on Kingdom. I forget the name of that Noble in Thyrsus Paralogue, but it seems like the one actually squabbling are those with low rank like him while the higher rank just doesn't want to have a part in the war.
> 
> In other name, they only wait for whoever win the war in the end before joining that faction, maybe as long as they retain their autonomy. They don't give a damn if it is Kingdom or Empire. I clapped for them the whole damn time I played the other route. The Alliance get pass the whole war mostly unscathed in ALL path. Those bastard played the other two nation like fiddle.
> 
> Good luck Dimitri and Edelgard in their respective route. You guys just landed with a nation full of opportunistic bastard.


	30. Prelude of Turmoil - Ruler of Dawn and 'Byleth Eisner'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long one because it is another wishy washy chapter to start being a bit heavy on politic, medieval style, and moving toward the next phase, the prep.
> 
> Also for a story that I tagged as Claudeleth, the amount of the romance is more scarce than I imagined. But, let's just face it, these two are basically old time married couple, they are too absolute it would take one to die to end the relationship.

Byleth woke up feeling a little bit groggy the day after.

The First Day of Dawn Festival has been filled with too much problem that it tires even a war veteran like Byleth. She yawned and felt something shuffling around her body as she felt a light pull from her front.

Byleth looked upward to see Claude sleeping face all for her. She looked downward a bit as she felt a bit of soreness over her lower half, not that she complains although she knew that Lorenz will complain. Claude did do play nice if Byleth were to compare it from before.

She sneaked a glance toward the window and realized that it won’t be any longer until her personal maid Bethea enter the room and see the aftermath. It should be her first time seeing this but Byleth knew it surely won’t be the last if her understanding over how long personal maid usually worked for is right.

And as if summoned by Byleth’s thought, the door is knocked followed by a familiar voice of, "Your Highness, it is time for wake."

Byleth debated on how to react since she is comfortable in her position but wanted to save a little bit of decency. The maid won’t enter if she didn’t let her but if she doesn’t reply then Lorenz would come next or even worse, Seteth.

"I’m awake, come in Bethea," Byleth decided to just sacrifice her decency.

Bethea opened the door and her first reaction was of surprise. Byleth can’t see her face clearly from her place but she could see that the maid isn’t exactly horrified. She shortly hear another movement as Bethea who already picked up the clothes folding it and acted like it is just another day in the castle.

"The bath will be ready soon, Your Highness. Shall I bring the breakfast over?" Bethea questioned as she keep a respectable distance from the bed.

"Yeah, I’ll have the breakfast here with Claude as well. Any further discussion should wait after Breakfast," Byleth ordered as she slip out from Claude’s hold. She knew that Claude become a deep sleeper when with her. It is somewhat cute.

"As your heart wish, Your Highness. I shall inform later when the bath is ready," Bethea said before leaving the room behind, Byleth could hear the footsteps leaving were rather normal.

_'As expected of experienced maid..._' Byleth nodding to herself as she took a glass of water from her bedside while thinking on her schedule.

Byleth wanted to know about the development below following Rhea’s disappearance but because the Royal Ball being a thing, she can’t move further from the castle. There is a good distance from Garreg Mach to Derdriu but the rumor of the Archbishop should have started to spread. The timing is just too bad.

Not to mention how come she should face Seteth after this.

When Byleth is busy with her own thought, she felt a hand shifting her sight upward. Byleth let out surprised sound just anyone would normally do as her back met with the bed. When her eyes regained its focus, she saw Claude hovering over her head with a mischievous smile, decency thrown away to nearest window.

"Claude," Byleth’s tone is reprimanding and it sent the message to Claude who merely laughed it out.

Really, sometimes Byleth question if Claude has dual personality or something with how different he is sometimes. There are times she wonders about her life choice as well. But each time she start to think she find that her condition right now is the best one she could hope for.

Claude pulled back Byleth from whatever thought she sunk herself into with a kiss over her forehead, "You should loosen up a bit now. Sure each day is important now that the condition escalated sooner than we think, but you have the duty to look like nothing too worrying has happened. Don’t worry you have me and the other backing you up."

Byleth closed her lips for a bit before asking, "Yeah, I know. At least I tried to. Thank you Claude."

"You’re welcome. Well, I’m the one who pushed the responsibility in the first place, I’m just taking my part in making your life easier," Claude responded with a chuckle as he cleared a stray strand of Byleth’s hair from her face.

"Including what you did the first thing we entered the room last night?" Byleth tilted her head with a small smile adorning her face.

Claude was first taken by surprise but his face turned just like usual while he said, "I played nice."

Byleth could hear Lorenz voice inside her mind that the ‘nice’ in his dictionary meant something else. Although if Byleth were to be honest actually it is more of a miracle that Claude hasn’t put a move on her during his stay so far. It isn’t like she would refuse Claude if his mind is over there... 

"Well, for your standard that is..." Byleth chuckled as she put her index finger over Claude’s lips to stop him.

Claude chuckled back and kiss the back of Byleth’s hand. The scenery made Byleth think that even her unbeating heart would skip a beat if it can. But Byleth won’t put it into words or else she would inflate Claude’s ego.

So far, the day started without much problem.

* * *

The castle is in a ruckus with the preparation of the ball. Byleth admitted that she will never understand this kind of stuff so she pushed the preparation to Lorenz and Hilda while she take care of the boring job that is paperwork.

Really, sometimes Byleth wonder from where did these paper summoned from day by day. Also, since she pushed preparation toward Lorenz, right now Byleth has no secretary so she would move around the castle more than usual. And that’s where she managed to overheard servant whispering against each other.

"Hey, did you hear?"

Byleth stopped her feet as she pick up the voice. It was servant that she didn’t know so she imagined that it is someone from other Noble’s place. With the castle being somewhat open to other that isn’t Royal office, it is bound to happen.

Byleth killed her presence and proceed to listen in on their conversation.

"Right, our Lord seems concerned at how the Royal seems to keep their cool..." one maid said with low voice.

Byleth can’t hear everything from her position but she can only think of Rhea’s disappearance.

"No… I don’t want another war..." the other maid said as Byleth detected a hint of uneasy in her voice.

"But who will fight against our Hero...? After all, Her Highness has the full backup from Almyra right...?" another maid who sound more experienced says although with a hushed tone.

Byleth nodded to herself at that. Sure she isn’t in the position just yet but her ascend toward being the Queen of Almyra is set in stone. Sure she still fought the thought on the harem but it isn’t as bad until she wanted to stop the marriage.

Not to mention that the marriage is unstoppable in the first place.

They then talked about the ship armada that Claude bring with him to stay over Derdriu. Byleth did ask him to not show off too much but as expected, he will bring the Royalty vessel with him and according to her intel, it is the biggest ship over there. Maybe it is because Almyra is specialized in warfare but even from far Byleth know that Fódlan right now needed to change.

"Half of the council is my ally while half take the stance of my enemy in government..." Byleth turned away and walked back toward her office.

Byleth believe that the mood in the Council of Fódlan is something she relatively preferred. Even if she has personal complaint against the former Duke Gloucester and Duke Edmund, she appreciate their work ethic and experience in their field. As much as she believe in Judith, the Duchess is too kind to her sometimes.

Then there is the lower noble.

Byleth is aware on throwing such troublesome thing toward Lorenz. It can’t be helped since her whole life was spent outside nobility circle. But sooner or later she need to take the rein of the lower noble as well. If she doesn’t do that, there might come the time that she overlook it and her former experience with the Imperial Rebellion serve a good example out of it.

"Well, but that is something I must built upon for decades… if I have decades to rule this land..." Byleth murmured as the sight of servant running around the Courtyard catch her eyes.

Her subject. The very thing that made her a ruler in actual meaning.

But it is uncertain how long it will remain like that as the threat of immediate death is haunting her.

So far Byleth only told Claude about the possibility of her death when they finished Rhea off. It can’t be helped since the knowledge is rather new and there is no exact proof that it would happen so she has no plan to make it a group knowledge. Like, why it needs to be Rhea’s death specifically? It made no sense. Maybe if given more time Lysithea or someone would made a sound theory of it with how the research against Agartha is going so far.

Uncertain death.

Uncertain ruling.

Uncertain future.

Everything escalated because of Rhea’s disappearance and she needs to deal with all the card she has starting from dealing with Seteth.

Byleth returned to her workroom feeling somewhat weird on how she managed to keep her façade as a Queen right now. Rhea is on loose and if anything were to happen to her she might just won’t wake up so suddenly. But she still worked like usual as a Queen and put up countermeasure like any normal Ruler would.

She thinks that is weird considering how she personally scared of dying herself.

'_The answer is obvious though… just like right now, I’m still doing my job to rule over Fódlan..._'

… After all, even if she is scared and wanted to stop the whole removing Rhea plan, she never put it into actual words.

Honestly even Byleth is amazed on her own self.  
Since when did she takes ruling the nation this seriously?

She is the Queen of Fódlan. She no longer have the right to think about her own profit in the light of greater good. This is the same feeling she have when she goes to war with her former student when she doesn’t really care about politic and stuff before and even during the campaign itself.  
Byleth is there because her dearest Deer is there.

"Joining their side of war just for my precious Golden Deer student was it...? I’m sure is simple now that I think about it..." Byleth chuckled although her hand doesn’t stop on checking the paperwork in her hand as she fixed the mistake and put it toward a tray for another rewrite of the said paperwork before it return back to her.

It really is simple when she think about it in that way.

Fear of death still clutch her and she doesn’t want to die either. If Rhea were to die she should die on her own.

But she doesn’t stop.

She is Queen of Fódlan and her people is now the same as her precious student.

The chance does come from her future Husband who shoved the whole responsibility of managing this hatchling. It is never her own wish to be a ruler.

But Byleth now become one.

During the span of her ruling she has now become the Queen of Fódlan.

It kinda resembles how she managed to turn into a Professor in short one year.

As individual she would be too scared to take the step toward killing Rhea. But her role as a Queen give her the push she needed.

Funnily enough, Byleth also realize that Claude never said the word ‘Let’s stop’ despite knowing about it.

'_That man is a Ruler as well… I guess we both do think likely,_' Byleth can’t help but chuckle.

They will kill Rhea as planned.

Sure the plan has diverted a lot from their pictured progress but adapting to change is just the way of things.

'_Right now we must prepare for the war that might and might not come…_' Byleth concluded as her mind wandered toward their designed war preparation.

Even before the war actually break out, they need to make move. The first thing that they should do are taking as much information as they can and do information manipulation. Even before the trumpet of the war being blown off, the war has already started.

Right now she managed to get the information that Rhea’s disappearance has reached the ears of nobility. It won’t take long until it reached the mass and the festive mood would lower in following month despite it being the best season for Harvest.

Thinking about the hit on the morale made Byleth’s head throb.

'_Really, why she disappeared now of all time?_' Byleth can’t help but complain as she sorted on the work following the National Summit.

The mood is soured and it made Byleth’s side can’t move too openly. Honestly, Byleth believe that her enemy is smart thus why she proposed Ignatz as the first possibility. It really depend on how well the mass think of Rhea and how she handled things that she would be able to bounce back on it.

Byleth need to do that while managing her menial task as a ruler which also involve Fódlan outside ally.

At noon Byleth would need to have some lunch with Petra as the Queen of Brigid. After that she would be down on another meeting with Claude as the King of Almyra. Both discussed the problem in regard to migration since there are people, mostly merchant, who wanted to cross the border. With different culture and practice, problem just won’t end just like occasional servants who would enter Queen’s study room bringing report on the festivities and complaint.

In short, Byleth needed to work double than usual to keep up appearance while keep moving her agenda to poof Rhea out of existence.

And it is as tiring as it sounded.

Byleth sighed out at the imagination of even more work. Keeping face while facing people with strong influence is terribly tiring. With each plot of land, there seem to be specialty of that place. Then the history of one house and how they reached that place. It is more prevalent in Kingdom’s side because they’re much traditional. In other hand nobility from Alliance are mostly jerk in a way they are like a merchant than noble. For Alliance, being a noble is being a merchant.

… And that is what made dealing with them exceptionally tiring. 

Naturally, her eyes landed over to Seteth’s desk. His position as her right hand man has saved her countless time for messing up on an important meeting. Not to mention that even if Seteth is an old-timer, he isn’t exactly ridiculous.

As long as Byleth could use it wisely, Seteth won’t be her poison.

Seteth hasn’t come to confront her just yet. Heck, she doesn’t even see his shadow lurking over the castle and it is nearing the time for the lunch with Brigid. Honestly, Byleth is starting to miss him now. Losing Seteth’s support on an important time like now is painful. 

'_Well, I did indirectly says that I’m in my way to kill his sister or something… When the answer is that, I should prepare to brand him a traitor... no, at this point it might be a bad way to stir people... if it goes south, I’m in for another immediate rebellion… in that way..._' Byleth thought as she start a simple plan on how to take care of her (maybe) former Prime Minister.

"Just… where did he disappear too..." Byleth mumbled as she read the report coming from merchant guild in regard to festivities.

The festival went as planned in term of the activity and all. Due to amount of people there seems to be trouble like fighting and small-scale crime like pickpocket. Byleth worked to know every nook and cranny of her government but now that the crime become smaller in scale, many people is confused on how to handle things.

Byleth is rather aware she is running from reality by thinking about festivities.

But festivities is also important. After all...

"Really, I still have long way to go..." Byleth mumbled as she read at the report finding its way to her.

… It is the easiest way to see how well she managed in her position.

Byleth isn’t in the committee on how the festivities actually goes on. She has no spare hand for that. But she does work with the paperwork in regard to how the security should be, the approval of foreign merchant entering, simply a lot. After all, it is her order to make sure that the actual committee could do the event in peace.

Byleth is aware that she is still inexperienced though as she watched the report of small scale crime and how the nobility took care of it. She hasn’t seen it in first person but she know that some Noble are plain jerk on criminal. It couldn’t be helped, big or small doesn’t matter, they just have the power to do so. 

Byleth do know that she still has some growing up to do then.

'_It is unfortunate but I can only pray those noble doesn’t overuse their power too much..._' she can’t help but think as the direct law still follow what to be Nobility-centered law.

Byleth was about to put the paper down when she is greeted by a familiar voice, "It is rare to see you complain like that."

Byleth looked upward and see Seteth standing over the window with some kind of paper over his hand. Seteth is gazing at her with determined eyes and Byleth could feel that the time she dreaded has come. 

At this kind of time, she is glad that there is a paper knife nearby.

It is always good to be prepare.

At best case she got an ally but at worst case, she must sully the mood even more with news of betrayal and branding Seteth as traitor. It does make a good reason to search for Flayn. She doesn’t want to play dirty though. 

'_But there is no other way but just face it_,' Byleth decided as she returned Seteth gaze with her own.

Right now she is the Queen of Fódlan. The position is pushed to her but she is determined to see it through so, "It couldn’t be helped right? The report that come here just show how green I was in my position."

Seteth gazed to Byleth and asked, "Including killing Rhea?"

It is a confirmation rather than a question.

It is the time for her judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I remember writing Seteth knowing about Byleth action but never put the word kill in the face.
> 
> Lots and lots of talking Byleth would need that pepermint soon.


	31. Prelude of Turmoil - Queen's Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part become longer than I imagined. Guess I have too much fun writing this kind of stuff. 
> 
> I'm planning to write a companion title for the story told from Leonie and Mercedes to have a look at the Church after Rhea's disappearance. I wanted to touch the Abyss as well but with how this one is focused on Byleth, I can't drag her to the Church.

'_Well, I did think that it is an important crossroad but..._' Byleth started thinking as she watch Seteth taking a seat on chair for guest.

Seteth is clearly here not to help her work.

Byleth understand it but she felt somewhat disappointed. The work just won’t disappear into thin air at convenient time. At the same time, only time would past as they talk while the job that she must do remain there.

Byleth snapped herself out from thinking about her duty right now to run from reality of the condition and focus on Seteth.

'_Then what is it that I have told Seteth and what is the one that I haven’t told him..._' Byleth start thinking as she put her thought into one.

So far Byleth has only told of weakening Rhea’s influence toward Fódlan. It is added by putting her on trial to judge her past crime. But time and condition has changed, she can’t remain as green as she was when she first made this plan. She has gained the knowledge that her past self doesn't have.

Sure Byleth still know nothing about the 1000 years worth of secret that Rhea kept nor the truth of her birth. But now that she think about it carefully, it no longer matter whether Rhea holds the answer to it or not. It sounded like it would be something really personal that made her feel silly of even wanting to know. She has no basis but it just felt like that.

Sure Byleth is still scared on what would happen to her when Rhea died. After all she only heard of it few weeks ago. In fact she has too much to worry about as she think about it.

What would happen to Fódlan when she died? What about her former students? What about Claude?What about this? What about that? Byleth never realized that she could be this fussy about dying.

The conclusion she reached is that she wanted to live. She wanted to live and know the answer of her worry. It is obvious, no one wanted to die by their own will.

But Byleth is Queen. Right now her body is no longer her own, it is of the nation. Her mind has developed to that of a ruler.

Sooner or later Rhea will become a threat of Fódlan. Admittedly Rhea isn't a literal 'ruler' of Fódlan but as a leader of Church who have great influence across 3 nations that could easily make or break the balance, she is the one with highest position in Fódlan. But, whether she know about it or not, Rhea never did anything and let the 3 nations do whatever they wanted. It resulted to the biggest miss on history with the Slithers corrupting Adrestian Empire enough to put it in brink of destruction. It is still in preliminary stage of investigation but the whole West Church Rebellion back when Byleth is still in Monastery could be tracked down to the Slither.

It is good that now people like Byleth and her former student from Golden Deer realized that the Slithers is behind everything and (while complaining all the way) took the matter on their own hand. But when her generation ended and there is no one around alive to tell the tale, Fódlan will be put in the face of danger even more. After all, Rhea and by extension Seteth and Flayn, won't do anything and merely watch as if they know nothing about it (Seteth and Flayn really know nothing though).

That is why Byleth reached to the conclusion that Rhea isn’t allowed to rule this land or else the same thing would only repeat. It doesn't matter if it is 100 or even 1000 years later, tragedy will only repeat if she isn't stopped. Rhea's presence itself is a threat of stagnation for the nation and it can’t be overlooked anymore. The rest of her crime with the Crest is much more like accessory.

It is an answer that Byleth Eisner won’t take.

… But this is the answer that the Ruler of Dawn, Byleth Eisner von Fódlan would certainly take.

Byleth admit that losing the Queen in this kind of time sounds like a strong hit toward Fódlan since the transition to the new Ruler would be a real pain with problem rising left and right with it. Byleth doesn't even know who would take the mantle. But that is the thing her replacement should think about.

Securing the future of Fódlan is much important than her one life. It is her answer after weighing her life against all the people who live in this land called Fódlan.

That is why she won't hesitate now.

"Yes, that is my decision as the Queen of Fódlan," Byleth answered as she looked straight toward Seteth.

Byleth’s decision as a Queen. 

Seteth would certainly understand what she implied. He is Seteth after all and Byleth put her trust in him enough to put him as Prime Minister. That is also why it is painful for Byleth as well.

Byleth’s now-former-student who agreed to her decision should learn with time the importance of this mission. She doesn’t tell the tidbits about possibility of her death with Rhea but they should have known why it is important to do that. She believes in her student from the bottom of her heart after all. That’s also a partial reason why Byleth doesn’t tell the uncertain possibility toward her former student. It might make unnecessary confusion when she herself already made the decision to keep going.

Confusion is lethal in a war.

"I see..." Seteth's reply is short and heavy.

Byleth took a deep breath as quietly as she can. Seteth's silent treatment is heavy so Byleth lightly run from reality.

If she were to be honest, she adopted the idea on removing Rhea from Edelgard so she can't say it is an original idea. Maybe there is the feeling of guilt as well mixed but she felt that Edelgard is right at certain degrees about Rhea. She agreed precisely on the matter of it is bad to keep Rhea in her position right now but not the way to do it. After all Human doesn’t take change easily and 1000 years is a very long time for humanity. If they were to rush it, then society would crumble down on its weight. Not to mention, waging war as a shortcut to do so, even to the point of taking hand with the Slithers can't justify it.

If the current Byleth could travel back to that time, she would certainly scold Edelgard and make her write an essay about War in general and why Politic exist. Byleth is rather sure that if any of her Golden Deer student have the chance to say one sentence to Edelgard, it should be variation of 'Are you stupid?', 'You are stupid right?', 'Is that head just accessory?'. 

Well, it doesn’t meant that rejecting change outright is the answer. With the research over Agartha going further day by day, Byleth realized that Rhea has sowed the seed of even bigger threat with her action. Fódlan has remained stagnant under her and it is a threat in itself it only added to her 'sin'.

Human can’t remain in the same place for too long or they’ll rot inside as they got destroyed on their own. Even if they don’t rot inside, another attack from a nation like Almyra would certainly break Fódlan apart even if the 3 nations compiled their power under the same threat. Honestly, Byleth is surprised that Kingdom and Empire is still around despite being rotten inside.

Byleth could clearly say that because it is simply the difference in technology and everything else that comes with it. So far Fódlan managed to have strong position because of its abundance of natural resource. So, except there is a grand-scale disaster that destroy half of Fódlan, there is no need to rely on other nation for help. Yet despite the abundance Fódlan has, due to Rhea’s hatred on change the people of Fódlan never tapped into its full potential. 

Human’s life is incredibly short compared to Nabatean. For that reason, the need of human vary from Nabatean who have exceptionally long lifespan and maybe a different way on perceiving time. It is just fundamental difference as living form just like how there is difference in carnivore and herbivore.

So in order to part way from the way of old, it should start with Rhea’s death.

The Archbishop who is also Saint Seiros herself is figurehead of the way of old. As long as she remain breathing, there will be people who strongly reject change. Those rejection would bring unrest and destroy the nation from within.

So, the easiest and fastest way is to remove the figurehead altogether. Without the pillar, the movement toward rejecting change won’t have enough strength to put it in action. But if they can’t follow the pace of other then they’ll crumble on their own. It is the basic principle on living where those who can't adapt will go extinct.

Removing potential enemy physically tactic is the basic of the basic on gaining power against many. Even so, the 'removal' process should be in a way that majority admitted because if not, it will turn into a pitfall in the end in form of revenge. It is also added with how it should be in the smallest number possible with the highest effect possible. So, even if it is a basic tactic in politic, actually doing it is rather complicated even added if the enemy is too stubborn to die quickly.

Byleth forcefully pulled her attention back from her own world back to reality when she felt eyes on her. Seteth is checking on Byleth as if looking for any hole in the Queen’s decision. If there is a drop of doubt in it, Byleth sure that Seteth sure would try to change her mind. By knowing her weakness, it might sway the favor toward Rhea’s survivability.

Byleth sharpened her expression. She won’t let that happen even if it would be a lie if there is no doubt. So instead...

"Seteth, to be honest I’m troubled if you’re not around. I wanted you to remain as my Prime Minister. But I don’t want you to be my enemy when the time has come," Byleth put her wish as she keep gazing at Seteth.

… Byleth proposed for Seteth to become her ally in the most direct way.

Seteth looked at Byleth as if looking at someone who said something really ridiculous. Of course she is aware of it because by making Seteth her ally, then it meant Seteth would be working on killing his few remaining family under his own will. In other name, committing an act of parricide on his own choosing even if not directly.

At least it distracted Seteth enough.

But Seteth seems to have a thinking of his own. One that Byleth doesn’t know. He seems to be bidding his option before finally questioning Byleth with, "Are you planning to make a war since the start?"

It takes Byleth by surprise since she never think of making that big of a deal out of killing someone. Sure she is serious on saying that she doesn’t want to outright making Rhea her enemy despite currently attacking her position and influence but never to the point of war. Making another war is the least in her mind although Seteth won’t know about that in the first place. 

"A war huh..." Byleth repeated the word as she reminded of the talk she heard from servant.

… But Byleth know that the condition has changed considerably out of her eyes.

A war.

A war against Immaculate One.

No matter how she imagined, she can’t think of a very good ending. After all their enemy is that Divine being. But even if it is Nabatean, they are no immortal, if everyone looked hard enough there must be an alternative way that kept the casualties to minimum.

That _was_ the plan anyway.

"… I hoped that it won’t come to that at first. Waging a war is serious business and heavy preparation and resource is needed. You're the Prime Minister Seteth so you should know yourself that Fódlan has no extra for something stupid like that. Not to mention that there will be a lot of victim during it and the post-war clean-up. There will be a lot of child who lost their parent and family who get broken in the middle of it. I might dislike deskwork but I won’t make a war just to escape it," Byleth responded as she kept her feeling straight toward Seteth.

War is serious business. Byleth admit that she could declare it easily with her words but in reality it isn’t that easy. Logistic preparation, hiring soldier, strategizing the flow of war, scouting, a lot of thing. Only when it is complete that she would be able to declare a war. But it is ultimately her last card.

Byleth has stood in a warzone once and know the effect firsthand. She managed to climb her rank into throne because of her merit during war. But even so it would be her last option because everything she prepared would turn into nothing immediately with the flame of war. Not to mention it is just impossible for the current Fódlan to wage one. Byleth admitted she is green but she isn't stupid.

Seteth seems to think of something and asked again, "So, how would you originally do it then?"

Byleth frowned at that. It felt like it is somewhat pointless because the original plan is now inside the trash bin thanks to the target herself. But Byleth decided to humor Seteth’s curiosity. 

"Before I elaborate on that, actually I would only do it after everything is placed on the board. At the very least it won’t be immediately since there is no heir over the throne and Fódlan is still a hatchling. So, before the surprise I planned this for a long term plan starting around 2 to 5 years from now," was how Byleth answered as she opened small detail of her now obsolete plan.

Seteth looked over with surprised look. Before Seteth could say anything Byleth quickly said her piece, "There is a need to kill Rhea, yes. There is a need to take care of the Church, yes. But is it something that could be done as swiftly as that? No. Sure I could bring a civil war for that but that is still my last card."

Byleth clasped her hand over her desk, "… If it were up to me, I would weaken Rhea’s body by each day with poison for years to come while I think about the perfect timing. Meanwhile I’ll be weakening the influence of the Church while we made people aware that in the end, Church isn’t the absolute answer to everything. Like that the Church would crumble from inside when Rhea died. Like that the only one who would die is no one but Rhea. Well, unfortunately the condition has changed now."

Byleth closed her presentation of putting closure on Rhea’s life in calculated way. Seteth keep his gaze on Byleth before he commented that the way Byleth originally planned it, she sounded like Claude and his love for poisoning.

Byleth can’t help but laughed at that. Well it can’t be helped since she become a Queen because Claude.

"… So, now that the condition has changed?" Seteth questioned as they are outside the realm of the original plan.

Byleth rested her cheek over her hand. She is thinking of the war preparation that she has planned with Lorenz and Claude. To be honest, she has half the mind that there might be a civil war before then depending on which fool wanting to question her authority. It really depend on how the condition rolled.

"... We’re planning for the worst case of direct confrontation with Immaculate One. Linhardt’s theory resembles that from your story so... well, it is ultimately the last card. I'll try my best but I won't promise anything." Byleth cut her words as she didn’t want to say that Rhea might be no longer be Rhea at worst case scenario.

Byleth confirmed that the plan for a war does exist despite conserving it as the last mean.

Seteth turned silent and Byleth doesn’t want to disturb him. Sooner or later, Byleth has the goal of killing Rhea. It is just the matter of when and how. In fact, Byleth has already go on her original plan to weaken the faith in Church. Now how would that roll to her favor that the condition changed.

"Seems like you won’t change your mind..." was all that Seteth responded.

Byleth take one last look toward Seteth as she confirmed that it is safe for her to return back to her duty. She took her stationery and resumed her paperwork. She still have time until the lunch with Petra so she should do all the job she can.

'_Seems like Seteth will need some more time… but if these condition remained until he give me his answer..._' Byleth eyed the tray of paperwork nearby and felt somewhat dead inside.

As long as Seteth gave a half-hearted answer, Byleth can’t appoint a new Prime Minister. She has no will to forcibly change the Prime Minister due to unfortunate accident so there is that. Until unknown amount of time, Seteth would remain as her Prime Minister. 

'_But it would be a problem if Seteth become my enemy… I guess the best way to dismiss him is to just have an unfortunate accident? No, but it would paint me as a tyrant and..._' Byleth thought goes on as she kept her expression straight.

Before Byleth took up the paper knife into her hand, Seteth broke the silence.

"You have become a Queen huh..." was all he said.

Byleth put down her hand and looked at Seteth. She realized that Seteth looked somewhat similar to her father at the short time they spent together in Monastery. It was the expression when she told him about her class. It is also similar to the expression Jeralt show him in his last moment.

'_If it is on purpose, Seteth really is unfair..._' Byleth can’t help but think.

"Byleth… what you want me to do then? You should have all the chance to put me away if you’re this careful on your planning," Seteth asked as he pointed out a flaw on Byleth’s plan.

Byleth can’t help but agreed to that opinion in her head. If she is as determined to be a Queen like what she said, then removing Seteth should be her first priority. It would make it easier to move after all.

… Of course Byleth know the answer already.

'_I really don’t want to kill him..._' Byleth answered inside her mind as she prayed that her expression doesn’t betray her emotion.

The man has crept upon a part of Byleth’s life. After all, at that time Seteth was one of few people who treated her as a family. He is her few mental support during those difficult days. If she could then she wanted him to live on.

"Yeah, I don’t want to turn you into my enemy," was Byleth answer.

Seteth eyes went sharper, "… Even if what you do is planning to kill my family member?"

Byleth nodded.

Seteth is massaging his nose and asked further, "What about Flayn? What are you going to do to her?"

Byleth played with her finger at the question before replying with simple, "Nothing. My target is just Rhea but..."

Byleth knew that Seteth is looking at her. But she doesn’t stop her words, "… if she defended Rhea with her life then at that time I’ll cut her down as well."

At the answer Byleth felt the air change in instant. She looked at Seteth who stood from his seat without looking to her direction. There is a brief silence as Seteth left her room.

It is good enough answer if there is any.

_'It really is... unfortunate,' _Byleth clench and unclench her fist before she took a paper to issue a royal decree.

Byleth's hands were shaking and heavy as the ink seep into the paper. After all, there will be no more backing away after this goes into public. It is her first time issuing this kind of decree.

Later on of the day, Byleth would gain an information of Seteth's disappearance. After that Byleth would anounce that Seteth has betrayed Fódlan Royalty and put up a decree to search for him. But, it is still an event of latter date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the type of player who don't recruit other student from another class during Crimson Flower. The only saving that I do is sparing Claude.


	32. Prelude of Turmoil - Duty and Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pairing tag isn't lying this time. It sure take me half of the story to write proper romantic scene. Is it even that romantic? I felt that it isn't as fluffy as I think.
> 
> I learned that having big cast is a lot of trouble. Also, the story pace is slower than snail I keep thinking that if we talk in the actual game, it is still in the month we first met Dark Knight.

"I see, things like that happened huh..." was all Claude says as he took a sip of his tea.

The time has moved a bit closer to the ball that is going to be held tonight. Right now Byleth is officially on a tea time with allied country representative, Almyra. Well, because it is Claude, if their talk move away from duty then it was just like their usual tea time.

Of course they would only talk about off-duty topic after they’re done with their duty talk. Byleth made sure to tell the servant to leave them to their privacy and Claude did the same.

"Yeah, well, I also expected it when he mentioned Flayn. Maybe I should have worded it differently. It sure is difficult..." was all Byleth could say as an answer.

Claude looked at Byleth who seems to find it more interesting to stir the cup in front of her. It is clear that losing Seteth did more than just normal damage to Byleth. Not to mention it might not be the last either.

"It really is difficult to take the best path..." Byleth said with voice that is only above whisper.

Claude took a sip of his tea and only responded with a, "… Yeah. It is always difficult." 

A brief silence dawned on them as both is busy with their own inner thought.

The one who break the silence was Claude as he said, "… You let him escape despite knowing the effect right? Although you should have known the best..."

Byleth nodded.

"You don’t use your power either," Claude added as he sneak a peek toward Byleth.

Byleth went quiet for a few brief moment. The thought of using Divine Pulse seems to not cross her mind at all.

Claude chuckled and said, "Sorry that was rather mean. Even if you did, I think the result won’t change too much. If Flayn really did the thing we imagined, I know you would tell the truth to Seteth."

Byleth put her spoon on the side and take her cup, "… Right. If I were to hide it, Seteth would be saddened even more when it happened. This is risky but… it can’t be helped."

Claude gazed at Byleth whose sight doesn’t focus on anything on the table and there is slight shaking at her shoulders. Seeing it, he reached his hand up to stroke Byleth’s cheek and stroking it gently as Byleth’s gaze went up to him. He rubbed a part under Byleth eyes without saying anything.

At first Byleth doesn’t understand what it meant but with each touch, she slowly close her eyes. It is just a small gesture but it calms her down. She moved closer to him so their shoulders press against each other.

Claude let the silence goes on a bit longer. Slowly but surely Byleth’s shaking stopped and she opened her eyes slowly, her mint green eyes regaining its focus. It felt like they are on that position for hours although if they talk about real length time hasn’t passed that much.

"Better?" was all that Claude asked.

"Yeah," was all the answer that Byleth gave.

Claude whispered that it is good then as he take back his hand although this time Byleth grab a hold of it. It takes him by surprise although he made no movement to pull his hand by force. He believe that there should be a good reason for it if Byleth become this sweet.

Byleth peered upward, her hand still having Claude’s hand. Her lips are parted slightly as she seems to think of how to form the words in her mind.

Claude prided himself as someone with good control of his action. At least under normal circumstance. 

… But seeing Byleth showing weakness in front of him is an exception.

Before his mind proceed it, Claude pulled Byleth into his embrace and mashed his lips against hers.

Byleth’s first reaction was of surprise as her natural reaction was to pull back. But the hand circled around her waist have her on tight hold and the hand she originally grasped has now in turn grab her handcuff. 

It is spontaneous and there literally is nothing that should have led to this condition.

In fact, it felt almost painful.

… But still, it bring peace of mind inside Byleth. At this moment it is what she needed.

'_My head feels numb..._' is the sole thought that passed Byleth’s mind as her hand went obedient under Claude. 

It is Claude who pulled back as he let go his hand that grips Byleth’s handcuff. His gaze went toward it for a quick check to make sure that there is no mark before although he doesn’t let go of Byleth’s waist. His eyes then wander to the side as if he just realized that he impulsively kissed Byleth.

Byleth sighed pleasantly as she returned Claude’s gaze toward her. Their eyes met for a brief moment as Byleth sneaked a light kiss over Claude’s lips that ended as soon as it started.

Claude blinked as response while Byleth put her hand over his shoulder. They are just centimeters apart as Byleth says, "You really always give me what I truly want Claude..."

Claude chuckled at the remark and his eyes lighten up for a bit. The glint is both mischievous and reassuring that seems to be unique to Claude. At least as long as Byleth could remember, Claude is the first person who have such shine in their eyes. It has always been one or the other.

"Well, I did say that even if your path lead to hell I’ll gladly go there with you," was Claude’s response for it. 

Although we should have both go to hell for a bit at least. Claude would add with a laughter.

It brings a smile on Byleth’s face as she felt her cheek loosen up at the response she got. She felt thankful to have Claude beside her right now who relate to her. And although she normally won’t tell him, she decided that since it is a special occasion it shouldn’t be a problem telling him.

"I’m thankful to have you here with me Claude. Well, even if you’re physically across the border I always think that I’m glad you choose me," Byleth thanked Claude as she leaned over his chest.

Claude laughed at the compliment and let Byleth stick to him right now. He then jokingly said, "Somehow it reminded me when I take advantage of you when Jeralt passed away."

Byleth frowned, "… It sounded like a crime when you said it like that... I thought you just want to cheer me up at that time?"

"... Oh, but it could be a trick to make you fall for me right?" Claude’s tone was joking although the content isn’t exactly funny for Byleth.

"Claude, I hear that a good punch over the heart could make it stop. Want to test it?"

"I’m sorry ma’am."

The two went quiet after Claude’s apologize. It didn’t take long until both burst into fits of giggles.

Byleth pulled away from Claude before saying, "… Honestly, I still dislike this end. I wanted to keep Seteth with me because he said that I’m a part of his family."

Claude nodded at that, "Yeah, I know it."

Byleth looked downward for a bit before continuing, "… But I have chosen my path. I won’t change it even if I turn Seteth into my enemy. Do you think I’m horrible that way?"

Claude think a bit before saying, "Well, some people might say that you’re horrible or even tyrant. But..."

Byleth looked upward.

Claude smiled.

"… we just need to be horrible and tyrant together. If you hesitated on doing certain deed, then I’ll be the one doing it," Claude finished with a grin.

Byleth nodded at the reassurance. It feels nice that even if everyone were to leave, she’ll always have Claude around. As long as Claude is around to keep her grounded, there is no need to doubt. He’ll gave her the push she needed.

They then spent the time remaining at each other’s side until a servant informing Byleth about Hilda’s arrival over the dressing room.

Claude let go of his hand from Byleth’s waist after Byleth excused the servant away. The two exchange a glance and as if nothing private happened, they both return to put up the face of the ruler of a nation.

* * *

"Your Highness the cloths for today’s dress is provided by our allied country Almyra’s King," Hilda said as she signaled some maid to bring up the dress.

Byleth glanced at the dress and merely replied, "It looks beautiful as usual Hilda. I’m no use in this department after all so I’m always thankful of your help."

Hilda made a beautiful bow toward Byleth while saying, "You’re our prided National Treasure Your Highness. Serving you is my delight."

Byleth gave a small smile before saying, "Then, I leave it to your capable hand then. I’m sure you won’t make me be a laughing stock of the party."

Hilda raise her head for a bit before saying with a prided smile, "Yes, Your Highness."

Few servants entered the room and take Byleth dress off. Byleth herself no longer mind it since she is forced to get used to have people take care of things for her. In the time where the government is in peril, if she didn’t make the servant do something then it is the same as wasting money. Not to mention that even if low in succession ranking and position, most of the servant are a part of nobility.

It is also a plan to spread Byleth’s influence toward the nobility. If one of their member is in the castle, then it will lower the risk of them trying to rebel from the front. In other name, the servant also serves as hostage.

Byleth’s mind go to Seteth who left her just few hours ago. She started thinking that maybe there is a part of her who wanted Seteth to remain so her new enemy would hesitate to attack Derdriu.

For all Byleth knew about Rhea, the Archbishop is someone who treasure her family deeply.

Of course she didn’t think of this at that time. But it can’t be helped now that she have settled with the fact that she lost Seteth’s support.

"Your Highness, is there something bothering you?" Hilda questioned as she is pulling the rope over corset that Byleth would wear.

Byleth glanced to Hilda who seems to measure how tight the corset should be. The servant were close to them so Byleth merely respond with, "Yeah, today is celebration but I don’t feel celebrating at all."

Hilda let out some sort of acknowledging voice before asking Byleth to take a deep breath. The corset quickly tighten as Byleth felt like her innards were glued into one. It isn’t the best feeling in the world, that’s for sure although it seems like her corset is rather loose for the standard because her body is already shaped beautifully thanks to all those fighting.

The servants then helped to put Byleth’s dress by Hilda’s order. Byleth noticed that the design looked like it adopted all sort of Almyra culture while mixing it with how Fódlan dress looked like. Especially in the skirt since it doesn’t bloom too much compared to the usual. In fact the whole dress showed her body line. 

"It looks great on you Your Highness," the servant said.

"Yes, as expected of Your Highness," another would say.

Byleth examined her dress for a bit before replying with brief "Thank you," since there is nothing that she could say outside of it.

"Your Highness, over here," Hilda took Byleth hand and guided her toward vanity.

Byleth followed the lead and take her seat. Hilda took few clips and removed stray strands of Byleth’s hair. Hilda would then told the servant to pick up the accessory that she has put over the guard room, leaving her with only Byleth.

Normally it is unthinkable for the Queen herself all alone with an outsider but Hilda is still the daughter of Goneril family, one of the Council member. It is a special case and should be treated as an exception. Her belonging still need to pass the checking first though since they strengthened the security for today.

At any rate, it gave Byleth and Hilda time to talk.

"Professor, is it safe to assume that I won’t see Seteth around anymore?" Hilda asked as she took few makeup tools.

"Yes, it is unfortunate but our path has parted now. It would take time but when we know whether Rhea run with her feet or used for figure of rebellion, then it is final," Byleth responded as she let Hilda did her make-up.

"Then I’ll contact Dorothea for it," was all that Hilda says.

"I leave it to you. Then, how about outside? I heard rumor inside the castle wall," Byleth asked while remaining still.

"The news hasn’t spread to people, it is festival after all. But it would be common in a week. Higher rank nobility already heard the news and waiting your movement. The Lower rank is like the people. Seems like if it is kidnapping, it isn’t as organized as we belief," Hilda reported while keep doing her work.

"I see… then it won’t turn into a commotion soon," Byleth mumbled with low tone.

"Right… winter search seems to be hard too," Hilda commented.

"Then during winter it should be relatively peaceful. I guess it is up to Lysithea now," Byleth said with a sigh as she let herself relax for a bit.

"… Seems like Professor is calm because Claude is around huh… you two meet this afternoon right?" Hilda giggled as she changed the topic to a much lighter one.

Byleth giggled at that before asking, "… Is it that obvious?"

Hilda laughed back before saying, "No, no, it is only because I get to stare at Professor that I realized it. Well, I was worried for a bit but seems like there is no change in plan."

Byleth nodded at that.

"We need to adapt to situation but the goal is still the same. You should take care of Marianne. She is smart but too kind when it gets personal," Byleth then signaled Hilda that their times were up followed by a knocking over her door. It was the servant who bring Hilda’s belonging.

Hilda took the bag and opened it away from Byleth, making sure that it isn’t altered in any form. She took Byleth’s crown and nestled it on Byleth’s styled hair. 

Byleth gazed at Hilda’s reflection from the vanity as she watched her doing her finishing touch. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Byleth saw that Hilda made a brief nod at her. Byleth acknowledged the answer as Hilda put some jewel earring on her ears.

When Hilda finished, Byleth gazed at her reflection on the mirror. Even as the highest authority, Byleth rarely goes toward party if it isn’t held by the Council member so she felt rather surprised seeing herself all dolled up. All that is left for her is to wait for her escort. 

"Then, I shall return toward the hall, Your Highness," Hilda bowed and Byleth give her the excuse to leave. Although to be fair, Hilda’s role over the party is to take all the information from whispering noble lady.

'_If I moved on my own it would be problematic..._' Byleth can’t help but think as she realize that she is in position where she has no freedom of movement.

Byleth knew that it is her position and how ruler is cursed with solitude. Normally she won’t have someone like her students supporting her in such familiar manner. Even love in her marriage become a mere decoration. So, compared to normal ruler, Byleth is very fortunate.

'_But starting from now there will be many who come and leave..._' Byleth can’t help but think about Seteth who left her side.

She can’t help but feel melancholic because she knew it won’t be the last things happened. 

With the conflict deepening there might come a time Byleth would make her former student point their sword toward their family. At that time, it won’t be weird that she would get betrayed. Depending on the time, there would come the condition where she took the battlefield on her own to kill those she treasured.

'_I don’t want that time to come..._' Byleth gripped her hand tightly as she hoped for that futile wish.

Yet, more than anything it is the life that Byleth has chosen. She has no plan to leave the throne either. There is a meaning for her to remain seated at that throne no matter how painful it is.

"I’m truly glad that Claude is around right now… if not, I might lose my footing," Byleth whispered to no one in particular.

Losing Seteth is a big hit. In fact she started questioning if it really is for the best. Right now she reasoned with herself because of her position as the Queen. But there will be a part of her who won’t accept it.

That part of her who remained as Byleth Eisner doesn’t want to lose her family anymore. 

A part that won’t listen that it can’t be helped that it ended this way.

… But, that part of her is the one who made a promise to Claude as well. To see the same dawn as him.

"I should invite him to see some star before he returned to Almyra… I can’t be the one always on receiving end after all..."

At that moment she heard a familiar footstep coming closer. Seems like her escort has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pen is sharper than sword or in this case words are sharper than sword.
> 
> That is the only appropriate description for the next chapter. Dance party is a kind of battlefield and unfortunately, I love that kind of battlefield more than the real one.


	33. Prelude of Turmoil - The Night of Royal Ball Act 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason it turned into Lysithea focus chapter. Well, it ended up like this before I realized it. The incomplete draft for this chapter alone become so long and it isn't even detailed because I wanted to bring Byleth in the chapter. The draft version made the event as weird as the Fates Birthright during the traitor reveal so I decided to give up to my desire to write more and separats it. 
> 
> Because of that decision, I have more freedom to add additional scene on this part and I guess I went overboard for a bit. I have always wanted to bring up the political condition of the Nobility faction but hasn't find the chance for it until now. Also my stance toward Rhea is that she is the last boss but her problem is something that isn't interesting at all. The road to her is the interesting part for me.

"Lysithea, if you got too tired don’t hesitate to tell me," Lorenz said as he remain glued beside Lysithea who returned from talking with other Noble Lady who tried to find a dirt on her.

"I’m still fine. It has been a while since I last go to this kind of party so it is more of a surprise than anything… This place is a battlefield as usual huh..." Lysithea responded as she tap her fan to her other hand.

"Yeah, it doesn’t change too much ever since we met each other in this same hall during the war. If there is a change then there are lesser idiot who look down upon Professor bloodline and our guest variation," Lorenz responded as he kept him and Lysithea a good distance away from other crowd.

Lysithea eyes watched the guest from the corner of her eyes. She might be spending her life like a hermit, but it is clear that the nobility are making faction on their own. It is basically spread into three with one neutral, one with the Queen, and those who follow the old teaching of Church. Added with how this year they invited Brigid and bigger amount of Almyra’s nobility, the party get a bit more lively than usual.

The supporter for Byleth is led by Judith and involved a lot of newer Noble and lower ranking one. Now it is added by Brigid and Almyra since Byleth did make their life easier especially Brigid while Almyra still being wary at dealing with Fódlan. Thankfully Claude’s choice of people is more to merchant than the actual Nobility so they are the same kind with the Alliance. Profit first, loyalty later.

The opposing faction who deny the Queen mostly come from old Kingdom area and remnant of the old Adrestian Empire nobility who only suffered from massive rank down. Not surprisingly enough, the lead of this faction is Lorenz’ father, the former Duke of Gloucester, Robert Hellman Gloucester. The member of this group put high value in bloodline and think that Byleth isn’t fit to rule despite her achievement. 

The rest are neutral party who doesn’t take side at all. It is led by Duke Goneril who protect the border with Almyra. Well, as long as Lysithea hears from Hilda her brother is smarter than he looked. There is a reason why he remained in the seat of Duke despite not having Crest.

"Right… with Crest remaining as a form of power, having a major Crest of Flame does help a lot to quell immediate conflict between nobles. I understand that there is good in this Crest despite it isn’t exactly the best way to prosper ourselves..." Lysithea murmured as she talked about their Professor inheritance and how it worked in their favor.

"Professor gained her backing because Lady Rhea doing something inhumane but because of that the change in government is smoother than I imagined… how ironic," Lorenz sighed as he can’t help but think about the irony of their position that is indirectly given by their current enemies.

"Yeah, but Professor would change that kind of society as well. The next generation is very fortunate but the ruler after Professor would have a big trouble," Lysithea then added as she joked how Byleth is regarded as the Goddess herself, whoever leading the nation after her would be standing against pillar of light.

"… Yeah, to see that sight we must survive this conflict. It would be nice if our children would help on this grand project as well..." Lorenz started his line with a joking tone but his face immediately changed into serious one, "… I need to find replacement as well," Lorenz glanced around the party as he scanned the guest.

Lysithea opened her fan, using it to hid her expression as she made no comment on how Lorenz lightly talk about children, before asking Lorenz, "… ignoring few parts on your words... is it decided?"

"Yeah, Professor should be the most saddened with how things turned out. Well, Claude is around so it should be no problem," Lorenz responded with a small laughter.

Lysithea can’t help but giggle at that. She put her fan down before telling Lorenz, "Really, as long as those two remain strong on this road, there is no need to doubt ourselves. I’ll try to dig more secret on how they managed to best the Nabatean."

"I leave it to you Lysithea. You have more knowledge on those mechanical nonsense so you should move based on your own judgment. Professor and I would hold the political side," Lorenz responded as he glanced at Mercedes who talked with other noble with Leonie guarding her.

Lysithea nodded quietly as answer. From the corner of her eyes, she found Hilda who just entered the hall from a staff door. It is a bit far from her position with Lorenz but it is clear that she make a satisfied face. Lysithea can’t help but smile seeing few ally in the hall as she tugged Lorenz hand.

Noticing the gesture, Lorenz looked at Lysithea who silently lead Lorenz to follow her eyes. Obliging the request of his fiancé, he looks at the direction she direct him at. 

At the same time Lorenz looked to the direction, his eyes met with Hilda who coincidently looked at his direction. Hilda who dressed herself as a Noble Lady looked surprised at first but she then led her feet toward the two. Lorenz admit that lately his meeting with Hilda is more with her merchant face so it give him a nice surprise to see Hilda actually doing her part as Noble Lady. 

"Lorenz, are you sure that you’re not picking Professor’s habit lately?" Lysithea asked out of blue albeit she kept her voice low enough.

Lorenz turned to Lysithea and tilted his head, "I don’t follow."

Lysithea let out a sigh before saying, "You made the same face that Professor has when she sees me wearing dress the first time."

Lorenz blinked at the response as she wondered if he did made the same face. Lysithea chuckled at that and hit him lightly with her fan and said, "Well, I know you’re rather rude and annoying but that is also your good part."

"I fail to see how being rude and annoying is supposed to be a good part..." Lorenz wondered as he felt conflicted right now.

"It made Lorenz as Lorenz, just take it in face value. If you’re not that annoying, I won’t bend to your ridiculous proposal and it won’t lead to me finding how to cure my condition on my own," Lysithea added with a bright smile like no other.

"That still doesn’t sound like a praise but okay then… I admit I’m a bit forceful in courting you," Lorenz admitted his defeat as it followed by Lysithea who made a triumphant smile.

When Hilda reached the two, she picked a bit of her dress and while doing a Noble Lady greeting she said, "Good evening Duke Gloucester and Lady Ordelia. It is an honor to be able to meet with the Left Hand of Her Majesty the Queen herself."

"Yeah, good evening Lady Hilda. Seems like there is no problem from your side," Lorenz responded while beside him Lysithea responded with mere acknowledgement. 

Well, if they look at status alone, Hilda has lowered herself to be close to regular folk despite retaining her family name while Lysithea is the future Lady of Gloucester and it made her just right under the Queen and the other Duke/Duchess. So, right now Lysithea is higher than Hilda in status.

"Yeah, there is no problem. The part we can’t do anything about with is solved by the expert. There is no change in the course plan, if anything it gets more straightforward," Hilda responded as she kept her expression like she and Lorenz merely talking about nothing in particular.

"I see, then it is good..." Lorenz responded with a nod.

Lysithea hummed at that as she asked, "But as expected it won’t be this winter right? No matter what, it would be too soon even for a fool."

Hilda giggled as she followed Lysithea’s gaze toward Mercedes who seems to have a line of noble waiting to get her attention. Hilda realized most of the face as it come mostly from former Kingdom’s land. If she count it, the amount is mostly from Galatea’s Dukedom. Those areas are one of few who still held great respect toward weakened Church. 

Lorenz also looked toward the group of nobility who support the Church and held them as absolute decision maker. He admit that compared to the other nation, Kingdom held high the value of loyalty. It is a good value when directed to their cause but unfortunately those loyalty are directed to Church. He made a mental note to make sure his movement is clean, no one can predict how they’ll move given the chance.

Talking about bait...

Lorenz turned toward Hilda.

"You should be careful during your travel even if it is in our turf Hilda. It does seem small right now but we should keep in mind that her influence is still stronger than we thought," Lorenz warned seriously toward Hilda.

Compared to their other classmate, Hilda has the thinnest defense for her position. Lorenz isn’t worried about marriage proposal since Holst would kick them from front but there might be attempt on her life. No one can predict what kind of action that an idiot would take.

Hilda giggled and replied with, "I know."

"Do you really know?" Lorenz questioned as he didn’t really believe in how sincere the ‘I know’ of his former classmate.

Hilda giggled at that and Lysithea interject.

"Well, if she said it is okay then it isn’t our place to say anything. Also, Hilda is much more powerful than anyone imagined when she is giving it all. Anyway, I know you take care of Her Majesty and all but don’t you have anyone to escort you?" Lysithea questioned as she changed the topic toward to a safer one.

Hilda tapped her cheek with her index finger with her free hand folded right below her chest. She also hummed a bit as she think of how to answer the question.

"Right… I did get the invitation but you know my big brother. Goneril is in neutral group so I can’t just accept anyone’s invitation, not to mention in near future I might just drop out from Goneril and made a new one for the future Guild Leader after me," Hilda said lightly as she naturally talked about separating from her family.

Lorenz mentally groaned while Lysithea looked at Hilda with surprised look. The pink head did say something surprising and isn’t like any normal Noble that Lysithea know. Sure, Hilda isn’t exactly the most normal Noble around, but Lysithea knew that her friend kept some degree of façade.

"Ignoring the whole things… Do you think your brother would let you?" Lysithea asked as she pointed the biggest hurdle in Hilda’s plan, Holst.

"I think I could push it out since it is better than marrying me off to some other Noble and get tangled into some political business," Hilda declared proudly with absolute confidence.

'_I think it is rather too late the moment we side with Professor and Claude..._' Lysithea gulped the words down to her throat. Hilda seems to be serious on it and when she did, no one can stop her. Lorenz will surely get an extra job when it comes as Lorenz is the one handling the affair for nobility.

"… Make it easy for me okay? I already get extra job and I don’t want to die young," Lorenz seemed to have gave up and just ask Hilda to spare him an extra trouble.

"My heartfelt thanks to you, Duke Gloucester," Hilda responded as she gave a dignified bow toward Lorenz.

Lorenz sighed as the song changed into dancing musical. He seems to get an idea and glanced toward Lysithea. Lysithea looked at other nobility who started to flood the dance floor before answering with a nod. Gaining the approval from Lysithea, Lorenz then extended his hand toward Hilda saying, "May I have this dance?"

Hilda is lightly surprised before she glanced to Lysithea for a bit as Lysithea nodded as answer. Hilda understand the meaning and put her hand on top of Lorenz while answering with, "It’s an honor."

Lysithea watched the two gaining attention as they entered the floor. Noble Lady look at Lysithea as if trying to find a seed of gossip for their next tea party. Some other Noble sneaked their view between Holst and toward Robert, Lorenz Father.

Lysithea understood the intention of why Lorenz invite Hilda to a dance, it is to send a message. Right now, the current head of Gloucester family is having a good relationship with the Goneril despite the two family living in two different faction is having a dance together. Harming one of them would then meant fighting the combined force of those two. It is a bit of exaggerated message but with the condition, precaution is important.

'_Well, not understanding such message is a fool’s capability. But..._' Lysithea complained in her heart as her eyes caught the sight of Robert and with him is his wife, Margherita Gloucester.

In the front, Gloucester is showing to be an opposing faction and even lead it. But internally, the family is split into two faction. One is following Lorenz, mostly younger generation, and they are supporter of Queen. But the other follow her future father-in-law to disagree with the Queen, especially those who can’t accept younger people holding the rein of government. What makes it confusing is that there is no clear boundary whether the opposing faction is going to try to ignite rebellion if given appropriate chance. Lorenz doesn’t exactly stop his father and for what Lysithea knows, Byleth doesn’t exactly see Robert as an actual enemy.

'_… Anyone who don’t know the internal Gloucester might think that right now the Gloucester is trying to persuade the neutral party to join their cause. Maybe those Noble Lady will start whispering that Lorenz might break his engagement with me for Hilda. But those who have the knowledge would see that it is the group who support the Queen that is trying to spread influence toward neutral party. No matter which one both side would be hesitant to make an open conflict… It is Lorenz’ plan to keep me safe but I just can’t get used to this kind of games..._' Lysithea pondered as she keep her posture while watching the situation unfolding in front of her.

Sending Lysithea to investigate the Agartha ruins is actually half Lorenz attempt to push Lysithea away from the politic inside the Gloucester. Lysithea can’t blame Lorenz despite slightly pissed off at the decision, House Ordelia after weathering the tragedy from the Empire is actively trying to cut ties with other nobility. It cause her to have the least experience on the whole politic since her knowledge isn’t followed with real experience. In politic, there is never one absolute answer after all.

But if the conflict escalated even further the split inside Gloucester could be out in the front stage. The former Alliance might not have the best relationship with Central Church but they won’t go out of their way to be enemy of them. The reason why they kept quiet despite knowing how Byleth is clearly weakening the Church is because there is no profit in stopping the Queen’s action. There is no concrete insurance that those who faked their opposing stance will keep faking it.

Lysithea hide her face behind her fan and sighed at how it will only get complicated with the sudden change in event. Even if they all work together to release Fódlan from its Crest shackle, 2 years is still too short.

'_If only we have few more years to work with..._' Lysithea can’t help but complain in her head.

Their hard work so far has only resulted in the stability of their nation and alliance with Brigid and Almyra. But it is still in the start line and the condition is unstable. If her future father-in-law see the crack and knock on it, they will fall into two-way battle with the opposing faction who fake their opposition for profit. 

'_Lorenz believed that I can somehow win the favor from his parents. Well, the only answer is proving to them that siding with us is more certain than to side with Lady Rhea’s faction... The easiest is a sure kill method but it is a double-edged sword… think Lysithea, think… you might not be the best in politic but you can find a way from Academic..._' Lysithea keep herself out of crowd’s eyes as she racked her brain into finding a breakthrough out of the current situation.

As Lysithea get drowned into her own world the song ended and a messenger loudly announced the coming of the Queen of Fódlan and King of Almyra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give new name in this chapter for Lorenz parents since we never met them in the game and until now I forgot that I need to put a name for them since Duke Gloucester is now referring to Lorenz while his parents titles are the Former Duke Gloucester. Sure Lady Gloucester is still Lorenz's Mother but it is a title that will be taken by Lysithea and it is weird for Lysithea to call her future Mother in law as Lady Gloucester so I decided to give her a name.
> 
> Anyway I'm in the middle of cursing IS for the interview inside Nintendo Magazine. Cindered Shadow is a bit hard to put in this fic but Claude's real name Khalid is something that I need to weave inside here since I put up Nobility Rank, Family Name, and those official name. I wished I knew it during chapter 1. Well, at least I'm right in using Arabian spelling for the original Royalty name of Almyra because Khalid is closer to Arabian language than Romanian. Almyra in real life is in Syuria after all.


	34. Prelude of Turmoil - The Night of Royal Ball Act 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long... even I think this is just long...
> 
> It is just the acting part and isn't done yet. This part stretches out now that I have zero care about how long I might drag this out.
> 
> Well, I would need to throw the view around after this long Royal Ball is finished. Sorry, sometimes I forgot that Rhea is an important character in 3H because the more I learnt about her the more I think that it is silly to even think about her. 
> 
> 3H in general would be more interesting if we get to kick on few Noble's doorsteps. Like Crimson Flower doesn't let us kick the Seven's place when it is the best chance to do so. My personal thought on that is simply I have this pent up frustration but the sand bag (Rhea) isn't exactly punchable and so my frustration went to nowhere it is tiring.

Every guest in the hall focused their attention toward entrance for Royalty-only as two shadow entered the hall.

The Queen of Fódlan, the Ruler of Dawn herself, Byleth Eisner von Fódlan enter the hall with the reigning King of Almyra who called himself as Claude von Riegan in Fódlan but the guest from Almyra know him more as King Khalid Udzaina. For both country, it is the first appearance of the Royal Couple after their marriage is set in stone. The finality of the marriage is seen by the way Byleth is wearing a dress that is clearly made from Almyran cloth and dyes while keeping Fódlan tradition. With her, Claude did the same only with Fódlan cloth and dyes while using the design of Almyra’s royal clothes.

Lorenz could see the dissatisfaction from his father and few other Alliance Nobility in the Anti-Queen faction. At the same time it can’t be helped since it is also a fact that the one suffering biggest lost during Almyra’s attempt on invasion few decades ago is none other than the Leicester Alliance. What happened right now in front of them all could only be described as forceful.

'_Well, they should be grateful that at least we don’t need to be wary of immediate invasion against two fronts and can focus on our inner problem,_' Lorenz turned his attention back to the Royal Couple who seems to move slowly toward their designed seat or maybe it is just the mixed tension in the hall that made everything look like it moved slower. 

Byleth walked with such poise escorted by none other than Claude who is her engaged partner. For those who trained in the way of etiquette, they realized that Claude deliberately take half a step behind Byleth. It would be troublesome if he walked in front like any other noble when escorting their partner because he is escorting someone who hold the highest position in Fódlan. But for Almyra people it must be rather frustrating because their King is walking a bit behind even if just half a step.

The way they tethered on plain showing-off their relationship (since Claude's proposal to Byleth in front of people from both nation is already showing off enough) and etiquette made few nobles grit their teeth. There is literally numerous way to interpret their gesture and those who know them would think that the movement has multiple layer of meaning indeed. After all both Claude and Byleth aware that they’re the face of their nation.

As Byleth and Claude moved closer to the seat for Royalty, the Noble bowed toward the two. They took their seat that is tailored to fit for the Royal and the Noble can only pick up the sound of the heels that clack louder than it actually sound.

The sound of heels meeting with floor disappeared and silence envelop the air. Everyone is waiting for their signal.

"Lift your head," Byleth ordered with strong voice that reached each corner of the big hall.

With the order, everyone lift their head although the Nobles are anything but relaxed. They noticed that the two Royals have their seat on the same height. It gave a silent message that even if their official status is still engaged partner, the reality is that Claude is a factual King of Fódlan as well and that the weight of his words is the same as Byleth’s words. Even without the status, Claude already have the influence due to leading the army during 5 Year War. But due to Claude’s decision to pull back from Fódlan and rule the Almyra, Claude’s political position went to zero. The setting right now has the effect of restoring his place as a part of Fódlan politic.

Sylvain sneaked a glance toward Anti Royal faction as he checked their movement. Some is keeping their cool while some looked like they’re eating bitter food. Sylvain tried to hold his sigh since those who showed it on their face are former Kingdom’s Nobility.

'_This is why nobility from my place are annoying_...' Sylvain returned his focus back to Byleth. 

The hall is engulfed in tense silence as the Noble coming there is waiting for Byleth to say something. There exist some group would want her to trip down her words to make a fool out of the Queen. But at the same time, some Nobles is waiting eagerly for the words coming from their honored Queen who have united Fódlan and make their lives goes to better direction.

Byleth make a clean look over the guest, noticing that her students has spread all over to make sure they could hear any whisper in the hall. Lorenz and Lysithea is still with Hilda. Sylvain is close to Dorothea. Leonie is with Mercedes as she ordered. Ingrid is standing not so far from Mercedes alongside Raphael. Marianne seems to be close with delegation from Almyra. She half expected it but Seteth isn’t around, he must have left the castle or in the middle of doing it. 

Byleth pushed her thought away from the person who won’t be here and focused back to the situation at hand. She noted that there is a bit of disturbance outside. With people focusing their attention to the hall, it is indeed a good timing to sneak inside the wall. Byleth know that Dorothea’s people will take care of it since it isn’t any difference to the daily life of nobility.

More importantly, Byleth has a role to play.

'_Then, let’s start this play...'_ Byleth thought before she started her opening speech.

"First, I thank all of my guest who come from far and even from outside the border to join us on this joyful night to celebrate the day our Fódlan is freed from the war and has become one country that is what we know right now. There are a lot of trouble during restoration but it is thanks to everyone here that we managed to weather it out to celebrate in joy tonight. We also deliver our thanks to our allies who have come from across the border to join us in this joyful event. Once again, we welcome you in this land of Fódlan," Byleth opened her speech as she also thanked the delegation of other country who attended the party as well.

"Borrowing this place, there are few things that I need to address to all who have travelled so far to attend this humble party," Byleth turned toward Claude who simply smiled to her as he took Byleth hand and stood up from their seat.

No matter how anyone look at it, the two is a pair of loving couple. And it doesn’t take a genius to know what the two wanted to convey first.

"As according to the treaty we bound with Almyra..." Byleth faced Claude for few seconds long before turning back to face the crowds, "… our wedding is now decided. It is a path that we paved together to bring Fódlan and Almyra into everlasting peace. By taking the difference between our two nation and embrace one another as great neighbor, we are one stop closer to a harmonious world where we could walk proudly as ourselves. There will be even greater problem lying ahead as we are all living but we should find this one step as the start of a better tomorrow..."

Byleth then take a pause at her words. The member of Golden Deer who were involved in the inner working of the plan kept their attention to surrounding. Seeing that made Byleth unconsciously strengthened her grips at Claude’s hand. Claude realized of course as he returned the grip back since he also felt the same. 

"... I would love to announce the date of blessed days myself. But, unfortunately just earlier this day I have learned that the Archbishop of Seiros Church, Lady Rhea has been kidnapped by unknown group," Byleth announced in clear tone that echoes from one corner of the hall to other.

Some of guests who actually know nothing gasped at the information. The other noble seems to be more surprised that Byleth sullied the mood of the celebration with her own action. Both side who stand over the conflicting group is waiting for how the Queen would address the problem to make their reason.

Claude sneaked a glance toward the people that he brought from Almyra and watched their movement. He also find some time to look at the area where Brigid representative grouped at as he realized that both external force show no sign of movement.

Leonie gets closer to Mercedes as some wandering gaze starts going to the Bishop. It can’t be helped because the disappearance happened while Mercedes is in Capital and if Byleth where to slip off, Mercedes will be put on the center of the stage. Mercedes take on the secret glance while gripping her hand tightly as she prepared herself to take on the stage.

Before any Noble made clear movement, Byleth continued her speech.

"… Lady Rhea and the Church of Seiros has done a lot to keep the peace of Fódlan ever since our land is saved by the Saint Seiros herself. As someone who used to be in the Church and received the blessing by Goddess Sothis, I can’t let whoever who did this crime roam free. For that reason I pushed back my marriage and after this I called for a decree to find and rescue Lady Rhea from the hand of evil that is threatening the peace of our Fódlan that we finally unite after long and arduous war," Byleth says with a determination radiating.

The Noble starts murmuring against each other. It can’t be helped because Byleth’s action and words regarding the Church is often thought to be the direct opposite. Although they knew that it is indeed no time for inner fight. 

But there is one other problem that the Nobility worried about...

… and Byleth addressed it.

"I feel the same as everyone here. No, when I heard of it, I also find myself doubting the news that I heard. How come someone be able to get into the Monastery to harm Lady Rhea? Garreg Mach Monastery is a place that is protected by the Goddess herself and yet..." Byleth trailed down as she sounded like she really feel down about it albeit her face is still retaining its usual expression.

The Noble started murmuring once more since that is indeed one mystery they don’t know about. Rhea, appropriate to her position is guarded heavily every day. Noble who tried to gain influence through Church would also know that infiltrating the place is really difficult because of its terrain. The Monastery is a natural fort that is hard to penetrate and could be considered as one of the safest place in whole Fódlan.

"Lady Rhea’s condition has been disheartening as of lately. I fear for her safety as I heard the news that... as everyone have realized that tonight the Prime Minister Seteth is missing. Earlier this day, he left a resignation letter as Prime Minister to go on a search for Lady Rhea. It really is a bad news one after the other that doesn’t fit how today is supposed to be the day we’re free from the plague of war," Byleth continued as she deliberately put Seteth condition as missing than straight out betrayal.

The Nobility turned eerily silent at how Byleth lightly drop the bomb that right now the seat of Prime Minister is empty. Lorenz realized that it made some Noble being fidgety since the solution is either Byleth leaving the seat to be empty for who knows how long or pointing a new Prime Minister. Whichever it would be, there is bound to be a political disruption. The position of Prime Minister is only lower by Her Majesty the Queen herself and nearly equal to the head of the Major Dukedom. The reason why there is no big disruption during Seteth appointment is because Seteth is renowned to be the representative of the Church during war time and while not exactly as active as Byleth and Claude is still a big figure especially in the back. For people who joined the war, Seteth is the unsung hero of Fódlan.

The empty seat in the government bring them to the realization that right now the seat for Archbishop is empty as well. Byleth felt the air moving back to Mercedes so she bring the attention toward her desired direction.

"At this time of unrest we should do whatever we can to quell the flame before it spread to far... Fortunately tonight we are blessed by the visit of one of the most influential figure in Church of Seiros. There is no fault in my words isn’t it Bishop Mercedes?" Byleth eyes clearly turned toward Mercedes.

Following the sudden address, the other Noble opened a road from Mercedes toward Byleth. Mercedes moved closer to Byleth and gave a bow toward the Queen before turning on her back to face the other Nobility. 

Normally turning one back toward the Royalty would be regarded as dishonoring the Queen who is the highest position in Fódlan but as Byleth herself doesn’t say anything toward it, no one is foolish enough to point it.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Before I come to capital, Lady Rhea called for a private summon. She told me that if anything were to happen to her, I shall be the one to protect the Church. At that time, Lady Rhea must have predicted the danger that looms at her..." Mercedes made a face as if she was feeling deeply hurt at the condition right now. Maybe she really did, maybe there is a lie mixed in it. Nobody knows what she actually feels, at least there is no way for the Nobility to know that it is an act.

'_Was Mercedes capable of acting like this before_?' Ingrid who saw the act can’t help but think as it felt like she is seeing someone different than the Mercedes she know.

Sylvain glanced toward Dorothea who make a proud look. He recognized the script as something that Dorothea would certainly write. He can’t help but wonder when and where she made contact with Mercedes. He gave up quickly since he knew that when his fiancé tried to sneak in, it is only the matter of time. Sneaking around in the Derdriu’s Castle should be easier. 

Mercedes then continued, "... Until the truth come to light. I shall assume the position of an acting Archbishop to bring peace of mind to people. But, I’m nothing but one Bishop with no power. That is why I humbly asked the help from Your Highness..."

Mercedes turned around and face Byleth. Byleth focus is indeed on Mercedes as the play continued, "… Please lend the Church your aid to bring peace to this land."


	35. Prelude of Turmoil - The Night of Royal Ball Act 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally it is borderline hilarious imagining the characters in-game using 'Noble face' since the nobility in FE (in general) rarely act like Noble Noble stuff.
> 
> I don't think this is any good at any means but I'm doing my best with what I have. This story is focused on Royal-side. I'm still writing the draft for the Church-side as side project since that one is the sister of this one. Guess it would take time until this story is done. It felt good to write these kinds of event so it gets longer and longer and longer.
> 
> ... Rhea? Who is Rhea?

"… Please lend the Church your aid to bring peace to this land."

A straightforward request from the new acting Archbishop.

Straightforward.

Pure.

It almost felt like there really is no hidden intention behind it.

Anyone who watch it can’t help but think about that. Sure one would comment that Mercedes is being too hasty and some would comment how the nation has no spare power to focus on Church. There are a lot of opinion but it is just that, opinion.

But different to her surrounding, Byleth simply can’t help but wonder how much of Mercedes’ words are part of the act and which one were ad-lib. She did tell Dorothea that she will follow the script she made on fly. She just never think that this is the direction that they decided and how Mercedes really look like a Saint coming straight out of story book.

'_Guess I should follow up soon and stop getting surprised… time is precious after all_,' Byleth mentally nodding at her head as she moved this play forward.

"Bishop Mercedes," Byleth called with strong voice that make all the whispering nobles went silent and wait for the words from the Queen.

Byleth just need to push the face that she supports the Church. It’ll give her a free pass to look around the Church and move her people around her opposition area. Not to mention it’ll create a crack in Church foundation even if Rhea turned out to be a victim in kidnapping.

"Yes, Your Highness," Mercedes answered with determined voice.

"Your path will be full of thorn from now on. Not to mention that it will be very dangerous. Right now we don’t know the identity of people who kidnapped Lady Rhea, there is a good chance that your life will forfeit in the middle of it. Even so, are you going to follow this path?" Byleth questioned as she let herself away from Claude and went closer to Mercedes.

"Yes, but I will protect the Church with all my being even if I’m all alone," Mercedes responded with determined voice.

Some Noble Lady took their handkerchief. They seems to admire how pure-hearted Mercedes is right now.

Byleth stopped in front of Mercedes and put her hand over Mercedes’ hand. Mercedes visibly surprised at the gesture and "Y-your Majesty..." slipped out of her lips.

Byleth take a hold of Mercedes hand and rise their now linked hand to the height that anyone would be able to see with no problem. Byleth is self-aware that her face is rather (very) stiff but her movement and voice can still be changed to show the emotion she wanted other to perceive.

"Your hands sure are small… it is no hand to hold such a big responsibility all alone," Byleth says with a tone that she learned from how Marianne usually speak.

"Your Majesty..." Mercedes says softly but with a bit of tremor in it.

"You’re an individual who worked hard to ease the pain of other that you forgot about your own pain. There isn’t that many thing I can do for you, but you’re also one of my precious Fódlan, you should have known that I will always do my best for everyone in this land. If my help is something that you need then I shall do my best to aid you," Byleth said with tone and movement of what people project as the Light of Fódlan and the second coming of the Goddess Sothis.

Mercedes clasped her hand at Byleth and lowered herself, "There is nothing more that I can ask from our Queen who hold this much wisdom..."

Byleth nodded at that and she looked behind toward Claude who seems to be amused for some reason. If Byleth were to guess, it must be either from how Byleth blatantly says white lie one after another or how she is somewhat a good actor as long as it doesn’t involve facial expression, or just both. Considering Claude, it must be both since there is time she would think that Claude is funny when doing the same thing in front of other Nobility.

Byleth put on her Queen mask back so no one see her ‘real’ emotion and let go of Mercedes’ hand. 

"From this day onward, I Byleth Eisner von Fódlan shall support Archbishop Mercedes in her action to bring peace to Fódlan. If there is anyone who harm her or hinder her in her mission then be prepared to meet with my sword," Byleth declared with strong voice toward the guest.

The nobility made acknowledging motion and Byleth decided to leave it at that. She moved back toward Claude and said, "There lies a lot of trials waiting us in near future. But for this night, let’s rest the weight on our shoulders so we could face tomorrow and onwards."

Byleth turned toward the musician and signaled them so they returned back to the actual reason they are here. Celebration party. Music start playing and the socializing resumed as if nothing happened just now.

But the stone that Byleth dropped certainly made ripples and the Ball naturally stopped becoming a stage for flowers to bloom. In its stead, each conversation become a game of knowing what the other is thinking. 

Lady Rhea’s disappearance by unknown party would need the help at certain level. So, there is a big chance that one of nobility in here is traitor and the only punishment for traitor. The traitor themselves should be doing a game of hide and seek for the whole night under the watch of unknown amount of seeker.

* * *

"Good evening Your Majesty Byleth, Your Majesty Khalid," a somewhat foreigner-sounding voice greets Byleth and Claude although with the name, Byleth realized that it is someone from Almyra.

Byleth turned toward the one who greet her and Claude. In matter of height, he is a bit taller than Claude and in general a bit bigger than Raphael. Byleth realized bruise and cut mark here and there even around his neck. He has dark brown hair and bronze skin a shade deeper than Nader. Byleth felt that fighting this guy would take a bit more effort since she won’t be able to win if fighting heads on.

"Good evening and good work on keeping security Jallal. Byleth let me introduce you to one of the best General in my Kingdom, he is Jallal Zakaria who protect the southern of Almyra," Claude said as he introduced Byleth toward the big man called Jallal.

Jallal made an awkward greeting toward Byleth as he said, "Jallal Zakaria at your service Your Majesty. I have heard a lot of you from our King."

Byleth smiled a bit and replied with, "It is nice to meet you as well General Jallal. I give you my thanks as well for taking care of few accident during the festival. Thanks to your help, the fight between both merchant could be resolved peacefully."

Jallal seems to be surprised at the words of gratitude from Byleth he can’t help but say, "I never imagined for you to know about it."

"I have my own way to know about my nation. Hopefully you’ll enjoy your stay in here," Byleth added with a ghastly smile.

Jallal looks at Byleth for a bit before laughing as if satisfied. Claude chuckled as well while saying, "See? Don’t you think my Queen is amazing?"

"Yeah, I guess there is more about Fódlan women that I know nothing about," Jallal responded as he seems to be satisfied.

Byleth wondered what the two is talking about and gaze at Claude who explained, "Jallal is first few General who admitted my mother Claudia on the Royal Family over there. My Mother said that it was a tie between them."

Byleth nodded in understanding. Claude did say that the person in front of them right now is one of the best general so he must be. It does bring her to question just how strong Claude’s mother is then.

"It was a close one as well. I remembered how Her Majesty would swat on attempt over her life time and times. The Former King used to say that he can’t put on a cool face since there is no need for guards on Her Majesty," Jallal said as he shared old tales from Claude’s parents. 

"Oh my, it must be a sight. But you too must be something else as well to have a tie against Mother-in-Law," Byleth responded as she mentally made note to ask for a match in the future.

"Right, about that as well. Can you win against my wife, Jallal?" Claude asked as he doesn’t even bother calling Byleth as fiancé. 

Jallal stopped his laughing and albeit he still looks calm, Byleth could feel that he is trying to discern her. 

"If it were a life and death decision, I believe that I will lose. But I think would have better chance if it is just a friendly match," Jallal admitted with heavy sigh.

"That is too much of a praise," Byleth replied as she imagined a bit few method on winning.

"It is my heartfelt opinion Your Majesty. At my present condition, I doubt I could wins against His Majesty Khalid since our weapon doesn’t match each other not to mention that His Majesty Khalid loves his trick. I thought my eyes were failing me at the Royal Selection," Jallal said as he seems to reminding about some memories.  
Royal Selection. Byleth recognized it as a battle royal for those who wanted to be the next king to fight each other. She heard that Claude rise up on his position thanks to that.

Byleth turn to Claude who laughed dryly and look away. It made Byleth curious just what did he do at that?

"Claude never told me what actually happened during that time. What actually happened?" Byleth questioned as it is a topic she is curious about.

"Eh, you’re going to ask that?" Claude can’t hide his surprise.

"You can’t explain how you look from your point of view right? Ah, but I guess this isn’t the right place to talk about one nation royal tradition. Then, how long will everyone from Almyra stays here?" Byleth realized that it isn’t the right place to question bloody tradition of other nation royal tradition despite her being a part of it.

"Right… the other General should take care of the small infighting back in our home country and the ambassador here needed some protection until the Almyra merchant stabilized their position here. It surprise me as well that our people is weirdly interested in this land’s strength. Seems like our warrior have good taste in women," Jallal said as he lightly tell Byleth that Claude isn’t exactly the first case to fall in love for Fódlan people and there are actually more of them in hiding.

Byleth put a hand over her cheeks and remind herself that there is indeed weird. Sure Fódlan and Almyra is having bad relationships, but it would bring up question how come the Lady of Riegan managed to meet with the King of Almyra at that time. She mentally made note to ask the exact detail to Claude’s Mother on that.

Byleth admit that it was a bit weird that people accept Almyra this fast even if there is help on Rebellion and all. Seems like there is a depth on this that she hasn’t yet find about her own nation. There might be even thing that no one normally knows still sleeping underground just like Agartha..

"Of course it is as Your Majesty said that what we achieved right now is still a first step. My apologize if it sounds rude for Fódlan standard but Your Majesty is a fine woman. You’re strong, beautiful, and care about the people of your land. If it is you who become our First Queen then I shall bow to you when you sit on the throne beside King Khalid. Even if the ceremony is pushed back, you’re already the Queen in our eyes, or mine at the very least. When something danger your well-being, you should call for our assistance," Jallal said with serious tone as he suddenly vowed his loyalty toward Byleth.

Byleth is taken back since she didn’t predict this one. Her eyes wander to Claude who merely give her a meaningful smile. Byleth understand that it is half his work to connect Byleth on Almyra’s army, or at least a part of it.

'_He did say he can’t use all army to help but..._' Byleth mentally sighed since Claude got one on her.

If it is the whole army, of course Claude can’t and Byleth would even stop him. There are a big problem if it in turn provoke the Noble who doesn’t want to have their position get in danger.

… But it is okay if it is an army that is indeed used to protect Byleth.

As Jallal hinted, except Byleth died before the ceremony, she is already the First Queen of Almyra. As a part of Royal Family, she has the right to move the Royal Army that is designed to protect the Royal Family.

'_At least I get the base minimal amount of soldier. Since they’re my Guards it won’t be weird if there is one ship ready in the harbor. Claude won’t bring someone incompetent if it is to protect me,_' Byleth turned her attention back to Jallal who seems to wait for her answer.

Of course Byleth only have one answer for it.

"I shall accept your offer General Jallal. We’ll be having a long relationship so I hope you’ll help me both in this land and over there," Byleth accepted with a smile toward Jallal. 

"It is a honor to share battlefield with you, Your Majesty," is all Jallal said before he left the Royal Couple.

"So, what type?" Byleth asked with small volume.

"Sylvain without his bad luck on women," Claude responded with small volume as well.

"Mother-in-law?"

"Not lazy Hilda."

Byleth nodded in understanding as she then saw some other Nobles who start approaching her and Claude. At this kind of time Byleth regretted how she doesn’t cut more Nobles into lesser than 30 as it seems like around 50 is still too many.

* * *

"As expected it won’t be someone who is stupid enough to show it on their face..." Dorothea commented as she finished meeting with the other member of her network.

"Welcome back, Dorothy. I guess it is safe to say that for now the nobility in here isn’t related directly to the kidnapping. Now, shall we?" Sylvain questioned as he offered his hand toward Dorothea

Dorothea looked at the hand offered at her and respond with, "Gladly" while she put her hand on top of Sylvain’s hand. 

The two started dancing while making sure that they kept a respectful distance from other partner. Sylvain lead Dorothea around so they could watch the whole corner of the hall to make sure of their surrounding before they start exchanging information. 

"… There is new lead in Garreg Mach. Seems like there is no hint of a fight or destruction either in Lady Rhea’s bedroom. The one who hide the Saint should be someone she know," Dorothea said with a low volume.

"I see, then just use my name as you see fit as usual. It should help on getting in on those folks place," Sylvain said as he lead Dorothea.

Dorothea smiled at the free usage of Gautier to wreak havoc here and there since for some reason, many (stupid) Nobles think of Gautier as family who would help on their crime. Sylvain told this to Byleth way back then during the Imperial Rebellion. He even added that he is getting the invitation to join the rebellion as well despite coming from Kingdom.

The response he got from the Queen and everyone in general is question on what kind of logic is working here. Even if they didn't deny about Sylvain playboy attitude, he is clearly in the army during the 5 year war and is close to Byleth.

Dorothea remembered that the idea on using Sylvain’s sketchy name to hunt the Noble comes from Claude. Gautier does has weaker position compared to other Dukedom and is easy to whisper that they’re working with Sreng to usurp Byleth. 

Dorothea can’t help but giggle at that memory before saying, "We’re all poisoned by that Claude huh..."

At that time Ingrid did say that even if Sylvain is sketchy, he isn’t that bad. Well, anyone would think the same since Sylvain is indeed much loyal than he looks and sooner or later it would get found out. But surprisingly, Sylvain said that it isn’t a bad strategy at all to use what they can use.

Sylvain seems to remember the same thing and made a nervous laugh as he added, "Right… if it is me from before, I won’t even start thinking on using my bad name in this way... But somehow I feel like a failure as person."

"That crafty thinking you used to use to seduce lady left and right is now used in a way to help people. Have a little bit of confidence in yourself Syl," Dorothea said with a beautiful smile.

"That doesn’t sound like you’re praising me," Sylvain protested although he knew that Dorothea is merely stating the truth.

Dorothea eyes twinkled in excitement. Sylvain felt conflicted at the sight since Dorothea looks cute in that way but it is usually when she is finding something to tease him. What makes it more pathetic is that he doesn’t mind it.

"Oh my, I meant it as compliment you know. You faced with your complex with the Crest in your own way and managed to find the use for it in a path you choose on your own. It is no different to how I take another use of my singing voice to help Professor. I would like to tell myself from years ago that I’m engaged to the infamous flirt and see her reaction," Dorothea said while giggling at the imagination. 

"Sometimes I question which part of me that you like..." Sylvain said as he felt like he lose at some battle just now.

… And Dorothea gladly put the name of this battle that he just lose.

"The first one to fall is the loser, isn’t it?" Dorothea winked to Sylvain with a smile.

Everything is fair in love and war. Dorothea would then added with playful tone.

Sylvain can’t help but laugh at it. 

"You’re the second woman that I won’t be able to beat in my whole life. The first is Professor anyway… ah, but if I think about it, seems like the guys in our class can’t raise our heads at the girls, I wonder why..." Sylvain said as he remembered that the girl of Golden Deer always win against the boy for some reason.

Dorothea laughed even more beautifully as if she is a fairy. 

… Well Sylvain doesn’t know if fairy exist or not but that is the only example he can think of.

"… Well, joking aside seems like those kind of people would come out sooner or later to your place. They might bring food for winter as bargain chip to flame another one of _that_," Dorothea said as she changes the subject toward another case of the Gautier getting invited to another rebellion.

"They sure isn’t tired huh… well, leave the front to me as usual and be careful in your way when I can't see you. We don’t know where trouble will come out," Sylvain added as he asked Dorothea to keep her guard up.

"Yes, I know," Dorothea responded shortly as the song ended and each pair bow to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talk with General is 70% my hobby 30% actually relevant. I have bad naming sense so I thank Name Generator for their name suggestion. Much thanks to Wikipedia as well.
> 
> Tbh Almyran name is much more familiar in my ears than Fódlan. There are tons of people with similar sounding name around me. 
> 
> Anyway, no one in Golden Deer is pure maybe except Raphael.


	36. Prelude of Turmoil - Goddess Once Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally there is the words F in the Fantasy.
> 
> Well, there will be few long noble talking again soon but if I keep following my desire, I would forgot to talk about this.
> 
> There will be few short stories after this since everyone become active. There will be war arc as well but it is still faaaaaar in the future.

"… It is surprising that there really is no Noble behind this case..." Byleth muttered as she took a seat on her bedroom.

The Royal Ball has finished few hours ago and the guest has returned with their own thought in regards to Byleth’s announcement.

In a way, tonight is very eventful for all of the guest.

The most surprising news for Byleth is that there really is no Noble behind this. If Dorothea’s preliminary report is correct then there is a high chance that Flayn is in this alongside someone as good as Ignatz. She need to prepare her mental to once again kill her former student in a fight.

"Finding a sure way to kill Rhea… I leave that to Lysithea… Finding where is Rhea right now, that is Dorothea… Marianne is keeping the foreign talk on-going despite this… Lorenz will be overworking with me… Mercedes’ protection I can leave to Leonie and Ingrid… Hilda is spreading news to commoner… Claude is searching on the Nabatean from outside..." Byleth mumbled the direction they take to work with the development.

Byleth let out long tired sigh as she drop onto her bed.

These few weeks have been too exciting for her to handle.

One day she saw Rhea still lounging around looking like she is half-dead. The next week she heard that she has went missing.

A day her marriage date is decided only for it to be pushed away at the same day.

… And at the very same day she lost her Father-figure.

"I’m so tired..." Byleth murmured as she let out a complaint toward no one in particular.

Byleth look toward the Sword of Creator nearby and she clutched her chest. 

She can’t feel anything beating underneath it as usual.

"If there is no change then I’ll get result next month… how the people would change... more importantly I need to find a new Prime Minister..." Byleth mumbled further as her thoughts jumped from one topic to other.

Finding new Prime Minister. Strengthening the barrier surrounding Derdriu. Pilling up resources and recruiting soldiers. Digging around the Nobility. She need to look at the latest report about Agartha as well. Preparation for starting the National Plan...

Byleth massaged her forehead as she remembered what she needed to do one by one. She dreaded the amount of paper, paper, paper and more paper she need to face the next day.

"At least I still have the other with me… it’ll be fine… I need to keep this nation going toward the future..." Byleth murmured as she pulled her blanket and closed her eyes.

'_I am Queen… I’m everyone’s Professor_…' Byleth told to herself like a mantra. 

There are still a lot of things to do tomorrow.

'_For those lives that I take and for myself… I must be strong…_'

Slowly but surely, Byleth’s consciousness faded into darkness.

* * *

Dark...

Deep darkness...

'I’m falling...'

Fall...

Falling down...

Down...

Even deeper...

'_Not yet_...'

Byleth’s mind start turning as she forcibly dragged her consciousness into herself.

At the same time, she opened her eyes.

In front of her lies sea of darkness that widen into unknown end.

'But if it is just that...'

Yes, if it is just darkness then she won’t be able to see anything. After all even for a short while, Byleth ever got trapped inside a real darkness.

The fact she could see then there is source of lights nearby.

Byleth looked around her and found it.

Small lights in unknown number spreads over the direction her eyes could reach.

Some of them were big.

Some of them were small.

Byleth know the names of those lights.

Their names...

'_Stars_...?' Byleth’s mind give a name to those lights.

The moment Byleth’s think about it, a voice echoed inside her ears.

"You’re right, Byleth..." the voice says as if praising Byleth for the answer. 

Byleth gasped and turn around once more.

She is no longer alone in this place.

… When her eyes met with the intruder, Byleth can’t hide her shock.

A young girl, well Byleth has long understood that there is no way the girl is that young.

A _very_ familiar one.

Someone Byleth thought she won’t met again in this lifetime.

Byleth opened her trembling lips to utter the identity of the girl.

"… Sothis..." she called.

The young girl, Sothis, smiled toward Byleth. With a voice so gentle, so nostalgic, Sothis responded to the call with a simple, "… Yes. It’s been a while isn’t it?"

Byleth opened her mouth only to close it again.

She has known too much about Nabatean to react normally toward Sothis. Even if it really has been a while for her, was it really a while for Sothis?

"Huh, I thought you would be happy to see me again. You have gotten a bit cold don’t you think?" Sothis protested although the tone sounds like she is merely teasing the human in front of her.

"A lot… happened," Byleth muttered an excuse as she organized her thought.

Yes, a lot has happened ever since Byleth last met Sothis. After Sothis gave her power, Rhea tried to sacrifice her as a vessel to revive Sothis. Then Edelgard turned out to be Flame Emperor while declaring war against Church and by addition, Leicester and Faerghus. Byleth find out that Rhea is Immaculate One then she fall to 5 years sleep. When she wake up she become a commander of an army. Then she fight with Slithers who is Agartha and is forced to clean up 1000 years worths of hatred and spite including fighting Nemesis. Sortly after that she become a Queen.

_A lot _indeed.

Sothis floats around and she puts the same pose as when she sits on her altar while saying, "A lot huh..."

Byleth only now noticed that Sothis doesn’t sit on her altar anymore.

In fact it is nowhere to be found.

'_Now that I think about it..._' Byleth looked downward to realize there is no footing for her.

Right now her condition is like she is floating. 

It isn’t that she can’t move from her position. 

If she pedaled her feet just like when she is swimming, she could move around. She hasn’t yet tried it though.

"Well, there will be more chance to question your current condition. So, what made you seek me?" Sothis moved the conversation forward as she looked down toward Byleth.

Byleth looked toward Sothis as she can’t understand what the Goddess is talking about. She isn’t looking for Sothis after all.

At least, Byleth think that she isn’t.

Sothis seems to read her and says, "I thought you have changed a lot by now but it seems like you’re still the same huh? Then let me help you, do you know where are you in right now?"

Byleth thinks she should have protested about not changing since she is sure that she must have changed in these past year. But before her lips opened to give protests, she retract it since it isn’t of importance. Sothis also made sense since Byleth doesn’t know where exactly is her right now. If her memories serves right...

"Inside my dream? Conscience?" Byleth responded with unsure tone since it looks like the place she last met Sothis but at the same time it isn’t. After all she isn’t floating around before and walk normally on floor. That is why she answered that right now she is dreaming.

Sothis smiled while saying, "Well, it is something similar to that so I’ll give you acceptable point. This is my land that you access through our linkage. Before you get confused, I’m Sothis but I’m different than the Sothis you know."

"Huh?" Byleth questioned dumbly.

Sothis shook her head while chuckling, amused at Byleth’s reaction. She got down and floats closer toward Byleth until they’re at hand reach. 

Sothis bend her back toward Byleth and peek over the Queen’s eyes while saying, "You remember that I used to lost my memories right?"

Byleth blinked and back away a bit instinctively since Sothis is just too close. Sothis straighten her back while waiting for Byleth’s answer, thankfully not offended by Byleth's reaction.

Byleth start remembering about the answer for Sothis’ question. It has been at least 7 years since the day albeit she spend 5 years sleeping somewhere. Sothis did say that she lost her memories to a critical point.

"You… did say that," Byleth responded as she watch Sothis from up and down as she realized that the air around Sothis changed.

Sothis then continued, "Listening on your action made me remember about few things. If there is anything you want to know, maybe I’ll be able to answer it now."

Answer.

Byleth opened her eyes widely, surprised at how easy Sothis offered it to her.

But at the same time she is confused.

Is it really okay to know about it?

Sothis right now feels like she is a Pandora Box than her friendly companion.

Just like Seteth, Byleth feels that if she were to accept the offer, something might change between them. 

Sothis laughed in front of her out of nowhere. Byleth merely gazed since she has no idea what happened. Sothis rub her eyes a bit and holding her laughter while saying, "You should look at mirror right now. During the time I don’t see you, you sure have grown more human. Ah… it’s so funny..."

Hearing the weird reason for laughter made Byleth lost her words.

Sure she remember about being told that she looks and act like doll without blood flowing in her, in fact it is a part of Jeralt’s worries. But somehow it feels like that right now Sothis is making fun of her so she can’t accept it so easily.

"There is no need to sulk like that. It was a praise you know~" Sothis said while trying to contain her laughter.

Of course Byleth just can’t accept the words so easily. Although she did admit that it made her calm down.

"… Anyway, where are we right now?" Byleth questioned since it is a question that floated in her mind ever since she get into here.

Sothis rub the tears over her eyes from laughing too much while saying, "Oh, you come from that huh? Well fine, it is a space inside your heart."

Byleth turned to Sothis with blank expression.

After all it doesn’t make sense.

"There is no need to worry, right now your physical body is sleeping. Well, it is like the usual but with different scenery because you have grown as person. Really, this place has become prettier than before," Sothis explained as she honestly praised their surrounding.

Byleth looked around once more.

At one glance it does feels like darkness with small lights. But now that Sothis said that it is ‘pretty’ Byleth start noticing that the more she look at it, the more she thinks of her surrounding as starry night sky.

When her conscience turned from ‘darkness’ to ‘starry night sky’, Byleth understand why Sothis said it is pretty.

After all, Byleth also have a special feelings for that scenery.

… Even if she doesn’t understand how it works, since Sothis said that it reflects her then she really goes to a good path.

"You really think I have… grown...?" Byleth questioned as she doesn’t know how to react.

Sothis merely laugh in mysterious tone as she doesn’t agree nor disagree to what Byleth has chosen.

All the Goddess gave to Byleth is that the ‘right’ or ‘wrong’ is decided by how Byleth herself feels. 

"I see..." Byleth whispered as she is satisfied with such cryptic answer.

Then this really is the right choice...

Byleth regained a bit on her standing and face Sothis once more. There is no need for her to doubt the reality of this situation. She needs to use what she could use without being stingy on using it.

"Sothis, tell me what made Nabatean gets into war against the Agarthan? Where did you and your children come from?" Byleth question with firm voice as she demanded an answer from Sothis.

Sothis made an amused smile toward Byleth. It was as if she is waiting for Byleth to ask.

Byleth keep her eyes locked firm with Sothis.

'_Human always grows this fast before I know it..._' Sothis can’t help but think as she looks at Byleth’s determined eyes.

For Sothis, it felt like she was simply taking a nap until short while ago. But in such short time, Byleth’s eyes who are usually empty has been filled with all short of lights. 

The eyes of human.

No matter what the circumstance revolving around Byleth, Sothis could vouch that Byleth is a human completely.

"Then, let’s talk about the story from far, far away..."

… After all, only human who would turn their sword against her kin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Sothis is around? Huh, weird that anyone think she is deader than the dead. Like, she is romanceable so she is 100% still inside Byleth somewhere.
> 
> Sothis is the only source for this kind of story and the next chapter will be full on my own take on rise and falls of ancient civilization in 3H worlds. I read too much FGO Olympus lately so I take inspiration from there, don't worry there is no Gundam here.


	37. Prelude of Turmoil - Long Long Time Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the usual.
> 
> Well, it is a retelling of Sothis story in my way although I do try to respect the canon fact. If I were to put percentage it is 70% canon 30% my intrepretation. I always think that Sothis and Nabatean in general have a big soft spot for humanity for some reason. Like, only Maquil decided to yeet himself out of Fódlan while the other remain.
> 
> I took inspiration from Fate series in why 'God' is called as 'God'. Also Sothis is just like the Greek Gods from Fate to not think about the similarity. Both are alien from other world with advanced technology. The difference is that the Greek are basically Gundam while Sothis is Dragon in flesh.

"Then, let’s talk about the story from far, far away..."

Sothis started her story.

It was a story that happens even way before the fight between Seiros and Nemesis.

If they looked hard for it, maybe they might find some hint for that era but as far as Sothis knew, it really has been lost to time.

"Byleth, what do you think is beyond the sky?" Sothis questioned as she looked upward toward the ‘sky’.

Byleth followed Sothis’ eyes and look at the same ‘sky’ while imagining what lies beyond it.  
It never crossed her mind.

… Like, is there something beyond those sky?

Byleth can’t fathom it at all.

That’s why she answered with only her limited knowledge.

"… Heaven?" Byleth responded with questioning tone because she has no way to know what lies beyond the sky.

Byleth used to be told by the other mercenary that the dead become stars or something. She doesn’t truly believe it although she thinks it would be nice if it did.

Sothis chuckled at the answer. 

The laughter sounds as if Sothis wanted to say that it is just like what she predicted.

Of course Sothis doesn’t laugh at Byleth for not knowing. In fact it is normal that Byleth doesn’t know the answer.

Byleth understand that and waited for Sothis.

Thankfully it doesn’t take too long for Sothis to stop her laughter. The Goddess then continued her tale.

"… No. What lies beyond those sky is another sky that is vaster than you can imagine. It also connect to many other world… One of it is where I originally come from. The world that no longer connect with here," Sothis said as she told Byleth that there are more world in existence that isn’t here.

Byleth looked at Sothis with disbelief, "Another world..."

Another World.

A world that is different than this world.

Byleth understand the meaning although she can’t just imagine how it looked like. She have experience on getting thrown into complete darkness but never to another world.

'_Then Sothis doesn’t even origin from this world? Then she is like an immigrant? From another world? A place even further than Morfis_?' Byleth think as she tried her best to make sense of what is the nature of Sothis’ existence with her limited knowledge.

Sothis let Byleth absorb the information for a bit. It was a lot to take on for a background information.

Sothis casually measure Byleth’s reaction from her place. After she is sure that Byleth is ready, she continued, "… Then I’ll tell you the continuation."

The world that Sothis come from is somewhere far from Fódlan and has much more advanced technology, of course that world also have human as well, Sothis added. She then proceed to explain what kind of technology that her original world have. In her world, the human can already fly over the sky without the help of dragon. Other than that, they could talk to each other on a real time even if separated with vast sea. Sothis give some more example but Byleth just can’t even imagine it as reality.

"… Such world exist? And it was invented by human?" Byleth can’t help but question as Sothis kept on talking about how advanced the technology were and how it was made by humanity.

"Yeah, and let me surprise you a bit more, it was done without the help of Crest," Sothis said with proud tone.

Byleth eyes went wide as she exclaimed, "Without Crest!?"

"Yeah, sure there are much more traditional people who kept the relationship with Dragon like me, but it is a minority. Byleth, you’re aiming for world without Crest right? Let me tell you, it is completely possible," Sothis responded with a chuckle as she encourage Byleth.

Byleth let out a breath that she doesn’t realize even holding at all. Listening on how another world could move forward without Crest made her nervous unconsciously. Even if it might not happen during the time she is alive, such future might come to Fódlan one day.

Then Byleth realized, "… Then why you go to Fódlan if that world is so good?"

Sothis freeze at the question before slowly pulling herself. She has the same expression as when she thinks she is something as boring as mere wandering ghost. The face of someone who just bite bitter bug.

Seeing that expression made Byleth question, "… Sothis?"

Sothis looked around while laughing dryly before saying, "I wanted to tell you but… it might be awkward. It isn’t like I wanted to leave, but I no longer have place in that world. It… can’t be helped."

Byleth listen on Sothis who proceed to say that there are a bit of interracial conflict and her race lose. But Sothis would then add that she isn’t angry at all for being kicked out. After all as she said it herself, it can’t be helped.

Byleth can merely laugh at that since she understand what Sothis wanted to say.

… Right now Byleth is doing the exact same thing to remnant of Nabatea.

Sothis cleared her throat and says, "… Anyway, where was I again? Yeah, yeah, the first time I landed in this star..."

Sothis returned back to her story. When she first landed in Fódlan, the nature is harsh toward humanity. She isn’t exactly the best, but she is knowledgeable in the technology from her home world. This ‘knowledge’ is something that she spread to the people living in this land to make their life much easier.

The humanity who gained the ‘knowledge’ from Sothis later on is what they called as people of Agartha.

"... That is the reason your people start calling me as Progenitor God. It was because of my knowledge," Sothis explained the origin of her Goddess name while looking at Byleth.

Byleth nodded as she take the explanation on face value. There is simply no means to prove it.

But then...

"Then how it led to your death if they think you’re a Goddess?" Byleth questioned.

It is a point that Byleth can’t understand.

Why Agartha people goes as far as trying to kill the Goddess?

It just doesn’t make sense.

Sothis chuckled at that and says, "Well, if I word it in your language it would turn like it is evil, but I think it is just because they’re human."

Byleth eyes widened, "… Because they’re human?"

Sothis nodded, "Yes, it is an unique trait of your kind. If they lived off from my knowledge, maybe they’ll be able to live in rich for centuries. But your kind can’t live in such environment."

Byleth gasped as she understand what Sothis hinted. Her lips trembles as she said, "Human wished for change… always..."

The people of Agartha at that time also wished for the same thing as what Byleth wished now.

The end of stagnation.

Sothis nodded at that before saying, "… well, of course there are some details that changed from way back then. Your desire for changes and their desire are different. It would lead to a different result as well, I hope."

Byleth looked down and then back toward Sothis who seems to be fine with this. It puzzles her why Sothis could be this calm. If Byleth doesn’t count it wrong, it would be the second time that Sothis is betrayed by humanity.

How come she can just accept it like that?

Sothis realized the silent question from Byleth and sighed saying, "… Well, more or less I’m just that attracted to humanity. Your kind has never failed to amaze me in many ways both good and bad."

"Sothis..." Byleth called for the girl who seems to be loving to the point of foolishness.

Sothis merely smiled toward Byleth as she silently asked Byleth to keep it at that. 

"Then, I should continue my tale. After I settled down amongst the humanity, I started making my children that you now call as Nabatean. Due to my adoration to human, I tried to make them weaker than me despite being my direct bloodline, but things just doesn’t go as well as I wanted," Sothis continued as she then told the story of the beginning of Nabatean the Children of the Goddess.

It started with only few children.

At first they’re close to what Sothis idealized as a hybrid of her and human. But in the end they remained too strong for the human’s vessel to contain and they met their demise in unfortunate incident that isn’t recorded in any history.

"Those kids have fallen into a state where no one’s words could reach their ears, even mine," Sothis added as she refused to describe the event further.

On hearing that Byleth then reminded of the story from Seteth about Nabatean going on berserk. Seteth did says that he never see it happen except from story like that. But if what Sothis just describe is the same thing, then Degradation does exist.

"At that time, the crack formed between me and the human. When my children goes on rampage, they destroyed a good amount of the land in this world," Sothis said as she described the first division between the two races.

Sothis then said that she learned the grasp on how to make her Children and made another. This time they’re much more stable by sacrificing a good chunk of power that Sothis originally have. There are case where they go on rampage again but due to weaker power, the damage is lower compared to before.

"But still..." Sothis stopped her story in sad tone.

A rampage is still a rampage.

The people of Agartha, fearing the power of the Children of Goddess then proceed to keep fighting against them. In retaliation, the Children of Goddess fought back to the point they lost their sanity for their survival. It has turned into an all-out war.

"Of course my Children are way stronger than human even if they’re way weaker than my first attempt. But the human have the knowledge that I gave them and they used it to the degree I don’t even know. The war dragged on with both side on a stalemate," Sothis described lightly at how the condition was like at the time.

The sky always looks dark even during the day.

Forest turned into big wasteland.

Sea slowly drying up.

Remnants of both side lying here and there.

It was hell.

"… What did you do during that time?" Byleth questioned since she thinks that Sothis won’t stay quiet when the situation is that grave.

Sothis laughed weakly, "I tried… but it is no good."

Sothis tried to stop both party of course. 

… But even if she tried, she can’t stop it since her children can’t listen to her words with the human keep attacking them without a hint of end in the sight. Sothis tried to talk to human but the people of Agartha is blinded from fear so they refused. In fact they rebelled saying that the Goddess is trying to kill them all. When it escalated to that, Nabatean started hating on people of Agartha from trying to kill their Creator.

Peace is no longer an option at that stage.

It is that time...

Sothis put an end to it.

"The land was destroyed from the long fight. If the war keep going, the world itself will turn into the land of dead. So, I unleashed my full might against both and destroyed the civilization completely," Sothis explained what she did to stop the war that could be summed as destruction of both side.

Byleth took a sharp breath as she imagined how Sothis stopped the war single-handedly by a complete destruction of both warring faction. 

At one side Byleth think that Sothis is doing the right thing.

But Byleth can’t help but wonder...

'_Just how strong Sothis was when she is alive and in her prime_?'

Honestly Byleth wanted to know but at the same time she doesn’t want to know as well.

Her instinct told her that there are things that she better know nothing about.

At any rate, Byleth somewhat understand why people call her as Goddess despite not being an omnipotent. Her sheer destructive power alone should make other thinks of her as one. It should have been that strong.

Sothis then continued her tale.

After she ended the civilization, Sothis made a big damage toward the world that is already near its destruction. She felt responsible because in a way, the war started because of her influence so the job of restoring the land is on her shoulders as well. But since Sothis isn’t capable of creation, she can only fuel the nature’s natural recovery power with her own so the world can recover itself faster. 

"It really was dangerous. If the war dragged on a bit more, this world is as good as finished. After all the whole process managed to force me to a long sleep," Sothis added while explaining how she barely safe the world from a severe danger with the same mood of when Sylvain managed to escape the wrath of the women he flirted with.

… Byleth wanted to tell her that it wasn’t as simple as that but she is sure that Sothis doesn’t think too much on it so she won't.

"… Well, it seems like some of the human managed to escape to Underground and escape my attack. They must have flourished in their own way over there," Sothis added before commenting that human is really hard to kill due to their sheer will to live.

Byleth nodded at that. Now she understand why the Slithers seems to bear grudge in Nabatean even if it is a mix of greed and hatred. Of course Byleth honestly felt that their so called revenge is a big unwanted trouble for other not involved.

"Then how about the Nabatean?" Byleth asked as she hasn’t heard the continuation of the Children of Goddess side.

Sothis chuckled a bit before saying, "… It is similar to the human. I guess I killed most of their number and only leaving a good handful of them, one of them are Rhea who was still newborn at that time. With the flowing time they also grows weaker since the world at that time is just that harsh for any living being. I remember that they’re making their home near the place I fell asleep since it is the safest place around. A long, long time passed after that to the point no one remember about the First War."

Byleth nodded as she understand that the event Sothis described happened so far in the past even the Nabatean doesn’t remember it clearly.

'_The event happened too far in the past even for Nabatean to bear actual grudge. No, maybe they’re just too simple-minded to keep a long lived hatred like this, excluding Rhea maybe. She looks amazing when Edelgard tried to rob the tomb_...' Byleth remind herself the event in the Holy Tomb that triggered the Five Year war.

Byleth pushed the memories away though since there are other things she must focus herself at.

The civilization far in the past is capable of growing even without Crest. In fact, it seems like they’re much more advanced without Crest to the point they’re capable of forcing the Nabatean into a stalemate. It is a good hint since there is the possibility that they need to fight against 3 Nabatean in one sweep. 

They’re in the right path... hopefully.

'_Great power goes at a great cost… Sothis described that the land was crippled after the war so I must remain careful on using the artefact that come from the ruin... I’m not going to make the same mistake... there is no meaning in winning a war by sacrificing everything..._' Byleth remind herself strongly as she reminded herself of the scent of death during the war.

There is no right or wrong in the war.

If one declare a war saying that it is the ‘right’ thing, then...

'_That person is the one not allowed to live..._' Byleth bite her bottom lips as she reminded herself time to time that she shouldn’t make the same mistake.

This world has enough of war.

Sothis recognized that Byleth turned pale all of suddenly and questioned, "Are you okay?"

Byleth snapped out of her own thoughts and looked at Sothis. Her green eyes met with Sothis and her chest felt much lighter. She isn’t alone in choosing this path. There are a lot of people who will stop her if she moved away from her path.

Byleth put her hand over her unbeating heart and calm her breathing down before responding, "Yeah… yeah… somehow seeing you made me think about a lot of things."

Sothis eyes become a slit as she said, "… I know, you’re going to declare a goodbye to my children right?"

Byleth eyes went wide since she didn’t think that Sothis out of all person would question that.

Sothis laughed and said, "You made the same face as the human from my original world when they declared that their path with my kind is now separated."

Byleth freeze up while Sothis laughter echoed inside the space they’re in.

How Sothis managed to find out about that?

Sothis chuckled again, "Byleth, Byleth, you are actually way easier to read than before. You should have seen your own face when I said that."

Byleth laugh nervously, "… Is it that clear?"

Sothis tilt her head as if thinking before she said her response, "Maybe because I see your change so I can see it. Don’t worry, your mask is actually rather good."

Byleth sighed and made mental note to keep a check on her expression in the future.

But...

"You’re not angry that I’m going to do it?" Byleth questioned Sothis.

"I already told you earlier but it is okay. It is okay," Sothis said as if consoling a younger child that she isn’t angry from being pranked.

"But they're..." Byleth closed her mouth unable to continue the words.

What Byleth is about to do is a murder. And the victim is none other than Sothis’ children, in other name, Sothis’ family. Byleth have no right to complain if Sothis hate her, she deserves it.

"They might be my children but I’m already dead. What you see is only a fragment of me," Sothis rebutted as if it was obvious.

"But…" Byleth said in a voice only above whisper.

"I know, but I can’t answer to that feeling. It is the same thing as my reaction to your decision to part ways from Crest and Nabatean, there is no place for the death like me to judge you, the people living in this land. I might be called as Goddess but I’m not omnipotent," Sothis said again as she made sure of her position in the conflict.

Byleth opened her mouth to argue further but stopped herself. Sothis is right in this, there is no place for the death in the way of living. Arguing about it is a pointless act.

"I see, I’ll keep on doing what I believe as the best..." Byleth pull back as she admitted her lost at the argument even if it is no fight.

"That’s good, then it seems to be a good time to take my leave," Sothis said as she looks toward the starry sky as if there is a clock over there.

"Already...?" Byleth asked in response.

Sothis nodded and said, "Don’t worry, it isn’t really the last time we met each other. After all I’m always with you… rather, I’m stuck with you."

Byleth laughed at that and said, "Right… there is plenty of time to talk again."

"Something like that. I got sleepy now, you should sleep too as well, there are a lot of things you need to do right?" Sothis advised while yawning as if to prove her point.

"Right… good night, Sothis. Have a good dream," Byleth replied and wish her a good night.

Sothis smiled, "Yeah, good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is another political one although it could be summed as Byleth sitting on desk doing things. After that it is some more political bullshit within Gloucester.
> 
> ...... I tend to forgot that this story is about fighting Rhea.


	38. Prelude of Turmoil - Finding New Prime Minister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is still a crude attempt but I'm trying to widen my repertoire on Noble language. Well, don't expect me to use a real old-way of speaking, I'm not that smart. At most I take the essence that even if they talk about A, what they actually meant is B or C.
> 
> This chapter is used to set up this story accompany title that I mentioned before. Due to the viewpoint, it centers at Garreg Mach Monastery and will take on a bit of the material introduced in Cindered Shadow.
> 
> I don't have naming sense but the draft title is "Monastery Mirror". The official name is bound to change.

"When will this end..."

A week after the first Royal Ball, Byleth is trapped inside her working space. The only one who worked with her right now is the maid Bethea who she has made a routine to bring her along almost everywhere, mostly to make sure that her work space remain organized.

After all, Byleth has no extra energy to do it on her own.

In the one week following Rhea’s disappearance, the whole country become restless. The culprit even now is still unknown and no one know the whereabouts of the Archbishop as well. It doesn’t evolve into a full-blown panic because Byleth made sure to tell Anna and Leonie to spread the news that 'The Queen will do something about it'. Combined with Byleth’s popularity, everyone start thinking that it is only the matter of time for the problem to be taken care of.

… Of course it only lessen one Byleth’s problem in the face of the other mountain of problem.

"Your Highness, here is the list coming from Duke Gloucester," Bethea entered the room while bringing a crate full of paper into Byleth’s study.

Byleth fought the urge to sigh as she saw the sheer amount of it. It looked very heavy as well.

Duke Gloucester by Bethea’s standard refer to Lorenz than the acting Duke Robert. At the very least it isn’t from enemy even if the amount is still ridiculous. Byleth understand though that Lorenz doesn’t have the time to sort it out since he starts swimming through the Nobility to fish out some head. 

In a crude way, the amount of the paper is the same amount of rotten fish that Lorenz found. He must have think that it is better to clean it up in one good sweep.

'_And he was my teacher on the way of Noble… sometime Lorenz is actually rash… it must be what it meant to be youngster mistake..._' Byleth massaged the bridge of her nose.

"… Just how much of it is just repetition from yesterday?" Byleth asked anyway since she is half disgusted and tired of this whole cleaning up.

Bethea took a paper and read it out loud, "The candidate coming from official Noble house amount to 120 recommendation, from the merchant..."

Byleth wanted to praise herself for not throwing the quill in her hand and stomp it in stress. It is, the amount of people who wanted to gain the seat of Prime Minister that Seteth left. The Nobility would send recommendation for their second and/or third son followed by first son of a branch family. Other than that there are Merchant family from the Guild who sent recommendation as well.

It isn’t that Byleth doesn’t understand where they come from. Prime Minister is only below the Queen and the Council in position. In other name no matter what they did before, when they fill the seat they’ll be above every other Nobles lower than Duke. She has predicted that there will be many recommendation, but it easily goes above her prediction.

"I looked at them a bit too lightly..." Byleth muttered as she took an application and read through it.

Byleth read through it one by one only to stop after few letters. Remembering the background of the applicant is getting tiring, not to mention make everything too complicated.

'_A branch family coming from the distant line of Edmund. Some are under the influence of Daphnel so there is bound to be disapproval from Sir Robert..._' Byleth lean over her seat as she think about the complicated political web that trace back until few generation.

Bethea poured a glass of water for Byleth and say, "… May I say what is in my mind, Your Highness?"

Byleth turned her attention toward the Maid who keep her back straight. 

"..." Byleth doesn’t answer immediately and merely watch her action.

Byleth did admit that she wanted to believe in her would-be Royal Maid but it is a fact as well that Byleth doesn’t put her trust just yet. She is sure that Bethea feels the same as well.

In that condition, Bethea is trying to tells her opinion. From what Byleth caught on, it should be a suggestion.

'_It is true that I wanted to borrow even a cat’s paw right now..._'

Byleth let out a long breathe.

Of course Bethea doesn’t react at all, not that Byleth think deeply about it. She learned from the expert that it is just the way an actually capable Maid react on their Employer. It seems to be a form of stealth.

"Yeah, I’m listening," Byleth responded as she fix her sitting posture and turn toward Bethea.

"Thank you very much Your Highness. I believe that it isn’t my place to say this but..." Bethea turned toward the stack of recommendation, her eyes become slightly sharper than usual.

Byleth take a glance at it before turning toward Bethea again. From such small motion, Byleth translated it into something like, "I might not be a politician but doesn’t the people sending this actually stupid? Or did they think that the Queen would just accept it?" and Byleth can only nod inside her mind.

After all if these people have half the mind of politic, they should know that Byleth would only burn the paper down. At least she burned the paper to dust inside her mind, the paper itself only got shelved. Byleth still have usage of it after all.

'_… At least I get some suspicious name for the Bird to check on_,' as Byleth would just write the list for the Bird, the name that refers to her spy group, to check on.

Byleth kept those thought away as Bethea then said, "… I believe that there is a need to discuss it with the member of the Council. They would be much help for Your Highness."

Byleth blinked for few times as she understand that Bethea meant to say that the people sending recommendation should go through the other Council member first. In other name, gaining recognition from the 6 Dukes and Duchess before coming to her. It would also work as a screening process.

… Although it also meant pushing job to them as well.

'_But it is true that is the best way to handle the inflation… As expected all 6 would be impossible so around 4 with an extra recommendation from New Nobility of Adrestian? It isn’t that bad..._' Byleth went deep into her thoughts as she consider the balance of power between the anti and follower not to mention the middle ground.

Byleth let a deep breathe and drink the water. Bethea doesn’t make a follow up then it must be all she wanted to say.

"Thank you. Can you call for the archive staff to come here and take care of certain things then? Also prepare for some tea and light snack, I wanted to take a break for a bit," Byleth ordered toward Bethea as she put aside the recommendation and take hold of the other job that needs her swift attention.

Bethea bowed toward Byleth before leaving the room to follow Byleth’s order that translates as, "That’s a good idea. Then this box of letter is useless now, clean it up."

Now that Byleth found out a way to slow down the power-hungry people aside, she moved toward the report coming from the Adventurer Guild. 

As first step, Byleth put out a mere offer for information regarding Rhea’s whereabouts for moderate payment. Since she expected false information coming in, she made it that only Derdriu branch is allowed to take the information as well as putting in some mislead that will trick low experience mercenary. Thanks to that the reports are clearly lesser than she hoped.

'_The Monastery didn’t do anything too flashy for the Dawn Festival because Mercedes is here… the village is a bit festive since they also opened a festival to celebrate the Dawn too. Cleric and Bishop also come to help them out... Right now they did the festival as scheduled although they seems to be keeping it smaller than the actual plan_,' Byleth read through the report as she imagined the condition before the disappearance.

It is the very definition of normal.

In fact it is _too_ normal.

Especially if she were to compare it with other village that shows clear response on how Rhea is an important figure for them.

Normally those living close would gain stronger influence.

But it didn't happen.

It is like the people over there already planned the disappearance before Byleth announcing it.

"Whoever behind this plan..." Byleth put down the paper.

Whoever helped Rhea leaving the Monastery has been around for quite some times in the village.

To make it more of a headache, Byleth has no way of knowing who lived there in these last year. Fódlan hasn’t caught up the citizen registry since they focused on regaining their food before checking who lives in where. If she based it on the report alone, only Goneril, Gautier, a part of Edmund, a part of Gloucester, and even smaller part of Daphnel that finished their registry and it seems to be only a good 30% of the total people living in Fódlan, excluding bandit.

'_It is a bad choice to try to track them as well. For some reason they managed to slip off my sweet Nightingale radar so they must know something that my side don’t know like a secret tunnel or something. That Monastery have complicated design unbefitting of Rhea's nature. It must be made by the First Adrestian Emperor... with that construction, there must be a trace of 'knowledge' in Adrestian Empire as well...'_ Byleth think heavily as she put her knowledge coming from Sothis to filter those that she already has. 

'_It is better to drag this on to let them lower their guard and Leonie finished the preparation with Mercedes. They seems to believe that I won’t make immediate move either... It will become a tiring hide and seek,_' Byleth concluded as she read through the information coming from her own intel about the movement of villager nearby the Monastery.

"… Hopefully time will solve this… I feel bad for Leonie by throwing her into the lion’s mouth on her own… Well, she isn’t the same kid who would talk about Jeralt all the time anymore, she should be able to think for herself..." Byleth put down the report and took on another group of paper.

Byleth believe fully in Leonie and give the benefit of doubt toward Mercedes. Added with Raphael on the surface, it should prove as a good distraction to slip on some feathers into the Monastery ground. She could expect report starting from next week.

"… Next is the reinforcement of Derdriu’s defense huh..." Byleth checked a document that Lorenz sent for the purpose of increasing defense in Derdriu in case the worst scenario come to pass.

Even if it is called ‘defense’ the detail itself list on more of security problem with how soldiers are divided across the Nobility. It is a bit complicated since most military power, as in 'army', is mostly in the hand of the nobility and not Byleth herself. The contract also have their employer as each lead of Noble family. Army that Byleth actually have in her hand only amount to few thousands and already spread thin to whole Fódlan for all sorts of purpose.

With such condition, it would be hard for Byleth to move an army when conflict break out and it is generally dangerous. Sure they put out the plan to start moving the soldier to be under Royal family instead of certain Noble, but it would take times. After all not all Nobility would willingly have their fighting power taken away by newly-established Royal.

At worst case Byleth could go against few hundreds of soldier on her own, but it is disregarding long-range attack and aerial attack. Even if Sword of Creator is god-like weapon, war is still always about amount. 

'_Especially if it is against human army… for Nabatean… our great, great, great, great, great ancestor are race who can use Javelin of Light with better control… Thales control over the Javelin is clearly crude… oh yeah, if I’m not wrong_...' Byleth went toward the shelves in her study that recorded the finding in Agartha’s ruined home.

Byleth took out one crudely tied book and opened it. Inside it were the report of Shambhala automated defense system that consist of mostly mechanical contraption. Even with the Slither wiped out, these system still managed to remain active and at early stage, a thorough search is regarded as very dangerous.

'_Convincing Lorenz to let Lysithea go was a challenge itself… his face looks like a snob but Lorenz is surprisingly pure in romance. Those two often get in a fight but cover up each other really well... only a year and half has passed since then but it felt like it happened so long ago_...' Byleth fondly reminiscence the episode of Lorenz vs Lysithea that happened the moment they put up expedition to venture through the ruined Shambhala.

Byleth then stopped at the page that detailed about the condition of Shambhala defense system.

'_Even if the system still moves, the condition itself is in the worse condition… It must be because the generation of Slithers after the Great War focused on claiming the same power as the Nabatean.._.' Byleth casually think as she read the layer upon layer of defense system that managed to last for the longest of time and remain functional.

Some description recalled her of her own experience as well when they go toward Shambhala on her own. Her impression at that time was how weak her army was in front of such advanced unknown technology.

… In fact, if Rhea didn’t block the Javelin of Light, the army would be wiped out in literal meaning.  
It was just that scary.

'_Sothis did said that before the Great War, human is a being capable of prosperity if they based on ‘knowledge’ as main weapon. It is nearly unstoppable..._' Byleth put the report down and tried imagining the power that the Agartha used to throw down God.

A power strong enough to force Sothis crippling the world to critical state.

Byleth can’t help but think how the war actually looked like during that era.

If Byleth were to fight the Agartha from that time, she can’t imagine her army becoming a victor.

'_But_...' Byleth looked back at the report.

But the Slithers didn’t choose that path.

It was rather ironic that the one reason that brought their demise originated from themselves.

They’re trapped within the thinking that Crest, in other name Nabatean’s power, is omnipotent after seeing the Great War result. In a way it just sounds so humane while it is also foolish. It took the Agartha unmeasurable amount of time to finally walk the path that fits them better.

"… I hope you work well, our great, great, great, great, great, great, and even longer great grand parents," Byleth chuckled as she mimicked a bit of Claude’s little jokes.

At that moment...

"… Really, you seems to be having fun with that report By," a voice interrupted Byleth from her research.

Byleth kept her eyes over the piece of paper since she didn’t need to look to know who it is. She didn’t remember inviting him after all.

Although considering his tone, it isn’t exactly a meaningless visit so she shrugged the protocol violation and replied with, "… And you seems to be free enough to come here without proper announcement Claude… or should I start calling you with Khalid or something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter summary is something like this
> 
> Byleth doing her work while being obstructed by Claude but the words coming out from their mouth ended up talking about job, gossip, and moving people around while keep flirting. What the future Royal Maid learned is that the actual requirement of being Byleth's maid is to be able to ignore the Royal Couple having conversation with weird position.


	39. Prelude of Turmoil - Little Disturbance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka just Claude and Byleth being couple and partner in crime within one package. Byleth is tired during the end and her iq lowered a bit.
> 
> I thought I'm going to tackle stuff from Gloucester but I changed my mind and made trip toward Blaiddyd first to make a bit of arc behind the Tragedy of Duscur. I think the certain 'something' in Duscur is a good enough reason to make that tragedy happen albeit the Slithers can't fully utilize it due to their technology choice these last few thousands years.

"… And you seems to be free enough to come here without proper announcement Claude… or should I start calling you with Khalid or something?"

Claude laughed at Byleth attempt at joking around as he casually enter the study. Of course Byleth didn’t even made the effort to kick him out. There is no actual reason for her either. In a way the whole castle is his property so it should be free of him to go around in his property.

"You revisit the old report huh… found something?" Claude moved to stand behind Byleth and hug her from behind while putting his chin on top of Byleth’s head.

Still without moving her eyesight from the paper on her hand, Byleth responded with a short, "Heavy."

Claude laughed at the complain while saying, "Think of it as the weight of Almyra as well, my First Queen."

"You made it sounds like there will be Second," Byleth casually commented.

"You said something similar like that few days ago so it isn’t exactly wrong… well, I only share my heart with you if that helps..." Claude says while running his finger over Byleth’s hair.

Byleth merely hummed at that.

Indeed after her meeting with Sothis, Byleth felt like she is being silly ever since she learned about the Crest Stone and her death. There is literally no reason for her to stop Claude on making use of the harem, it was just her selfishness. She felt that Claude is on the same page as her as well, since he sounded like he wanted her to remain selfish and keep forcing him to not take another wife beside her so he can keep refusing the offer from other nobility of his side to add more wife, gender not decided.

If she were to be honest, she is flattered that Claude is being selfish as well.

"Yeah… as long as your heart remain beating, then I’ll always be around," is the only response that she could give to Claude.

… But as cruel as it sounds, they’re both Royalty and leaving successor is also a part of the job. They took the throne knowing full well what it entailed.

In the worst case that Byleth can’t make it, it is safer for Almyra to already have a spare prepared. Fódlan still have the Council and at worse they could just forget about Royal family in one swipe and have it like the old Leicester Alliance way with the country led by a Council. Ingrid and Sylvain has learned the rope of dealing with craftier Leicester while the Adrestian Earls are no longer fool thanks to the clean-up.

Fódlan won’t end easily with only her death.

Byleth has no plan to drop dead, sure, but insurance is something that is prepared before an accident happened and not when it happened.

"That’s another way to convince me to have a long life. But, do you think I could produce heir from other stomach beside yours? I can’t imagine it happening..." Claude commented while circling his hands around Byleth’s shoulders.

"Big talk coming from experienced guy. I think you must be much more experienced in this field than our infamous playboy Sylvain," Byleth added as she kept her eyes focused at the detail of unknown parts that keep coming out from discoveries.

Claude laughed at the quips albeit it doesn’t truly reach into Byleth’s mind. These talks are actually becoming one kind of jokes between the two.

'_No wonder Hanneman always gets so excited when he led the team inside..._' Byleth casually think while stopping at the drawn picture with scribble from what looked like other academia writing.

Claude noticed the silence and asked, "… Is there something wrong with that picture?" and with that the joking tone is blown out of the window.

"It is nothing like that, just..." Byleth realized that Claude do have a _good_ reason on coming to her study as she kept her attention at the so-called ‘jet black water’ coming from broken Golem.

Claude took the report from Byleth’s hand and level it to his eyesight. In the place of snatched report, Byleth took back her quill and continued her other paper job. With most nobility concentrating around Derdriu right now, audience would be held non-stop for the whole month and even before it start, Byleth need to read the reason of those audience, solve the problem or even find out if any of these ‘audience’ are meant to throw her down from throne. The last are unlikely case for now but no one can predict when some fool would just come out and try to stab her during the audience.

Few minutes passed with only sound coming from Byleth moving her hand over the paper while ignoring the weight on her head. It isn't like any conversation would happen with Claude still reading her material.

"Hey, what makes you revisit this old stuff?" Claude questioned as he take the quill on Byleth’s hand and change it into the report compilation.

Byleth look at the report and answered, "It need few... _arrangement_."

"Heee..." was all the response Claude gave to her.

… Byleth can’t see Claude’s exact expression in this position but she know him well enough that the King of Almyra caught a glimpse of her true intention and is generally curious about it.

Byleth answer actually meant that she is planning to tell Claude but they’re in her study that anyone could come in easily so there is always a chance of someone eavesdropping.

Like some _rats_ that she found dead just this morning.

Claude also took another meaning behind it because he knew Byleth isn’t bad at tethering at the line of leaking false information. If Byleth really tried, the information coming from her lips can actually be a kind of mislead that work well as a trap. So if she doesn’t want any chance on anyone eavesdropping then it only meant that the subject is closely related to their little quest.

... The details entailing those little quest isn't exactly for the ear of outsider indeed.

"So, what are you doing during the time I’m trapped here?" Byleth questioned as she changed the topic to ask why Claude is coming to her study in the first place.

Claude hummed for a bit in light tone.

Byleth mentally sighed as she somewhat know by instinct that he is going to pull a _prank_ so her lips opened up to say, "Don’t make Marianne cry."

Because Claude’s position is just too high for any official to attend on him and the current guest from Almyra, Marianne is the only one who can monitor them. So if Claude were to do a glorified prank in Fódlan, Marianne is going to do the clean up. And knowing how big the scale of Claude's prank would turn out, Marianne might be pushed to tears with the clean up.

… And Byleth dislike seeing Marianne cries.

"I haven’t said anything yet," Claude frowned while being comfortable in the awkward position he is in.

_Yet_.

"Insurance is..." Byleth says without finishing her words.

Claude chuckling on top of her while continuing with, "… I understand, I understand, even if you forgot it sometimes I’m also a King."

"I know, but you’re also number 1 prankster in the class before. How many times have I warned you about putting weird medicine inside Hubert’s food? Then about the report of how your room is giving out nasty odor? The frogs in Seteth's office?" Byleth responded as she dug on past case of Claude’s little prank turned into disaster.

"Believe in me a bit more~" Claude said with melodic tone as if he is a kid asking his mother to buy him a new toy.

"Yes, yes, then what kind of toys you want to get then?" Byleth casually asked as she keep continuing her job without pausing.

In other words, '_What is your reason of coming to the study?_'

"As expected of my wife. Then give me the castle where I can see the snow?" Claude asked with a light tone despite the heavy topic he brought.

Castle. Snow.

'_Blaiddyd huh..._' Byleth absently think as she understand what Claude wanted.

What he wanted is a proper excuse to turn the inside-out the Castle of former Faerghus Kingdom Royal Family.

Byleth remembered that during their confrontation with the Empire in the 5 Years War, there is some suspicious movement in Faerghus. But due to all the thing that come and goes during the past 2 years, Byleth doesn't have the extra energy to look at the strings of 'incident' revolving the Royal Family. Led by Galatea and Gautier, the Kingdom surrender to the newly united Fódlan so there is no need to move an army to there.

It also made sense that Claude wanted to revisit it now of all time.

'_But_...' Byleth stopped her hand.

"You’re not kid after all, just watch it from distance," is Byleth answer to Claude's requesy.

Even with the close distance between Fódlan and Almyra, Claude’s request would be hard for her to grant. Sure it is a minority but the anti-Almyra movement still exist and they’re waiting for the right momentum as always. If Byleth let Claude walks around carelessly it might just excite those group.

The safest option is for Byleth to let Claude look at the detail from Derdriu.

"Just watch?" Claude asked although Byleth could clearly hear "I can hide my movement" hidden in it.

Byleth think for a bit. The next Ball that has Byleth coming is from Gautier, in other name, Sylvain’s place. Honestly Byleth don’t know what is Claude’s exact target right now on visiting Blaiddyd out of all the other place. If he wanted to look at the whole strings, it would take few months and even years at the very least. It isn't exactly a short one.

Yet, if Claude says that there is an exact reason then there must be one. One that Claude can finish in the little time she could gave him to.

'_In that case..._' Byleth made the planning to contact Sylvain immediately after this.

It shouldn’t be such a problem.

"... Then touching too," is all Byleth gave permission for.

Byleth doesn’t need to ask Claude what is the exact thing he wanted to ‘touch’. Of course it also meant that all the thing that Claude will do to touch ‘it’ has the full cooperation from Byleth.

If it were to be heard by anyone else, they might think that Byleth is being careless. But Byleth trust Claude fully to even bother questioning his questionable approach. She knew that Claude needed Fódlan to remain independent for the sake of his own goal. After all there will be no equality if Almyra were to invade Fódlan.

"Just touching?" Claude whined but Byleth could clearly hear the ‘thank you’ in his joking tone.

Byleth chuckled at that while pushing Claude’s head away with a hand, saying, "You should take a chair or something."

This conversation is over.

Claude take Byleth hand pushing his chin and kiss the tip of her fingers. 

Byleth froze for a good few second.

Claude continued his little prank and kiss the palm of Byleth’s hand. Byleth hurriedly pull her hand away when she felt something wet and ticklish running over her skin.

"It gets too far for a prank," Byleth spit out as she tried to calm her heart away.

Claude laughed and went to Byleth’s side, lowering his body so he peered over Byleth from below. "I just take my chance on flirting with you."

Byleth is lost on how to response. At the very least not with Claude peering to her from below with that sparkling green eyes of his. If her heart can beat then it would be beating loudly by now. In fact her face felt hot right now.

Claude moved his face closer and put his hand over Byleth’s cheek.

Time seems to go on halt as the distance between them is closing...

'_Just a bit… just a bit should be okay..._' Byleth reasoned inside her mind as she relaxed her shoulders.

Claude’s breathing is close and the hand over Byleth’s cheek has moved behind her head...

"If you want to flirt, do it in the bed room."

Byleth and Claude stopped as their eyes look toward the door.

Lorenz was standing there as few servants waiting behind him with a nervous look. Some maid are trying to hide their reddening cheek only to fail partially. Bethea pushed a cart with tea preparation and start setting the table for three.

"Tch," Claude clicked his tongue as he moved away.

Lorenz keep a cold look when he said, "… I can hear it, clearly. Please don’t disturb Your Majesty the Queen during working time, King Khalid Udzaina of Almyra."

The servants behind Lorenz shivers at the overall cold air blowing between Claude and Lorenz.

"There is no need to be that stiff right? After all Queen Byleth is my wife. Is there any problem, Duke Gloucester?" Claude asked with a taunting tone.

"The ceremony isn’t held yet so Her Majesty is still not your wife, King from another land," Lorenz said with an equally taunting tone.

Byleth could see some fire thrown around between Claude and Lorenz.

Bethea poured a tea and offered it toward Byleth saying, "Today is Chamomile Tea, Your Highness. It would help to relax before the schedule for later."

Byleth look at the tea and to the Maid who isn’t fazed by Claude and Lorenz who is still quarrelling near the door. For some reason it calmed her down that there is someone who remain unfazed by this so she take the tea and says, "Thank you. What is today’s snack?"

"Today is butter cookies, Your Highness. It seems like the quill has bended," Bethea said as she took the quill and put it away to take a new one.

Byleth took another sip of her tea and accidentally slipped out, "… this is good."

Bethea returned from taking quill just from the shelves beside Byleth without saying anything about the praise. She then ordered the other servant who seems to be looking at Claude and Lorenz who start throwing insults in Almyra language to get on their job.

At first the servants seems to hesitate as they get into the study while fidgeting. It was like an amateur thief trying to sneak into a very rich mansion with high security.

It looks almost pitiful.

'_When a Duke and other nation King is fighting in front of you like it is normal I guess that would be terrifying..._' Byleth noted inside her mind as she take another sip of her tea.

But Byleth isn’t exactly free either and the servant should have another job to do as well. So Byleth decided to give an order to make them focus on her task, "You’re coming to take these out right? Just take it out and leave quickly. This is no place for you to stay for long."

The servants looked toward Byleth although some still glance toward Lorenz and Claude who will be in argument for a bit longer. Byleth’s order roughly translate as "Take the box and return to your job. Ignore those two" so if anything were to happen, it is coming from Byleth’s order.

Not that Lorenz or Claude would do something that silly. Like, presently Bethea is ignoring those two and simply help Byleth by passing document to her while organizing the finished one.

… But, it is still not a common knowledge. It would be a problem if it is a common knowledge too since they played their role differently.

'_At least not now… what the people need right now is a strong ruler after all. Ah, this is the document for rebuilding Officer Academy… seems like Cyril is still pushing it with the help of few lower Nobles… now what to do... should I just throw the responsibility to Mercedes? After all the school would be in Monastery..._' Byleth returned her attention back toward the document as the servant take the box for Prime Minister recommendation and leave the room like they’re running away.

Byleth put aside such troublesome document and looked at the side to see her Maid seems to be preparing the table usually used by guest as Byleth realized that Lorenz and Claude would be finished anytime soon. If Byleth were to count it right, Bethea only become her maid for only 1 months but seems to be much more useful than the other maid. Not to mention she could ignore the fight between Lorenz and Claude.

'_But, Lorenz aside why she knew that Claude is around? The archive wings and kitchen are rather separated… did Claude passed somewhere around it? But this tea and cookies seems to be thinking about my stress meter… wait for a sec, isn’t my Maid like super strong?_' Byleth lightly think as she half run away from reality and half appreciating how it gets easier to live in the Castle even if Seteth left his spot.

Bethea realized that Byleth attention is on her and questioned, "Is there a problem Your Highness?"

Byleth shook her head and said, "No, I just think that a lot of thing isn’t as bad as I believed to be."

"A lot of thing..." Bethea repeated.

"Yeah, a lot of thing," Byleth confirmed.

Bethea looked at Byleth with conflicted look but merely responded with, "It is an honor."

Few minutes after that, Lorenz and Claude finished their petty argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorenz is the ethical police of Derdriu Royal Castle. Also a constant reminder that Claude and Byleth haven't married yet.
> 
> Next arc is Byleth and Claude chilling around Dimitri's house. Okay, not really, but Sylvain and Dorothea is going to be around a lot there since it is their territory.
> 
> ...... who is Rhea again?


	40. Fhirdiad and Duscur - Staying in Fhirdiad ①

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The topic for this chapter is actually double the amount of this one. Because of that I split it into two parter. For this one it is the review of the game's plot while adding how Faerghus joined the nation since IS seems to forgot about the Kingdom during Verdant Wind. Like we invaded the Empire (in a way) so it is a land gotten from Conquest but we never really put our hand into the Kingdom. In Azure Moon we get to Cornelia after Gronder so in VW, the Fhirdiad is still in Cornelia's hand with Dimitri being dead in Gronder.
> 
> In one simple sentence, where is the logic behind this IS!? Silver Snow is an even bigger f* logic of the whole land management. Yeah sure the Pope is the head of the nation. Are we Venezuela now? *cue inflation meme*
> 
> ..... My gaming experience is a busy one, I admit.

"… So that is how you use this unnecessarily big space..." Byleth commented as she looked around.

"I understand your view Professor, but even if I cleared the surrounding, saying the castle in Fhirdiad as unnecessarily big space hurts a lot..." Sylvain said with a weak laughter.

"But it is unnecessarily big space right? You focused your ruling in your actual mansion in the North," Claude said as he pointed that it isn’t like Sylvain cared about the castle.

"Somehow being told about it by you of all people is annoying," Sylvain responded as he gave a discontent look toward Claude.

Byleth merely stood in sidelines with her former students getting comfortable (?) with each other as she watched the city from the guest room that is practically the room of the last regent and Dimitri’s uncle, Rufus Blaiddyd.

There are a lot of mystery hidden behind the death of the Royal Family and the war that happen to reclaim Fhirdiad is more like an after thought of the 5 Years War, lowering the Kingdom's importance in the overall scenario. The Reclamation of Fhirdiad itself lacks presence in the history of Fódlan in the whole because the timing is just right behind the Imperial Rebellion that happened in a bigger scale. It is worth mentioning because it is thanks to the conflict in Fhirdiad that Byleth's army have a severe lack of man power during the peak of the Rebellion. The army at that time was split into two with the army led by Sylvain and Ingrid is still in Fhirdiad.

Maybe the Rebellion army wanted to take Derdriu first to launch a pincher attack toward the Freedom army or something similar to that. It might hold a wholly different meaning as well. They wouldn't know about it now that the army has joined with the earth, not that Byleth cares enough to find out about their original plan. She left it at the imagination of historian. 

Because Gautier and Galatea is now a part of Leicester, the people of Faerghus joined United Fódlan in a much more peaceful ways. The death of the whole Royal Family and Cornelia at that time isn't exactly peaceful, but it is still one in comparison to the conflict going on. In other name, Faerghus joined them for survival since there is no one capable of sitting on the throne of Fhirdiad at that time. 

Yet Byleth felt that Faerghus are rather troublesome thanks to that. After all it can only be summed as 'It can't be helped'. 

'_Now that the situation had calmed down they’re gathering power… to be precise the foolish one. Well, if they wanted to revolt then they can revolt as they want. Rooting such problem to the core is a kind of test of how I can keep the stability of my reign..._' Byleth lightly thought as she let her gaze wander at the slowly withering trees to prepare for the coming Winter.

"Anyway, have you did what By asked you about?" Claude asked as he changed the subject from lightly jabbing about the castle into a much more touchy subject.

Sylvain looks like he has more complaining to do but decided to sit down and follow the lead.

"… I borrowed some of Professor’s bird for that and as I confirmed it, the Duscur one is clearly coming from those moles. Now that their stomach are full, there are a lot more who question the truth behind Duscur so there is no lack of information after we spread some rumors in the bar. It is weird coming from me but most of the Faerghus isn’t exactly smart," Sylvain reported as he lightly dissing his own people.

"Making those people smarter is a job of mine too. Don’t worry, I’ll figure out something," Byleth said as she admitted that the people of Faerghus isn’t the brightest of people.

"That would help a lot. And then… your last question is about Cornelia was it? Right… actually Ingrid has more chance on meeting her directly few times before her death, well I’m the one who took her head though," Sylvain started with a very straight tone it is almost scary if heard by anyone beside Claude and Byleth.

"You took her head," Byleth repeated the words as she only heard the exact detail of Fhirdiad Battle from around 2 years back.

"Yeah, I did. She was a mage and I’m using mostly short range weapon so going close and separate her head and body apart is the most effective way. Mage can still chant spell even if I cut their feet and even if I stab the hearts there is a good one minute to finish a spell," Sylvain responded as he described how it is indeed the most effective way to fight against a foe that can fight back even if given fatal wound.

The detail isn’t for the faint of heart though.

"By’s interestingly practical lesson is used in full capability huh..." is all that Claude can comment although it is clear he is trying to contain his laughter.

"Is that a laughing point?" Byleth questioned while looking at Claude and then to Sylvain for extra opinion.

Sylvain shrugged saying, "Claude always has weird sense of joke."

Byleth think about it for a bit before nodding her head. What Sylvain said is true after all.

Claude covered his mouth to contain his laugh while saying, "But it is so funny right? To think to hear that lesson here after so long..."

Sylvain and Byleth look at Claude with the same expression saying, "Which part of it?"

Claude seems to keep his improved mood even if Sylvain and Byleth is looking at him with judging eyes. He cleared his throat and return the topic back by asking, "… So, what kind of info you get? By let you borrow her birds right? Well, you are in the relationships with the Nightingale so it should be easier to call the other birds."

Sylvain pulled up a weird expression between insulted, delight, and embarrassment at the same time. Nightingale is Dorothea’s code name after all. From Hilda’s information, Byleth learned that Claude knows well how far and beyond Sylvain worked his way to Dorothea’s heart, the Almyran King is Sylvain personal wing man, in a way. So the sentence just now is half teasing half question.

Byleth lightly pinch Claude’s shoulders while saying, "Stop teasing him."

Claude winched in pain and Sylvain thanked Byleth at the save. If Claude were to be left alone, he would tease Sylvain until the end of the world. Sylvain doesn’t even understand why.

"He is just lonely," Byleth answered the question that isn’t really a question with matter-of-fact tone.

Sylvain eyes widen and Claude is visibly uncomfortable.

Byleth ignored those two reaction and continued, "Can’t be helped right? All of his friend and his favorite wife is in Fódlan after all. Play with him when he is around Sylvain."

There are a lot of point in that one lines that Sylvain wanted to comment on. But the only one that managed to come out was, "Professor could say about being ‘beloved’ on her own huh..."

Byleth tilted her head as if asking is there anything wrong with it. Sylvain feels the alarm inside his head gone off but too late to cover his ears from hearing, "He told me myself that it is impossible to imagine having kids other than with me and even requested some of my hair to make a charm. It is obvious that I’m his number one right?"

"Heavy. That’s too heavy. Eh, isn’t that creepy?" Sylvain spit out as if it was a kind of reflex.

"Is that so? I think being a Queen and learnt about it so thoroughly just because I asked is also a rather heavy one," Claude commented as he pointed out that it was because of his request that Byleth started doing the job of Queen.

Byleth tilted her head, "… Is it that weird?"

"When you first become a Professor, you somewhat merely wing it out as you go. But you’re rather proactive on learning about the way to take care of a nation," Claude explained as he pointed how Byleth is a rather special case on being a Royalty.

Byleth seems to get what Claude meant and nod to herself. She remember that even in her mercenary days she never truly do more than needed in her job yet she really learnt the way to be a proper Queen with her own will. The reason is simple after all.

"You did say that you’ll come back at that time. I guess it would be a problem if the nation crumble down before you do," Byleth lightly says the very first reason why she took the post of a Queen albeit she then added that she come to like Fódlan as her own too.

"Heavy, heavy, heavy! Can you two talk about such heavy stuff when I’m not around?" Sylvain protested as he comment how both Byleth and Claude are very heavy.

In fact even Sylvain start questioning would Claude be able to build the harem back in his country with such heavy love for Byleth. Byleth is Byleth too that Sylvain wanted to question if they have contest on who have heavier love between them.

'_Thinking about it just won’t end. Let’s give up. Yeah, let’s give up! The whole Golden Deer has given up, there is no reason for me to keep thinking it_!' Sylvain mentally told himself as he somewhat wishing to hit his past self in the face when he still has crush on Byleth.

It can’t be helped that Sylvain fall for Byleth. After all it was Byleth who first broke his limited view at the Crest and people around him. When he told Byleth that he hates her for being so free while having a very prominent Crest to the point he wanted to kill her, Byleth reaction was just "Oh, then good luck" that it feels almost stupid for even thinking it.

But is that a love worth fighting for? Sylvain now realized that it isn’t that worthy. Meeting Byleth is mind-opening to the point he think it is love, but when put beside Claude’s emotion, even Sylvain questioned if it was even love. 

Thinking about Byleth as his former first love somewhat calmed Sylvain down enough to think straightly in a weird way.

After all, it made Sylvain think that his puppy love is way much more normal compared to the two in front of him.

Sylvain cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, Gautier’s reason of existing is mostly to protect the border to Sreng so we're not related to the politic of Central most of the time. If we looked more maybe we would understand something more, so think of it as only the surface. Cornelia was a normal person from lower class before but gained status as Royal Magician after she cleansed the water that become the source of plague. She gained popularity in the masses following the assassination of Blaiddyd Royal Family and become one of important figure during Regent Rufus ruling. It is weird coming from me but he is big womanizer that the nation is on decline so Cornelia is like the one actually in power..."

"The pot calling kettle black..." Byleth said in low voice.

"I understand your feeling By, but focus on the other," Claude responded as if they already talked about it before.

Sylvain frowned since these two is really good at throwing off people’s balance with one simple comment. Before the topic changed too far, he continued his report.

"During the beginning of 5 Year War, Dimitri was given death sentence under the suspicion of killing the Regent Rufus. But at the execution day he somehow escaped and went missing. To describe it simply, it was the combined effort of the Blue Lion students. We know of their fate in Gronder Field. The important point is that the one who accuse Dimitri is Cornelia who then turned Faerghus into the Empire’s vassal country," Sylvain stopped there as he waited for Claude and Byleth to collect their thoughts.

"Cornelia sold the Kingdom to the Empire… The plague, Duscur, then Assassination should be a device to install her into Kingdom’s central position. But I doubt my bird would make a mistake in the early record of Cornelia’s life… the change is too drastic..." Byleth said as she made link that most of the incident is staged by the Empire to destroy Kingdom from within.

"But this elaborate plan isn’t something that Edelgard could think about. Well, Hubert might be able to cook up one or two but if we look at it physically, it should be impossible for them to start the plan. So it really is the Slither’s work..." Claude says while lightly dissing Edelgard yet praising Hubert who he thought as his rival. 

"You sure love to dis the Emperor like breathing..." Sylvain commented as he is lightly glad that Dorothea isn’t around to hear it.

"My pity for her is already expired. Right now she is my love rival. Of course in present tense," Claude said as if it was obvious for him to do so.

Byleth blinked while looking at Claude. It is the first time she heard that reason.  
And more importantly...

'_Present tense?_' Byleth can’t help but question since the last time she checked, Edelgard is dead. How come one be love rival when being dead?

Sylvain’s face become something undescribed as he slowly but surely question, "… Edelgard is dead right?"

Claude looked at Sylvain before turning toward Byleth as if the answer lies in her.

Byleth looked back blankly since she doesn’t have the answer behind why Claude look at her like that. She isn’t Claude after all.

Sylvain wanted to leave right now before he got traumatized and unable to understand the definition of ‘normal’. 

If there is anything he learned about Claude during the Monastery time, it was that he is dangerous. Not in the way like Dimitri who could accidentally kill someone because of his monster strength or Edelgard who would kill those in spot, it was something much more sinister. Claude won’t grant his prey an easy death, in fact he would keep it alive as long as possible.

And that’s precisely why it is terrifying to make Claude truly angry.

"The talk is getting nowhere. Anyway Claude, you asked about a detailed geographical detail of Duscur right? Is there something that could be used there?" Sylvain changed the topic from Claude personal life to the job.

Claude turned his attention back to Sylvain and responded with, "… If what I think it is actually is then yeah, it is gold mountain. My place would jump in delight to see a peninsula filled with it. They have a lot of blood in their head after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has become half review and half Claude and Byleth showing off with Sylvain as collateral damage. Well, it is to remind me that the story is a Clauleth one.
> 
> Next chapter is continuation of this one and then off to Duscur we go...... at least in my intention. Like the Duscur part isn't going to be in the next chapter with how no one in there leaving the castle. The first two part of this Arc is game review then back to nobility we goes.


	41. Fhirdiad & Duscur - Staying in Fhirdiad ②

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more talk about the current situation of Faerghus. Byleth is Queen but it isn't like she has no genuine opposition.
> 
> Anyway, I made a few more check and realize that I have been using wrong Nobility system so far. 3H isn't using British Nobility (I based mine from that) but more on German Nobility. It is minor yet major point too so I'll be going on previous chapters bit by bit to write the changes. I'm not European welp.
> 
> The changes are actually like this:  
Dukedom → Duchy  
Earl → Margrave

"… If what I think it is actually is then yeah, it is gold mountain. My place would jump in delight to see a peninsula filled with it. They have a lot of blood in their head after all."

Upon hearing that, Byleth calmly think about the certain ‘_something_’ that Claude looking for. 

From his description, Byleth could understand a bit of its usage at least in short-term for the people of Almyra. If they talk about blood in the head and Almyra, it honestly didn't take a genius to figure it out...

"Weaponry huh… then it must be one of those forbidden thing from Church," Sylvain commented in Byleth’s place as he massaged his forehead.

_Weaponry_. That is one of the usage behind the thing sleeping in Duscur. 

Of course Byleth isn’t so foolish to not know that it has its other usage. It just lies in the matter of whether they can use it in a peaceful way or not. It has always been like that.

"If it is what I think it is. It would be a good card to keep for our confrontation against _that_ flying beast," Claude said as he lightly give out the reason why he went so far to ask Sylvain to search for it.

"How did you find it anyway?" Sylvain questioned back since he is sure that Claude would do some sort of investigation before Sylvain did it.

Claude took the geographical material from Sylvain and while he lightly read through it he answered with, "… I read a bit on the situation of Duscur before since it is just so suspicious but as expected I can’t just stumble on it while there is delicate balance between Fódlan and Almyra."

"How long have you been suspicious about it?" Byleth questioned since it is the first time she heard that Claude has some interest in Duscur.

Claude shrugged at the question albeit his eyes are locked to the paper, "Forgot the exact moment but I start feeling suspicious after the event with Lonato. He held grudge toward Rhea for the event of Duscur and the Slithers made use of it to invert her attention to the Kingdom while they prepare for the Empire’s army to strike on the Monastery. Those kinds of grudge doesn’t come overnight and can’t be nurtured without proper incentive so I put my suspicion on the event that start the chain. It become even more suspicious that no one tried to investigate the event, even from Faerghus."

Byleth hummed at that as she understand why the matter tickle Claude’s curiosity. For what seems like a major event, there isn’t that many who pursue the matter further.

... Byleth also understand the answer for his last question.

Sylvain, however, beat Byleth to it and says, "It is because it happens in the Faerghus that no one pursues it."

Claude pulled his eyes away from the material in his hand and looked toward Sylvain, "… Yeah, now that I see the overall picture it is indeed made sense. The Church right?"

Sylvain nodded at that.

Byleth held her sigh and keep it inside her chest.

The unique nature of Faerghus Kingdom, if the Church said so then it is final. Albeit the Church isn’t exactly giving the order, the Kingdom made rule based on it. The easiest example is the right of succession is of Crest-bearer first before the line of birth. It made the case of someone like Sylvain who is the second son to become family head.

Sylvain seems to read how Byleth feels and said, "I understand that our place is complicated. There is no changing it except with time and push from Mercedes."

"Right, sometimes the best medicine is time. I think that your ascension is a bit too smooth save for that one Rebellion. If it is in Almyra you’ll be in rebellion party for few weeks once," Claude lightly joked as he added that he is leaving the land while letting his trusted people deal with it.

"… is that supposed to be a joke?" Byleth turned toward Sylvain.

Sylvain shook his head and made the motion of pushing the matter aside while saying, "… More importantly, I understand why no one in Faerghus realized or go further. Well, I prepared for the transportation there and a bit of excuse to bring you there. That land is a kind of forbidden land now after the whole thing with the Duscur. Well, in the eyes of the former Kingdom people to be precise."

"Thank you Sylvain, you did well in such short times," Byleth said with a small proud smile.

Sylvain scratched his cheek lightly saying, "I’ll appreciate it if it is a bit longer than a mere one week. When you told me after the party held by Lady Judith I think I get a heart attack."

"Dorothea seems to have fun with it," Claude commented while smirking.

"Dorothy takes _all_ the opportunities to tease me. Well, it isn’t like that I can’t arrange it, but I need some mental preparation too… You guys kinda forget it but Dimitri and Felix are my childhood friend. I wanted to keep my eyes clean from their family muddy part if I can," Sylvain complained as he looked toward empty space as if reminiscing about his dead friends.

"Ah… I see… My bad..." Claude apologized as he somewhat understand that Sylvain has just seen something that he didn’t want to see during the search.

"It is fine… well, not really, but just don’t request something like this to Ingrid. She always acted tough but she is actually rather sensitive inside… The four of us were really good friend before the Tragedy of Duscur happened. After that our relationships were strained so it’ll only bring back bad memories to her if she knew about this," Sylvain responded with a small smile as he denied that he is deeply hurt.

Byleth can’t help but smile at the sibling love Sylvain shows toward Ingrid she can’t help but tease him, "You sure treasure Ingrid a lot… Guess that I should tell Dorothea that her love rival is actually Ingrid all this time."

Sylvain made a weird face while saying, "Don’t joke on it. What will you do if she cut ties with me? I need to propose 10 times until she said 'yes' you know..."

Claude chuckled at it and say, "You can always propose to her another 10 or even 100 hundred times."

Sylvain make disgusted face toward Claude saying, "Can you two stop teasing me?"

Byleth laughed slightly at that before finally saying, "… I understand. You have my words about not involving Ingrid in this." 

… Well, not like Byleth can ask Ingrid to dig on the black sides of the Noble.

If anything, Byleth kept Ingrid relatively clean from politic to put up the duality image between the two big nobles in former Faerghus. Frankly speaking Byleth is completely powerless in Faerghus.

Sure people of Adrestian and Leicester adore her to bits as their savior, but the one who freed Fhirdiad are Sylvain and Ingrid so their loyalty lies on them. Added by the way Byleth treat the Church coldly, it is hard for Byleth to get welcomed fully in the Faerghus. Yet at the same time the people of Faerghus can’t fight her openly as she has the Crest of the Goddess Sothis herself. It was a complicated relationships of love and hate in the scale of a nation.

"I’m glad you said that Professor. Oh yeah after this the Count Fhirdiad would be here for greetings. He is a very far relatives of Gautier and well… my reputation is that," Sylvain looked to other direction with weak laugh.

Byleth focused her attention to Sylvain who told her about the noble who come to greet her as per the etiquette of the nobility. It is a one to one fight but considering that she has no intention to influence the inner working of Faerghus by her own hand, she didn’t prepare material for an attack.

"Yeah, I remembered that it used to be Baron’s family but due to the change rise in rank to be Count. The current head is Claus Rosenberg right? It connected to Gautier from your great grandfather family side," Byleth said while retracing the history of the new government of Fhirdiad.

The original Kingdom of Faerghus are basically split into two Duchy between Sylvain and Ingrid. Fhirdiad that entered Gautier’s Duchy dropped in rank from being center of Faerghus Kingdom into County of Fhirdiad.

There were a lot of confusion when the change applied with the Central Noble of Faerghus was suddenly told they dropped in rank from before. It is followed with a good amount of rebellion from those nobility who dropped in rank. The reason are usually dissatisfaction or family pride of the likes. Typical nobles.

Well, Sylvain and Ingrid somehow managed to keep it under control so Byleth has no problem of leaving the troublesome land to their discretion. She get a very bad look from Marianne and Lorentz’s father though she ignore it all.

"Isn’t that basically already different family line?" Claude can’t help himself but point out that it is too far even for distant relative.

"I think so too. Well, it is basically that you know, that. This land in whole is governed by Gautier so the people in lower position look for blood relation to mine to strengthen their position. It is a bother for me to be honest, I’m not exactly free either..." Sylvain complained a bit as he described the general condition of his land’s condition.

Byleth separate herself from the conversation as she processed the content.

During the first year of joining, the trend between nobility is to rebel on Fódlan even if it is just a joke. With the year changing, it seems to change to making all sort of reasoning to link themselves to one of the Duke. The easiest are tracing family tree even if it is a very far family line.

This Count is also one of such case. Even if Byleth did say it is from ‘Great grandfather’ side, it isn’t exactly a direct pure line. It is something like Sylvain’s Great Grandfather has a little brother who married into another family, having something like 3 sons and 1 daughter. This daughter is the mother the Baron and she is obviously married off to other family and inherit their Baron peerage from her husband. The first son of Lady Rosenberg is now the one who elevate the Baron Rosenberg family into County Fhirdiad. Frankly speaking it is completely different family already that saying it as ‘distant relative’ is pushing it. 

"You’re young after all, everyone think you’re easy to use… well, I’m sure you know it well," Byleth concluded as she make sure that Sylvain remember his position in the politic.

"Hearing it from Professor is a good confidence boost," Sylvain said with a smile that reassure Byleth that he hasn’t forgotten his role as trap to lure people who tried to separate themselves from Fódlan.

Byleth responded with small, "… Then it is fine."

Sylvain gave a brief smile toward the Queen before his expression change and turning to Claude.

"Then Professor, can I borrow Claude and _tour_ him around the castle?" Sylvain asked to both change and move the topic forward.

Byleth blinked and turned to Claude. Claude himself made a mischievous smile like a kid who have his prank found out by their parents. 

Byleth can’t help but shook her head at it. 

These two obviously communicate behind her back to make a plan during the Royal Couple’s stay in Fhirdiad, separate from the one about Duscur. Giving a tour is merely an excuse for it. After all it is a tour around the Fhirdiad castle, as long as it is still the perimeter of the Castle then it is still a part of this so-called ‘tour’. Considering that Sylvain’s army were the one in charge of ‘cleaning’ the castle back during the war, it is easy to imagine that he knew a bit more about the hidden passage of this building.

"Just don’t break anything okay?" Byleth made sure that she already warn her two former student to not do anything reckless.

"Yes, yes, I understand~" Claude says with his hand patting Byleth’s head.

Byleth can’t help but look at Claude with a blank look when saying, "Have I ever told you that it sounds hardly convincing when you said it like that?"

Claude smiles and respond with, "I understand fully. It is the first time we’ll be sharing room during expedition, I won’t miss my own first night."

"If you understand then fine..." Byleth gave up as she slowly move Claude’s hand away from her head.

Sylvain can only shook his head at the weird show that start and end suddenly in front of him. There are too much part of it that is just wrong it is tiring. If they’re being stingy it isn’t exactly the ‘_first_’ time and totally isn’t the ‘_first_’ night either. Also, these two don't share a room.

Byleth turned toward Sylvain.

"Then made sure that everyone knows that I’m resting in my chamber _for the rest of the day_ as well after the Count’s visit," Byleth told Sylvain to spread the words that she is inside her room for the rest of the day.

Sylvain of course understand that it meant that Byleth has no intention to remain in her room at all and would go toward the city or something along that line. Of course it would be troublesome if anyone were to know that the Queen is leaving her room without guards following her. But it is in Fhirdiad where Byleth’s popularity is close to zero, bringing guards would only excite the population in a bad way.

If it is normal royalty in normal condition, Sylvain won’t exactly cooperate with Byleth. But this is his own teacher whose strength is _probably_ still a bit above him. Sylvain never sees her lose a battle before even if the Imperial Rebellion is a close one, but that is a war and _not_ a battle.

"My fiancé wished to have a tea with Your Highness to close the relationships between us so it is unfortunate to hear that. I shall tell her about this since she is eagerly waiting for news in her garden. I’m sad that I come to her bringing a bad news," Sylvain said with slightly dramatic effect that made both Byleth and Claude fought their laughter from bubbling out.

Of course they don’t do that. 

Sylvain’s role is best described as young Duke hungry on power and also women. He used his position as one of the member of Fódlan Council to increase his influence and one day would bring about a rebellion against Byleth. Dorothea herself is said to be a singer with high ambition on becoming a Queen and seduce Sylvain with perfume and glamour.

If he talked in this tone then the visitor sees Sylvain in that light. So, of course Byleth responded to the acting.

"Yes, it is unfortunate indeed. Tell her that I’ll be looking forward to the next time we share the same tea table," Byleth responded with a cold smile and fake-sounding kind of cheers.

The Council realized on their own about this setting and is rather cooperatives on it. In fact during Summit, it is somewhat decided that Gautier is going to be the head of Ministry of Justice that handles crimes and law breaking judgment. It is to make the fools think that Sylvain would be able to bail them out off any crime mostly unscathed.

Byleth position in this ridiculous play is of Queen who realize Sylvain’s ambition and is toying with him thus the tone and expression.

"Thank your for your kindness Your Highness. Now if Your Majesty the King is willing to..." Sylvain stood from his seat and turned toward Claude.

"Yes, I’m looking forward to where you’ll guide me..." Claude followed Sylvain who left the room in somewhat rude way.

Now that the two left the room, Bethea entered and approach Byleth while saying, "Your Highness, Count Fhirdiad has requested a permit for a greeting."

Byleth fixed the report from Sylvain and gave it to Bethea for safety while saying, "Prepare tea for two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is focused on Byleth talking with the Count and look around Fhirdiad. Sylvain kinda said Dorothea is waiting for her.
> 
> If anyone wondering how long this story would last..... if I'm not careful, it'll easily reach 100 chapters.


	42. Fhirdiad & Duscur - Staying in Fhirdiad ③

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Court Drama season 2 is coming. Okay, I finally have a reason to write something involving movement in near future. I love tripping my favorite characters into trouble lol.
> 
> I really read too much of Web Novel and the tendency to drag on the whole problem gets to me. In near future I'll change the head title of the 1st Arc into one same thing because the current one is cluttered.
> 
> I already have the ending anyway.

"It is an honor to be able to bask in the presence of one blessed by Goddess Sothis. I am of a lowly birth who have taken the post of this Fhirdiad, Claus Rosenberg von Fhirdiad. I hope Your Highness would enjoy her stay in this land," the Count said while giving Byleth a nobility greeting.

"You have done well in your duty Count Fhirdiad. The last time we met was during the Royal Ball that I held isn’t it? I think it was unfortunate that we can’t exchange few more words at that time," Byleth says with soft tone albeit her expression didn’t change much.

"It is unfortunate indeed," the Count responded with a smiling face that doesn’t show any other emotion but familiarity.

Byleth internally understand why he managed to increase his rank during the transition. She noticed that he only mentioned about Crest of Flame during his greeting so the positional is rather clear. 

Byleth racked her memory in regard to the management of Fhirdiad. It isn’t exactly a smooth sailing but the former capital doesn’t sink either so the Count isn’t exactly a fool for starter. Even with that he seems to not react like he knew about Sylvain’s actual position. 

'_It is a bit on extra but I guess I should change the direction for my little birds..._' Byleth can’t help but think about the direction of her movement.

So far Byleth moved to look for a hole in Rhea’s defense. She knew that the Archbishop did a lot of things to bring back Sothis and in theory, it is actually a big sin. But at the same time there is no actual record that Rhea did anything inhumane to put weight in her action. The only thing Byleth found is how the higher ranking priest has weirdly long life. It doesn’t exactly count since the one who undergone it do it under their free will. If it was out as public knowledge, there will be a problem as ‘immortality’ is one of the most sought treasure of human.

But now that Rhea is gone, Byleth need to change the direction especially after the peak of Dawn Festival passed. Finding Rhea is first priority now but it won’t last forever.

'_No, wait isn’t it even better to make inspecting all of noble and important figure as my first priority instead? There is possibility that she would get tangled in their web..._' Byleth mentally realized that she has been wasting a lot of resources.

Something bubbling inside her and she felt the tip of her fingers turned cold. It is the feeling when she realized that she has been making a mistake.

It seems that Byleth’s sudden silence was realized by the Count as he lowly muttered, "… is there something wrong Your Highness?"

Byleth flinched at the call from the Count, her fingers shaking for a bit. 

Gulping the lump in her throat she answered, "… Ah, my apologize Count Fhirdiad. It has been a good while since I come to this land… seems like I’m more fatigued than I believe it..."

Byleth felt like her excuse are rather forceful. In fact the Count doesn’t change his expression at all and gave her an analytical look.

'_Calm down… right now I’m alone. Even if he can’t look past Sylvain, I shouldn’t be too careless..._' Byleth told herself as she tried hard on picking up his outer stance.

Hopefully it isn’t found out.

"I understand. The land of Fhirdiad is rather unwelcoming to outsiders," the Count said with a smile toward Byleth.

Byleth gripped her hands tightly. The sound isn’t exactly easy to understand, but there is animosity in it. It isn’t a news that she isn’t welcome in this land, but it is rather rare to hear it directly.

Byleth took a breath.

If she lose composure then she would be used. Even if not to that point, she can’t accept a lose so easily especially when it come from her own mistake.

"Yeah, the way over are rather weary especially with the carriage. It must be hard to visit the Capital back at the Royal Ball," Byleth responded with a friendly tones albeit her words aren’t exactly friendly.

What Byleth just say are basically that the road leading to Fhirdiad is in a bad shape and question the Count’s governing capability. Well, she isn’t here to declare a fight with him so she didn’t prepare too much weapon. 

The Count laughed in neutral tone although it didn’t truly reach his eyes. He then followed shortly with, "… Yeah, it is rather unfortunate since there is nothing we can do with the current condition after all."

Byleth reminisced slightly at how Claude used to have the same expression in front of her before albeit she still keep a part of her mind to translate the words. It is basically saying that Byleth is as incompetent since the condition are something that is shared with mostly all Duchy so she has no place to complain. In short, a mere bad words.

Byleth keep her face neutral at it before saying, "Yeah, it is unfortunate indeed that sometimes things just don’t go as planned for a lot of reason."

For every year the nation’s top position held a convention alongside representative of the people. It then bring about the direction for the nation that Byleth worked hard as well to be able to reach all of the land managed by Fódlan. But, there is always place who lacks compared to the other. It isn’t exactly one individual fault since land management is an organization work.

Byleth’s words represent that and also represent a signal. 

A good few moment of silence flow by and Bethea naturally went closer to Byleth saying, "Your Highness, it is time."

Byleth keep her eyes fixated on the Count albeit she understand the meaning behind it fully. Albeit by accident, she did told the Count that she is tired from the journey so she wanted rest in the unspoken part. The preparation that Bethea mention is exactly for that one albeit she has no plan on actually doing it.

It is actually a bet on her part since Byleth doesn’t know if Bethea would understand that she wanted to kick Count Fhirdiad out.

The said Count sneaked a look at Bethea who somewhat goes above her rank and made a rather rude movement for a servant. The said maid doesn’t react too much though.

Well, not that he can react since Byleth has told him that his time is up.

"That’s rude of me to intrude on your resting time Your Highness. I hope we’ll have another chance for another conversation," Count Fhirdiad said with a bow.

Byleth nodded before saying, "Yeah, let’s have a deeper conversation in the near future Count."

"If someone lowly like me serves well as Your Highness conversation partner then any time," Count Fhirdiad said before he leaves the reception room.

Byleth watched the door closing and wait for the presence to leave before she moves to sit over the sofa. Bethea moved around and soon after there is warm tea prepared in front of her with the maid saying, "The tea this time is of Cinnamon Blend with a bit of ginger to warm the body during winter."

Byleth took the cup and take a sip of it with her maid standing nearby. Now that she is in the privacy of her room, she could feel that she was tense during the greeting. At the end it was rather painful to look at as well.

Byleth is rather sure that the Count doesn’t know what is inside her mind. It shouldn’t be that obvious, but the fact that she is slipping out should be clear. After all Byleth’s experience in being a noble is only 2 years.

'_Next time I shouldn’t think about my other duty while seeing a Noble… that was close_,' Byleth reflected on her own mistake as she keep sipping on the tea that was made for her.

Now that Byleth calmed down, she needed to thank Bethea for the last save. Byleth put down her cup while saying, "… This tea is delicious."

"It is an honor Your Highness," Bethea responded with matter-of-fact tone. 

"It is a waste that my guest left before tasting your tea. But, if the situation doesn’t change I won’t be able to monopolize this cup, thank you Bethea," Byleth added with a lighter tone as she stood from her seat.

Bethea kept her eyes fixed on Byleth for a good few moment before saying, "It is an honor. If Your Highness wished it, I shall brew you another one for tomorrow and even days onward."

Byleth is taken aback at the words. What her maid just says are that she’ll be with Byleth into the future. Sure Byleth has no plan to fire her since she come from Judith of all people and Bethea should know about it. So, it is rather healthy for Byleth to be curious on what changes the woman few years her senior to devote herself to Byleth.

… It is true that Byleth is saved from looking for Maid since Bethea is very good on her job. 

"… Then I’ll be looking forward to the tea you serve tomorrow and days after. Talking about tea..." Byleth moved toward the dresser and take a stop in front of the mirror.

Bethea remained quiet since she felt it with her instinct on the demanding aura of the Queen albeit her hands moved to change Byleth’s clothes.

"… how much do you know about the former Kingdom of Faerghus? You’re free to voice your opinion," Byleth questioned as she let Bethea do her job.

Bethea halted her hand for a moment before continuing her works. There is a brief silence before she replied, "… It is a very distant line but there is a relatives of the main house here under the name of House Fraldarius."

Byleth gazed at Bethea from the mirror reflecting them. She remembered about how Judith did say something about very far family ties to Felix’s family so it shouldn’t be weird for it to surface. But still, she doesn’t see the direction of the talk.

"I have heard the talk from my previous Lady that the family is the Shield of the Royal family. It is a respectable position but… I don’t understand what makes it so important," Bethea responded as she loosened the corset hugging Byleth’s stomach.

Byleth tilted her head a bit, "Isn’t it the same as devoting to one of the Council’s family?"

Bethea remained quiet for a bit. Byleth is willing to wait though.

Her maid took a commoner clothes that is there without Byleth’s knowledge and offered it to Byleth. Byleth widened her eyes but took the clothes and change into it.

It was when Byleth took the cloths to bind her breast that a hand come up to help her. Byleth glanced toward the maid who gave her an answer.

"… Maybe it is something similar. But if one family were to fall in Leicester, then there are a lot of spare who wanted that place… so even if we vowed our allegiance, we always think of the second option. The Alliance is supported by 5 pillars after all," was Bethea’s answer that come in a small voice.

Byleth glanced slightly to Bethea and tried to read her body language. The maid is a perfect maid indeed but it isn’t like she is invincible. There is a slight hesitation in her movement and a bit of insecurity.

"… I see. Then you won’t be able to ally with the Faerghus’ people then. But won’t it be hard to take charge on the Servants wings at this rate?" Byleth questioned as she pointed out the hesitation in Bethea’s movement.

Bethea flinched a bit and Byleth let out a short breath. Difference in perspective is still there within the people of three nation. It was getting better in surface but there is still a lot of things that Byleth simply can’t reach on her own.

'_In the end the war only make the position of Leicester stronger and put me in power. There are people who still can’t catch up to the change..._' Byleth can’t help but have such thought.

"My apologize Your Highness," Bethea can only apologize at this point and Byleth merely took a seat in front of the vanity.

"Yeah, I accept it. But learning the value of our former enemy and also our future ally is in your job description. After all you’re standing in the frontline of the Servants wings that will works with even bigger variation than your old place," Byleth stated sternly as she take a box for her sneaking out makeup.

"Yes, Your Highness," was all the answer she got.

Byleth take a glance before returning to masking her appearance, a skill that she gained ever since her status get too high.

"… I put a good amount of trust in you Bethea. I also felt that you don’t hate me too much either. That is why I decided to be more open to you… after all I know you’re not as innocence to think your works is only about taking care of my daily necessities," Byleth took a worn-out cape and wear it.

"… Yeah, is it about the Count Fhirdiad from earlier?" Bethea questioned as she carefully worded her question.

Byleth have a good long look at Bethea before saying, "Right… considering the distance it is the best target. I’ll be leaving for a bit to tend on my pet, I’m looking forward to it."

Bethea bowed deeply toward Byleth and says, "Be careful on your way, Your Highness."

* * *

Byleth slipped off the Castle of Fhirdiad with relative ease and entered the former capital of Faerghus while keeping her identity concealed.

The city itself is in relatively good condition. It isn’t bustling with trades like Derdriu but it is bustling enough with people. She noticed that despite the month, the people isn’t exactly in a festive mood. There are merchants who clearly didn’t come from the area but they read the mood of the whole city and worked like usual days.

'_Fhirdiad freedom should happen around half a year later and there is Rhea too..._' Byleth walked over the paved road as she look around the city.

Byleth stopped her feet on food vendor and buy a light snack before finding her way toward the Plaza. She actually has half the mind to venture toward the slum but put it aside to meet with her favorite singing bird. 

Thankfully the Central Plaza doesn’t have a lack of visitor. Byleth could see couple, both from Commoner class and Nobility class having a date here and there. The Noble sure tried to hide their identity but for Byleth trained eyes she recognized most of them, especially those who have the rank of Count and higher.

'_The couple over there are from Margrave Enstad… a part of Galatea Duchy and lies nearby the Tailtean Plains... their specialty is wheat. The wife comes from Baron Ilgos. Hmm, but today he isn’t with his wife...?_' Byleth tilted her head to the side.

"That is Margrave Enstad lovers from Common birth. A high courtesan called Eyda," come a familiar voice from behind Byleth.

Byleth merely smiled under her hood saying, "… as expected of my Nightingale. Do I take too much time?"

Byleth kept her eyes on the said pair as she felt someone taking the space beside her. Their shoulders touch each other as Byleth hear, "No, I also take a bit of my time here. I just exchange some tea with a Baron."

Byleth chuckled at it saying, "Sylvain will be jealous if he heard that Dorothea."

A melodic laughter ring beside her as Dorothea hugging Byleth’s hand that it touch her breasts. It is followed with, "Syl won’t get jealous about some boyfriend. I already told him 9 times about why I won’t marry him or other bachelor after all. Like it or not he has enough fill on it. He would only get worried when it is girl. His number one rival is Petra right now."

Byleth mind went to her students who now tried her hardest to keep the peace in another land. Petra is indeed charming in her way, she has the kind of heart to accept everything coming to her even the malicious intent. Compared to noble men who looked at Dorothea as a mere opera singer, Petra is thousand times more charming. Now that Edelgard is out of the picture, the strongest rival for Dorothea is indeed the Queen of Brigid.

Byleth is rather curious on the 9th times of rejection but considering how Sylvain is desperate just now, it must be a black history. But in other light, it also meant that Sylvain’s mental is very tough to make Dorothea create an exception for him.

"I understand. But won’t he be jealous if he sees us right now?" Byleth asked again as she pointed how Dorothea is hugging her arms like lover.

_After all she is girl as well right?_ Byleth also hinted with her eyes. 

Dorothea blinked for a bit before laughing even more as she get even closer.

"Come on Professor, it is a common knowledge that only death can separate you and Claude~ It is like being jealous with a wall~" was Dorothea’s answer.

Byleth frowned at the remark.

"Is it something like that?" she asked.

Dorothea gave a big beautiful smile.

"It is something like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I made the original NPC as collaborators here. Well, I tried to keep her as a mere statue but realized that no one in the cast is capable of slipping into the Servant/Maid network and I simply can't make Hilda or Marianne turn into Maid.
> 
> There are a lot of it for Faerghus since.... well, the game either think they're better dead coughlonatocough or think that Dimitri can just solve things with muscle. Like geez, having Ingrid's and Sylvain's parents walking around wouldn't hurt right? I don't believe they said, 'Yes kids go support the Royal on your own, out with you~' and dump the rehabilitation to Rodrigue. Seriously the childhood friend groups sure have bad inter-family relationship.
> 
> .... Awakening is Shounen, Fates is Comedy, 3 Houses is Parody in my head. Don't ask why.


	43. Fhirdiad & Duscur - Girl's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl's Talk is complicated when the meaning is completely different than the one mentioned with words. It was fun making translation out of it but I wonder if it is easy to understand enough even without one... it is hard for writer to get the feeling of reader sometimes, especially in coding.
> 
> Tldr about my FE3H Experience is on below.

"More importantly I have good and bad news with me. Which one should I say first?" Dorothea said while loosening her hug over Byleth’s arms.

Byleth turned toward Dorothea, "Is it okay to do it here?"

Dorothea give a smile to Byleth before saying, "It is better to talk a bit here before moving. Pro-… Elma, you said that you wanted to know about the new desert from that café right? If you know it you should let me eat it."

Outside of the wall Dorothea would create a name for Byleth to use, complete with the setting. This time it is 'Elma' a common birth who liked cooking and baking pastry. Dorothea should be someone who is a close friend of her in this setting since she asked for homemade pastry.

… She know that she shouldn’t be too lenient since Dorothea was just about to call her as ‘Professor’ despite Byleth’s current appearance that signed otherwise. But considering that they are in Fhirdiad and they don’t make a habit of having some hidden group tailing a certain target, it is considered safe.

Well, Byleth do need to keep the conversation in track.

"Yes, yes, then you should tell me about the price first. It is bad right?" Byleth choose the bad news first since it doesn’t meant that the good can outweigh the bad.

Dorothea hummed and leaned to Byleth’s shoulders. Byleth moved a bit to get comfortable and she is sure that from distance they would look like a very close friend or lover. Not that it matters for them.

"Then it seems like the cold are getting to the people with how the price are getting so high lately. Especially after the Queen come. It is so rude right?" Dorothea said with complaining tone and pouty face.

Cold. Then it should meant the people of Faerghus. Byleth can only think of one reason why they would be in active when she come right now, Rhea’s disappearance. Combined together, a good amount of former Faerghus nobility suspected that she has a hand on it despite claiming innocence.

It is indeed weird that there is no one who managed to even have a hint of Rhea’s whereabouts. Even Byleth start thinking that they have leave Fódlan to another country.

… Well the truth could be anything since in the end it is up to the opinion of people involved. Some might actually cares about Rhea’s safety while some merely think about rising their family name. It won’t be a surprise that the Faerghus would claim independence somewhere in the future. 

'_Tomorrow’s ball would be a sight to behold then..._' Byleth calmly think as she imagined the zero degrees air during the ball that the House of Gautier held.

If she sees it in the bigger scale, the head of opposition is Lord Robert from Gloucester. But she doesn’t think that Lorenz’s father would go out of his way to give independence to the nobility of Faerghus. Considering the senior in her political career, losing the vegetation they painstakingly made in Faerghus isn’t exactly a good idea.

'_If we talk on personal level Lord Robert doesn’t care about the people of the Kingdom since his grandfather have a hand in the making of Alliance. There should be other noble who tried to instigate it..._' Byleth reminding herself on the record of Faerghus familial relationship and their land condition. 

"I already have saving so let’s just go?" Byleth said as she stood from the bench she sat on.

Dorothea merely take the offer and they walked out of the plaza.

* * *

"Well, it isn’t just that right?" Byleth asked as she walked side by side with Dorothea.

"Yeah, there are some place where we just force it to bend so there is a bit complication. There are a lot of Priest who left the Monastery," Dorothea answered as she then continued to explain the condition near Garreg Mach.

After Mercedes’ ascension as (acting) Archbishop, many of the Priest neglected their duties and a good amount of it deserted the Monastery to look for Rhea. The air in the nearby village that used to be the resting place for visitor is losing its vigor, the same as what the information that she got from the Guild.

But if they were to add it with the dissatisfaction of the Kingdom’s nobility, things might get dire in the near future.

"Well, it is something that Mercedes should take care on her own. That isn’t a place we could enter so easily," Byleth concluded since the Monastery doesn’t interest her too much. The way to her goal isn’t only one after all.

"Yeah, well it led to the good news. It gets easier to get into that place more than ever now. A member has made connection with Leonie over there," Dorothea responded as she lightly gave the good news over.

Byleth laughed slightly at that. The good news isn’t exactly a good news for real.

"I guess that is so. Rhea is still gone so we can only give up. So, how about Sreng? Any change over there?" Byleth asked as she changed the topic.

After all it is true that their hands are tied without any information of Rhea’s whereabouts.

Dorothea seems to have the same thought as she think about it for a moment. 

"The tension is still high, I doubt it will be over during this year. The one in the winning side is the Prince who wanted a peaceful relationship to our land. Well, from my personal view the future King is… taking Claude’s political view but put it in Dimitri personality. Also he has a very… common-looking face," Dorothea described in a very precise example.

Byleth turn to Dorothea as if asking her about the meaning of her description.

"Then it is like the way is really black but the mind is unexpectedly white? This world isn’t wide enough for more than one Claude to live in," Byleth can’t help but comment like that as if it was the truth of the world.

Dorothea laughed weirdly as if agreeing to it. She even added, "Right… if there are more than one Claude-type person in this world, I think I can forgive the world from being destroyed or something in that line. That person’s action would result in white even if the way is black..."

"As expected even Claude won’t destroy the world..." Byleth then start thinking whether the said guy would really do it or not but it seems like he really could with extra work.

Upon realizing that, Byleth looked away from Dorothea.

"… Maybe," she added with low voice only above whisper.

Dorothea gave her approval with a good nod. But before they get too far from topic at hand, she changed it.

"This is a bit of future talk, Syl told me to relay this to you. In near future there might be civil war in Sreng. During that time he wanted to take a part on it to make sure that the one with the interests aligned with us win the throne," Dorothea said with a sly smirk.

Byleth think about it for a bit as she imagined the scenario. It is rather underhanded but Almyra did the same thing as well and it worked perfectly. She doubt that the next King wanted a war at the first year of his coronation so their interest does align. Selling help is also one strategy to use.  
But...

"… Right, the idea itself isn’t bad. But we should limit on what and who to send across the border. First, sending soldiers isn’t a choice and would make moral went down. I doubt our soldiers would even get along with them and we don’t have the leeway to spare our men," Byleth pointed as she told Dorothea what she can’t allow to pass.

Soldiers… or rather human resources, is indeed out of the question. Considering that it will led by the House of Gautier itself, the resource should be gained from inside the Duchy.

Not to mention she has no explanation toward the family if they were to die on battlefield over there. Such carelessness would sow the seed of distrust upon the commoner and bring trouble at later date.

"… It is a way too but Syl know that it is impossible. Considering our land, food supply is hard as well. With elimination he decided to send weaponry over instead. How is it Professors?" Dorothea chuckled a bit as she added that they wanted to sell even bigger favor to smooth things out after.

Byleth take a few moments to think about it.

The idea of sending weapon itself isn’t exactly bad. It is rather logical even, considering that it is somewhat staged that House of Gautier has the will to rebel, then it won’t be weird either. It doesn’t feels good to have the weapon centralized into a spot though...

'_Stage_?' the thought appeared inside her mind.

Byleth stopped her steps.

Dorothea who realized that Byleth stopped walking also stopped her step. Her eyes is filled with confusion as she called, "Professor?"

Her voice doesn’t really reach Byleth.

After all Byleth is busy on thinking in her own world.

'_Gautier is staged to be open opposition with the rebellion so they have leisure in having a bigger army than the other. But if this movement reach Duke Edmund and Lord Robert, they should have made retaliation in a way and increase their weaponry as well for a imaginational ‘just in case’ to protect their land. Since they prepare weapon, then those who oppose me would bring out the same reasoning as well. Royal family actual land is only Derdriu so far so the defense isn’t exactly good and if an inner fight break out, it would be a problem...'_ Byleth imagined the scenario of what would happen during this ‘plan’ that Sylvain created to gain favor toward Sreng.

Dorothea somewhat understand that Byleth is busy with her thoughts and look around. It would be rather suspicious to stand still nearby and decided to just drag the Queen along with her.

Dorothea sneak her arms over Byleth’s while cheerfully saying, "Then Elma, shall we go?" even if she know that it doesn’t reach Byleth at all.

Byleth doesn’t react and honestly, Dorothea doesn’t mind it and proceed to drag her around.

* * *

Byleth finally returned from her own world when Dorothea bring her to a café that has a lot of young maiden eating sweets around them.

"Welcome back Elma. I pick up whatever that you might like so eat it up~" Dorothea who sat across Byleth said while taking a spoon of her own treats.  
Byleth blinked for few times before looking down toward the slice of cake in front of her. A look at it, brings Byleth to the scenario that Dorothea created.

"Y-yeah, thank you..." Byleth reacted as she followed Dorothea’s example.

Using her brain in full capability makes her hungry so a bit of sugar won’t hurt.

"There is no need to hurry, the cake won’t run away," Dorothea said with giggles.

Byleth make a slightly uncomfortable laugh as she brings the slice into her mouth.

Even if not as bad as Lysithea, Byleth think herself as a sweet tooth. Sure she isn’t that picky about food, but if she need to choose what she particularly likes then it would come out from sweets. The soft and light taste of sweets always tickles something inside her, it is a special sensation that just don’t come anytime.

It is also the first ‘girly’ thing that Jeralt gave her.

Frankly speaking, having a daily life of a mercenary it is just outside of her radar. Byleth can safely bet that she took up sword faster than picking up flower. Even if she pick up the women spy technique from someone in the same line of work, it is more of a job than something she actually take personally. It is still killing living beings, human or monster, for most of her daily activities.

With such life, sweets feels like it comes out from another world. Byleth understand that it comes from the same thing as bread, but the sensation felt much more different, foreign even. It is a sensation that she does likes and seems like Jeralt realized it too so from time to time he would buy her something.

The cake is sweet but not too sweet at the same time. There is a tangy fruit-like sourness in it that neutralize the sweetness of sugar. The cake is light and fluffy and feels like it melts inside her mouth since it seems to disappear since she can’t feel it coming through her throat.

"You always make that face when eating sweets huh, Elma," Dorothea said with smiling face and Byleth could feel her giddiness even across the seat.

"Is that so? I don’t bring mirror so I don’t know how I look right now… just how do I look?" Byleth questioned back in a manner of a commoner girl since she actually won’t have mirror while walking around.

Dorothea giggled lightly and her cheeks redden slightly while saying, "Like you’re really happy while eating. If I were a man I might just fall in love."

"Because it is you Thea, I can state that you can fall in love just fine as girl," Byleth stated as she take another bite of her cake.

Dorothea giggled while saying, "Well, Elma sure is bold. But you have scary guard dog so I won’t dare trying it."

Byleth laughed slightly at that before saying, "Right, right about the thing you asked opinion about. It would be rather hasty don’t you think?"

Byleth is completely talking about the plan to have the Gautier producing weapon that they’ll smuggle across the border.

"Oh my, I thought you’ll say that he should propose to me sooner," Dorothea answered as she changed the words used to describe the plan.

Byleth gave an awkward laugh at that while saying, "As expected if it is that soon then the customer in the dinner who come to see you might do something I can’t help you with. Telling them off was rather hard you know, everyone loves to make reasoning out of everything after all."

With one Duchy making move to increase military power then the other land would be using it as a way to increase their military as well. The Adventure guild is a place that is made to put a check on individual or group who work in this line of job so Byleth does have data on the amount of mercenary going around. But it can’t reach the people from behind the stage who doesn’t think twice to harm the citizen if needed.

If it is someone like Lorentz or Marianne’s father, they would certainly use the smart one from that side, but Byleth knew by heart that those two are special case and should always think of the worst case possible. With the amount of money the Noble have right now, if they were to hire those group, it should be the low quality one and handling it one by one is just even more work for her.

It would be silly for the Hero of Fódlan to die under stack of paper.

"I see, as expected of Elma you sure think about those around as well. I also said the same thing to Syl since I’m the one standing in the center of it. The Winter will be harsh too, I guess such happy occasion should be saved for the Spring," Dorothea said before eating her treats.

Byleth shook her head and said, "… But that isn’t just all, Thea."

Dorothea looked upward and tilted her head as if asking about what Byleth meant with that.

"You should postpone the proposal but you can always tell him to start preparing for the life after that. You’ll live together right? It isn’t just about the ring, there is housing, land, and the other," Byleth added while tapping on the wooden table in Morse code.

Dorothea make an act of dumb face albeit she is listening on Byleth’s tapping. The message is simple since it told her to tell Sylvain to start 'trading' with the First Prince of Sreng.

For what she knows, the First Prince Faction consist of group who have trouble with the current geography of Sreng. In other name, they’re poor and is generally low in position. The First Prince is decided from the birth time but he is actually the son of the Second Queen with a lower standing than the First Queen. If she were to borrow Claude’s words this situation is ‘Your everyday life in Royal family’. She hasn’t gotten a complete grasp of the power of both faction though with how she is busy handling Fódlan right now.

So she won’t stop Sylvain if he wanted to make trading line with the people of Sreng. Even if he can’t send food directly, letting them trade inside Fódlan and let them meet with the Merchant Guild is a proper trade as well. She is sure that Anna won’t reject it at one glance only because they come from Sreng.

"I see, then I’ll tell him to go around the Merchant Guild for such information. It would be a problem if a guest found out," Dorothea responded with a smile.

Byleth take on the last bite of her cakes while saying, "… Now Thea."

Dorothea looked at Byleth while asking, "What’s wrong?"

Byleth put down her fork as quietly as possible. She then pulled her face up to Dorothea’s level before saying, "… I have a request for you. One in particular is very important."

Byleth opened her mouths and while it is mentioned in a trivial tone, the true meaning reached Dorothea’s ears. 

Dorothea’s first reaction is of surprise since it come without warning. But her expression warmed up and she made a smile while saying, "It can’t be helped then I’ll fulfill it all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is actually just a trivia but Dorothea's aliasing for Byleth always contain a part of Black Eagle's girl student name. 'Elma' come from 'Edelgard'.
> 
> I also made a bit of scenario on how Sylvain actually managed to do whatever he do in his solo ending. I don't believe in the story that Sylvain only use oration to change the mind of people in Sreng to accept Fódlan. So, I revised it a bit by making Sylvain having a hand in the war of succession over there so the new King that he support would change the house that take care of the border and make it easier for him to bring about peace negotiation. 
> 
> This Arc focus on Kingdom's nobility and about Duscur since Claude wanted the thing in Duscur to make weapon. Information gathering is split to Noble for Byleth and Blaiddyd family for Claude.


	44. Fhirdiad & Duscur - Boy's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As long as I know Boy's talk doesn't exist, it is my weird naming sense kicking in. 
> 
> I planned to update it yesterday but I heard that there is a bit of ruckus in America and as POC I give my silent prayer from across the sea and decided to change the date. I don't understand what is actually happening and the root of problem on the other side of Pacific sea so I'll just shut up and pray for them, it isn't like there is anything much I can do.
> 
> Sorry, but I'm rather dry over stuff like this.

"At this time Professor should have met with Dorothy now..."

Claude turned toward Sylvain who muttered the words out of nowhere. They’re now inside the Library, or rather, the sealed part of Library that has kept the secret of Blaiddyd Royal family for generation. Claude doesn’t know either Sylvain or Dorothea who found the way but as far as he knew, the room is kept as secret. 

Sylvain seems to ignore Claude’s gaze as he continued, "I wonder what they’re doing right now..."

Claude turned toward the book that kept the record of Blaiddyd Royal family tree and the situation behind them with a way that will make historian cry in horror. He felt that Sylvain is rather bored and answered with, "They must be playing some scenario while exchanging information."

It is an obvious answer in a way.

Byleth and Dorothea’s relationship is something like that after all. In fact there isn’t that many who can talk freely with Byleth as of lately since it has been either about Rhea or works. Claude doesn’t think it is completely wrong since it is their position and it what they decided to do. But sometimes it felt that it is a bit lonely. It was way simpler when they were in Officer Academy.

"Yeah, I told Dorothy to pass some message and advice request to Professor. I do have my own thinking but I can always use few more heads," Sylvain responded as he is browsing through an older record of Faerghus.

Claude made an acknowledging sound at it as he took on another book and open it.

"You seems to be focused on your own search," Sylvain responded while turning his head toward Claude.

Claude eyes is still locked on the book when he said, "What, you want to ask me for advice too? I think my answer will be similar to By. Out of the choice given to her, she somehow choose me after all."

Sylvain expression went stiff at the somewhat pretentious claim. It isn’t like Byleth and Claude shared the same head albeit their view are really similar here and there, like how they bend the nation to their will as if the long war history meant nothing in front of them. But at the core, they’re still different person.

Not to mention...

"Then, do you know what kind of advice I seek?" Sylvain asked as if he is giving challenge to Claude.

Claude looked up from his book and turn toward Sylvain. His eyes then moved toward the book Sylvain has in his hand. The cover has turned a bit blurry but it is something about Shellchier Mountain.

Shellchier Mountain is the name of the mountain range north of Gautier. The Fortress that protect the border from both nation lies at the foot of the mountain and the mountain range itself become a kind of neutral area. As someone born and raised in Almyra, he can’t imagine how it looked, but if Fhirdiad is any indication, it should be even harsher at north. There might be anyone who pointed out that Claude ever passed the border but at that time he and the other slipped into Sreng through the sea and not the mountain. It is much saver since Sreng maritime power isn’t exactly high and no one in Sreng seems to think about invading Fódlan through sea route. It doesn’t close another possibility that there is a reason why Sreng doesn’t attack Leicester Alliance not that Claude care too much about it. 

Claude think for a bit, if it was something about the mountain then it doesn’t give too much place for other answer. It is either Sylvain plan something about the mountain itself or he plan to do something in the nation that lies beyond the mountain. The mountain isn’t exactly profitable as far as he know so it must be the latter. His latest news about the land is War of succession on two Prince with wholly different ideal.

Connecting the dot and lines together Claude find the answer. Sylvain is planning to take contact with the Sreng First Prince faction who favor friendly relationship with Fódlan for some reason. Considering the condition across the mountain border, it didn’t take too long for him to guess the exact detail.

"Something like sending weapon to Sreng First Prince faction right?" Claude responded as he returned toward his own reading.

Sylvain reaction was immediate.

Thankfully Sylvain remember that they’re in the room that must be kept as a secret no matter what so he managed to not react too much. Considering that it was a strategy that he adapted from Claude himself, it won’t be hard for the original to notice it. Not to mention that lately he thinks that it was normal by now to have such thinking so it should be easy to read.

"Correct. Well, since you’re here as well, I guess I could have an advice from you," Sylvain said as he returned his attention toward the record regarding the mountain range that he protected.

Claude made some humming sound followed with the sound of fast paper flipping.

Sylvain expected that Claude is thinking about some advice but instead he got an answer of, "By will give you the same answer anyway, I don’t want to use my head for that right now. Manage Fódlan on your own."

Sylvain made a dry laugh at it since Claude did make a point. In fact it is irregular for Claude to get on Byleth’s problem with how it takes root in Fódlan most of the time. Like, normally Claude would take the same stance as Petra due to her position as Queen of Brigid. Even if they’re in good relationship, sticking his neck into the politic of another nation isn’t an act that should be welcomed.

But again it is Claude and the other side is Byleth.

'_T__hose two will stick their neck to each other’s problem without care. Lorentz must have headache everytime things happened,_' Sylvain think as he decided to give it a rest.

Giving up over his friend's antics he turned his attention to the mountain of book that Claude pilled on the table. It is the record regarding the life of each member of Royal Family. It compiled the birth situation, blood connection, health report, daily conduct, marriage, basically everything until the death of said Royalty. Some of the record also bring about the House where the Princess married off and what happened to their offspring so it also contain the history of family with blood connection toward the Royal Family.

Sylvain opened a bit of it during Byleth request to check on the Duscur so he have a light read of it.

His first impression is how he doesn’t understand anything about Dimitri’s family condition at all. He knows that it should be complicated but not the extent of it. Then he wondered if Dimitri know even half of what is written there because if he knew then Dimitri that he knew must be rather amazing to be able to keep up smiling toward other, even if he could feel that there is something cracking under the mask.

But Sylvain stopped doubting Dimitri instantly and decided to believe in the Dimitri that he knew. Sure if he said it to most of his Leicester classmate then 9 out of 10 they might look at him with odd eyes since it is naïve to have such thinking about a Royalty no less. His Leicester classmates really is nobility in that way, through and through.

A part of him forgave them for not believing in Dimitri and respect how they tried to not talk too much about their impression on Faerghus shortly after his passing. It was a nice friendly distance that come from how they care enough to not damage the memory of Dimitri for him and Ingrid.

"Just to make sure, what are you looking for anyway?" Sylvain questioned toward Claude who kept his thought to himself.

Claude stopped for a bit and turned toward Sylvain. His facial expression is a bit stiff that is different to how he usually look. If it is Felix, then he would be clicking his tongue by now.

Claude is hesitating.

_'Ah, I understand..._' Sylvain understand why Claude made such face.

It should be closing in to the record for Dimitri, maybe around his grandfather or somewhere along that line. It is a bit weird to see since he is the one who asked him to check on Duscur condition so it should be clear that Sylvain have read a good amount of dark secret involving the Royal family.

"I don’t mind it too much you know. I do mind it but it isn’t like Dimitri did it right? Blaiddyd Royal Family and Dimitri is different. Also I already read a bit, it is too late to keep me in dark," Sylvain said as he answered to the weird consideration that the King of Almyra give to him.

Claude let out a sigh, "… You have good eyes. Too good, even."

Sylvain shrugged while continuin with, "… so?"

Claude tap on the table for a bit to choose his words. Even if Sylvain said the ‘go’ signal, it didn’t stop him from being considerate on him. More importantly, Sylvain is someone in his inner circle and Claude cares about them enough. 

"I limit it to the report about the finding in Duscur and the conflict behind it. Precisely, I want to know what make the Blaiddyd decided to make agreements with the people of Duscur if the thing found there is regarded as taboo by the Church… well, you already give me and By the compiled report about this problem," Claude said as he turned toward Sylvain.

Sylvain nodded about it, "Yeah I read about it but since it is short time, I can’t cover too much though."

Claude gave a nod at that while saying, "… Yeah, I feel bad about the sudden request. In it you gave me the name of the deceased Royal Family in the Tragedy of Duscur. It was then that I noticed something off about it."

Sylvain tilted his head, "Off?"

Claude nodded and said, "What is the real identity of ‘Patricia Blaiddyd’?"

Sylvain blinked at it and think about it again, "You mean, that isn’t her real name?"

"Coming from someone with fake name in this land, my instinct told me that. Like, seriously who is she? Is she a commoner or of noble birth? What kind of stupidity that bring her to Royal Court?" Claude muttered out his question one by one as he made the point that Patricia is an anomaly in Blaiddyd Royal family. 

"Now that you said that, she really is suspicious. So, found anything?" Sylvain nodding his head as he questioned Clsude about his finding.

Claude sighed, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sylvain repeated the words.

Claude nodded at that saying, "Yeah, nothing about her life before she enter the court. She doesn’t even have a record that actually sounds like one. Not even one single Maid report or even one Doctor visit."

Sylvain start thinking about the Queen Consort Patricia. He never actually met with the Queen herself and at the time he has stopped going directly to the castle since he moved to the main territory of House Gautier to learn about territory management. Not to mention that he doesn’t really care about the central politic due to succession problem with Miklan.

"Is it even possible to be like that?" Sylvain frowned as he folded his arm.

Claude shrugged at that saying, "It shouldn’t be possible but reality says otherwise. The report after tragedy write how Lady Patricia’s carriage went missing so I think she have a certain connection with the people behind the tragedy, more or less. Since you said that during the fight in Fhirdiad there are things that come out during our fight in Shambhala then there is high probability that there is Slither behind it."

Sylvain nodded at it before saying, "Then you’re going to crack the secret behind that?"

Claude shook his head, "No, as I said it before, I leave those things to Byleth. If Lady Patricia has link toward the Slither then it is up to her how to handle this. There is high probability that there will be Cornelia’s name behind her as well. Honestly there are just too much to do but little time for me. After the inspection in Duscur I need to go back to Almyra after all."

"I see, you have your hands tied as well with your own country," Sylvain commented as he took a book regarding Dimitri’s parent.

"Yeah, I don’t know when I can go back to Fódlan in long term if I missed this chance. The thing on Duscur would open up trade to Almyra but it would be hard to take it if the people of Faerghus is being hard-headed about the Duscur itself," Claude responded while folding his hand.

Sylvain paused his movement for a brief moment before saying, "... You made a point there."

Claude started laughing in few tones deeper than usual while saying, "Yeah, that’s why I need to crack on the tragedy and find the real culprit so I can make By put her hand in Duscur. She is really charismatic after all, if she did something like that, the remnant of Duscur people will worship her like those of Adrestian."

Sylvain completely stopped.

Claude is making an evil laugh nearby.

Sylvain let out a deep sigh.

"… Hey Claude. I think I just heard that you plan on making a cult that worship Professor just now. How much of it is serious?" Sylvain questioned as he is sure that a part of it is actually a weird kind of joke that only Claude understand.

Claude made a very bright smile, "Half of it."

Sylvain fought the urge to massage his temple. He then questioned, "So, half of it is serious?"

"Fine, fine, it won’t hurt to increase the popularity of By in Faerghus right? Right now her movement here is limited and it limit my movement too. It is just my own deduction but since this land has a lot of Knights around, then there are a lot of place to mine ores and steel. I would like to get a good amount of it sent to Almyra," Claude said with a proud tone.

"I see, well I’ll check on that deduction and make sure to increase the tax price for that before you whisper anything to Professor," Sylvain responded with a flat tone.

"Isn’t that the place to say that you’ll lower the tax?" Claude frowned as he made a complaint toward the Duke.

"Too bad. My place is a bit on the poor side you know, we don’t have many natural resources. If it is needed by Almyra then it is normal that I put up a high tax for it. The distance between Duscur and Almyra is rather far after all," Sylvain added in a somewhat calculating tone.

Claude made a face toward Sylvain as if he is challenging the young Duke.

Sylvain doesn’t shy away from it.

The two stared at each other with straight face for a good few minutes.

Claude is the first to give up though.

"Yes, yes, let’s see how you can handle my people then. More importantly, Duscur, how many people actually lived off from that time?" Claude changed the topic to what is important on their hand.

"Not too many for sure. But there is a need to borrow the fingers and feet of others for it, the exact amount is in the middle of investigation. I have two act as guide in the inspection two days again," Sylvain mentioned as he gave free information toward Claude.

"You move fast for a week time span," Claude commented as he returned to his reading.

Sylvain laughed a bit at that saying, "I inherited half of the Faerghus so you can say I studied a bit on its darkness. Ingrid is a good cover face so it lies on me to fill the gap."

Claude understand that what Sylvain just said also involves about the well-being of the racial discrimination victim that is people of Duscur. Even if he said it like the whole thing is extension of his duty, Claude knows better that it is something personal for Sylvain as well. Duscur, even as a part of Faerghus in the past is effectively foreign area with their own culture and belief. Those belief doesn’t involve the importance of ‘Crest’ that the Kingdom believed wholeheartedly even if it comes from the Church propaganda.

Sylvain interest align with those of Duscur, or rather Sylvain likes those part of Duscur as someone who have no dream whatsoever at the Crest. He has the capability needed to accept and select foreign view that naturally seen as heresy. Claude appreciate Sylvain a lot in that way. In fact it was the few reason he managed to have a fast friendship with the former student of Blue Lion. 

If Claude were to mention someone as ‘friend’ he has the confidence that he will mention Sylvain first. Like, if he didn’t care so much, he won’t bother helping Sylvain with his proposal to Dorothea. He has the confidence that he knew almost everything in that regard. 

"You shouldn’t get too hasty with your ideal. Not everyone is as lucky as me to have a chance rolling in front of me, normally it would take few generation," Claude gave his words toward Sylvain as he returned toward his reading.

"I know, but if I don’t take the first step my successor would be too afraid to start the whole change. You helped giving the point of my problem so I don’t go in completely blind. You have my thanks Claude," Sylvain responded as he also returned to learn about the weird thread in the border between Fódlan and Sreng. 

"I don’t do anything special… is what I would say normally, but this time I’ll take it as it is. It is just you after all," Claude responded even if his eyes goes on the words lined in the book than actually listening. 

"You really are frank with us… well, this is private though so… hmm?" Sylvain stopped his words in the middle.

The sudden pause from Sylvain pulled Claude’s attention as he asked, "What’s wrong?"

Sylvain expression turned serious beside Claude and it was a bit worrying. Sylvain rarely did it after all, the young Duke is actually more talented than anyone gives him credit for. If there is anything he lacks then it is just experience. So, when he gets serious then it must be something worth the serious treatments.

"… Hey, how did Leicester Alliance formed again?" Sylvain asked with voice only above whispers.

Claude thinks a bit on that.

"Around 60 to 70 years ago a group of nobles with House Riegan as the head stating independence right? I heard that my great grandfather used the political instability of Faerghus to make their case on the Church," Claude answered as he raised one eyebrow toward Sylvain as if he ask him 'what about it?' to the head of House Gautier.

Sylvain pondered at the answer as he looked toward the mountain record before taking the book regarding the Royal family at 3 generation before Dimitri. Unlike Claude, he is being careful on opening each page as he surfed the sea of history involving the nobility of Faerghus Kingdom.

The change in Sylvain’s reaction pulled a question mark over Claude’s head. It can’t be helped since Claude spent his whole life in Almyra and even if he entered Fódlan, he was the heir of House Riegan of Leicester Alliance. It would be asking the impossible for him to understand the whole history of Faerghus nobility.

"… I see, so that is what happened… no, it is just a 50:50 chance but they also fought for the longest of time across generation... but then how many of them..." Sylvain mumbled some nonsensee as he stood up and disappear to the shelves where the record for Noble family origin come from in Faerghus.

Claude merely blinked while looking at Sylvain’s back, curious of what his friend-in-crime found out during this short interval. His eyes landed on the still open record of the Shellchier Mountain and looked toward his own book as if weighing his option. There is a part of him who wanted to leave the matter to Sylvain fully but he wanted to know what happened as well.

If it involves Faerghus old history then Claude doesn’t think he could truly understand it all. 

"… just a bit then," Claude murmured as he peeked over the page that Sylvain just read.

It was the record of the first border conflict between Faerghus and Sreng. One day the fort protecting the border was attacked by Sreng’s army. The reason is unknown and when Faerghus asked for reason to the nation involved, they come back saying that the Faerghus were the one who attacked them. There are some other noble name in it that Claude don’t remember ranging from Baron to Count. It seems to be the era where the nobles are double the amount of the nobles still present right now.

'_If Byleth read this maybe she will recognize some… but I see... the conflict only start around 100 years ago huh… it wasn’t always like this..._' was all that Claude can think as he can’t understand the connection of Faerghus nobility with the Sreng Kingdom.

… Claude does understand that something is happening outside of his view, one that Sylvain can see. If he looks at the speed of Sylvain’s movement just now, then it might have been too late to prevent things from happening and it would be bad if he were to stick his neck into it. His engagement with Byleth aside, he isn’t an official member of Fódlan Royal family. There is even confusion in regard to his double identity as (supposed to be) current Duke Riegan and the reigning King of Almyra. He only heard the ending from Lorentz that it ended with Claude leaving the Riegan family registry and have Byleth enter it under the pretense that Seteth is a distant relative of former Duke Riegan and have him inheriting the title of the empty seat of Duke Riegan due to the influx of influence after the war before adopting Byleth as successor of the family name. It seems to not change much even with Seteth disappearance. So without Byleth giving him her blessing, Claude can’t move at all in Fódlan even more in the former Faerghus who have no special emotion toward Byleth.

'_But which enemy lies await ahead of us… is it one with direct connection to Rhea or someone unrelated at all..._' Claude lightly think as he wondered what lies await during the party tomorrow and eventual visit to Duscur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to drag the plot toward the happening in Duscur. Well, the Sreng stuff actually won't get an actual spotlight but it is there to drag on the Faerghus nobility complicated relationship. I take the liberty to create history of Fódlan of the past 100 years that the game only mention in passing. History is stuff like that.
> 
> It is the second time I mentioned about Byleth family name issues as Royalty. In the setting guide I write that House Riegan become the Royal family bloodline now. I originally planned to have Byleth marries into Riegan family through Claude to make Riegan becoming Royal Family but I realized that there would be a lot of bullshit involved in it so I changed it.
> 
> The House Riegan family member change was something like this.
> 
> Former Duke Riegan (died during 5 year time skip) → Claude von Riegan become Duke Riegan → (Aftermath of 5 years War) Claude considered missing making the House Riegan having no more member left → (Forcefully) Having Seteth become Duke Riegan (in name only) → Seteth adopt Byleth thus making Byleth the Lady and Successor of House Riegan → Seteth went missing → Byleth become the current head of House Riegan (by default) ← Khalid (Claude) married into the House Riegan and become Head of House Riegan (future)
> 
> Yeah, I know in the end Claude still become Riegan family member lol it is just trivia in case anyone wondering what happened on House Riegan after the game end. Like, come on Claude your grandpa would cry if he knew that you returned to Almyra post-game, House Riegan ended if you're not around you know :D


End file.
